


Hairy Snout, Human Heart　毛毛嘴，赤子心

by kiku_azuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autodidact, Bullying, First Kiss, Gangs, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Out of Character, Remus as Transfer Student, Self-education, Sirius is kind of OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當雷木思十六歲的時候，他終於被允許到霍格華茲去。<br/>但人生卻不是那麼地簡單，如果你不知道如何在其他青少年身邊表現得體，<br/>還有，更糟的是，如果你遭到一個由聲名狼藉的天狼星．布萊克所領導的幫派凌霸的話</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 新學生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hairy Snout, Human Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124542) by Wuff. 



> [授權]Hello kikuazuya,  
> your message made me really happy! Although I don’t write fanfics on http://www.fanfiction.net anymore, I’m still always pleased to get feedback on my old stories. Of course you may translate it, I would feel honoured! But - this may sound a bit odd - I really hope no one else has already done it. I remember that someone asked me to translate a fic of mine into Chinese before and I don’t remember exactly which one it was (it was really a few years ago) but I’m pretty sure it was just a oneshot. I’m just saying it so you won’t be shocked if you suddenly discover that someone else has already done it and you have put so much effort into your own translation. But, again, I don’t think it was ”Hairy Snout, Human Heart” which was translasted. Unfortunately, I don’t have my old messages saved (I’ve just checked but couldn’t find any about translations) and I don’t know any Chinese, so I can’t check if you can already find my story in Chinese somewhere in the world wide web. (As you can see, giving me the web address to the translated story so that I can have a look won’t be necessary because unfortunately I wouldn’t be able to understand a thing.)  
> I’d like to thank you so much for your offer and - if you decide to translate it - wish you much fun and success in doing so!  
> Love,  
> Wuff
> 
> 最初張貼處：[毛毛嘴，赤子心](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/27611276112206812289361962337624515.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **附註：**  
>  由於文章後段會出現文章的名字，所以自己譯了新譯名──毛毛嘴，赤子心，而沒有沿用原譯名──狼牙赤子心──作為標題  
> 原譯名將會直接用在文裡被提及的時候

  


****

**──────────────────────**  
  
  
  
**第一章  
  
新學生**

 

二十雙眼睛好奇地盯著雷木思瞧，疑心重重地觀察他，或者對他表示鼓勵的微笑。後者是個例外。但縱然要是有人對他欣然地微笑──雷木思也並不常感覺到就是了。他覺得像是光溜溜地登上一個被萬人目光端詳的舞台──而非一個單純的學校班級。很明顯地，他並沒有赤身裸體，反倒是穿了一套二手的霍格華茲校服。

「早安，」站在他身旁的麥教授和班級打招呼。「在我們開始課程以前，我想介紹你們的新同學雷木思．路平。分類帽在今天早上將他分到了葛來分多。路平先生到目前為止都是受到特殊私人授課，可是現在，他想要在霍格華資參加他的超勞巫測。說到超勞巫測……」在把雷木思帶到一位叫做克里斯．麥金農，高高瘦瘦的男孩子身旁的座位後，她立即開始講授關於他們的最後測驗，然後接著迅速開始實際課程。

幸運的是，今天的課程是關於解除變形，剛好是雷木思昨天傍晚為了他第一天上學準備所讀過的幾個章節。所以他能夠回答幾個問題，然後麥教授給了他十分的學院分數。

帶著某種類似於得意的未知感覺，雷木思再次舉起了他的手，但就在他正要張口回答另一道問題前（還有期望得到更多的學院分數！），他被某樣呼嘯而過他、直直對著麥教授伸出的手過去的東西給打斷了。她檢視著沒收的東西，證實是一片羊皮紙，然後打開它。

「 **今晚到活米村和我碰面？** 」她大聲朗讀出寫在羊皮紙上的訊息。一道深深的皺紋在她眉間形成，接著她表情滿是責備地抬起頭來。「布萊克先生，這是暑期後的第一堂課程。為什麼這個現在又開始了？你難道不能在休息時間寫你的情書嗎？」

雷木思轉過身去看被點名的那個人：一個在最後一排翹著他的椅子、外貌相當帥氣的男孩子。

「可是，教授，那封 **情書** 是準備給妳的，」布萊克回嘴道，隨性地將一隻手順過他的黑髮（對一個男生來說過長了，附帶一提），然後淘氣地咧了嘴笑。

雷木思和班上其餘的人一塊兒哄堂大笑。即便是他們的老師也沒有對布萊克的魅力免疫，而且也忍俊不禁。迅速藏起她的愉悅，她絕望地搖了搖頭，翻翻白眼後繼續授課。

 **我想和他成為朋友** ，是雷木思對他那位同班同學的頭一個想法。也許那男孩是有一點太厚臉皮了，但你和他在一起肯定能過得很開心。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

雷木思的下一堂課是黑魔法防禦術。由於克里斯．麥金農，他前一堂課的同桌，並沒有為了他的超勞巫測進修這門課，雷木思在那膽大妄為的長髮男孩身旁坐了下來。他在雷木思將他的課本、羊皮紙和墨水放到桌上時，略微煩躁地睨了他一眼。

「哈囉，」雷木思說道，對著那男孩微笑。他以一個簡短的點頭回應那個打招呼。「我的名字是雷木思．路平。你叫什麼名字？」

「天狼星。」

雷木思旋開了他的墨水瓶，將羽毛筆浸入，然後在他羊皮紙的右上角寫下 **黑魔法防禦術。1976年9月2日。** 。「你對麥教授說的話實在是很有趣。」

天狼星微微地嚇了一跳。似乎他以為他們的談話早已結束了。「嗯？你指的什麼？」

「就是那封情書啊，」雷木思說道，齜牙咧嘴地笑著。

「啊，」就是天狼星所說的全部。

接著他們的老師，一個有著灰白的捲髮、帶著眼鏡的高個子男人，進入了教室。「各位早安。」

「早安──…」身為唯一一個回打招呼的人，雷木思感到有點難為情。他部分的同學則是咕噥著不耐煩的「早安」，但他們大多數只顧著繼續他們的聊天，不過還是大大地壓低了聲音。因此，雷木思將老師的注意力拉到了他身上。

「啊，你就是那個新學生。雷木思．路平，對吧？我是歐茲里教授。」

「很榮幸見到你，」雷木思禮貌地回應。他聽見有人在他背後輕笑。

「在你們黑魔法防禦術課程裡的大多數時間，你們已經學過了如何對抗巫師發出的詛咒，和保護你們自己，」歐茲里教授說著。「今年，你們將會學到如何應付黑暗生物。我們今天會從催狂魔開始。如同你們是個超勞巫測班級，我認為你們全都知道什麼是催狂魔了。還是一樣，我們來複習幾件事：誰能告訴我，為什麼催狂魔會這麼危險？啊，是的，路平先生。」

「催狂魔以人類的正向情感為食。牠們因為腐敗跟絕望而感到愉悅，牠們會將牠們週遭空氣裡的和平、希望與幸福吸得一乾二淨，以此吸取巫師──或麻瓜也一樣──的能量。」

「正確。那催狂魔最邪惡的武器？是的，路平先生請再說？」

「催狂魔最終，也是最邪惡的武器被稱為催狂魔之吻。那會吸出牠被害人的靈魂，留給他一副空洞的軀殼，雖然活著卻是完全地、無法挽回地走了。」

「正確。你似乎準備得很充足。我很樂於見到這個。葛來分多加十五分。」

雷木思笑容滿面的。他今天已經幫他的學院贏得了二十五分。他偷偷地斜瞄了一下天狼星，但他正忙著將羊皮紙摺成一隻小龍。他對那非常不拿手。幾年以前，雷木思曾經花了好幾個星期在摺羊皮紙生物。他曾經做過所有類型的龍。他甚至可以做出鷹馬和鳳凰。或許他待會兒能弄給天狼星看。

歐茲里教授下一道關於催狂魔的問題相當簡單，雷木思則是對於他似乎並沒有落後其他的學生太多，那些有機會、已經在霍格華茲花了五年時間的學生，感到相當地高興。

「通常你會在哪裡找到催狂魔？布萊克先生？」

天狼星並沒有任何反應，只用他的魔杖碰了碰羊皮紙小龍，使其發出一小陣的蒸氣。雷木思在桌下輕輕踢了天狼星的腿。

「噢嗚！」天狼星對他投射了一道譴責的目光。雷木思試圖用他的眼睛告訴他，歐茲里教授點了他的名字，可是天狼星似乎並沒有搞懂。

「布萊克先生，我問了你一個問題。葛來分多扣五分，因為你忙著弄不屬於這堂課的東西，」歐茲里教授訓斥他。天狼星給了他一道不友善的瞪視。「那麼？催狂魔在哪裡能被找到？」歐茲里教授重複了他的問題。

偷偷摸摸地，雷木思將一張羊皮紙推了過去，一張他在上面匆匆寫下正確答案的羊皮紙，給天狼星。

天狼星飛快地看了一眼。「非洲，」他漠不關心地說。

「不對！」雷木思難以理解地脫口而出。他才沒有在羊皮紙上寫那個！

「路平先生？那正確答案是什麼？」

「催狂魔寄生於最黑暗、污穢和寒冷的地方。牠們被痛苦和折磨所吸引。」

「正確。你應該要以他為榜樣，布萊克先生。」

「梅林保祐哦！」天狼星惱怒地喃喃道。

「不好意思？」歐茲里教授嚴肅地說著。「葛來分多扣十分，由於無禮的行為。」

雷木思被天狼星的舉動小小地嚇了一跳。他剛剛為什麼要忽視雷木思的幫助，而且還故意給出錯誤的答案？然後他還說了…… **梅林保祐哦！** ……他那是什麼意思？

「你怎麼才能保護你自己，抵禦一個催狂魔呢？黛薇絲小姐？」

「護法咒，」一個有著褐色蓬鬆頭髮，坐在雷木思後方的女孩回答道。

「正確。什麼事，路平先生？」

雷木思等候著有人提出護法咒話題的時機。他對於這個已經讀了很多很多，但對於那是怎麼運作的卻毫無頭緒。不消說，他對他終於有希望會學到那個咒語而感到雀躍不已。「我有個關於護法咒的的問題，歐茲里教授。我有讀到，你也能使用護法咒作為防護，抵抗其他的威脅，舉例來說，像是吸魂衣。我讀到關於護法抵抗機制並非專對催狂魔有效，而是具備通用功能的假設是正確的嗎？那這樣的話，到底是什麼讓護法運作的？」

天狼星煩躁地翻了翻白眼，黛薇絲大聲地問著，「什麼是吸魂衣？」

「吸魂衣？」雷木思轉過身子看她。「俗稱又叫做活壽衣，」他解釋道。

「梅林的鬍子啊，」天狼星抱怨不已。

「所以究竟什麼是『活壽衣』？」黛薇絲問道，皺起了眉頭。

「牠的外形像是一件黑色斗篷，會攻擊睡著的人類，悶死他們，然後再將他們消化掉，沒有留下任何一點痕跡。」

「真貼心，」黛薇絲評論著並做了個鬼臉。

「我方便打斷一下討論嗎？」歐茲里教授打斷了討論。「回到你的問題上，路平先生：護法是施咒者正向思想的具象化。它會立於加害者和受害者之間，作為一道保護，而一個非常強大的護法甚至會與加害者進行奮戰。所以，實際面來說，你應該是可以用護法抵抗任何攻擊你的生物。不過，那是非常高階的魔法，並不會在學校傳授。那是正氣師在他們的訓練中才會學的東西。」

「哦，」雷木思說，有些許地失望。

接著鐘聲響起，表示課堂時間結束了。雷木思趕緊跟上天狼星，他是第一個一下課就衝出教室的人。

「嘿，天狼星，」他說著，努力地跟上較高的男孩的大步邁進。「你看嘛，你不知道歐茲里教授的答案時，我沒有想要拆你台的意思。我真的對那發生的過程感到非常抱歉，可是，老實說，我不是很懂為什麼你不要──」

「路平，不要逼我發飆，」天狼星大吼，突然停了下來。「離我遠一點就是了，可以嗎？我們不需要一個受過私人授課，和引述所有世上的書來炫耀的萬事通在這。還有，附帶一提，我希望人們可以在他們到我旁邊坐下前先問過我。」接著，天狼星疾速轉過身離開，將嚇壞的雷木思留在了後方。

困難地吞了口口水，雷木思嚇傻了地盯著天狼星遠去的背影，還有飛揚的黑色斗篷。他的話重重地打擊了雷木思。他從沒有想過表現得像個…一個…… **萬事通** 。他甚至試著要幫助天狼星，話雖如此，天狼星卻並不想要和他有所牽扯。

雷木思搖搖晃晃地向朝所有其他學生相反的方向前去，他們正要去大廳吃午餐。他想要到外面獨處。他快步走下通往禁忌森林的校園斜坡。抵達第一棵樹的時候，他重重地將他的包包扔到地上，憤憤不平地抵抗著他的淚水，然後坐了下來，讓他的背部倚靠上大樹樹幹。

他想像過每件事情都會非常地截然不同。他感到這麼地快樂……當他最強烈的願望終於得以實現，在他等候了這麼多年都毫無結果之後被霍格華茲所接受，未來在他的生命裡，就這一次似乎會變得很美好……

與世隔絕，而且沒有任何朋友，他在除了他的父母以外沒有其他人在身邊的情況下長大。而且，理所當然地，他從未有過私人授課，但是卻讀過了一本又一本的書，不顧一切地學習所有其他學生可能會在學校裡學到的事。他讀過了所有的必修課本，它們大多數都被讀了好幾次，然後還有額外的文獻，為了堅持在某一天他會被允許進入霍格華茲的微乎其微的可能性。他得要準備充足。所以他曾經讀到他的雙眼或許都要瞎了，因為他就是無法放棄希望。

接著奇蹟實現了。阿不思．鄧不利多允許了他到這裡來。雷木思曾經幻想過宏偉的城堡，夜晚和朋友漫步於它許許多多的秘密通道，終於能光明正大地使用魔法，讓他許許多多的問題得到解答。他曾經想像過調製魔藥，或者是和整個班級一起在溫室裡實習會有多麼地快樂。但是現在……現在他感到滿懷的不安，和完全地錯了位。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

下午的時候，雷木思有史拉轟教授授課的魔藥學。這一次，他坐到一張空桌去（剩下的空桌），還有試著不要表現得像個書呆子。他們兩兩一組調製魔藥。沒有搭檔留給雷木思。

「你沒有搭檔嗎？這樣啊，那不是問題。像這樣子的話，我能夠給你個人協助，」史拉轟教授溫和地說著。「而我也能知道你目前對魔藥學的了解如何。」

那並不是堂很令人開心的課程。在史拉轟教授細細檢閱的目光之下，雷木思並沒有成功弄出一劑好的魔藥，最糟糕的是，雷木思的胃開始咕嚕咕嚕叫。

「有人餓了嗎？」史拉轟教授問著，在一道近似狼嚎來自雷木思的胃之後，眨了眨眼。

「啊，我應該能解決這個問題的。 **速速前** ，巧克力蛙！」飛出史拉轟教授的公事包後，一個巧克力蛙迅速飛進他的手裡。他將它遞給了雷木思。「來，吃了它吧，孩子。我有一大堆這種東西。你一定知道，我是安布洛修．胡倫相當親近的朋友，他是蜂蜜公爵的老闆。」

十分難為情的，雷木思抓起了糖果，低低地說了個「謝謝」後吞掉了巧克力。他快速地四處張望，看看是否有人注意到了，而天狼星，想當然地，發現了。

「還有其他人願意慷慨地提供捐贈給 **新學生** 嗎？也許，你夠幸運的話，他會相當好心地為你解釋吸魂衣 **俗稱** 叫做什麼，」天狼星嘲弄著。他的評語在其他學生之間造成了笑聲。雷木思感到他的臉頰開始發燙。

「天狼星啊，天狼星，每一次我都希望你從假期回來後會像個優雅合儀的男孩，」史拉轟教授說道，半是絕望，半是被逗樂了的樣子。天狼星什麼話也沒有回，反而給了他的老師一道冷酷目光。

最後終於，鐘聲響起，而課堂也結束了。儘管有了巧克力蛙，雷木思還是非常的餓，但史拉轟教授在他離開教室的時候攔下了他。

「雷木思，天狼星，莉莉，請等一下，我有話要說。」

帶著一種非常糟糕的感覺，雷木思站到了天狼星和莉莉旁邊，她是一名有著紅色長髮，站在史拉轟教授桌前的健美女孩。

「我想要開一個小小的學期開始慶祝派對，」史拉轟教授解釋著。「你們被邀請了，週五八點鐘的時候到我的辦公室來。」

「我還不清楚我會不會有時間去，」莉莉滿懷歉意地說。「你肯定能想像得到的，作為一位級長，我現在因為要幫助所有新來的學生而十分忙碌。」

「當然。能見到你們出席我的派對，我會不勝歡喜的。好啦，祝各位晚安。」

「謝謝，也祝你有個愉快的夜晚，」雷木思回應道。

「是的，謝謝，你也一樣，」莉莉也說著。

在每個人都滿懷期待地注視著天狼星的時候有個尷尬的小小停頓，直到他咕噥出一個心不甘情不願的「謝了，你也是，」，然後匆匆忙忙離去。

雷木思和莉莉一起走回去。一旦他們出了聽力範圍，莉莉就說道，「如果我是你，我才不會去那個派對。那裡大部分的人都是白癡。少數被邀請是因為他們異常地天才，或是具有特殊才能，不過他們大部分去那，就只是因為史拉轟希望能和他們的父母親建立良好關係，他們不是很有錢，就是有個有名的名字。比如說天狼星。」

霎時間，雷木思弄懂了。「你是說──天狼星是個 **布萊克** ？像是 **那個** 純種布萊克家族的『布萊克』？」

「沒錯，」莉莉簡短地說道，但她的表情卻很明顯地表示出，她對那家族和雷木思有著相同的看法。

「我懂了……」雷木思大多是對著自己說道。現在所有事情都說得通了。現在他了解為什麼天狼星會衝著他表現得如此苛刻。想當然地……雷木思的父母親曾經警告過他這些人。古老的巫師家族，看不起來自麻瓜或是麻瓜與巫師通婚的孩子。他們更是看不起 **狼人** 。最出名的古老巫師家族之一就是布萊克。

「別在意天狼星說的話，」莉莉鼓舞他說。「他不過是個有張大嘴巴，還有被寵壞了的傲慢小渾蛋而已。不幸地是，他有一票崇拜者。小男生認為他酷──斃了，而小女生認為他帥──呆了。」她翻了翻白眼，然後嘀咕道，「這實在是太可悲了……所有人都愚昧地跟著他團團轉還有取悅他……是啦，這就是這學校怎麼運作的。嘿，我猜我該帶你到處看看的。畢竟，我是個級長，協助新學生了解霍格華茲是我的工作。還有相信我，那可不是件容易的事情。我到這裡的第一天，我一整天老是在迷路。」

「妳願意幫我實在是很貼心。只是……我有點餓了，而且我想先吃點東西。我午餐什麼也沒有吃。」

「沒找到大廳嗎？迷路了？」她對他咧嘴笑了笑，然後在他差點卡進一個突然消失的階梯時，抓住了他。

「謝了，」雷木思說，對於那小事故救了他，讓他免去解釋為什麼他沒有吃午餐而感到欣慰。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.01**  
>  小天在雷米第一天上學就捕捉到雷米的目光呢～  
> 而且雷米居然還很主動出擊XDD（？）  
> 可是轉頭笨狗狗就潑了雷米一大盆冰水  
> 要上演欲拒還迎也不是這樣子開始的！（抽打黑犬）  
>   
> 啊…然後先來個弱弱的招呼：哈囉～人家回來啦XD||||……  
> 抱歉拖了這麼長的時間才重新開始連載  
> 因為前一篇比較偏向原著悲情路線  
> （雖然人家自己是比較偏好那種類別的故事：P）  
> 所以挑了現在呈現的這一篇比較甜一些些的囉^。^  
> 希望大家會喜歡  
> PS. 有沒有覺得文章的名字很熟悉呢？知道的人快舉手說『喲！』XDDD  
>   
> 對了、對了  
> 這篇故事的雷米是六年級才進入霍格華茲就學（原文簡介翻譯在Cover頁面唷）  
> 故事前面，笨小天沒給過雷米什麼好臉色看  
> 不過後面會接上一段甜蜜蜜的部份  
> 就請大家拭目以待囉^-^  
> （哦、當然要準備好鞭子→抽笨狗、墨鏡→防閃光，  
> 　還有衛生紙→擦所有笨狗狗流出來的水←？XDDDD）  
>   
> 最後祝大家新年快樂唷～  
> From默默窩在暖爐邊校正自己好笑錯誤的犬狼狂愛者^.^  
> （這兩天真的好冷好冷好冷……>  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.03**  
>  笨狗狗欺負雷米！該打！（抽鞭）  
> 幸好有莉莉這朵善解人意的可愛小花～  
> 雷米來～  
> 給你一個愛的抱抱  
> 不要理那隻少了斑比就亂發脾氣的笨狗狗  
> （黑犬硬是跟在後面哀號）  
>   
>   
> 


	2. 對峙

**第二章  
  
對峙**

 

雷木思．路平喜歡霍格華茲的食物。他喜歡莉莉。他喜歡老師們。他才 **不** 喜歡天狼星．布萊克。

這就是雷木思他在霍格華茲魔法與巫術學校，第一天的個人總結。想到單單一名男孩可以比一天內所有美好的事情還重要，實在是很奇怪……然而，在這當下，雷木思正忙於貪心地吞虎嚥掉他的第二份薯泥，莉莉則是正在對他解釋霍格華茲和它的規矩。

「…如果你想玩魁地奇的話，去找你學院的隊長，他們通常會舉辦選拔賽。我們今年有一位新的隊長，約翰．李，他也隸屬於布萊克幫派，但他可沒有我們去年那位一半的糟糕……」

雷木思並沒有對魁地奇特別有興趣，而且他的飛行完完全全地糟透了。從來就沒有人和他一起練習。就在他正要將另一大口的馬鈴薯泥塞進他嘴巴的時候，他的食物騰空了。瞠目結舌地，他的目光跟隨著緩緩飄過他面前的微黃色薯泥，然後停滯在他頭上的半空中。

「布萊克，別用你的幼稚行為逼我抓狂，」莉莉煩躁的聲音，猛然將他拉出他差不多是呆若木雞般的狀態。他把他的雙眼自漂浮的食物拉離，然後他的眼睛對上了坐在他桌子對面的天狼星．布萊克。他向後靠著他的椅子，他的魔杖懶洋洋地指向那些馬鈴薯泥，而後不大自信地對著莉莉咧嘴一笑。

「你開不起一點玩笑耶，對吧，完美的伊凡小姐？」

「我只是好奇你的 **玩笑** 主意會是什麼！」莉莉吼了回去。「無所謂，身為一位級長，我會扣掉你學院的分數，如果你不馬上停下這場…這場胡鬧的話，」她警告地說著。

「這真不是個很有說服力的威脅耶，親愛的。妳辦不到的。再說啦， **要是** 妳做了，我毫無疑問地會將這美味的餐點灑到你鄰座的頭上，而誰知道呢，或許妳漂亮、纖長、艷紅、閃耀的，絕對用小仙子護髮素洗過的頭髮也會被毀了。」

滿臉疑惑地，莉莉搖了搖她的頭。「你怎麼會知道什麼是小仙子護髮素？哦，也許 **你** 有用，所以所有的女孩子就會認為你實在是魅力難擋？」

**啪沙！**

歡呼聲和笑聲在雷木思周圍爆發。他得眨好幾次的眼睛，直到他能辨識出大笑的學生的模糊臉蛋。笨手笨腳地，他試圖從他臉上抹掉黏稠的泥狀物，卻只是變得更糟。薯泥卡在他的指間，而他只是替他自己塗抹上更多。

「布萊克，你真是我認識的人裡最……不成熟、孩子氣又幼稚的人了！」莉莉怒氣沖沖地大聲叫罵，雷木思則是開始無奈地舔去他指間的薯泥，雖然他知道那實在是很沒意義：那會花上 **非常** 長的時間才能把全部都舔乾淨。

「看吧，我就知道妳不會扣妳自己學院的分數的，伊凡，」天狼星自我滿足地說道。他和他的朋友起身離開了大廳。

莉莉發出氣憤的聲音，接著她將一條手帕塞進雷木思的手裡，而他感激地接受了。「我當然不會扣我自己學院的分數！布萊克失掉的分數就夠多了！要是我也扣了葛來分多的分數，我們就會 **再次** 成為學院盃的最後一名！然後問題是：他再清楚不過我不會扣除葛來分多的分數！他正在把我逼瘋！」

「我想我要去沖個澡，」雷木思改變了話題，指出他頭髮的狼藉。他和莉莉互相大眼瞪小眼了一會兒。然後他們兩個在同一時間一塊兒爆出大笑。「我一定看起來像個十足的白痴，」雷木思輕笑著。

「一點也沒錯，」莉莉同意道，咧嘴笑笑。

當雷木思進入葛來分多交誼廳的時候，他遇上了一道弘亮的聲音。

「好有型的髮型啊，路平！」那是天狼星的朋友之一。那個評語造成了更多的笑聲，和更多對於雷木思外觀的嘲笑評論。

那就是雷木思受夠了的時候。他已經受夠了被嘲笑歧視。

「布萊克，你可以借我你的小仙子護髮素嗎？」他表面相當冷靜和友善地問著。「我是說，那還幫你去掉了頭皮屑，不是嗎？」

「你有用 **小仙子護髮素** ？」一個坐在天狼星旁邊的金髮女孩問，而她聽起來幾近嫌棄。

「你有頭皮屑？」另一個女孩狐疑地問道。

「當然啊，我一直都有頭皮屑、長疣、痘痘、香港腳、膿瘡，全身都是！…哦，對對，我忘了，我左腳還有個腳趾頭失蹤了咧！」天狼星好強地回嘴。

滿足於他所引起的天狼星的反應，雷木思踏上螺旋階梯回寢室去，接著在他的行李箱裡尋找洗髮精（很正常地，他才 **沒有** 用小仙子護髮素）。冷不防地，他聽見門在他背後碰地關上了。他原本正要站起身子看看是誰弄的聲響，他卻反被蠻橫地捉住，狠狠地推到牆上。

攻擊他的人正是天狼星．布萊克，而且他 **非常地** 生氣。雷木思沒有機會掙扎、抵抗他，因為天狼星較為高壯，還用力地將他的肩膀推擠抵到了牆上。

「你在做什麼？」雷木思倒抽了一口氣。

天狼星收緊了他在雷木思肩膀上的掌握，以至於他的手指使勁地刺入雷木思的肉裡。「聽好了，要是你再一次散播關於我的謊言，你的麻煩就大了！你聽懂我的意思沒？你的麻煩就 **真的很大** 了！」他更加傾身靠近，他的臉距離雷木思的只有幾吋之遙，而一個鄙視的冷笑沾染上了他英俊的面孔。「你有沒有聽懂我了？」他威脅性地問著。雷木思可以在他臉上感覺到天狼星炙熱的氣息，他無助地扭動，企圖從天狼星的緊握中解放他自己，卻只是再次被粗暴地搖晃。「回答我！你懂了沒有？」天狼星重複道。他的黑髮懸在他的臉前，幾乎將他的臉都藏到了後面，使他看起來非常地危險。雷木思弱弱地點點頭。

「還有現在去把那可笑的東西從你的頭髮裡洗掉！」天狼星輕蔑地說著，然後把雷木思推離開他，使得雷木思被他顫抖的雙腿絆倒，還難看地跌在他的屁股上。「梅林的褲子啊，你真是悽慘，」天狼星鄙視地說，匆匆轉回身子離去，接著在他身後把門碰地一聲關上。

太過害怕天狼星或許會回來，雷木思幾乎不敢移動或呼吸。在好幾分鐘過去，沒有任何事情發生後，他終於決定聽從天狼星的建議去清洗他的頭髮。用床柱支撐起他自己，他用他顫抖不已的雙腿站了起來，而後用同樣顫抖不已的雙手抓起洗髮精的瓶子，他在天狼星攻擊他時弄掉了。

他將通往浴室的門上了三次鎖，直到他感到相當安全無虞為止。在熱水沖下他的背部時，他又再次感到腫塊在他的喉嚨裡形成。他不知道，他究竟要怎麼樣才能在這學校存活下來，轉瞬之間，這裡似乎對他充滿了敵意。同一時間，他對於天狼星表現得像他那愚蠢幫派的頭頭感到憤慨。粗暴地，他搓著他頭髮裡的洗髮精。在他嘴裡有一股苦澀的味道。也許那是洗髮精──或也許是眼淚。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

雷木思得和其他同級的四名葛來分多學生共用一間寢室。沒有人真的因此感到開心。克里斯．麥金農簡短地表示了他睡在哪裡（對雷木思而言極為厭惡的，是天狼星旁邊的床），可是除此之外，其他的男孩子只是表現得像是雷木思根本就不存在。雷木思想著原本可能會更加糟糕的。在這當下，他很高興沒有人威脅他。感覺相當地心神不寧，他坐在他的床邊，無數次地假裝忙於翻找他為數不多的東西。

除去天狼星．布萊克和克里斯．麥金農，還有給雷木思的髮型下評語的男孩。他個子高高的，有著金色的捲髮、小小的鼻子和很多的痘痘。另一個男孩則是較為矮小，而且不知為何地很不顯眼。他看起來對雷木思並沒有顯著的敵意。

在雷木思從他的行李箱拿出他疊得整整齊齊的衣服，再一次再將它們摺得整整齊齊和放回行李廂時，其他的男孩子們告訴了彼此關於他們的假期。

「我聽說你妹妹有新的男朋友了，艾力克斯，」克里斯對著有許多痘痘的金髮男孩說話。

「對呀，她是在我們去葡萄牙的時候認識他的，」艾力克斯，那個坐在窗檯的人，蠻不在乎地回應道。他傾身探出窗戶，朝下面吐了吐口水。

「一、二、三、四、五、六，停了！」看起來，天狼星是在讀秒，直到口水碰到地面。他的雙臂在他胸前交叉，他隨性地向後靠上窗台。「表現真差。」

「我真的很好奇她是怎麼有辦法能一而再地交到男朋友的，」艾里克斯說著。「憑她的外表……」其他三名男孩子笑了一會兒。

「你跟玫根怎麼樣了，天狼星？」克里斯好奇地問道。

「那已經結束很久了，」天狼星說，無動於衷地。「在霍格華茲特快車上甩了她的，暑假之前。」

「懂了。所以？有任何新人嗎？」克里斯興致勃勃地問。

「沒。我在假期之間沒什麼機會看到很多辣妹。」

「你幹嘛不選那個小馬份？」艾力克斯提議道。「你肯定有看到她的吧，沒嗎？」

天狼星煩躁地做了個鬼臉。「她笨死了。」

「但很可愛啊，」克里斯說著。「你看嘛，如果我是你，我就會考慮把她當作假期間的小小調情。」

「太危險了。我母親可能會自行投入婚姻的準備工作。」這個評語再度獲得了許多的笑聲。

「沒錯。要是你把她留給我的話，我會很高興的，」艾力克斯調皮地說，讓男孩子們笑得更厲害了。雷木思一點也沒有搞懂那個笑話。他想知道的是只有這四個男孩子，還是每個在這裡的人都這樣討厭。

「那露希雅怎麼樣？」矮小的男孩問道，克里斯旁邊坐在自己床上的人。

「露希雅？」艾力克斯裝作忘記了那名字的樣子。「啊啊啊，如果我能擁有蓓琳妲．馬份誰還需要露希雅？」

「喔哦，別讓露希雅聽到唷，」克里斯說道，對艾力克斯搖晃著他嘲笑警告的手指。

「香菸？」天狼星從他的外套抽出一個小包。

「當然，當然！」艾力克斯熱切地說。

天狼星拿出香菸給其他三個男孩子。而後他的目光停在雷木思身上。他似乎考慮了一會兒，但接著他突然刺耳地問道，「也來一根？」

「不了謝謝，我不抽菸，」雷木思說，稍稍羞紅了臉。

沒再多理他，天狼星回到他窗前的位子上。

「哇哦，這真是奢華的牌子耶，」克里斯在徹徹底底地審視他的香菸後，崇拜地說著。「你是怎麼把它們弄到手的？」

「扒來的，」天狼星說，彷彿那根本就不是什麼大不了的事情似的聳聳肩。「從夜行巷。」

克里斯和那個矮小的男孩敬畏地看著他，而艾力克斯吹起高亢的口哨。「真是帥呆了，老哥。」

「這可真的是很難到手的東西，你知道吧，」天狼星隨性地說著。其他人了然地點點頭。過了短暫的一段時間後，混濁而強烈的煙霧充滿了房間。那聞起來有明顯地苦艾草味，而且還使你感到昏昏欲睡，可是也讓你感到有點頭痛。雷木思得要很努力地試著不要咳嗽。很快地，他拉起了包圍他床舖的簾子，然後躺下睡覺。

但是睡眠並沒有很輕易地來到。即使在所有人都已經陷入睡眠了，雷木思仍然清醒地躺在他大大的床上。也許那是因為香菸依舊繚繞不去的難聞味道。或者是新的床鋪，不是感覺起來不舒服，但還是很不一樣。或者是這間房裡其他四個男孩並不喜歡他的這個事實。或者也許只是這巨大城堡許許多多的印象和感受，生氣蓬勃地而鬧哄哄的，而且十分地不像雷木思先前所擁有的生活。

當他決定起床去找點東西喝，或是去廁所時，他發現他並不是唯一一個還清醒的人。房間徹底的一片黑，而他只能辨認出天狼星的輪廓，因為他將身子探出了大開的窗外，對著夜晚的空氣吐出一口口、帶點藍色的小小雲朵。雷木思認為他看起來像是個活壽衣。黑暗，危險，一個寂靜無聲的夜間獵食者。小心翼翼地不要發出一點聲音，他再次關上圍繞住他床舖的床簾，然後躺下。他並不想要天狼星注意到他被看著。他害怕天狼星會是那種要是有人看著他，就會變得相當好鬥的人。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

翌日早晨，雷木思差點睡過頭。他只有少少的幾個小時睡眠，而且他完全不是個早起的人。問題更糟的是，他有兩堂魔法史，結果證實了是異常催眠的課。

課堂之後，莉莉把他拉到了一旁。「我聽說你和天狼星．布萊克挑起了爭吵，」她說，搖了搖她的頭。「不要再那麼做了。那不值得的。你只是在讓你的生活變成人間地獄。」

「老實說，我認為有人毫無理由地將薯泥扔到我頭上之類的，就已經夠糟了！」

「那當然不好，不過相信我：布萊克能做出比把馬鈴薯泥到你頭上還要更糟、更糟的事情。他無法應付被他的同夥當成嘲笑的對象。而且自從波特離開之後，他變得更糟了……波特是他最好的朋友，」她在看見雷木思困惑的表情後，補充解釋道。「他就和布萊克一樣糟，不過，他現在去了某種魁地奇訓練專校，在那之後，很顯然地，布萊克認為他要為此進行彌補，儘可能地製造兩人份的麻煩，你知道的。這個早上，他用很噁心、溼答答、滑溜溜的還會抓住喉嚨的手，把一年級生嚇個半死──那該不會是什麼大商店會賣的垃圾吧？──他也把石內卜嚇得屁滾尿流，而我才聽見他炫耀，他已經從飛七那邊得到了多少的勞動服務──飛七是管理員。」莉莉深吸了一口氣。「我想說的是：離他遠一點。」

雷木思本想抗議說，如果你和某人共享一間寢室，而且大多數的課程還一起上的話，要離他遠一點是非常困難的。不過已經是他要趕去他下一堂課，藥草學的時間了。

當他抵達溫室的時候，已經有很多學生在那裡。雷木思遲疑地四處張望。其他的大多數學生都小團小團地站在一起，熱烈地聊著天。不知道他是否允許就這樣加入團體之中，他緊張地在溼漉漉的草地上動著他的腳。接著他看見了黛薇絲，和他一起上過黑魔法防禦術的那個女孩子，正走下了城堡的斜坡。她獨自一人，搜索般地張望著四周。雷木思迅速地向她走了幾步前去。

「哈囉！」

她心不在焉地看了他一下。「嗨。」

「你現在也要去上草藥學嗎？」雷木思開啟了談話。

「不是，魔藥學，」她微微地回諷道，但並不是真的不友善。

雷木思咧嘴笑笑。「順便一提，我想要告訴妳，吸魂衣並不住在歐洲。牠們相當地稀少，而且只在熱帶地區被發現過。所以妳不需要擔心。」

她咧嘴笑了起來，但煩躁地翻了翻白眼。「我沒有擔心也不笨。我已經查過我的奇獸飼育學課本了。」

「哦──」

「嗨，露希雅！」艾力克斯、天狼星、克里斯和那名矮小的男孩出現在黛薇絲身後。

「嗨，艾力克斯。」她輕輕地吻了一下他的臉頰。

「妳有什麼樣的陪伴啊？」天狼星斥責她。「妳最好小心一點，我們可不想要妳變成一個像他一樣的小書蟲。」

艾力克斯讓手臂繞過露希雅的肩膀，然後剎那間他們五個就形成了一個圈圈，而雷木思在圈圈之外。

「所以你們是不是已經有個在圖書館裡一起讀書的約會啦？」天狼星戲弄她。

黛薇絲大笑道。「別那麼毒嘛，天狼星。」

雷木思迅速地讓他和他們之間拉開幾英尺的距離。他並不想要再聽見那些聊天了。

然後那週剩餘的日子大多就像那樣子過去了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.05**  
>  傻傻地盯著薯泥飛起來的雷米不知為什麼感覺好可愛～（大心）  
> 第一直覺是舔掉的動作也好可愛（噴血）  
> 就算要花很長時間還是做吧（拇指←被狼爪巴）  
> 莉莉應該要直接罰笨狗狗勞動服務的  
> 幫雷米把頭髮洗乾淨XDD  
> （黑犬失望地嗚嗚叫：只有頭髮嗎？←小狼飛踢）  
> 收到雷米挑釁的笨狗狗馬上就跟回房間了  
> 這是某種暗示吧////（被咬）  
> 雷米你太天真了  
> 三道鎖怎麼可能阻擋得了笨狗狗呢？  
> （黑犬：就算是煮沸的熱水我也照跳不誤！）  
> （小狼指著一鍋熱水：你現在跳給我看看如何？）  
> （黑犬：………雷米～這是謀殺親夫||||～）  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.07**  
>  嗯～雷米一定是個好內人  
> 看看那些衣服摺得多整齊就知道了XD（被狼咬）  
> 然後笨狗狗挑錯東西了  
> 要勾引雷米當然是要巧克力啊  
> （某狼雙眼發光：要蜂蜜公爵最頂級入口即化的那種！）  
> （某犬啣著一顆巧克力，滿是期待地湊近某狼的臉）  
> （↑被狼爪巴：我珍貴的巧克力被口水玷污了！）  
> （某犬默默地捧著臉縮成一團碎碎念：平時直接吃的都比那顆巧克力上的多……←狼爪再巴）  
> 半夜不睡覺坐窗邊抽菸是為了給雷米留下深刻印象嗎？  
> （某犬：哦好冷好冷好冷…雷米正在看吧？要忍住不可以抖）  
> （某狼坐在被窩裡壞笑：看你可以撐多久？）  
> 引誘別人排斥雷米也是有計謀的吧  
> （黑犬流口水邪笑：這樣雷米想要找人安慰的話，除了我寬闊的胸膛還有哪裏更好呢？←被狼爪狠巴）  
>   
>   
> 


	3. 史拉俱樂部

**第三章  
  
史拉俱樂部**

 

週五傍晚，舉辦了史拉轟教授的學期開始慶祝派對。雷木思對其可能會發生的事充滿了恐懼，特別是莉莉又不會在那裡出現。她能夠憑她的口才脫困，因為她是個級長，而且還有很多的義務要負責。莉莉是唯一一個對雷木思很友善的學生。他才不會私自假定，將他們之間的關係看作友情，雖然她至少每天都會跟他道一聲『早安』，還有些時候會在課堂之間跟他談論功課。

史拉轟教授的辦公室被佈置得很舒適愜意。許多張天鵝絨扶手椅圍繞在矮桌邊，上面放了為數不少的糖果和奶油啤酒。金色蠟燭漂浮在天花板下方。在雷木思之前，已經有五個學生抵達。他選擇了離他們最遠的一張椅子。

更多的學生陸陸續續抵達。一名有著閃亮的金色長髮，和淡藍色眼珠的漂亮女孩在雷木思旁邊坐了下來。

「嗨，」她友善地說道，並在打招呼時對他微笑。

「嗨。」雷木思回笑著，他繃緊的精神，有一丁點被她預期之外的友善鬆開了。

「你以前沒來過這裡，對吧？」她開啟了談話。

「沒有，我是這所學校的新學生。」

她對他露出疑惑的目光。「但你是……？」

「不是一年級生，沒錯。我來到這裡以前有過私人授課。」

接著史拉轟教授，坐在最大張扶手椅上的人，清了清他的喉嚨。「好的。我很高興看到你們出席我這小小的派對。不幸的是，莉莉由於她的級長職務而不克前來。這嘛，首先，我想要介紹我們之中的新學生。也許你們有些人已經見過他了──」

就在那當下，天狼星衝進了房間，沒有敲門。

「啊，天狼星，我的孩子，見到你實在是太好了。」部分的學生大笑起來。「坐下，坐下啊。那裡還有個空的座位在雷木思旁邊。」史拉轟教授指出房內唯一空著的扶手椅。「我想，身為同一個年級的，你們兩位應該已經見過了吧？」

不發一語還滿面慍容地，天狼星在雷木思的身旁落了座。

「所以，各位，」史拉轟教授爽朗地繼續說著，「這是雷木思．路平。雷木思，這邊是：蓓琳妲．馬份──」史拉轟教授指著坐在雷木思旁邊的漂亮女孩子。

**馬份** 。是時常隨著 **布萊克** 被提到的名字。又是另一個純種家族之一。雷木思吞吞口水。他感覺困在了一個馬份和一個布萊克之間。

同時間，史拉轟教授繼續介紹其餘的學生們。「……伏萊維厄斯．莫圭爾……」一個嬌小的學生緊張地盯著雷木思看。

「……獅子阿爾發．布萊克……」 _又是他們之一……_ 獅子阿爾發看起來像是小一號的天狼星。可是他的頭髮比較短，穿著比較整齊，而且他不知怎地，舉止和他哥哥截然不同。

「……克斯汀．諾特……」 **諾特** ── **又** 一個來自古老巫師家族的。雷木思感到越來越不安。這裡只有純種嗎？因為這樣子，他在這裡就是個錯誤……

「然後，當然啦，天狼星．布萊克，」史拉轟教授結束了他的一一點名。「伏萊維厄斯，你的假期過得怎麼樣啊？」他點了那個嬌小的男孩來說話。「你有見到你的姑姑嗎？」

「呃唔……沒有。可、可是她有個週末有來拜訪過我們，因為那是我母親的生日……」

「雷木思．路平，是嗎？」蓓琳妲．馬份突然間喊了他的名字。

「嗯…是的。」

「我不認為我以前有聽過這個名字，」她帶著歉意說道。「我猜你不是來自純種家族的吧？」

「不是。」雷木思非常努地試著聽起來冷靜，卻是一點也不成功。

「我是個馬份，那就是為什麼我會在這裡，」蓓琳妲解釋說。「你以前就聽過『馬份』這名字了，對吧？」

「當然，」雷木思迅速地證實。

「你父親的職業是什麼？是什麼特別的嗎？」她繼續盤問著。

「不完全是。他在魔法部工作，奇獸管控部門。他多半是和海洋生物打交道。」

「哼嗯。」她又給了他另一個笑容。「那就是你自己有做了某些事情，贏得了你加入史拉俱樂部的邀請函。你大概具有某種前途大好的天賦。」

「是呀，阿諛奉承的天賦，」天狼星打斷了他們的談話。「他對那可是很拿手的。」蓓琳妲對他皺起眉頭。「如果我是妳，我就會小心點，蓓琳妲，」天狼星譏諷地說道。「妳的家族肯定不會高興，要是他們發現妳花時間和誰在一起的話。就如同妳剛才推論的：他不是純種。妳絕對不會想將你美妙的純血和他混雜到一起的……」

「天狼星，我問了他一些問題。沒有人說到任何關於婚姻的事！」她反駁道，又好氣又好笑地。

「這樣啊，妳現在可是需要考慮妳未來選擇的年紀啦，」天狼星傲慢地說著。

「哦，很不幸地，那可沒有太多的 **選擇** ！」她吼了回去。

「妳可以有獅子阿爾發，」天狼星即刻說道。

同時刻，所有人都變得沉默，然後好奇地傾聽他們的爭吵。「天狼星，我知道你現在不想娶我，」蓓琳妲以一種壓抑出來的忍耐語調說，「而我瞭解，你想要多享受你的自由一會兒。但如同我所說的，我們可沒有剩下太多的人。所以……我們何不至少試著多了解對方一點呢？」

「雷木思，你還喜歡這所學校嗎？」史拉轟教授打破了在她表態後隨之而來尷尬的沉默。突然間，每一個人，偷聽蓓琳妲和天狼星談論他們的婚姻，聽得忘神而寂靜無聲的人們，將他們的注意力專注到了雷木思身上。

「這裡很好，」雷木思順暢地說了謊。天狼星是唯一一個沒盯著他看，而是毫無興趣地小口小口喝著他的奶油啤酒的人。

「那裡有一些些，啊……複雜的情況，妨礙雷木思到霍格華茲來，直到現在，」史拉轟教授解釋著。「不過其他老師向我保證過，你在你的課堂上表現得相當好，不是嗎？」

「是的，還過得去，」雷木思回應道。

「你看，我一直都很想知道，你有沒有可能會認識魯道夫．可里尼？傳言說他也是一份子。」

雷木思大為驚愕地嚇壞了。史拉轟教授瘋了嗎？他不能就在這裡的每一個人面前提出這件事！「不，」雷木思激動地說道。

「什麼『不』？你不認識他，還是他不是一份子？」史拉轟教授強調著。

「我不認識他，」雷木思低聲地說。

「所以他是一份子嗎？」史拉轟興奮地問道。

「不好意思，老師，可是那個可里尼應該是 **什麼** ？」獅子阿爾發．布萊克發問。

「啊，標準的布萊克過度好奇，」史拉轟教授說著，對獅子阿爾發眨了眨眼。「有些事情，有時候還是不知道的好。所以啦，雷木思，他是一份子嗎？」

「我不知道，」雷木思喃喃道。

「你說什麼？」

「 **我不知道** ，」他絕望地重複道。

「哦，我懂了，」史拉轟教授說著，很失望地。「好了，各位，已經很晚了。當你過得很愉快時，時光是多麼地匆匆啊……不過我猜，你們現在大概該要回去你們的塔了。有任何自願的好心人士，願意幫我清理一下嗎？」

「路平肯定很樂意幫忙的，」天狼星不懷好意地說道。

「你願意嗎？那真是太好了。」

「好的，」雷木思咕噥著。

當其他學生都離開後，雷木思便將空的奶油啤酒瓶集中到一起。「 **速速前。速速前。速速前。** 」

史拉轟教授好奇地望著他。「很流暢的施法。你不會相信的，可是有些超勞巫測的學生，還仍舊無法完美地掌控招喚咒。你是怎麼學會的？」

「我母親教我的。」

「啊。你知道那是違法的，不是嗎？」

「是的，我非常清楚那是違法的，」雷木思悶悶不樂地說著。「但我不懂為什麼。而且此外，要是我母親沒有教過我的話，我現在可能會是個一年級生吧。」

「是的，是的，當然啦，我親愛的孩子，」史拉轟教授立即感激道。「我只是想要對你指明，你不應該告訴任何人關於這件事。你必須知道，不是每個人都像我一樣寬容的。」雷木思點點頭。他當然早就知道人們並不寬容。「很好，再次謝謝你的幫忙，還有晚安。」

「也謝謝你。」儘可能快速地，雷木思離開了史拉轟的辦公室。城堡裡的走廊已經相當漆黑。畫像聽起來都睡著了，有些輕輕地打著呼嚕，僅僅幾支火把照亮走廊。忽然間，雷木思聽見了來自附近教室的聲響。門微微地開著。小心翼翼地，雷木思躡手躡腳地靠近，透過缺口向門內偷覷。

燈光昏暗教室內的中間，站著天狼星和蓓琳妲，他們的四肢交纏，劇烈地熱吻。天狼星的手蠻橫地穿過蓓琳妲晶瑩的金色髮絲。雷木思聽得到親吻和小小的嘖嘖聲響，還有來自兩個親吻的人的急促呼吸聲。天狼星往下親吻、舔舐著她的頸子，然後伴隨著輕輕的呻吟，蓓琳妲讓她的頭向後傾倒，好讓他順利地貼近她的脖子。他的手滑下她的白色襯衫，使她再次輕聲發出呻吟，然後他將她柔軟的身軀壓向他。

儘可能快速，還有安靜地，雷木思溜了出去。他才不敢想像，要是他在這種情況下發現雷木思在觀察他的話，天狼星究竟會對他做出什麼樣的事情。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

翌日，你能在每個地方看見天狼星和蓓琳妲在一起。大多人嫉妒地看著那對情侶。女孩子們嫉妒蓓琳妲，而男孩子們則是嫉妒天狼星。

「他真是個偽君子，」莉莉很惱怒地說著，在蓓琳妲．馬份在早餐之後，為了在天狼星的臉頰上落下一個小小的親吻，而來到葛來分多餐桌的時候。「去年──哦，比那還久遠多了！──他不斷地告訴每個人，她有多麼地愚蠢至極，然後現在，突然之間，他看起來似乎決定，美貌比智慧重要得多多了……」

在天狼星和蓓琳妲又再一次熱吻的時候（她坐在他的膝蓋間，而他的手又迅速地在她襯衫下漫遊），貓頭鷹抵達了。天狼星並沒有注意到郵件，貓頭鷹扔到他的盤子上的那封，所以艾力克斯把它拿走了。

「哦，是詹姆寄來的。」他將信封撕了開來。

「嘿，把它給我！」天狼星在他試圖伸手拿走郵件時，幾乎把蓓琳妲從他膝蓋上推開，可是艾力克斯早就已經開始大聲朗讀起來，而每個人都在傾聽著。

  
**「嗨天狼星，  
**   
**這裡實在是太酷了！我們每天都會玩上三個小時的魁地奇，還有當然啦，更多的額外訓練。那真是一點都不好玩，因為教練實在是超嚴格的，然後練習是天殺的困難。比起他們來啊，米奈娃，那隻老貓咪，幾乎是有人情味的了。大部分的人都很好。好吧，有些就非常自大，因為他們認為他們會是下一個漢米許．邁克法蘭，而且他們大多數都是喜鵲隊的球迷──噁。可是有個叫做艾瑞克的男生，他也擔任追蹤手，他也是專校的新生，而且他支持龍捲風耶，他還不錯。下個月我們會去球場看一場聯合錦標賽，光是想像一下！接著，最棒的來啦：我們在比賽開始前，要負責編隊飛行和其餘的特技花招耶── _我會在上萬人面前飛耶！_ 那不是天殺的棒透了嗎？**  
  
**我希望你有保住了城堡？幫我給拿樂絲太太一個狠踢，還有跟大家打個招呼，特別是彼得和伊凡。還有給米奈娃，當然囉！還有鼻涕卜（好好玩啊！）。  
**   
  
**保重，  
**   
**詹姆。」** 　  


  


勃然大怒地，天狼星從艾力克斯手中抽回了郵件。「真是謝謝你的幫忙啊！鑑於我無法閱讀……伊凡、彼得，你們聽到了。哈囉啊。」

莉莉臉脹得紅通通的，憤憤不平地噴氣。「他是神經病，他真的以為我會喜歡他咧。而且他還認為 **其他的** 專校學生很自大！」

隔天，當雷木思 **又** 再一次地在前往大廳的路上迷路時，他無意中撞見天狼星在親吻──露希雅．黛薇絲。他們在空蕩蕩的走廊上，太過於投入而沒有注意到雷木思的出現。瞠目結舌又啞口無言的，雷木思盯著他們看。他沒辦法相信。天狼星真的很有種！還有毫無顧忌。他不只是和另一個女生背叛了他的女朋友，還有他的朋友之一──艾力克斯──他現在正在熱吻他的女朋友。

_我真好奇明天誰會是那個 **幸運的** 女孩子_，雷木思心想。那就是他決定，他再也不想和天狼星及他的行為有所牽扯的時候。不，他再也不會因為害羞而逃避了。他或許不知道要怎麼在學校表現得體，他並不了解霍格華茲的潛規則，但是他十分清楚地知道，像天狼星這樣利用人們，是很明確而簡單的錯誤。這爛透了：一天跟一個女生熱吻。而後雷木思同時對蓓琳妲和露希雅感到遺憾。雖然蓓琳妲是個馬份，她看起來卻似乎相當友善。不，她並不該像這樣被背叛。

所以他在史萊哲林的交誼廳前面等她。「蓓琳妲，我有話需要對妳說。」

滿面疑容的，她轉過身子。「好吧。有什麼事情，雷…呃嗯……」

「雷木思，」他說道，然後他對於人們這麼快就遺忘他的名字，感到有點的不愉快。

「雷木思，沒錯。」她帶著歉意對他微笑。「我對於名字的記性相當地差。」

「天狼星正在背叛妳，」雷木思直接了當地說出事實。

「不好意思？」蓓琳妲說著，而且她聽起來幾乎是被逗樂了。

「我看到他親了另一個女孩子。我很抱歉。」

「你瘋了！」她憤怒地反駁。「你該停止散播這種謠言！你只是想要我們分手，因為你在嫉妒天狼星！你不可能認真地相信，我會有一點點考慮過和像你一樣的人在一起吧！卑鄙騙子！麻種報馬仔！」

接著，她急轉過她的身子，昂首闊步地進入了她的交誼廳。

_麻種！麻種！麻種！_

這個字眼在雷木思的腦海裡不斷不斷地迴響著。她是個馬份。所以，這就是你試著幫助人們時會發生的。她遷怒於他，只是因為她沒辦法忍受聽見事實。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.09**  
>  不敢將莉莉視為朋友的雷米真叫人可愛又可憐（虎摸）  
> 都是笨狗狗的錯！（抽鞭）  
> 空位只剩下雷米旁邊  
> 是大家都知道要離小狼仔遠一點點以免被惡犬當咬咬玩具嗎XDDD？  
> （黑犬：我比較喜歡咬雷米，叫聲很好、噢嗚嗚！）  
> （↑反先被咬，小狼心滿意足地抹抹嘴：呸呸呸！又幾天沒洗了？！）  
> （黑犬攀回小狼身上：不是鴛鴦浴不洗、噗←被毆飛）  
> 發現小狼快要被拐走趕緊挺身而出的笨狗狗好糟糕  
> 捨身赴義是希望雷米以身相許嗎？  
> （黑犬挺直起胸口：對啊，看看我為了保住雷米的清白，犧牲多大啊！）  
> （雷米冷眼狠瞪：………哦？好犧牲呢。）  
> （黑犬默默地縮成一團，眨眨狀似無辜的大眼蹭蹭雷米：呃、練習？）  
> （眾人發現小狼的新技能：致死目光，黑犬專用）  
>   
> QAQ桌電和筆電都掛點了啦（大哭）  
> 充了一整個白天黑夜才有一點點電的筆電快壽終正寢了||||……  
> 好想要新的哦～（妄想）  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.11**  
>  親愛的莉莉為雷米打抱不平呢～  
> 笨狗狗還不快過來算盤上跪下磕頭道歉  
> 不然想從莉莉手中奪回雷米可沒那麼容易唷XDD  
> 四處在雷米會經過的地方表演可以嗎？  
> 瞧瞧  
> 下面的雷米多酸啊～（被狼爪巴）  
> 馬上就跑去討救兵了  
> 所謂敵人的敵人就是朋友=v=！  
>   
> 詹姆信中提及的喜鵲隊就是蒙綽斯喜鵲隊（Montrose Magpies）  
> 為大英及愛爾蘭聯盟球史上戰績最傲人的隊伍，曾獲得三十五回冠軍，及兩次歐洲盃獎盃。隊袍為黑白相間，並於前後都繡有一隻喜鵲。擁有許多優秀球員，如：B.C.1942年逝世的搜捕手尤尼斯穆瑞；B.C.1957-1968的隊長漢米許．邁克法蘭，他轉戰政界後擔任魔法遊戲與運動部部長。  
> ──穿越歷史的魁地奇，坎尼渥錫•威斯朋著（Quidditch Through The Age, Kennilworthy Whisp）  
>   
>   
> 


	4. 對戰幻型怪

**第四章  
  
對戰幻型怪**

 

蓓琳妲叫他『麻種』，並不是他告訴她天狼星背叛了她，然後隨著他的抉擇而來的唯一後果……  
  
傍晚，當雷木思從圖書館回來，想要進入葛來分多交誼廳的時候，天狼星、艾力克斯、克里斯和彼得（雷木思終於弄清楚，同屬於他寢室的那名害羞男孩的名字）站在胖女士的畫像之前，堵住了他的去路。  
  
「請問我可以通過嗎？」雷木思咬牙說著。他沒有得到回答。「可以請你們移旁邊一點嗎？」他又試了一次。  
  
「不要，」天狼星平靜地說道。  
  
「我有進入葛來分多交誼廳的權利。」雷木思往前站了一步。天狼星和艾力克斯分別抓住了他的一條臂膀。  
  
「不，你沒有這個權利。」天狼星惡毒地說著。「在葛來分多沒有空間給像你這樣討人厭的膽小鬼叛徒。」  
  
雷木思不敢置信地對那句話大笑。「聽聽誰在說話！一個 **布萊克** 。我倒真的很想知道，你是怎麼被分進葛來分多的。很有可能是你的父母用了一大筆錢賄賂分類帽吧。」  
  
天狼星握緊的手指更深陷雷木思的手臂，那隨著每一秒的流逝，愈來愈加沒有感覺。「小心了，路平，」天狼星嘶聲道。  
  
「是呀，閉嘴，小書蟲，」艾力克斯說。  
  
雷木思難以置信地搖了搖他的頭。「我真不敢相信，在他玩弄過你的女朋友後你還幫他。可悲啊，真的。」  
  
艾里克斯相當使勁地踢了他的脛骨。「 **幹他的閉嘴！** 」  
  
「噢！」雷木思震驚地大叫。在他發現以前，那兩個男孩把他推向了一副盔甲，盔甲哐啷啷啷地大聲摔落到他身上。哈哈大笑著，四名男孩跑走了。小聲地咒罵道，雷木思再度站起身子。那副盔甲的頭盔狠狠地撞上他的腦袋。他想要穿過畫像洞穴，可是胖女士就是不願意讓他通過，堅持他弄錯了通關密語。  
  
「哎呀、哎呀、哎呀，我們有個小壞蛋在這兒呢，」他聽見一道聲音來自他身後。是飛七，那個管理員，他沾沾自喜地邪笑著看他。「你知不知道你損壞了多麼貴重的一副盔甲？」  
  
「我不是有意弄壞的，先生，」雷木思為他自己辯護道。  
  
飛七譏諷地大笑。「首先，你是有意還是無意弄壞的一點都不重要，然後其次，反正我也不相信你。跟我到我的辦公室去。我們就來看看我們是否有個適當的懲罰給你。」

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

飛七確實找了個懲罰給雷木思：他需要去清理城堡裡各處的每一套盔甲。在他的課堂結束之後，他就需要開始將一副副生鏽的盔甲刷乾淨。然而當他跪在巨大的盔甲腳下，盡他所能擦亮靴子時，天狼星和他朋友把握了每一個給予惡毒評論的機會。數個小時後，他僅完成了四副盔甲。而這代表了一條走廊。雷木思不敢想像整座城堡裡擁有多少副盔甲。很有可能，他的兩年學校生活都不足以用來把它們全都清乾淨。  
  
但就事情現在看起來的樣子，不管怎樣他都將會需要重讀一年。飛七不讓他在十點以前離開，而且大多數的時候，他得做到午夜過後，然後因此在隔天早晨的課堂上感到萬分疲倦。畢竟，那可不是最輕鬆的時光。  
  
有一天，他抓狂了。艾力克斯對著一副他才剛剛結束擦拭的盔甲吐口水。在他的煩躁之下，雷木思把抹布扔上了愛力克斯的臉。那實在是個蠢主意……證實了天狼星的呵癢咒，和艾力克斯的移指咒是危險的組合。那既沒有引起搔癢，或移除任何雷木思一根手指。取而代之的，小戳小戳的螢光綠海草從他耳朵裡長了出來。它們留在那了三天。然後，理所當然地，成了更多取笑的起因。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

那是另一個數小時愚蠢勞動後的傍晚。雷木思悶悶不樂地瞪著他面前桌上的作業堆。隨著這幾天他有的遲緩無意識動作，他打開了他的黑魔法防禦術課本，然後抓起他的羽毛筆。寫字很困難，他的手臂由於精疲力竭的勞動而痛苦萬分，以致於在他的羽毛筆擦過羊皮紙時顫抖不已。他得寫一篇幻型怪的論文，對他而言，這通常是輕而易舉的，可是在一天下來的這個時候，他的大腦再也無法好好地運作，於是，他花了將近兩個小時才完成它。當他在最後的句子後面寫下句號的時候，他重重地往後靠上他的椅子，深深地吐出一口放鬆的嘆息。  
  
累到無法爬上床去，他一直注視著他寫下的鬼畫符。突如其來地，羊皮紙飛了起來。雷木思眨了眨幾次眼睛，因為他懷疑他灼痛的雙眼在跟他玩把戲。但接著，他注意到天狼星站在爐火的前方。羊皮紙飄進他伸出的手。  
  
「 **幻型怪並不具有固定的外型，但是屬於變形怪的種類之一，** 」天狼星以校長的聲調念了出來。「 **牠們會變成牠們的受害者們最害怕的東西。** 」他從羊皮紙向上瞥，對著雷木思邪笑。「這個，我很遺憾地要說，不過文法裡有個很明顯的疏失。 **牠們的受害者** 是複數，但是你卻把動詞詞尾寫成了單數型態。恐怕你要再寫一次囉。」然後隨著那句話，天狼星將羊皮紙撕成了兩半。「真抱歉吶，」他愉快地說著。  
  
雷木思無法提起氣力制止他。所以，他目睹了天狼星怎麼得意洋洋地將他的論文撕成更多更小的碎片，然後將它們扔進爐火之中。當他結束他的『任務』時，他再度抬頭看著雷木思。「順便告訴你，還有些灰塵在你的左臉頰上。你應該要把它洗掉。」  
  
「為什麼？」雷木思筋疲力盡地說道。「如果我洗了，你就會找到其他的東西的。你曾突然間發現我的髮型可笑極了，或者我的斗蓬老舊過時──所以清洗我的臉的意義在哪？」  
  
天狼星張口想回些什麼，但接著他又閉上了嘴，眉頭深鎖著。很顯然地，他無言以對。如果雷木思不是這麼樣地疲累的話，他就會因為令天狼星無語，而感到一會兒成功的喜悅。  
  
雷木思維持那個樣子坐在那兒，凝視著爐火逐漸熄滅的火光，很長很長一段時間。那當下，他失去了感受憤怒或仇恨的精力。而且那箇中的意義又在哪？做功課的意義在哪？讀書的意義在哪？待在這所學校的意義又在哪？

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

隔天早晨，他的肌肉疼痛萬分（他在交誼廳裡的扶手椅上睡著了），而且他沒有他的黑魔法防禦術作業。  
  
「我忘記我的作業了，」他低聲告訴歐茲里教授，盯著他面前桌上的一紙空白羊皮紙。  
  
歐茲里教授從每個人那收取著一捲捲的羊皮紙論文，不以為然地對著他蹙眉。「這，路平先生，你才剛來到這所學校，而你絕對不能就這樣 **忘了** 你的作業。如果草率懶散在學期初的現在就已經開始了，你的未來前景堪虞。」雷木思變得滿面通紅，將他的目光維持集中於他的空白羊皮紙上。「葛來分多扣五分，」歐茲里教授嚴苛地說道。  
  
_下個會是什麼？_ 其他的葛來分多早已討厭死雷木思了，要是他也開始失分，那將會變的更加悽慘。  
  
「好了。在課堂的一開始，你們將要寫一份小考，我才能因此確認誰只是抄襲其他人的作業，然後誰真的有學到東西。」隨著歐茲里教授魔杖的一個輕彈，寫有考題的羊皮紙自行分發至學生之中。  
  
所有的問題都與幻型怪有關，就如同雷木思已經在前個晚上從論文題目學到的知識，他至少不會再次讓歐里茲教授失望。彼得．佩迪魯，坐在他旁邊的人，很明顯地對於回答問題有著更大的麻煩。他緊張地咬著他的羽毛筆，還不斷快速地斜睨著雷木思，或是對天狼星的答案紙投以瞥視。顯而易見地，他並沒有在天狼星的答案紙上找到任何有用的東西，所以當歐里茲教授在教室的另一端時，他傾身靠近雷木思，然後絕望地低聲說道，「幫我！」

雷木思稍微挪了挪他的羊皮紙，好讓彼得看得更清楚。圓滾滾的男孩放鬆地嘆了口氣，接著立刻以電光火石的速度開始拷貝雷木思的答案。同時間，雷木思強烈地希望歐里茲教授不會注意到任何東西。  
  
很幸運地，一切事情都很順利，然後在歐里茲教授收取答案紙時，彼得低聲說了個『謝謝』。

接下來，他們學習要如何對付一個真正的幻型怪。那是真的很毛骨悚然。自始至終，怪物和恐怖的場面不停地在教室內出現。那是部精神上的雲霄飛車：一開始，每個人都或是驚恐、或是厭惡地尖叫，然後整個班級爆出哄堂大笑，再然後他們又驚聲尖叫起來……雷木思渾身冒著汗，而他的心臟在他的胸腔裡大聲地怦怦跳著。大部分學生都做得相當好。但是接下來，當輪到彼得對付幻型怪時，事情失去了控制。  
  
彼得看見他自己躺在一攤血泊之中。活著的彼得的臉變得如同粉筆般蒼白，就和屍體肌膚相同。他十分震驚地往後退，無法言語或做出任何反應。兩個學生抓住他，以免他虛脫倒地。  
  
「帶他到外面去，他需要新鮮空氣，」歐茲里教授命令道。「下一個！」  
  
接著輪到莉莉。一道小小的 **劈啪** 聲，然後彼得的屍體站起了身子。那看起來像是那矮小的圓滾滾身軀被拉長，而後他張開了他的眼睛，雙眼是鮮紅的顏色。  
  
雖然雷木思以前不曾見過他，他卻馬上就知道了那是誰。盛怒的猩紅色眼睛……狹縫般的鼻孔……削瘦而慘白的面孔……漆黑的長袍……學生驚慌地向後退，發出驚駭的尖叫。  
  
莉莉舉起她顫抖的手，魔杖指向那名雷木思甚至不敢去想起名字的黑巫師，可是她並沒有說『吒吒．荒唐』，而是『去去，武器走！』。  
  
高大的巫師發了狂似地發出大笑，還脅迫性地接近莉莉。她踉嗆著退得更遠，還不斷地試圖解除他的武裝。  
  
「下一個！」歐茲里教授大喊道，連他都聽起來有些許的焦慮。  
  
_為什麼就是沒有人做些什麼呢？_ 雷木思絕望地納悶著。總要有人往前移動，然後一旦幻型怪轉向他們，那個不可說出名字的人的影像就會消失了。可是沒有人膽敢上前靠近黑魔王。  
  
「我會殺了妳，小麻種，」他嘶聲說著。「不過首先，我會先好好照料妳骯髒的麻瓜父母。我會在妳面前折磨他們，哦多美妙。」  
  
「不！」莉莉啜泣起來，她整個身體顫抖不已。  
  
終於，雷木思強打起精神，往前跨了兩步。黑魔王用他怒火熊熊的猩紅色雙眼看了他一下。接著，方才還佇立著最邪惡的巫師的地方變得空無一人。取而代之的，一輪銀白的滿月高掛在雷木思頭上。他無法將他的目光從那景象移開。就像是那輪月亮迷惑了他。恍恍惚惚地，他漸漸領悟到怎麼每個人都安靜了下來。每一個人，除了雷木思。沒有任何東西能讓滿月變得可笑。雷木思只是站在那裡，沒辦法讓腦袋保持清醒。可是接下來，十分緩慢地，一個想法逕自在他混沌的腦海裡逐漸形成。  
  
_要是我變形了怎麼辦？就在這，就是現在，在所有人的面前。然後他們就會知道了。不對，更糟的是，我會攻擊他們！_  
  
終於，他找回了力氣反應。他轉身衝出教室。他一直一直一直跑，卻不知要往何處去。只要遠離。遠離那輪滿月。那才是最要緊的。遠離它微弱的銀白月光。遠離它引力（或者 **魔力** ）的拉力。  
  
最後，當他的肺感到像是隨時都會爆炸之時，他慢了下來，然後重重地往後靠上一面冰冷的石牆。他對於他現在在城堡的哪個區域毫無頭緒。那不打緊。只要他還是人類，一切都會沒事的。  
  
然後，他聽見了代表課堂結束的微弱鐘聲。聲音──聊天的學生們──從他右邊的幾條走廊傳來。他跟著聲音，接著看見是較年幼的學生從魔藥學教室出來。他就像個夢遊的人一樣跟著他們，單純快樂地成為其他人類之中的一名。  
  
慢慢地，他劇烈的呼吸平緩了下來，然後很快地，他稍早的舉動對他而言，簡直顯得荒繆絕倫。一個小小的幻型怪月亮才不會和真正的月亮一樣，對他產生相同的影響，對吧？能夠再次清楚地重新思考後，他也發現到他的書本、包包和文具，都還在黑魔法防禦術的教室裡面。所以他並沒有跟著其他趕往大廳吃午餐的學生，而是改變方向，走回空蕩蕩的走廊。  
  
但是他的東西卻不在教室裡面。有人幫他把東西帶走了嗎？可能是莉莉？他決定去葛來分多塔看看。或許他的同學之中，會有人知道他的包包在哪。  
  
當他抵達畫像洞口的時候，已經有好幾個人在那裡等他。天狼星、艾力克斯、克里斯和彼得又再一次堵住了他的去路。可是他們並不是唯一的一群。全部算起來，至少有十五個其他的學生，各個年級的男女生都有。雷木思有股非常糟糕的感覺，就在他發現他自己和那個團體面對面的時候。  
  
「你是不是，剛好，在找 **這個** 啊？」天狼星傲慢地問著，舉起了雷木思的包包。  
  
「我賭他已經在害怕沒辦法盡快去做他的作業，」艾力克斯取笑他道。團體裡的一些人殘忍地大笑。  
  
「我敢說你不會把它還來？」雷木思在他對天狼星說話時，很努力地試著聽起來很冷靜。  
  
「嘿，你不像我想的那麼笨嘛，」天狼星酸他。  
  
「所以？你想要什麼？」雷木思緊繃地問道。  
  
「我只是對你的幻型怪變的是什麼東西很有興趣而已。」  
  
雷木思的肚子痙攣性地攪動，而且他突然有股想要嘔吐的衝動。要是天狼星，或任何人，發現他的秘密……他甚至不敢給這個想法下結論。「那是我最害怕的東西，」雷木思幾乎是挑釁地說道。  
  
「 **我想了解得更具體一點** ，」天狼星說，而且他聽起來真的相當地危險。  
  
「可惜我不會告訴你。」  
  
「那你就拿不回你的包包囉。」  
  
「我無所謂。」雷木思聳聳肩轉身離去，但他走得並沒有太遠。其他的學生們早就不知不覺地在他周圍圍起了一個圓圈。在他對上所有好奇、或是帶有敵意的瞪視時，他變得越來越擔憂。「這是什麼意思？」他緊張地問道。  
  
「只要告訴我們你的幻型怪是什麼，然後我們就不會煩你了，」天狼星解釋著。  
  
「你不能逼我告訴你！」  
  
「你確定嗎？」天狼星笑笑。  
  
雷木思吞了口口水。「我不會告訴你的，就這樣！現在能否麻煩你讓我離開嗎？」  
  
「不行，」艾力克斯堅定地說著。「首先我們要知道，為什麼你會害怕銀色球體。」  
  
雷木思憤怒地瞪他。「我在我還是小孩子的時候，吞掉了一顆彈珠，而且我差點因此噎死了！」  
  
「非常好笑。」艾力克斯抽出他的魔杖。其他人跟隨他的指示。  
  
雷木思甚至不需要費力伸手去拿他自己的魔杖。首先，那裡有的敵人多多了，還有其次，他們對這個全都比他厲害很多。他以前從來沒有和任何人決鬥過。  
  
「我們是真的想要避免武力的，」天狼星聲明道，「所以你最好現在告訴我們。」  
  
雷木思僅僅只是沉默地搖了搖他的頭作為回答。有人低喃著某樣東西，接著他就突然上下顛倒地吊在半空中。一點一點地，他的身體發生了奇怪的事情，他完全不能控制的事情。有一會兒，他正快速地四處旋轉，下個瞬間，他的手臂和雙腿扭成了奇怪的角度。有些時候，感覺就像是有東西重擊了他的後腦勺。一次又一次地，他能聽見人們對他吼叫，要他徹底地對他們坦白，要是他不開口的話，他們便以更多的苦痛威脅他。  
  
絕不會告訴他們。 **絕對不會** 。不論他們對他做了什麼。當他受到粗暴地打在他胃上的一拳時，他嚇到了，痛苦地喘著氣。他嚐到鮮血，而他的雙眼灼燒著，就像是他將肥皂抹了進去。  
  
「夠了！」突然間有人大吼，然後那就停止了。  
  
雷木思在地板上很不優雅地摔成一團。他就躺在那裡，他的頭覆蓋在他的手臂之下。他感到暈眩不已，然後有一陣匆忙的步伐聲傳到他耳裡。他並不敢移動。 _老師_ ，他想著， _拜託讓那是位老師。_ 滿懷希望著地，其他的學生現在得要去見鄧不利多教授。同時刻，雷木思就會逃跑得遠遠地。只要遠遠地，不要帶走任何他的東西。他只需要遠離這些學生。 _唯一的問題就是，我這樣子要怎樣才能『逃跑』，_ 他在一個詭異的時刻自嘲地想著。  
  
「我反對拷打，」他模模糊糊地聽見一到聲音。「那是不對的，那是食死人做的事情。行為舉止表現得文明點，行嗎？」  
  
雷木思為了看是誰在說話，微微地抬起了他的頭。很不幸地，看不見任何老師。  
  
「所以咧？我們該拿他怎麼辦？」那肯定是艾力克斯的聲音沒錯。  
  
「要是我們放他走的話，他馬上會去告發我們的。」雷木思認出了那是克里斯的聲音。  
  
「我不這麼認為，」天狼星說道。  
  
「是哦，那 **要是** 他會的話怎麼辦？」克里斯強調著。  
  
「不知，」天狼星拿不定主意地說道。  
  
雷木思讓他的頭落回他的手臂上。他真的沒有搞懂他們正在說些什麼。  
  
「我以為，你想知道他的幻型怪是什麼。」  
  
「是啊，沒錯。」  
  
「那好吧，沒有拷打。我們把他關起來怎麼樣？」  
  
「那然後？」  
  
「然後我們會把他監禁起來，直到他把事實告訴我們。」  
  
「我沒異議。」  
  
「好。」  
  
「那我們動手吧。」  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.13**  
>  笨狗狗要堵雷米還撂人陪他  
> 難道獨自一人就不敢面對太可愛的雷米嗎XDD？  
> 小天真不是個男人！（被狗咬）  
> 雷米挑釁的樣子好帥唷～  
> 小天是要雷米小心他因此當場獸性大發嗎XDDD？  
> （某犬：我不介意現場演出啦，但是雷米性感的樣子怎麼可以讓那些傢伙看到！）  
> 笨狗狗居然挑得到小狼的文法錯誤  
> 一定是接連幾天的過度勞動讓小狼累壞了  
> （雷米嘟嘴：全都是笨狗的錯！）  
> （某犬自動貼上去：那就讓我補償吧～←被狼爪巴）  
> 沒事就戲弄一下雷米  
> 然後再裝好心地提醒他要清洗一下  
> 難怪小狼一點都不想理笨狗狗  
> （某狼：他活該！）  
> （黑犬可憐兮兮地使出水汪汪大眼後又被小狼巴）  
> 考卷空白的笨狗狗是整天忙著玩雷米  
> 玩到忘記要看書了吧XDD  
> （狼口大張狠咬）  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.15**  
>  挺身而出、救了莉莉的雷米太帥了～  
> 莫非笨狗狗是在吃醋雷米英雄救美救的卻不是他  
> 所以才會又跑去堵雷米的嗎XDD？  
> （黑犬：雷米的眼中只能有我！）  
> 還自己拿著雷米的包包  
> 是想偷看什麼嗎？  
> （黑犬偷偷摸摸地把自己的照片塞進去：雷米的包包裡也只能有我！）  
> 而且還想了解得更具體一點  
> （黑犬邊塞邊叨叨念：讓雷米的心中除了我以外其他都塞不下！）  
> （↑被小狼狠捶：你夠了哦！）  
> 不忍心讓小狼被其他人玩弄  
> 笨狗狗決定把雷米囚禁起來自己玩XDDD  
> （霍格華茲深處傳來犬科動物不絕於耳的慘叫聲：雷米我錯了～嗚嗚嗚～～～謀殺親夫對你的幸福沒有半點好處啊啊啊啊啊～～～～）  
>   
> 


	5. 囚犯

**第五章  
  
囚犯**

 

「誰去看一下外面有沒有人。」  
  
雷木思被綁了起來，捂住嘴巴和蒙上了雙眼。他累到在他被粗魯地拉起身子的時候，也無力掙扎。他只是任由他們拉著他一起走。從頭到尾，他都在絕望地祈禱著他們會碰上老師，但從圍繞在他周遭的對話之中他能理解到，永遠都有一個前頭把風的人，要是老師接近了，就會警告其他的人。  
  
他們走下了好幾個階梯，而雷木思不斷地跌跌撞撞，可是帶領他的兩個學生緊緊地抓住他，所以他並沒有真的絆倒。  
  
最後，他們抵達了──無論他們帶他到了哪裡。有人拿掉他的遮眼布。他在他灼痛的雙眼能看清周遭環境前眨了好幾次眼睛。他和天狼星的幫派在一間天花板低矮的小小房間裡。由於那裡並沒有任何的窗戶，雷木思猜想這間房間是在地窖內的某處。  
  
_在地窖內啊……太適合不過了！_  
  
那個房間看起來，像是通常用來開小小的慶祝派對用的。一張窄窄的床，一張巨大而髒兮兮的扶手椅，和好幾個座墊在地板上。空空的瓶子散落四周，地板則是因為包裝紙、小小的糖果盒和點心碎屑而亂七八糟的。抓著雷木思的兩個男孩子（他兩個都不認識），把他拖到了床上去。  
  
「坐下，」他們之一嚴厲地說道。  
  
毫無反抗地，雷木思聽從地在床鋪旁的堅硬石頭地板上坐了下來。他的手則被栓到床柱上頭。  
  
「好啦。」天狼星在他面前蹲了下來。「只是要你知道：求救是沒有什麼意義的。沒有人會聽見你在這裡。」雷木思連一瞬間的懷疑都沒有，在天狼星移除他嘴裡的布團時保持著沉默。「你不用待在這裡、被綁起來什麼的，」天狼星說著。「只要把我們想知道的東西告訴我們，我們就會放你走了。」  
  
「不。不要，我才不會告訴你。絕對不會。」  
  
嘆了口氣，天狼星再度站直身子。「這樣，很不幸地，我們除了把你留在這裡以外別無選擇。我很遺憾，但這可是你自找的。」  
  
_當然，這就是我要的，_ 雷木思苦澀地想著。天狼星看起來在等著一個回答，可是在雷木思看來，沒有什麼好說的了。  
  
「變形學再幾分鐘就開始了，」彼得突然插嘴道。  
  
雷木思只是沒辦法相信：才這個早上而已，他讓彼得抄襲他的小考，然後現在彼得所做的…… **這樣的事** ！雷木思任由他的目光瀏覽過其餘的幫派成員。他甚至不認識他們大多數的人，而且他對於他可能對他們做了什麼，進而得到這些是毫無頭緒。 _他們為什麼要這麼做？_  
  
「得有人待在這裡看著他。我們會每個小時換人看守，」天狼星命令著。「誰是第一個？」  
  
「我能做到，」一名小小的女孩子說。「我現在只有占卜學。」  
  
天狼星點點頭。「好吧。妳待在這裡，直到一個小時後有人過來接手。掰了。」  
  
他們漸漸散去，只留下雷木思和那小小的女孩子。她很嬌小，有著一頭短短的金髮，不少的雀斑，而且看起來頗友善的。  
  
「為什麼妳想要知道？」  
  
「就想啊！」她狂妄自大地說道。  
  
「好極了，」雷木思說，他的聲音滿是冷諷。「妳真的好好想過了嗎，沒有吧？」  
  
「如果你再說些蠢話的話，我會揍你唷，懂了沒？」她跋扈的舉止，證實了雷木思對她的第一評估錯大了。她走向一個櫃子，然後從那裡拿了一袋口香糖。她在她緩慢而閒散地把口香糖塞進她嘴裡時，裝作一副十分冷靜的樣子。「所以啦，書蟲子，現在告訴我那隻幻型怪是什麼！」她宏亮地說著。  
  
「妳又怎麼知道我是書蟲子的？」雷木思反駁道。「就我所知，我們沒有任何一堂課一起上，是吧？」  
  
「我的朋友在你的草藥學班上，他告訴過我你的事，書蟲子。」  
  
「那妳又叫什麼名字？」  
  
「不需要你操煩，書蟲子。你想從我這裡得到什麼，還是怎樣？哎，算了吧。你知不知道你的斗篷有多可笑啊？」  
  
「是啊，我知道這不新。我不像布萊克有那麼多錢，可以讓我每個月買一套新的。」  
  
「可是你有足夠的錢請 **私人授課** 。書蟲子！」  
  
一陣子之後，她變得疲於侮辱他是個書蟲子，而後她躺到了床上，很吵地嚼著她的口香糖。  
  
一個小時過去後，對以一種不舒服的姿勢待在地板上的雷木思而言，感覺像是無止盡的時間，一個男孩子，他認出是約翰．李，魁地奇隊長，進入了房間。就像是作為告別，那個女孩子將她的口香糖吐到了雷木思的腳邊。  
  
「拜拜，書蟲子！」  
  
幸運地是，約翰．李就只是躺在床上，理都不想理雷木思一下。他倒是非常高興沒人來煩他，也沒有嚐試開啟一段談話。艾力克斯是下一個人。他踢了雷木思的側身好幾下，還試著讓他吐出他的秘密，可是終究他還是放棄了。  
  
接下來的數個小時大多都像那個樣子過去了。有些不管他，其他的試圖讓他說話，其餘的則利用他試驗新的惡咒和詛咒。因為守衛是每個小時更換，所以雷木思記錄著──或多或少──時間的痕跡。現在應該差不多是午夜了。他所有的骨頭和肌肉都疼痛萬分，他很餓，而且他想去廁所想得不得了。他的絕望隨著每一秒鐘的流逝而增長。  
  
現下，他有個非常殘暴的守衛：一個不停地對他發射詛咒，並且沒有放棄從他口中得到關於他的幻型怪實情的瘦長男孩。在門開啟，天狼星進入的時候，他還是停了一下子。雷木思有股奇怪的放鬆感──某種他從未想過他在看見天狼星．布萊克後會有的感覺。如果他從早先的對話裡所聽見的沒錯的話，天狼星是 **反對** 對他嚴刑拷打的。或許那表示了現在，雷木思會擁有一個小時的平靜。  
  
「他還是什麼也沒有說，」瘦長的男孩向天狼星稟告。  
  
天狼星以很明顯地不以為意的模樣聳聳肩。「是呀，我猜也是。明天見了，戴瑞克。」  
  
「明天見。」然後那男孩終於離開了。

雷木思鬆了很大的一口氣，可是當他注意到天狼星在仔仔細細地端詳他時，他很快地又再次緊張了起來。  
  
「戴瑞克對你下咒了，沒錯吧？」天狼星問著，瞇起他的雙眼。雷木思並不用費心給予評論。「我當那是個是了，」天狼星聲明道，「否則你就會否定。你要知道，禮貌可不會讓你遠離這裡。」  
  
雷木思認為那怪到難以說出口，不過很簡單也不一定，他的大腦由於痛苦和疲倦，而沒有正常運作著。  
  
天狼星嘆了氣後繼續說著，「我真搞不懂你。你為什麼不告訴我們就好了？你可以省下我們不少的麻煩。你可以給 **你自己** 省下不少的麻煩。」  
  
「我才不會告訴你，」雷木思似乎重複了上百次地說道。  
  
天狼星無法理解地搖了搖他的頭。「 **為什麼** 不？」  
  
「你為什麼要知道？」  
  
天狼星淘氣地扯起笑。「史拉大概會叫它 **過度好奇** 。」  
  
「 **過度** ……的確是。」雷木思乾巴巴地說道。  
  
天狼星不耐煩地呻吟。「聽好了，我也反對拷打。我一點都不喜歡這個。」  
  
這個剖白對雷木思而言，來得有點叫人吃驚。「那你為什麼要做？」他饒有興味地問著。  
  
「好問題……」天狼星從櫥櫃拿出了一瓶奶油啤酒，無所拘束地到床上去。  
  
「原因是因為我是隻書蟲子？」雷木思在他沒有得到回答時提出。  
  
「我不認為你是隻書蟲，」天狼星平靜地說。雷木思倒抽了一口氣。 **這個** 可是 **完完全全** 的新資訊。「我對『書蟲子』有不同於大多數人的見解，」天狼星解釋著。「在我看來，知道很多東西、課堂上表現良好和聽從老師的人，算不上是書蟲子。對我而言，書蟲子是指為了得到好成績而 **竭盡所能** ，拍老師馬屁、卻在他們背後說他們壞話的人。還有在老師面前損同學，打小報告，認為他在他人之上卻不幫助別人的人。那個，不是你會做的，對吧？這個早上小考時你幫了彼得。你在我們把你推向盔甲時沒有告發我們，你還自己擔下了勞動服務。因此你不是隻書蟲子。」  
  
「哦，對。」雷木思因為天狼星的話感到越來越困惑。這是第一次天狼星用正常的語氣跟他說話，而且，更多的是，他還說得頭頭是道。可是這只讓雷木思更加困惑。「那你又為了什麼這樣對我？」他平淡地問著。「因為我不是純種？」  
  
「你才因為我的姓妄下斷論，」天狼星輕聲地說道。「你知道我是個布萊克，就結論出我痛恨麻瓜出身的人，或者我已經為了成為一個食死人準備妥當。你知道什麼嗎，路平？你沒有比其他人好到哪裡去。你就和每個人一樣存有偏見。思想陳腐。布萊克根據他們的血統下判斷，你就他們的名字對人下判斷。這沒有太大的差別，是吧？」  
  
雷木思有點強辯的感覺。可是這時他想了起來，「在史拉轟教授的派對上，你對蓓琳妲說她不應該和我說話，因為我不是純種。」  
  
天狼星翻了翻白眼。「我是想挑釁她。她，也一樣，來自古老的巫師家族之一，一直以來都在接收這些個種族歧視的東西。」  
  
「你就沒有？」  
  
「我在葛來分多耶。我可是有史以來第一個進入葛來分多的布萊克。」天狼星的聲音裡帶有些許的驕傲。  
  
然而，雷木思，卻無法確定進入葛來分多是否是個引以為傲的理由。除此之外，天狼星並沒有真的做了什麼可以值得驕傲的。分類帽就只是決定將他放到葛來分多而已。那頂帽子這樣的決定並沒有自然而然地讓你成為一個好人。「那不代表你就比蓓琳妲好，」他告訴天狼星。「也許她擁有那些個老舊思想，但她表現得比你友善多了。因此，我對於布萊克的想像，你可是當之無愧。」  
  
霎時間，天狼星做了件很奇怪的事：他把他的斗蓬扔到一旁，將他的Ｔ恤拉過頭頂，然後轉過去背對雷木思。「看到沒？」他憤怒地大吼道。  
  
雷木思在他看見那些天狼星上的瘀青和挫傷時嚇呆了。他心中冒出了一個非常瘋狂的想法： **也許天狼星也是一個狼人！** 可是這份『希望』，在天狼星繼續用一個幾近失控的聲音說話時，快速地破滅了。  
  
「你知道這些是什麼嗎？我的父母 **打** 我！比方是因為我 **悿不知恥地** 進入葛來分多！你的父母會打你嗎？」他猛然轉過身子，以燃有熊熊怒火的雙眼瞪著雷木思。  
  
「不、不會，」雷木思說道，嚇壞了。  
  
「我聽過傳言，其他的父母親 **愛** 他們的孩子！可是我 **痛恨** 他們！這個暑假，我從家裡逃跑了！因為我受不了再多住在那裡 **一秒鐘** ！你可以指謫我 **任何事情** ：是一個懦夫，是眼高於頂、驕傲自大、殘暴冷酷──……但．絕．不．准．說．我．是．個．布．萊．克，懂．沒？」半是憤怒，半是絕望地哼道，天狼星穿回他的Ｔ恤，落坐到床舖上頭，抓起奶油啤酒的瓶子喝掉了一大口。  
  
「我……我很抱歉，」雷木思說著，垂頭喪氣的樣子。「如果我知道的話……我絕對不會那麼說的。」  
  
「對啦。對啦……我知道，」天狼星說道。他聽起來又冷靜多了，可是他迴避對上雷木思的視線。  
  
「我不知道……你可以告訴我的。」  
  
天狼星發出一陣短促而毫不在乎的大笑。「你真的以為我喜歡討論它嗎？我傾向於假裝這不曾發生過。這可不是那麼簡單可以談論的。」  
  
「我能想像得到，」雷木思憐憫地說著。  
  
「這所學校裡有一堆白癡，」天狼星突然轉換了話題。「我擁有的唯一摯友是詹姆．波特。可是他現在不在了，他去了魁地奇專校。其他在這裡的絕大多數都是膽小鬼。他們只是跟著我到處轉，還有去做我叫他們做的事情。你是這裡唯一稍微有種的一個。」  
  
「我以為他們是你的朋友……」雷木思不解地說道。  
  
天狼星淡淡地笑了。「取決於你對『朋友』的定義是什麼。比起朋友，他們更像是我的崇拜者。說實在話，比起那些白癡，我寧可有個像你這樣的朋友。」  
  
雷木思完全地無言以對。他很難相信他聽見的東西。要是天狼星比較想要有個像他這樣的朋友，而且看不起其他人的話──為什麼他表現得又如此截然不同呢？「你有個很詭異的表示方式，」雷木思說道，仍舊不知所措。  
  
天狼星微微地扯了扯嘴角。「你大概說對了吧……」忽然間充滿精力，他從床上跳了起來，蹲到雷木思身旁，然後鬆開將他束縛到床柱上的繩索。當雷木思小心翼翼地移動他被綁在背後數個小時的手臂時，一陣刺痛穿過他的肩胛骨。無聲地呻吟著，他抿緊了他的唇。起先，他只是繼續坐在地板上，給他的身體一些時間，習慣再次重獲自由的感覺。  
  
「你想永遠待在這裡嗎？」天狼星又再坐回床上，有點逗弄地問著。  
  
不確定該對整個狀況做什麼，雷木思站起身子走向扶手椅。那真的很大張，然後在雷木思坐到邊上時，他感到有點不知所措和羞怯。「所以……你從家裡逃跑了，」他在天狼星依舊什麼也沒有說的時候，尷尬地開啟對話。「你現在住在哪裡？」  
  
「霍格華茲，很明顯吧。我假期期間總是待在這裡。然後暑假的時候，我待在我所能找到全英國最便宜的旅館裡。」  
  
「你的父母怎麼說？」  
  
天狼星表面上隨意地聳聳肩。「不知道。那之後就沒有跟他們說過話了。他們大概很樂於能擺脫我吧。而且他們絕對企圖對大眾掩蓋掉 **醜聞** 。畢竟布萊克很有名嘛，對吧？他們在馬份、諾特和雷斯壯家族面前，因為我而感到丟臉。」

「對你而言那一定爛透了，」雷木思困窘地說道。「你有兄弟姐妹嗎？」  
  
「一個小弟，獅子阿爾發。你在史拉俱樂部見過他。他是個白痴，就跟我的父母一樣。」  
  
「那你又怎麼會跟他們有所不同？」雷木思興味濃厚地詢問。  
  
天狼星悲傷地笑了起來。「詹姆。當我在霍格華茲這裡認識他時，事情變了。我是說，他也是個純種，可是他來自於一個 **神智正常的** 家庭。還有，說真格的，你只是需要在霍格華茲打開你的眼睛，你就會看到，這裡有很多善良而天賦異稟的非純種。可是這對我父母而言太有道理了。反對他們不是真的那麼簡單。我得到一大堆的咆哮信，還有暑假……那一向都是最糟的……我真的很想念詹姆。他是唯一一個我能傾訴這些東西的人。你知道嗎，我不是一直都像這個樣子。自從詹姆走了以後，我只是覺得很……茫然。我是說，是啦，我當然知道他對於魁地奇有多狂熱，可是我從沒有想過他會因此而離開……霍格華茲。我知道你對我每週都有個新女友感到厭惡。那只是……我才能對我自己證實──還有對其他所有的人──我能擁有我想要的任何人。有夠多的人對我有興趣。」天狼星在他的滔滔不絕中停頓了會兒，稍稍皺了皺眉。「不是個好理由，對吧？」  
  
「不，那不是。當然我能夠理解，你的生活沒有那麼容易，因為你家人的問題，還有當你最好的朋友也不在的時候。但那不是一個 **利用** 所有女孩子的理由。你傷了她們的感受，你沒發覺嗎？」  
  
「我從來沒有強迫她們做過什麼啊，」天狼星反抗地說道。「她們是自願送上門來的。她們知道她們牽扯上了什麼。我可是花名在外的，你知道的？」  
  
「可是我猜，每個女孩子都認為她對你而言不同於他人，而你也許真的愛上了她。」  
  
天狼星嗤之以鼻。「我搞不懂她們，」他苦澀地說著。「她們笨死了，不是嗎？即使她們知道我是個大渾蛋，她們還是想跟我扯上關係。她們想跟我在一起只是因為……因為我有…… **一副好皮相** ！」  
  
十分震驚地，雷木思注意到淚水盈滿了天狼星的雙眼。以簌簌顫抖的手指，天狼星抓起了奶油啤酒瓶，喝掉一大口。「我只是希望人們可以換換角度，對 **我** 有興趣，對我：天狼星，不是我的外貌，或我的名字，或是我的名聲，或不管什麼都好。」怒氣沖沖地，天狼星抹掉了一滴才滑下他臉頰的淚水。

在這當下，他既不具威脅性，也不殘暴冷酷，他不是勢力強大的幫派裡那個驕傲自大的頭頭，或自信滿滿的長舌男，只是個受傷的小小男孩。雷木思知道，那個冷酷而膽大妄為的行為很有可能只是張面具，為了將感到無人疼愛和需要關心的寂寞男孩隱藏起來。不管天狼星對他做了什麼，雷木思真誠地為他感到難過。他謹慎地坐到天狼星身旁的床上，然後溫柔地讓手臂環住他的肩膀。同一時刻，天狼星在他的觸碰下變得緊繃。天狼星並沒有說什麼，就只是向下凝視著他腿上的手。  
  
「也許你只是需要展現給人們看，你究竟是誰，」雷木思建議著。「要是人們沒有真的認識你，他們無法因為你究竟是誰而愛你的。」  
  
「問題是：我連我自己都搞不清楚，」天狼星支支吾吾地說著。「我的姓氏是『布萊克』，可是我並不屬於布萊克家族。但每個姓氏不是『布萊克』的人，認為我不管怎樣就是個布萊克，也認為我屬於那裡。事實是，我不屬於任何地方。我所擁有最接近家的地方是霍格華茲，可是沒有詹姆就不同了。我是一群我都不懂他們，他們也不懂我的人的頭頭，而且我不想去了解他們，或是成為他們的一份子。」天狼星發出一聲心煩意亂的抽噎聲。「以前，比起家人，我至少還可以說我有朋友，但是現在卻是一個也沒有……」他的肩膀顫抖不已，在他氣憤地把唇瓣抿到一起時，無聲的淚水滾落他的頰邊。  
  
不假思索地，雷木思乾脆地抱住了他。一開始，他以為天狼星會掙扎，然後把他推開，可是接著所有的緊繃離開了他的身體，他的肩膀垂了下來，然後他重重地靠上雷木思的肩膀。雷木思用一隻手臂緊緊地摟住他，而他的另一隻手，安撫地揉著天狼星的背。  
  
「天狼星？」當天狼星終於停止顫抖後，他謹慎地說道。「如果你想要的話，我們可以當朋友的。」  
  
天狼星從擁抱中退開來，抓住雷木思的肩膀，輕輕地將他往後推了幾公分，他才好面對面地看著他。「你真的是個很奇怪的男孩子，雷木思，」天狼星說道，然後微微地搖了搖他的頭。  
  
「呃，是嗎？」雷木思對這反應感到有點擔心，不過，就另一方面來說，那是第一次天狼星用他的名字叫他，而那肯定是個好現象，對吧？  
  
天狼星表示鼓勵地對他咧咧嘴，而雷木思，雖然猶豫不決地，還是笑了回來。「我沒有侮辱你的意思，」天狼星解釋道，「恰恰相反的。我想你對我這麼好，即使我曾經，唔，一點都不好地對待你，實在是非常的奇怪。」  
  
雷木思沉思著那句說法，然後蹙起眉頭。「事實上，我認為 **你** 才是奇怪的那一個。我的意思是，起初你是……一點都不好地對待我……然後現在，你突然在眨眼之間，毫無理由的改變了你的心意，接著你告訴我，我不是隻書蟲子，雖然你好幾週以來一直都在告訴我，我 **是** 隻書蟲子。說實話，我都不知道該拿你怎麼辦了。」  
  
然後天狼星確實地笑了。他的笑聲現在聽起來並非苛薄，或者幸災樂禍，不像他從前在他伴有他『朋友』的協助下詛咒別的學生的樣子。這讓雷木思大為吃驚，他認為天狼星有道非常好聽的笑聲。事情變化得如此迅速真的是很奇怪的一件事！  
  
「我猜你是對的，」天狼星承認道，「所以我才是這裡真的奇怪的人。你還沒有呼叫任何人還真是件奇事，因為我聽起來是這麼精神錯亂。」  
  
雷木思也咯咯笑了起來，而後，忽然間，他的胃開始非常大聲地咕嚕咕嚕叫。  
  
「哦喔。」天狼星咧嘴笑道。「餓啦？」  
  
「是啊，有一點點。我從早餐之後就沒吃過任何東西了。」  
  
「哦真是……等等。」天狼星跳起身，然後拿出了大釜蛋糕、洋芋片、甘草棒和巧克力蛙。「給你。」他把每樣東西都扔到了雷木思面前的床上，接著他也將半空的奶油啤酒瓶子塞進雷木思手裡。「恐怕那裡沒有太多可以喝了。」  
  
「沒關係的。謝謝。」他飢渴地喝了一大口。他因為在冰冷的石頭地板上花了好幾個小時而感到寒冷，可是這瓶奶油啤酒溫和地溫暖了他的身軀。他記不得以前有過這樣美味的一餐。第一，他明顯地餓壞了，然後第二，一塊兒坐在這裡的床上真的很舒適，分享一瓶奶油啤酒，還有讓大釜蛋糕碎屑掉得到處都是。這裡邊有種很親密的感覺。幾乎就像他們是……朋友。  
  
天狼星還沒有給雷木思的建議一個直接的回答。雷木思當然知道你不會因為說說，『我們現在來當朋友吧』，就簡簡單單地建立起友誼。他會建議他，主要是因為他希望他那樣子可以安撫天狼星。而且那成功了。然後也許天狼星現在會允許他們變得接近些，也許有天甚至會變成朋友。  
  
「你到底為什麼想當我的朋友啊？」天狼星問道，就像是他讀了雷木思的心思。  
  
「哦……這嘛，我在這裡沒有朋友，可是我是真的很高興能有個朋友。還有我想我喜歡你。」  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
「我不是真的很清楚。我曾經有一次讀到過，人們為什麼會喜歡彼此可以是最無聊和最簡單的理由。舉例來說，生日月份相當靠近的人，通常會處得很好。不是因為黃道帶或類似的東西，而單單是因為他們或許有相似的生活方式、習慣、喜歡和不喜歡的東西。那可能是因為在你人生中最初的幾個星期，你被週遭環境、食物或傳染病所影響了，這些全都取決於季節。或者味道，這也很重要。那是在潛意識下發生，但我們鼻子對於別的味道好不好的辨認相當快速。往往，味道很不一樣的人們對彼此很有吸引力。這大概是由於，如果他們有孩子在一起，他們的孩子就會有很強壯的免疫系統。還有另一個說法是說，那是像是基因相似度的東西，因為我們受到我們祖先的隱性基因所影響。」  
  
天狼星帶有淡淡興味地看了他一眼。「你讀太多書了。」  
  
「不然我還能做什麼？」  
  
「來吧，我有東西要給你看。」有些淚痕還在天狼星的頰邊，他的雙眼依舊通紅，但是現在那裡卻有著冒險的光芒在它們之中閃閃發光。  
  
「我以為我在這裡是個囚犯，」雷木思向他提出質疑。  
  
「還好你提醒了我，」天狼星說，咧了嘴笑笑。「把你的手給我。」  
  
雷木思按照他被告知的伸出手，然後天狼星又再次用神子將他的手綁了起來，只不過相當地鬆散。當天狼星又蒙住他眼睛的時候，他煩躁地呻吟著。  
  
「這是為了什麼啊？」他抱怨道。  
  
天狼星輕輕笑著，接著他旋轉起雷木思，就像是他們在玩釘獨角獸尾巴一樣。然後天狼星抓起他的手臂，將他拉向他。就算他感到非常地暈眩，他現在卻覺得比起他被帶入他的『牢房』時，要安心許多。天狼星對他，比帶他來的那兩個男孩子要好上很多。雖然雷木思並不知道他在哪裡，還有他們要到哪裡去──而且他一點都不喜歡這個想法──可是他相信天狼星。在這獨特的時刻和這特殊的狀態下。當他們和其他所有的學生們再一塊兒上課的時候，他完全不知道事情會變得如何。天狼星會再次關閉自我，然後扮演那個冷酷的幫派頭頭嗎？他會假裝這一切都不曾發生過嗎？還有雷木思現在是真的自由了，還是說他仍然是個囚犯？  
  
「呃……天狼星？」  
  
「幹嘛？」  
  
「你每個小時換一次守衛，對不對？如果我們不在這裡的話，下一個來的人不會有點困惑嗎？」  
  
「哦……對，我想他們會感到困惑的。」天狼星對那想法輕笑了下。「我想知道他們會怎麼做。」  
  
「他們肯定會跑去找你的。」  
  
「哼嗯。那好吧。我會很快地回去，給他們留訊息，叫他們不用擔心還有回去睡覺。」  
  
「同時我可以去廁所。」  
  
「是啊，沒錯。」  
  
「是啊。帶著遮眼布和綁住我的手是有點點困難啦。」  
  
「對。沒有錯……」天狼星鬆開了他而且，相當如釋重負地，雷木思去了廁所。  
  
他看著鏡子裡的自己：他臉上有好幾塊乾掉的血塊，特別是他的鼻子底下（他那邊肯定被踢到了），還有個紫黑色的圈圈在他左眼周圍形成。那不是什麼大不了的問題。他每個月都會看起來像這樣子一次，在變形之後。他讓冰冷的水流過他的手腕，那裡因為束縛而擦傷紅腫。滴滴答答的水聲，使他終於完全地放鬆了下來。他仔仔細細地洗掉他臉上的血漬，而後深深地吸了一口氣。結束了。或許不是永遠，不過，在這當下，他是安全無虞的。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.17**  
>  小天很堅持要雷米親口告訴他他的秘密  
> 一直在勸誘他要乖XD～（被狼咬）  
> 但雷米對於在眾人面前對笨狗狗坦白太不好意思了（誤）  
> 所以像顆堅持的蚌殼般緊閉著嘴巴  
> （拍拍小狼）  
> 雷米～想跟小天獨處就說嘛  
> 憋久了會出問題的唷XDD（被狼爪巴）  
> 看看小天多了解雷米  
> 馬上就英雄救美似的現身  
> 解救雷米的英名免得毀於憋死一途XDDDD（被狼爪狠巴）  
> 而且如雷米所願地  
> 接下來是兩人獨處時間～  
> 小天快把握住雷米難得放鬆的瞬間撲上去吧XDDDDDDD  
> （黑犬飛撲：雷米我來了～～～！）  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.19**  
>  小天心疼雷米受傷了  
> 快給他秀秀啊！大好時機懂不懂XD  
> 過度好奇原本是打算翻作癡纏的好奇  
> 但是大概會被狼爪巴成肉餅一塊就作罷了XDDD  
> （某狼抖了抖：某種程度來說太寫實了||||）  
> 自動自發爬上床的狗狗有意圖吧？對吧？對吧？對吧？  
> 發現小狼沒有跟著撲上來  
> 笨狗狗馬上就賣肉了XDDD！（被狗咬）  
> 不過把雷米嚇傻了就沒效啦＠v＠、噗！  
> 看、雷米差點就把好人卡發出去了XDD  
> 每週換女友的小天在做什麼雷米不知道嗎？  
> 就是在等雷米的出現和自投羅網（？）啊XDDD  
> 賣肉沒效改苦肉計=v=  
> 雷米會吃笨狗狗這一招嗎？  
> 請待下回分曉XD  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.21**  
>  第二次獨處笨狗狗就拐到了雷米的抱抱XDD  
> 威脅利誘都沒有用  
> 果然雷米還是吃苦肉計這一招XD  
> 一開始不敢輕舉妄動的狗狗還誘導雷米自行從摟肩進階成擁抱  
> 不愧是小天啊！（拇指）  
> 某犬沒有回答雷米的原因肯定是在心裡OS：我才不要當朋友而已！  
> 點心只是前菜、奶油啤酒也不過是開胃酒  
> 真正的大餐正躺在床上等著被享用呢XDDDDD  
> （黑犬：來吧！雷米！）  
> 笨狗狗聽見小狼的告白居然還反問為什麼  
> 叫笨狗狗三個字還真是名副其實啊  
> （被狗咬：我想聽雷米的『一百個愛上天狼星的理由』不行嗎？）  
> 小狼不喜歡被綁起來  
> 但小天還轉了他好幾圈  
> 難道是想趁雷米暈頭轉向時偷吃豆腐？！  
> 不過看雷米心甘情願地被小天帶到任何不知名的地方去  
> 苦肉計還真是好用  
> 幾滴淚水就把小狼拐到手了呢XDDD  
> 要是再搭配上狗狗眼睛  
> 雷米肯定會就此被攻城掠地、賠了夫人又折兵（？）啊XDD  
>   
> 


	6. 難以忘懷之夜

**第六章  
  
難以忘懷之夜**

 

「你還在這裡，」天狼星在他返回，然後看到雷木思在廁所前方等候時說道。  
  
「這嘛，我不知道我應該要到哪去，」雷木思回應著。  
  
「我的意思是說：你沒有趁機逃跑。」  
  
「我以為你有東西要給我看？」  
  
天狼星溫和地對著他微笑。「當然。那，過來啊。你想再被銬上手銬嗎？」  
  
雷木思做了個鬼臉。「不了謝謝。」  
  
他跟著天狼星，那個自信滿滿地帶路的人。一會兒，他們就抵達了一條死路。然而，天狼星，看起來卻一點點也不像是對此感到心煩意亂的樣子，他反倒是故意大步走向走廊的盡頭。他在一張壁掛前方停了下來，拿出他的魔杖，並直直地劃下那張掛毯。當他結束之後，他抓住那片織布把它拉開。那像是一片窗帘被拉了開來，然後現出一條黑暗狹窄的通道。  
  
「你先請，」天狼星說道，並做出了邀請的手勢。  
  
提起膽子，雷木思踏入了黑暗之中，但是才走了三步，他就撞上了一柱橫樑。他低低地咒罵著，停下來小心地用他的手感覺他周圍的道路。  
  
「現在來點光會很有幫助，你不認為嗎？」他捕捉到天狼星的聲音在他身旁。  
  
「哦對，我差點就忘了，」雷木思咕噥道。「 **路摸思** 。」下個瞬間，一道錐型的光芒從他魔杖頂端散發出來，照亮了通道。  
  
「你真的知道很多東西耶，不過看樣子你少了點練習經驗，」天狼星下註，他用他自己的魔杖將他們身後的入口封了起來。不過，他聽起來並沒有惡意，或是取笑，倒不如說是些許的興味。  
  
「這是條秘密通道嗎？」雷木思熱切地問道。  
  
「沒錯。這座城堡有一大堆咧。如果你想要，改天我可以告訴你更多。」  
  
**改天** ──這是說，天狼星沒有明天就變回那個殘暴冷酷，又驕傲自大的幫派頭頭的打算。也就是說，他們未來或許可以成為朋友的意思。  
  
「那會棒透了！」雷木思開心地說著。  
  
他們靜靜地走著。很快地，他們抵達了一座螺旋梯。那是雷木思爬過最長的樓梯。他並不是非常健壯，可以從他沒有從事很多運動看得出來，所以他們停頓了三次，好讓他喘口氣。最後終於，他們到達一扇門前，天狼星用 **阿咯哈姆拉** 咒語打開了它的鎖。  
  
「我們到了。」天狼星在他們踏出外面的時候，張開他的雙臂表示遼闊。  
  
雷木思對這個地方的第一印象，就是這裡風很大，還有非常寒冷。就如同它的外表，他們身處霍格華茲最高的塔樓之一，即便不是最高的一座。他們站在一個有著低矮柵欄的圓形陽台上。  
  
「你覺得怎麼樣？」天狼星期待地問道。  
  
「非常高。」  
  
「那又怎樣？你有懼高症，還是怎樣？」天狼星以一個近乎指責的口吻說道。  
  
「不。」雷木思為了俯視，往前向塔牆走得更靠近些。「唔，我不認為我有懼高症，」他老實地說。向下看著，他可以看見城堡其他的塔樓在他之下。只有非常少的窗戶仍然亮著。遠處，他可以看見湖泊，漆黑而寂靜──像是滴巨大的黑色墨水。在它的左方，禁忌森林隱隱約約地像是面黑壓壓的牆。心底深處，雷木思的胃裡有一股不舒服的感覺，但他不認為那是個心理問題。「我以前從來沒有到過這麼高的地方，」他承認道。「這實在是很壯觀。」  
  
天狼星露出懷疑的表情。「你以前從來沒有到過這麼高的地方？為什麼，你不飛嗎？」  
  
雷木思聳聳肩。「不多。而且幾乎沒有這麼高過。我對飛行一直很不拿手。」  
  
「哦天。你得學起來才行。我會教你的。你知道嗎，詹姆和我以前常常跟我們的掃帚從這裡跳下去。倒栽蔥式，一定要的嘛。接著是自由落體，然後到最後一刻才拉起來。挺刺激的，你知道吧。」  
  
「呃。 **你知道嗎** ，你不用教我 **那個** 。」  
  
天狼星大笑起來。「沒有問題，老弟。彼得也不喜歡。他光是看我們跳就已經感到不舒服啦。我在想著要去買一台摩托車。你知道那是什麼嗎？那是一種麻瓜車輛。這裡。」他從他的口袋裡拉出一紙不會移動的照片，然後遞給雷木思。  
  
雷木思已經從他的麻瓜研究課本裡看過摩托車的照片，可是這輛比他以前曾經看過的那些還來得大。那是徹徹底底的黑，除了擋泥板上些許狀似閃電的銀色線條。  
  
「我一直為此存錢，可是現在變得困難多了，因為我已經沒跟我家人住在一起。也就是說沒有零用錢。而我得用我自己的錢去買所有的衣服和學校用品。那是唯一一個被生為布萊克的好處：布萊克家族真的很有錢……唔，也許我能在假期裡找到一份工作賺錢……然後，至少我能夠說這輛摩托車是完完全全、徹徹底底地屬於我。」  
  
雷木思把照片遞回給他，天狼星將它摺得整整齊齊，再放回口袋裡。「你知道怎麼騎摩瓜摩托車嗎？」  
  
「不，當然不知道。我打算要對它施咒，所以它就可以用魔法飛行了。」  
  
「哇哦。那聽起來像是非常高階的魔法。」  
  
「沒錯，那是啊。可是我知道一些或許能夠幫我的人。嘿，雷木思──」天狼星輕輕地拉了拉雷木思的袖子。「我們不是來這裡往下看的，我們是來這裡往 **上** 看的，看星星。」  
  
雷木思，一直往下凝視著，被霍格華茲校園的美麗震懾得動彈不得，那看起來是那麼古老和寧靜，陣陣的薄霧徘徊在走道之間，他將他的目光從這片景致中拉離，然後看向天狼星。  
  
「這是觀星最棒的地方了，」天狼星繼續說著，就在他所處的位置上躺了下來。他將他的雙臂交叉放到他頭下，往上看著，他的雙眼張得大大的，倒映著上方的星星。「這是我在霍格華茲最喜歡的地方。我猜你以前從沒來過這裡吧？你沒有修天文學，對吧？」  
  
「不，我沒有。」理所當然地，雷木思沒有辦法選修天文學課程。他們在晚上上課──通常是滿月的夜晚──而非常地不實用，如果你是一個狼人的話。  
  
「很好的決定，」天狼星評論道。「那挺無聊的。老師能讓這樣迷人的東西，變得跟古老規矩一樣乏味暗沉總是叫人吃驚。總之，這裡就是觀星塔。過來啊。」他拍拍他身旁的位置。  
  
猶豫不決地，雷木思在冰冷的石頭地板上坐了下來。他不像天狼星，可以像那樣就在這裡躺下。天狼星就像他做任何事情般，自信地躺著。對天狼星來說，在學校最高的塔上躺下來小睡一下，似乎是個好點子──所以他就做了，連一秒鐘的思考都沒有，不論人們是否會認為他有點怪。當然沒有人會認為天狼星布萊克怪怪的啦──大概是 **因為** 他做的任何事情，都像是世上最自然的事情，沒有人會對他抱持疑問。雷木思真的希望，他可以偶爾變得有一點像天狼星。  
  
「你看見那顆星星了嗎？」天狼星舉起一隻手臂，向上指著天空。「那就是大犬星：天狼星。那是以我命名的哦。」  
  
「是啦。因為你是個如此非凡地燦爛和閃耀的人，」雷木思乾乾地回嘴道。  
  
天狼星咧了嘴笑笑。「那對女孩子總是很有效的。」  
  
「什麼，她們真的相信你說那顆星星以你命名的？」  
  
「才不咧。她們只是說了和你相同的話，不過她們是真的那個意思。」  
  
「啊。所以你帶所有的女孩子上來這邊，來一場羅曼蒂克的觀星？」  
  
「胡說八道。要是我帶女孩子來這裡的話，那條秘密通道就再也不是 **秘密** 了，對吧？你、詹姆、彼得和我是唯一知道的人。」  
  
「哦，」是雷木思對這聲明所能想到的回應。他對於被認作天狼星少數可信任的朋友小圈圈成員之一，感到有點榮幸。  
  
「哎，你不想要躺下嗎？」天狼星突然說道。「如果你像那樣扭著你的頭再往上看久一點，你的脖子會僵掉哦。」  
  
「好啦，」雷木思同意了，然後謹慎地在天狼星的身旁躺下。那實在是很不舒服：地板又冷又硬梆梆的。可是天狼星說對了：星星的景色是相當值得的。在這，他們似乎就像是在天空正下方，而星星看起來則是相當地接近，如果你伸出手，你幾乎可以從絲絨黑裡挑取它們其中之一。  
  
有很長的一陣子，雷木思就只是靜靜地向上凝視著天空。他從五歲之後就沒有享受觀賞夜空了。月亮的景色──不論那有多圓潤──總是像個掠食者在伏擊著他，威脅或取笑著他。今晚，那顆月亮只是彎細細的新月。今晚，它除了是另一顆蒼穹中的天體以外，什麼都不是。  
  
然而，數分鐘後，雷木思的眼睛因為冷冽的夜晚空氣，和他的疲倦而開始灼燒。畢竟，夜已深了，而且他前一晚也沒有睡太多，在天狼星燒掉他的幻型怪論文的時候……從那時起，發生了好多事情。他靜靜地打了個呵欠，然後閉上眼睛。他很高興那發生了。雖然，當然他可以在沒有天狼星幫派的攻擊，還有隨之而來的囚禁下辦到。不過，終於，事情未來看起來是充滿希望的。天狼星想告訴他更多的秘密通道，而且他打算要指導雷木思如何飛行──這讓他們幾乎成了朋友。雷木思以前從未交過朋友。天狼星是他頭號朋友的事實，讓他們的友誼變得更加地特殊，幾近嚇人。雷木思對他自己許下誓言，要用他所擁有的所有，守護這份友誼。  
  
那是在他陷入睡眠以前，最後一個有意識的想法。

當他再次醒過來的時候，他發現他所有的肌肉，和他大部分的背部都在發疼。一陣寒冷的微風弄得他鼻子癢癢的，於是他蜷縮得更深入他的毛毯。等等── **毛毯** ？他不記得他睡著的時候有一條毛毯。更貼近地檢視著他的『毛毯』，他結論出那是一件厚厚的黑色斗篷。他用他的手肘撐起他自己，環顧四周。天狼星倚靠在城牆上。他正在抽菸，若有所思地凝視著帶有淡淡藍色的小小煙霧雲朵，消散在黑暗之中。他只穿了一件白色Ｔ恤。  
  
他把他的斗蓬留給了我……真是貼心，雷木思心想，在同一時間感到既感動又內疚。他強逼他自己站起身來，在天狼星斗篷的舒適溫暖離開他的身體時，忍住一陣哆嗦，困倦地踉蹌向天狼星所佇立之處。  
  
「你不冷嗎？」雷木思問道，將斗篷遞給天狼星。  
  
天狼星微微地搖了搖頭。「香菸讓我保持溫暖。不，不用，把它穿上，」他在雷木思想要將斗篷交給他時說著。「你看起來像是快凍死了。」  
  
「哦。好吧。」雷木思聳聳肩，然後不好意思地穿上斗篷。「所以，你香菸裡的什麼成分讓你保持溫暖的？」  
  
「乾的哭蜜蟲液。」  
  
雷木思縮了下。「那對你的肺來說是毒藥耶。」  
  
「我知道，」天狼星漠不關心地回應道，噘起他的嘴，將另一口煙霧吹入夜空。「我想人生就像是根香煙。」  
  
「是嗎？」雷木思問著，對這評語感到困惑。  
  
「是呀，」天狼星若有所思地說道，「短暫地燃燒又很溫暖，但接著，我們全都消逝在黑暗之中，就像煙霧一樣。我們在空中消散，除了髒兮兮的菸蒂外什麼也不剩。」  
  
吃驚於天狼星是那麼地…… **哲學** ，雷木思注視著天狼星指間，亮橘色的香煙頂端。  
  
「我聽起來鬱鬱寡歡的醉鬼，思忖著他可悲人生的意義，不是嗎？」  
  
「嗯…我小一點的時候，我曾經有過這樣的想法，我們全都就像是巧克力蛙。」  
  
「真的嗎？」天狼星興味濃厚地說著。「那是為什麼？」  
  
「我已經不知道了。」  
  
天狼星輕笑起來。「是嗎，我確定你有個好理由。或許是因為，在我們花在了糖果店內色彩繽紛盒子裡的人生的盡頭，我們會被一個巨大的怪物吃掉？」  
  
「如果我們 **幸運** 的話，我們會被吃掉，」雷木思糾正他。「如果我們不夠幸運，我們就只會被扔掉，因為那個巨大的怪物只在乎卡片而已。」  
  
「是啊，人生就如同一個巧克力蛙般艱難。」  
  
「你為什麼抽菸？」  
  
天狼星隨性地聳了聳肩，然後吸入另一口充滿肺部又味道苦澀的菸。「因為這會讓我媽很煩。」  
  
雷木思皺了皺眉。「那可不是個很好的理由。」  
  
「為什麼不？」  
  
「只因此而毀了你的健康是不值得的。」  
  
天狼星嘆了口氣，扔掉那根煙並輾熄它。「你是對的。」他對雷木思扯了扯一邊的嘴角。「要是我有個溫柔、充滿愛心的母親，現在我想說， **你聽起來像是我媽** 。哦……」他又嘆了口氣，在他繼續說道時，聽起來略微傷感。「你聽起來像是我想要的母親。」他發出一聲短促、悲傷的輕笑。「你不知道，當我每次看到一個溫馨的小家庭時，我會感到多該死的嫉妒。我可能會大叫，假使我只是…只是看見一個母親在擦拭她孩子的鼻子。」他用他空蕩蕩的手敲擊城牆的牆壁。「我可能會翻越城牆，假使所有的學生都從他們父母親那邊，收到愉快和關懷的郵件跟糖果，我得到的卻是每個月一封的咆哮信的話。 **至少** 一個月一封咆哮信！」他一而再，再而三地用他的拳頭敲打城牆。  
  
雷木思牢牢地抓住他的手，阻止他將他自己打得血流如注。「不要敲了。你會把你自己弄傷的。」  
  
「那又怎樣？」  
  
依舊將天狼星的手緊緊地抓在他手裡面，雷木思對上了他的雙眼。「我已經告訴過你了：那不值得的，」他輕柔地說道。  
  
天狼星低斂他的雙眼，不再從雷木思的掌握中掙扎。「你把它說得像是很簡單的樣子，」他低聲說著，「像是我可以就這樣決定：我不喜歡我的父母，好，很好，所以我會幫我自己找一對好一點的。相信我，我希望我或許能理性些說：這不值得。我希望我可以……我知道你是對的。可是我不這麼 **認為** 。幻型怪在面對我的時候，變成了我媽。真笨，不是嗎？……那，你的幻型怪是什麼？」  
  
雷木思放開了天狼星的手，靠上城牆，然後注視著遠方的禁忌森林。那輪新月高高掛在樹梢上，靜靜地閃耀著它的瑩白光芒。雷木思微微抖了一下，然後快速地看向別處。  
  
天狼星做這全部的事情，是為了讓雷木思向他傾吐他的秘密嗎？不，這不是個陰謀，雷木思非常肯定。他感到天狼星的存在，是那麼不舒服地接近他。他新結交的朋友還在等待著答案。難道他沒有權利知道嗎？在他幾乎將他赤裸裸的靈魂展現給雷木思，對雷木思敞開心胸，展示了他脆弱的一面之後？難道朋友不該對彼此坦誠以對嗎？  
  
然而，他沒辦法強迫自己告訴天狼星。他知道他無法承受若是天狼星因此討厭他。他並不想要失去他唯一的友誼，這才數個小時長的友誼。  
  
「我很抱歉，天狼星，」他輕聲說著。「我不能告訴你。」遲疑不定地，他快速地看了一下天狼星的反應。他想，他在另一名男孩子的臉上看到了一閃而逝的失望，可是他非常有可能看錯了──那只是非常短暫的一瞬。「也許……也許以後吧。也許改天我能夠告訴你。」當我確定你能嚴守我的秘密的時候。當我確定你不會因為我是誰而離開我的時候。  
  
「沒關係，」天狼星安慰他。「沒關係啦，真的。所以你認為，我們寫的黑魔法防禦術小考，你考得好嗎？」  
  
雷木思大大地鬆了口氣。感激天狼星改變了話題，他迅速地回應道，「是啊，我想我大多數的問題都答對了。你呢？」  
  
「啊，不是我寫過最好的小考。不過我在把幻型怪除掉時，給我們加了十分。在你離開之後，你知道嗎？我讓我媽穿上麻瓜的比基尼，還有一頂像是鄧不利多帽子的帽子。」  
  
雷木思彎起嘴角。「那看起來一定很迷人。」  
  
「沒錯，那真的是啊。看見那個了嗎？」天狼星指向魁地奇球場後面的一塊地方。雷木思看見遠方少數燈還亮著的窗戶。「那是活米村。一個巫師村莊。幾個週末後，我們獲准到那邊去。不過我知道好幾條通往活米村的秘密通道。一條出口在蜂蜜公爵，一間糖果店，的地下室裡。在那裡，他們有成堆的……」天狼星沒完沒了地叨叨唸唸，告訴雷木思每間活米村商店和酒吧的細節。  
  
最後，雷木思說，「我以為我們是來這裡往 **上** 看星星，而不是往下的。」  
  
「如果有朵雲在大犬星前面，往上看又有什麼意義咧？」  
  
雷木思抬頭看著，然後確實，一片薄薄的雲朵正遮住了明亮的大犬星。「你是我見過最最自戀的人了，」雷木思闡述道。  
  
「別那麼說嘛。」齜牙列嘴地笑著，天狼星讓一隻手緩慢地梳過他的黑色長髮，誇張地裝做自傲的模樣。「在你見過吉德洛．洛哈以前，別說我自戀。」  
  
「那是誰？」  
  
「一個年輕演員。他在梅林演藝劇團最近的演出中飾演一個毛茸茸的英雄。我最近的一個女朋友對他口水流個沒完，還有他有多可愛，她有多愛他的 **金色髮絲** ──在你正要親吻彼此的時候，最不浪漫的事情了。」  
  
「什麼？那個有名的天狼星．布萊克吃其他男人的醋？」雷木思捉弄他。  
  
「小心哦，」天狼星以一種開玩笑的口吻警告他。「我可能會改變我的心意，然後再把你關起來哦。」  
  
雷木思只是笑笑。「我們該回去裡面了。否則，我們倆都要染上感冒囉。」  
  
「你真是太對了……又一次，」天狼星以一到些許揶揄的口氣說道，但接著他們就真的回到了城堡裡面，回到葛來分多塔，最後進入他們的寢室，一處他們兩個都立刻入睡的地方。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.23**  
>  呆瓜小天、雷米逃跑也只能回寢室吧？  
> 那當然還是跟狗狗窩在一起取暖來的吸引人啊XD  
> 還不快給撞到頭的雷米呼呼秀秀  
> （黑犬噘起嘴巴：雷米來～狗狗口水最有用了！）  
> 其實小天想教的飛行  
> 是把雷米扔下去後來個英雄救美的雙人特技表演吧XDD  
> 乾巴巴的回嘴  
> 難道小狼這麼快就識破笨狗狗的誘狼計謀了？  
> 不過看雷米乖乖地躺到小天身邊  
> 是自願往陷阱跳的意思XDDD？（被狼爪巴）  
> 還睡得那麼香甜  
> 小心外有餓犬呀呀呀XDD  
> （某犬狠咬：吵醒他我吃什麼！）  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.25**  
>  小天的體溫讓雷米睡得很熟呢～  
> （黑犬撲向小狼：沒錯、我可是天涼時最好用的活動毛毯！）  
> 堅持要雷米穿著斗篷是想要在雷米身上留下氣味宣示主權嗎XD  
> 雷米不要被拐走了！  
> （被狗咬：不要揭我底細！）  
> 雷米就是雷米  
> 不管是小是大是老  
> 都是用巧克力看世界XDD  
> （被狼爪巴：要你管！）  
> PS. 巨大的怪物是指笨狗狗嗎@v@？一口吞掉XDDDD  
> 將狗掌握在胸口對視的畫面好美  
> 難怪小天會緊張地低下雙眼改變話題XD  
> 是說、笨狗狗這時候問起幻型怪很沒情調耶  
> 虧雷米還特意提醒笨小天看星星  
> （某犬傾身抵上小狼前額：天上的被遮住了，看地上的就好啦～）  
> （小狼：……自戀鬼////）  
>   
> 哭蜜蟲（Glumbumble）  
> 產於北歐。為毛絨絨的灰色飛蟲，牠們選擇黑暗隱蔽處築巢，如空心的樹、洞穴裡。以蕁麻為食。會分泌一種糖蜜。該糖蜜會引起人的憂鬱，也可用作艾利霍茲（Alihotsy，又名Hyena tree）葉子的解藥。哭蜜蟲會侵襲蜂巢，搞壞蜂蜜。  
> ──怪獸與牠們的產地，扭特．卡曼德著（Fantastic Beast & Where To Find Them, Newt Scamander）  
>   
> 


	7. 成真的美夢

**第七章  
  
成真的美夢**

 

次日早晨來得過快，又過於唐突，從雷木思的觀點來看。當滿滿一大釜的冰水直直地倒到他臉上時，他從一聲響亮的大叫中醒來，在床上筆直地坐起身子。天狼星帶著沾沾自喜的表情站在他的床尾，還有一個空空的大釜在他懷裡。  
  
「這是──」雷木思結結巴巴地，他的心臟仍然因為驚嚇而怦怦作響。  
  
「早安啊，懶惰鬼，」天狼星說道，嘴咧地大大的。  
  
「為什麼……？」 _你為什麼要用冰水叫我起床？你究竟為什麼要叫我起床？還有什麼時候開始你會叫我『懶惰鬼』了？_ 可是雷木思的舌頭和腦袋，在如此不合理時間裡並不協調一致。  
  
「是去上魔藥學的時間啦。你不想要上課遲到，對吧？我是說，你已經逃掉了昨天下午的課程……」  
  
發出一聲呻吟，雷木思讓自己倒回他的枕頭裡，卻又再次彈起來。理所當然地，他的床墊也都被潑滿了水，而且現在很不舒服的溼答答又冰冷。  
  
「發生什麼事？誰在尖叫？ **發生什麼事了？** 」可以聽見彼得嚇壞的聲音來自別的床鋪之一。  
  
「沒事啦，彼得，沒什麼好擔心的。」天狼星即刻說道。  
  
另一張愛睏的臉蛋──屬於克里斯．麥金農──探過雷木思的床簾。「 **他** 在這裡做什麼？」  
  
「睡覺。嗯，已經不是了，」天狼星回答了克里斯的問題。  
  
「什麼？」艾力克斯將圍住雷木思床舖的床簾完完全全地拉開。雷木思感到徹底地暴露在四個男孩的注視之下。他只穿著他老舊、過於小件的睡衣，還有看起來大概像隻嚇壞了、幾乎浸濕及過度生長的貓頭鷹的事實，在他侷促不安的感受裡擴大著。  
  
「他為什麼不在地窖裡？」艾力克斯問道。  
  
「我放他走啦，」天狼星馬上回答。  
  
「就這樣？」克里斯目瞪口呆地說。「我以為你想要搞清楚他的幻型怪？」  
  
「是呀，他告訴我那是什麼了，」天狼星說著。「所以我如我所承諾地放他走了。」每個人都盯著天狼星看；然而，沒有人，會跟雷木思一樣地摸不著頭腦。  
  
「哦，」艾力克斯說道，聽起來略微失望。「那他的幻型怪是什麼？」  
  
雷木思屏住了他的呼吸。他沒有膽子抬頭看向任何人。  
  
「我不會告訴你，」天狼星簡潔地說道。  
  
「 **什麼？** 」其他三名男孩子齊聲說道。「但你得告訴我們啊，」克里斯堅持著。「我們幫了你耶！」  
  
「我可從未要求過你們協助，」天狼星說，他的聲音瞬間聽起來變得相當冷酷。「我們沒有任何協定。如果你夠笨到加入我的笨探索，那是你的問題。」  
  
「這不公平，天狼星！」艾力克斯說道，憤慨不已。「我們幫你看守他耶。你絕對沒辦法在沒有我們的情況下辦到的。我們做那不求回報；我們有 **權力** 知道！」  
  
「一點也沒錯。你們做那 **不** 求回報。下次，放聰明點，還有在你們再次衝動地加入愚蠢的行動之前談好條件。」  
  
「我不敢相信，」艾力克斯說著。「這是背叛！你不能就這樣放走他！我們對此也有發言權的！只因為 **你** 得到了你想要的！我們也要知道！而且我們 **會** 查出來的！我們不用你也能繼續，天狼星，我們會再把路平囚禁起來的！」  
  
「你試試看，」天狼星要脅著艾力克斯，並緩緩地舉起他的魔杖。  
  
對於被天狼星轉向對抗他的朋友，以保護他的事實給嚇呆了──那個新學生，那隻 **書蟲子** ──雷木思繼續呆呆地坐在床上。他對於在這樣的狀況下，他應該要做些什麼感到毫無頭緒。恐怕他對於打架沒有什麼太大的幫助。「呃……」他清了清他的喉嚨。「呃，我們現在不是應該要去吃早餐了嗎？魔藥學在三十分鐘後就要開始了。」  
  
天狼星將他的魔杖放入口袋，給了雷木思一個小小的眨眼，接著迴身轉向艾力克斯。「他是對的，一如以往。你應該把那牢記在心。」  
  
這是很難以置信，可是從那之後，再也沒有人來招惹雷木思。  
  
天狼星等他穿好衣服，接著他們匆匆忙忙地趕去大廳。早餐期間，天狼星時不時地扮演著雷木思私人獨有的招待。他對著雷木思大聲地讀出部分的預言家日報，對 **每個** 文章、頭條、照片或廣告下評語。然後他對著雷木思的南瓜汁施咒，使其冒泡成泡沫狀（那樣子嚐起來意料之外的好喝），還有在雷木思，仍舊尚未完全清醒，和小口小口地咬著一片吐司時，明顯地進行著某種盡其所能地吞掉好幾份麥片粥的單人競賽。  
  
接著他們急忙趕往魔藥學。天狼星知道一條捷徑，一條包含了如果你在最上層跳三次，就會變成一道溜滑梯的長長樓梯。  
  
然後是雷木思所學過最棒的課程了。  
  
天狼星和他一塊兒熬煮了一飲活死水。雷木斯對熬煮魔藥相當不在行。他了解所有的理論，可是，話又說回來，他到目前為止並沒有許多機會去實際 **熬製** 它。天狼星也沒幫上太多的忙，因為他大多數的時間都拿來用蛞蝓黏液逗弄雷木思，而且雷木思發現那噁心斃了。當天狼星再一次將粘液抹上雷木思的脖子時，雷木思在他注意力分散的狀態下，加入嚴重過多的精靈灑進他的魔藥裡面，也因此使得整個大釜爆炸。史拉轟教授扣了葛來分多十分，然後要他們兩個在課堂結束後留下來，把這團混亂給清理乾淨。  
  
雷木思認為那真是棒透了。  
  
剩餘的日子時光匆匆飛逝。在他的課堂結束後，雷木思又要再一次地去找飛七做勞動服務。可是這一回，天狼星幫他清理了一套套的盔甲。  
  
「不管怎樣都是我的錯，你才會得到這份勞動服務的，所以我現在來幫你才公平，」天狼星好聲好氣地說道。  
  
路過他們的人，再也沒有給予任何惡劣的評語，即使好幾個人對天狼星投射了好奇的目光。不過，無庸置疑地，天狼星徹底忽視了它，鎮定地繼續著他的工作，對著好幾具盔甲說話，或是開心地哼著歌，彷彿這無趣的工作是份愉快的消遣。  
  
三天後，彼得．佩迪魯也加入了他們。迴避雷木思的視線，兩隻腳侷促不安地扭動著，他尷尬地問了天狼星，「我也能幫忙嗎？」  
  
「不行，你不准。這是完全被禁止的，」天狼星反駁道，然後還扔了件斗篷給彼得。  
  
自那時起，彼得也成了雷木思的朋友。突然間就這麼簡單地和人們相處融洽，實在是叫人大為吃驚。但是不管雷木思認識了多少人：天狼星都會是他的第一個朋友，也因此，永遠都是他最親密的朋友。沒有人能像他一樣，逗得雷木思哈哈大笑。他很肯定在他的一生裡，從來沒有笑得像上個星期那麼多過。而且天狼星教了他很多東西，他需要懂的事情：那些老師不能教的事。他將城堡裡所有的秘密通道、捷徑和其他特點都介紹給了雷木思。他告訴他，你該去活米村的哪間商店和哪間酒吧，還有你應該在那裡喝什麼或買什麼。他教了他掃帚上的瘋狂特技花招。他教了他如何避免做太多學校的作業，還有怎麼不要被抓到。他對他解釋了每個老師特有的喜好和厭惡，以及你要怎麼做才能激怒或安撫他們。他告訴他，在圖書館的哪裡有好玩的書，什麼是最美味的食物（還有怎麼搶在所有人之前拿到）；他教他怎樣佔到交誼廳最好的扶手椅，什麼時候動身上課能在最後一秒鐘及時抵達，怎麼進入級長浴室，還有怎麼甩掉拿樂絲太太。  
  
這就像是雷木思的夢想成真了：他身在這所學校，在這美妙的城堡裡，他學到了如何實際施法，他交到了一起做作業，或是一同在夜晚的城堡裡遊蕩的朋友。而且他過得非常快樂。  
  
總括來說：他覺得他就像是個普通人，一名平凡的巫師，一個一般的學生。理所當然地，他沒有告訴任何人關於他的狼化症。可是每個月變形成為一頭怪物一次，突然看起來像是只有以往一半的糟糕。當然那充滿了痛苦，也當然他在隔日會很疲倦，不過有太多的事情可以讓他分心了。首當其衝的便是天狼星。  
  
最近，雷木思越來越常因為另一名男孩而心煩意亂。他並不曉得，為什麼他會忽然間強烈意識到他們之間的親密，當他們以同一支掃帚飛行，而雷木思他的手臂環繞住天狼星的腰，還有他的頭擱在天狼星的肩膀上，以至於另一名男孩的長髮扎得他的臉頰癢癢的時候。魔藥學課堂上，在天狼星把噁心的黏液抹到他脖子上時，他再也不會那個黏答答，或是冷冰冰的液體滑下他的脊椎顫抖，而是因為天狼星手指在他肌膚上的觸感。有時候，當他們在觀星塔上過夜時，他對於他們除了觀星，和聊論任何東西及所有東西以外什麼都沒做，而感到淡淡的失望。愈加頻繁地，他注意到天狼星的相貌是多麼地帥氣。這讓人沮喪透了。沮喪，因為雷木思知道他自己的相貌一點也不帥氣。他一點也不健壯，他經常看起來病厭厭的又憔悴不堪，疤痕遍佈了他全部的身體，而且他穿著模樣可笑的二手衣服，或者對他父親，一個開始凸出奶油啤酒肚的人而言，變得過小的衣服。雷木思就只是一點也配不上天狼星，和他與生俱來的魅力，還有痞痞的帥氣樣貌。他沒有辦法像天狼星那樣講笑話，他對魁地奇一點天份也沒有，他對決鬥並不在行……這條清單可以沒完沒了地列下去。  
  
一晚，事情脫離了掌控。雷木思夢到了他。當他在午夜時分醒過來的時候，他跑出了他的寢室，倒在交誼廳裡的沙發裡，然後不停不停不停地大哭，因為他再也無法否認這恐怖的事實。作為一名狼人就已經夠糟了，可以作為一名 **彎彎** 狼人……事情還能變得更糟糕嗎？ _好吧，我猜我可能會是麻瓜出身，是個爬說嘴還沾染上惡鬼，_ 雷木思苦澀地心想。 _那會使我成為巫師世界裡最被唾棄的人。_ 他多麼希望他能夠是個正常人！他多麼希望他對天狼星的感覺，除了最好的朋友外什麼都不是！他多麼希望，他可以輕易地埋葬掉這些感覺！  
  
……但也許他可以呢？也許他可以就這樣忽視這份感覺……？他從未對他自己的愛情生活抱有過多的期待。他並沒有任何關於這些的自我幻想。狼人並不會跟正常人踏入一段情感關係。他們並不會建立起一個家庭。那太過危險了。這道詛咒可能會傳給孩子。而且除此以外，沒有人想要使他們心愛的家庭被烙上印記。好吧，至少正派的狼人不會想要。雷木斯向來都知道，他永遠都不會找到摯愛，永遠都不會組成一個家庭。他接受了。他認為友誼就已經足夠。現下，就只是他 **已經** 無可救藥地陷入戀愛的這小小、小小的問題──違背了所有較好的判斷。雷木思生氣地將他的淚水抹去。

 _哦，好吧，愛上一個男孩子是什麼大不了的事嗎？我的愛是單相思的話，是誰真的一點也不重要，對吧？只要沒有人發現的話……尤其是天狼星。_ 雷木思許下過誓言，他會用他所擁有的所有，守護這份友誼──他既不會讓他的狼化症，也不會讓他反常的性向介入他們兩個之間。這不值得。他可以愛著天狼星，只要隱瞞住他的愛的話。  
  
又一個秘密……他有多痛恨這樣！他痛恨每個月都得要說謊一次。謊言有關於他生病的母親，有關於他阿姨的結婚典禮（像是他阿姨真的會邀請 **他** 去她的婚禮似的），還有關於總是會撲到他身上的大獵犬，或者關於他跟一輛摩瓜摩托車發生的意外。  
  
就當雷木思再次冷靜下來，和做出他痛苦的解決之道的時候，天狼星進入了交誼廳。他的眼睛倒映著來自他魔杖尖端的光芒，他穿著他毛茸茸的灰色睡衣，還有他的頭髮因為睡覺而亂澎澎的。雷木思的心臟漏了一拍。對他來說，天狼星絕不會看起來更美了。  
  
天狼星落坐到雷木思身旁的沙發上，然後舉起他的魔杖，這樣光芒才能照亮雷木思的臉龐。雷木思將一隻手放到他的雙眼之前，好讓它們避開明亮的光芒……還有隱藏起他的淚痕。  
  
「你還好嗎？」天狼星溫柔地問道。  
  
「還好，」雷木思嘶啞地回答著。「我沒事。」  
  
天狼星放下他的魔杖，擱置到小桌子上，所以它的光線就不會讓雷木思感到痛苦。「你做了惡夢嗎？」  
  
雷木思猶豫了一下子，但接著他點點頭。即便那曾經是個美夢，這所有的一切卻是場噩夢。  
  
「哦天啊。」始料未及地，天狼星將他的手臂環繞著他，並緊緊地抱住他。「你想要談談嗎？」  
  
雷木思嘆了口氣，然後傾身靠上天狼星睡衣舒適而溫暖的布料裡。「不要。」他當然不能跟天狼星談論它。無論如何，他現在並不想要談，他只是想要假裝──  
  
「要是我用一些巧克力布丁誘惑你的話咧？這怎麼樣？這會讓你開心嗎？」  
  
_梅林啊，這個男孩子真的是有點過動耶，_ 雷木思在天狼星跳起來和讓他有任何機會回答以前，拉起雷木思跟他去廚房的時候想著。他會比較想要就那樣待在天狼星的臂彎之中，可是，無庸置疑地，在廚房裡吃巧克力布丁比較沒有那麼複雜。  
  
那就是雷木思所以為的……直到他們抵達廚房裡面為止。他怎麼可能會知道，天狼星在吃巧克力布丁的時候，可以如此該死的迷人？身著他的灰色睡衣，他平趴在一張長桌之上，他用他的手肘撐起自己，然後緩慢而怡然地，從他面前的大碗裡吃掉巧克力布丁。這不公平。沒有人應該在半夜三更，除了吃巧克力布丁外，什麼更加引人注目的事情都沒做時，看起來這麼可愛。試圖避開盯著天狼星看，雷木思不停地將滿滿一湯匙的慕斯塞進他的嘴裡。  
  
「老弟，你很餓耶，對吧？」天狼星下了評語，還用他的湯匙比著，因此意外地讓巧克力布丁飛過廚房。「哦喔。」天狼星輕笑著，接著淘氣的表情顯露在他臉上：他的雙眼微微地瞇起，而他左邊的唇角突然提了起來。雷木思並不知道，每次他看見那張表情的時候，他應該要感到害怕和警覺，還是期待好好地大笑一場。好奇著天狼星最新的計畫是什麼，雷木思看到他用他的湯匙當作發射器，用巧克力慕斯砲擊過來清理的家庭小精靈。那隻小生物驚嚇地尖叫著。受到那反應的鼓舞，天狼星繼續轟炸那隻家庭小精靈。  
  
雷木思也大笑了起來，有一會兒，他們又只是一起玩得很開心的普通朋友。終於，在那隻家庭小精靈徹底地歇斯底里和快要精神崩潰之時，雷木思插話了，「住手啦，天狼星。可憐的小精靈，你快要讓她心臟病發作了。」  
  
「哦，拜託，雷木思，不要這麼掃興嘛。你是為了你自己好才太善良了。」  
  
不由自主地，雷木思抓起半空的巧克力布丁碗，然後把它蓋到天狼星的頭上。他別無選擇。沒有別的方法可以阻止天狼星。他得要解救那可憐的家庭小精靈。他徹底地別無選擇。  
  
天狼星吃驚地大叫，然後被流淌到他整張臉上的慕斯給噎著了。差點因為他眼裡黏搭搭的慕斯而瞎掉，他用他的魔杖指向雷木思說道，「 **倒倒吊** 。」  
  
下個瞬間，雷木思被上下顛倒地掛到了空中。從那裡，他目睹了天狼星怎麼用咳嗽，還有他睡衣的袖子把慕斯從他的臉上抹掉。天狼星的臉蛋從這個角度看真的很奇怪。好吧，這也有可能是因為卡在他頭髮、眉毛和鼻子裡的巧克力布丁的關係。  
  
「那很 **爛** 耶，」他告訴雷木思，他仍然被無助地高掛在半空中。「我幾乎毫無防備，而且我還是可以就像那樣對你下惡咒。我是說，你甚至沒有 **試著** 防禦你自己。」  
  
「啊……這個……你知道我對實際操作還不是很拿手的。」  
  
「一點也沒錯。你應該要改善一下。一旦你離開學校的時候，你會需要它的，你知道嗎？」  
  
「你可以教我，」雷木思提議道。  
  
「 **什麼** ？」在他的吃驚之下，天狼星失去他對惡咒的控制，然後雷木思掉落到了地板上。幸運的是，他反應得夠快，用他的手臂緩衝了他的撞擊。  
  
「哇啊──抱歉！」天狼星驚訝地大叫。「你還好嗎？」他在雷木思的旁邊蹲了下來，憂慮地注視著他，非常不像天狼星的表情。  
  
「沒事，沒事，我很好，」雷木思說道，他依舊因為被上下顛倒地掛著而感到有點頭昏眼花。  
  
天狼星拍了拍他的肩膀。「唔嗯，幸好你的反應能力很好……」  
  
「是啊。所以，你會教我怎麼在決鬥時戰鬥等等的東西嗎？」  
  
「你不會是認真的吧。我？一個老師？算了吧。」  
  
「我可以永遠幫你做你的藥草學作業，作為回報，」雷木思提供道。  
  
「你上週已經幫我寫了那份論文了，」天狼星爭辯著。  
  
「一點也沒錯。你欠我的。」  
  
天狼星猶豫不決。「你不該把巧克力布丁砸得我全身都是的，」他指出。  
  
「真的嗎，天狼星， **你** 肯定不是打算要對我傳授合乎禮儀的行為吧？」  
  
天狼星翻了翻白眼。「好啦，很好，你贏了。你第一堂決鬥課程在明天晚餐之後。還有別遲到。否則我得要扣掉葛來分多的分數，或者給你勞動服務了。」  
  
「好極了！真是太謝謝你了！」雷木思熱切地說道。「你真是太好了！」  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.27**  
>  一大早就把雷米弄得渾身濕透  
> 笨狗狗有這麼迫不及待嗎  
> 成為朋友不到12個小時就把小狼弄得曲線畢露  
> 這樣好嗎？（遠方傳來狗狗的哀嚎聲）  
> 只屬於兩人間的小祕密好親密的感覺唷XDD  
> 這是想要雷米以身相許的意思吧XDDD  
> 展露無遺的佔有慾將一切都說得明明白白啦XDDD  
> （黑犬：雷米是我的！他的秘密也是我的！）  
> 沒有一口口餵食小狼有點可惜就是  
> 是怕進展太快會嚇跑小狼嗎XDD  
> 欲求不滿的結果就是將黏液沾到小狼身上  
> 一次不夠  
> 還在課堂上、眾人面前玩了好幾次XDD  
> 小天你也太明目張膽了吧  
> （被狗咬：才只是蛞蝓的而已耶！）  
> （某狼斜眼狠瞪：不然你希望是誰的？）  
> 雷米需要懂的東西都教了嗎  
> 最重要的部分呢？  
> （黑犬握緊拳頭：那當然是要床簾拉起來一對一教學囉！）  
> （↑被狼爪巴）  
> 某犬的手腳真是有夠快  
> 小狼心目中最重要的寶座已經被他坐上去了呢＠v＠  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.01.27**  
>  …哦哦…先讓人家抱怨一下：頭一段好長啊啊啊…（昏）  
> （它真的就那麼長、不是人家沒有分段唷QAQ←自己超想分段的）  
>   
> 小狼對於小天的感覺終於浮上檯面了  
> 還不改作筆記習慣一一條列的樣子好可愛XDD  
> 而且還對於小天沒有碰他感到很失望的樣子、欲求不滿？（被狼爪巴）  
> 雷米的謊言裡有隻會撲向自己的大獵犬  
> 這裡有什麼暗示在嗎？  
> （某犬：親親雷米我來了～～～）  
> 幽暗交誼廳裡的擁抱好有氣氛  
> 可惜笨狗狗一點情調也沒有、就想到吃！  
> 最美味的明明都已經在懷裡了！（狼爪狠巴）  
> 小天趴著吃布丁是想誘惑小狼仔嗎？  
> 伸舌頭舔的會更有效果唷XDDDD  
> （某狼摀住鼻子：…這隻天然呆…////）  
> 看雷米馬上就受不了拿碗蓋了笨狗狗滿頭巧克力吧XDD  
> 從另一個角度看努力舔掉滿臉巧克力的狗狗應該很好玩（？）  
> 依1+1≠2定律  
> 所以小天+巧克力會＝……XDD？  
> 『餓』狼一隻XDDD？！  
> 馬上就設陷阱讓笨狗狗自己跳進去  
> 小天小心明天的第一堂課就被撲吃掉了呀呀呀XDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> （徹底無視雷米最後發出的好人卡→明明小狼想要的比『好人』還要多XDD）  
>   
> 


	8. 聖誕節計畫

**第八章  
  
聖誕節計畫**

 

聖誕節很快地來臨，而霍格華茲城堡看起來比以往更加地美麗。聖誕樹用真正的小妖精裝飾，佇立在大廳裡，成群的榭寄生和冬青高掛在城堡各處，一副副的盔甲被施了咒，哼唱著聖誕頌。浮立維教授教他超勞巫測班上的學生們，如何變出持久的冰柱，於是，因為如此，整座城堡裡的 **每一扇** 窗戶， **每一副** 盔甲和 **每一個** 分枝燭臺，現在都被冰柱所裝飾。金色蠟燭漂浮在天花板之下（皮皮鬼指揮了一大堆的蠟燭衝向一扇裝飾著大冰柱的窗戶，造成赫夫帕夫交誼廳附近的輕度崩塌）。天狼星、彼得和雷木思每個星期至少都會偷偷溜出城堡一次，去三根掃帚喝一瓶奶油啤酒，或是去活米村買聖誕禮物和聖誕糖果。  
  
事情還能變得更好嗎？  
  
能。如果所有那堆女孩子們都不要在榭寄生下面打轉，等待天狼星經過她們的話……那每次都讓雷木思感到很煩燥，天狼星會給那個幸運的女孩子一個淘氣笑容，然後在她頰邊落下一個輕吻──或甚至是在她的唇上。並不是說他真的和她們之一在約會，而雷木思也從未見過他四處熱吻任何一個女孩子好一段時間了──那只是些小小的榭寄生之吻──但那不管怎樣還是依舊讓人煩躁。  
  
雷木思和天狼星一塊兒練習決鬥和咒語的主意，於克服他對他最好朋友的迷戀也並不十分地有幫助。所有他們花在單獨相處的時間……幸運的是，那從未真的變得尷尬過，因為雷木思有東西可以閒聊──符咒和詛咒──還有他的手也有事情做──咻咻揮舞他的魔杖。天狼星或許不是個很好的老師，可是他的『課程』卻要有趣的多了。大多數的時間，天狼星只會說，『像這樣做』，接著他就會示範那道符咒，然後他要求雷木思也施展符咒。理所當然地，那絕不會就像那樣那麼簡單。  
  
接下來就會有段片刻，同時既尷尬又快樂還很恐怖的時間，當天狼星站在他的身後，他的手搭住包圍著雷木思的，好指點魔杖的動作跟說出咒文，以至於雷木思可以在他脖子旁感覺得到天狼星的呼吸。往往，雷木思會過度緊張而無法施展任何符咒。然而，有些時候，那又很奇怪地幫他放鬆下來。他停止思考和過度費力嚐試，反而讓他的直覺引導他。在這些難得的時刻，他覺得他比以往還要更加了解魔法。然後那就和天狼星簡明扼要所說的同理，『就像這樣做，』因為那也就真的是那個樣子而已。那與課本裡所有你得閱讀的魔杖動作的細節圖片毫不相干。這就是會在你體內的某處自然湧出，然後你得要找出來，讓它引導你。  
  
「很好，」天狼星在雷木思又再一次擁有他 **傑出的** 時刻之一的時候，咕噥道。雷木思只短暫地看了他一下，因為下一刻，天狼星的身體輪廓，就再次在雷木思施展的幻滅咒的那堵牆之下，變得模糊不清。那是他截至目前為止，所掌握到最複雜的符咒，但現下，這似乎就跟基本飄符咒一樣簡單。他現在感到這全都如此地清晰：他的思維被牽引進魔杖，進而刺痛了他的指尖，咒語投向天狼星，覆蓋住他的身軀，而與那堵牆連結著，來來回回地傳遞著能量的波動……真的很可惜的是，為什麼事情永遠都不會像這樣子運作？魔法可以如此地簡單……在那想法之下，雷木思失去了他對幻滅咒的控制，然後天狼星忽隱忽現地回到了他眼前。  
  
「很棒的一次，」天狼星由衷地讚美他。  
  
「謝了，」雷木思說道，抹去他眉毛上的汗水。他甚至沒有注意到那道符咒造成他多麼精疲力竭。 _當然啦，魔法很『簡單』的嘛。_ 「有一下子，那真的成功了，不是嗎？」  
  
「對呀。終於弄懂啦，哼？」  
  
「這嘛，經過昨天的災難之後只會變得更好，不是嗎？」雷木思回應道。昨天，他很努力地施展變色咒，導致他和天狼星所有的課本都變得無法閱讀，因為它們維持了好幾個鐘頭的藍色，無論他們試了哪個解除咒。

「你還沒完成我的藥草學論文嗎？」天狼星問著。  
  
「好了，已經在你的書包裡了。」那仍然是交換條件之一，雷木思替天狼星做藥草學作業，因為如果那裡面不包含對抗魔鬼網或獠牙天竺葵什麼的，天狼星對藥草學是一點興趣也沒有。  
  
「好極了。所以，這是假期前的最後一個週末了。我們去找彼得，然後去三根掃帚喝一杯吧，好嗎？」  
  
「在我聽來不錯。」

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

「那，你們聖誕節會做什麼？」天狼星在第三輪奶油啤酒下肚之後問道。  
  
「一如以往，」彼得說著。「整個家族，所有的姨婆還有隔了好幾層的表親都會來過聖誕節……誰要最後一根甘草棒？」他拿起幾乎空了的盒子給雷木思和天狼星。兩個男孩都立即伸手抓取美味的糖果。而雷木思很不幸地，天狼星贏得了。咧嘴笑笑，天狼星把甘草棒塞進他的嘴巴裡，吸吮著。  
  
嘆了口氣，雷木思轉向彼得。「你很期待嗎？」  
  
「會啊，當然囉。是啦，和整個家族在一起總是壓力很大，還有全部的爭執和辯論……可是梅姬阿姨也會來，她做的聖誕布丁是全世界最棒的了，所以麻煩是值得的。而且我很有可能會得到一隻新的貓頭鷹……我希望啦。那你咧，雷木思？也回家過聖誕節嗎？」  
  
「是啊。不過我不會有像你那樣盛大的慶祝會。只有我父母和我，和往常一樣。」  
  
「你很期待？」  
  
「理所當然的囉。可是我不知道我會得到什麼。」雷木思和彼得轉向天狼星。  
  
「哎，我會待在霍格華茲，很明顯吧，」天狼星滿不在乎地說道。  
  
雷木思和彼得交換了個無言的目光。他們倆個都知道最好不要問天狼星更多的問題。  
  
天狼星向後靠上他的椅子，用他的甘草棒比劃著。「那一定會 **棒呆了** 。我會獨佔整間寢室。還有，更棒的是，我會和所有的老師一起共進聖誕晚餐。我要來想個很讚的聖誕節惡作劇。啊，也許我可以把一個榭寄生招喚到鄧不利多和米奈娃頭上，那他們就會被逼著接吻啦。」天狼星對他的主意咯咯笑個不停。「光想像看看，那會超 **天才的** 。然後我可以──」  
  
「天狼星，我不認為你應該那麼做，」雷木思打斷了他。「不知道為什麼，我不認為他們對那會有好反應。」  
  
「好吧，雷木思，你會想要親誰？」天狼星開玩笑地說著，緩慢地吸吮著他的甘草棒，然後從頭到腳打量著雷木思，像是他可以就此找出他問題的答案。「當她站在你旁邊的時候，我也可以在她站在你旁邊的時候，招喚一個榭寄生到你頭上唷。」  
  
雷木思感到他的雙頰燒紅，而且他確信他現在看起來就像隻中國火球龍。「你最好連試都不要試，」他咕噥道，迴避著天狼星的眼睛。  
  
「啊，我想我戳到點啦，」天狼星逗著他玩。「所以，我們的親親雷木思迷戀上某人咧。我還沒有意識到耶。所以快告訴我，誰是那個幸運的女孩子？」  
  
「少笨了，」雷木思煩躁地說道。「才沒有女生。」那是真的。「而且我 **也** 沒有 **迷戀** 上任何人。」那也是真的──就某個程度的觀點來看。他確信對於天狼星的那個感覺可是遠遠、遠遠地大於『迷戀』。  
  
「哦，來嘛，霍格華茲有很多漂亮女生的，」天狼星執意地說。「肯定有她們其中某之一引起你注意的。快把秘密吐出來。」  
  
「你能不要提了嗎，」雷木思生氣地說著。「我告訴過你了：我才沒有迷戀上任何人。而且就算 **如果** 那是實情的話，那麼我肯定 **不** 會想要那個人 **被 ******逼著親我，就只因為 **榭寄生** 。愛情是關於愛著某人，而且被愛著作為回報，然後那 **絕對無法** 因為強迫而產生。還有才沒有什麼像是某人 **引起我的注意** 之類的東西，因為愛情才不是關於長相，那是關於──」  
  
「哦梅林啊，雷木思，拜託停下來。」天狼星翻了翻白眼。「我又不是認真的。我當然不會對你這麼做啦。」  
  
「可是你會對其他人那麼做，」雷木思說道，依舊怒氣沖沖地。「那有什麼不同？」  
  
「好啦，好啦，那是個爛主意，我不會玩那個惡作劇啦。」重重地嘆息著，天狼星假裝惱怒地搖了搖他的頭。「我發誓，你對我有壞影響。我現在已經一整個星期沒有對鼻涕卜惡作劇了，只因為你一直跟我說我的點子很殘忍。」  
  
「你應該要高興的。那代表我幫你省下了好幾個小時的勞動服務。你從中獲得的空閒時間，你能用來花在用功唸書上面。」  
  
「十分感謝您的教誨，路平教授。還有也謝謝你充滿啟發性，關於愛的本質的熱情演講。」天狼星對他露出大大的笑容，而雷木思感覺到那個熱度又再次浮上了他的臉頰。  
  
「你有時候真的很愛把人惹毛，」他咕噥道，然後喝了一大口的奶油啤酒。和天狼星在一起的問題是，你永遠無法確定他是在開玩笑，或者他說的真的就是那個意思。有些時候雷木思會懷疑，天狼星認為人生不過是另一個大的惡作劇而已。  
  
「嘿，放輕鬆點。」天狼星用手肘輕推了推他的側身。「是聖誕假期耶。你需要稍微放鬆一點，還有開心一點。」  
  
「我 **是** 很開心啊，」雷木思回嘴道。  
  
「是啦，你看起來就像是。你知道嗎，你用力思考到我幾乎都可以看到那寫在你的額頭上啦。」天狼星在雷木思的眼前揮了揮手。「 **天狼星真是個白痴，他實在是個幼稚的搗蛋鬼，他總是取笑我，我不知道為什麼我還浪費我的時間陪他。天狼星真的就是個大白痴。** 」  
  
雷木思和彼得都放聲大笑了起來。「你是個破心者嗎，不然為什麼你可以把我讀得這麼透徹？」雷木思玩笑般地說著。  
  
「呃……」天狼星和彼得交換了一個視線。「你知道什麼是破心者嗎？」彼得問著天狼星。  
  
「不知道。可是我猜那是某種可以讀取心思的人。」天狼星疑惑地看向雷木思。  
  
「那不是個很精準的定義，不過大概是那類的，沒錯。」  
  
天狼星看起來一副神氣活現的模樣。接著他折斷甘草棒，把最後的部份給了雷木思。「你想要一半嗎？」  
  
「嗯，謝了，」雷木思開心地說道。  
  
「你知道哦，我有時候也能很體貼的。」  
  
「有時候，」雷木思乾巴巴地說道，接著開始吸食著他那一半的甘草棒。過了一會兒之後，他注意到天狼星從一旁若有所思地望著他。突然之間，雷木思感到愧疚不已。天狼星沒有家人可以一起慶祝聖誕節，然後現在他的朋友們告訴他，他是個白痴……  
  
「我絕不會像那樣子看待你，」雷木思滿是歉意地低語。  
  
「什麼，我有時候很體貼的那個？」天狼星玩笑式地說著。「所以你認為我一直都是個白痴？」  
  
雷木思翻了翻白眼。「你知道我是什麼意思。我絕不會把我花在和你在一起的時間，當作是浪費時間。」  
  
天狼星咧嘴笑得不知怎地有些靦腆，然後有點不自在地清了清他的喉嚨。「你喝掉太多奶油啤酒啦，我想。你變得超肉麻兮兮的。」  
  
「沒有人會因為奶油啤酒喝醉的，」彼得反對著。  
  
「雷木思就有可能，」天狼星堅持道。  
  
「是嗎，只不過是因為我大半的人生沒有去學校上學，不代表我以前從來沒有喝過奶油啤酒，」雷木思說道。「我父親除了奶油啤酒以外，幾乎什麼都不喝，所以我差不多是和它一塊兒長大的。」  
  
「好吧，那你要烈一點的東西嗎？」天狼星將女服務生招過來他們的桌子，然後點了三杯火燒威士忌。「你以前有沒有喝過火燒威士忌？」  
  
「沒有。那味道好喝嗎？」  
  
「棒透了。」  
  
小心翼翼地，雷木思啜了一小口他的金黃色液體──然後馬上噎到和咳起嗽來。彼得很熱心地拍拍他的背部。天狼星只是大笑不已。  
  
「你說那是棒透了的味道？」雷木思不敢置信地抱怨著。「那苦死了。難喝斃了。而且感覺像是它把我的喉嚨和我的整個食道都燒了。」  
  
「可是那就是整個的重點啊，」天狼星解釋道，依舊低聲笑個沒完。「來嘛，再多試一次。等著看吧，一旦你學會怎麼喝它的話，那嚐起來就棒呆啦。」  
  
雷木思嗤之以鼻。「我想我沒有它也能活得很好。還有你最好不要打算把我灌醉。我沒搞懂喝醉的意義在哪。除此之外，我不喜歡喝醉的人。他們很可悲，真的。」  
  
「別擔心，我們沒有打算要把你灌醉，」彼得向他保證。  
  
「我們絕不會那麼做的，」天狼星補充道。「所以，如果你不喜歡你的火燒威士忌，我能喝掉嗎？」  
  
「沒問題。」雷木思將玻璃杯推給天狼星，接著替他自己點了另一瓶奶油啤酒。  
  
他們在三根掃帚又多待了另一個小時，但而後雷木思決定是離開的時候了，因為天狼星開始變得有點微醺，而且就像他方才表態的：他並不喜歡喝醉的人。  
  
回去的一路上，天狼星沿路唱著聖誕頌，那實在是有點煩，因為他的聲音從通道牆壁反彈了回來。然而，當雷木思終於決定加入他的歌曲時，還挺好玩的。彼得插了好幾次的嘴，說整條通道都會被他們製造的噪音弄塌啦，可是幸好那些事情都沒有發生。  
  
在他們平安地回到他們的寢室時，雷木思發現一隻貓頭鷹在他的床上等候著他。牠帶著一封來自他父母親的郵件。微微笑著，雷木思拆開了信封。就像他喜歡熱鬧的霍格華茲一樣，他也真的很期待回家再見到他的父母。聖誕節是家庭假期，而且花時間和知道他是什麼，並為了他而接受的兩個人在一起是很棒的事。唯一一個他並不要假裝，可以只做他自己的地方。他關起圍在他床鋪周圍的床簾，然後在他魔杖小小的燈光下閱讀那封信。  
  
  
**親愛的雷木思，  
  
我們很高興看到你在霍格華茲過得很快樂。你上一封信聽起來相當地愉快。是啊，霍格華茲大概是渡過聖誕假期最棒的地方了，不是嗎？他們還有用真的小妖精裝飾那些樹嗎？  
  
我們收到了來自你祖父母的邀請，在聖誕節的時候過去他們那裡。你當然能理解我們真的很想去吧。在去年所有爭執過後的沉默對我們而言並不輕鬆，而我們真的想和他們和好如初。還會有什麼時間比聖誕節更好呢？當然你知道，你沒有辦法跟我們一起前往。我們希望他們總有一天會理解，你仍然是他們的孫子，從未變過。雖然現下看起來是不可能的。你認為你可以在霍格華茲度過這個聖誕假期嗎？  
  
如果不行，或是會讓你感到寂寞的話，只要寫信給我們，然後我們就會告訴你的祖父母，我們不能夠過去了。如果你沒有關係的話，我們會雇用一隻包裹貓頭鷹，然後把你的聖誕節禮物寄到霍格華茲。我確定你能夠在那裡有個愉快假期的。霍格華茲的聖誕節晚餐，可比我們的任何一個會煮的都要好上太多。還有那裡經常下雪──而且要是沒有的話，老師們能夠招喚魔法白雪──所以你終究還是會有你的白色聖誕，那幾乎從來沒有在南英格蘭這邊發生過，是不是？  
  
盡快寫信告訴我們你的決定，這樣我們才能夠回覆你的祖父母。  
  
愛你的，  
  
馬麻和爸爸。**  
  
  
雷木思沉默地凝視著那張羊皮紙，試圖抑制住他的眼淚。自從他被狼人咬了之後，他就再也沒有見過他的祖父母。他們既沒有寫過信給他，也沒有寄過聖誕禮物給他。從他所理解到的（他沒有辦法確定他是否正確地理解了每件事情，因為他當時那個時候還非常地幼小），他的父母和他父親的父母親有過爭吵，因為他們說了對狼人很無禮的話。雷木思知道，他的父親仍舊因為與他父母間的失聯飽受折磨。他的父親從未因此而直接怪他，但要是他現在妨礙到他們與他的父母親渡過聖誕節慶的堅持的話，他肯定 **會** 怪罪於他的。他知道，他並沒有阻礙他們與他祖父母和好如初的權利。他們已經因為他而遭遇過太多麻煩了。還有，畢竟，雷木思再也不是個小孩子了──他現在已經幾乎十七歲，不和他的父母親一起渡過聖誕節也能應付自如。  
  
緊緊地將他的唇瓣抿在一塊兒，他拿出羽毛筆和羊皮紙回信。  
  
  
**親愛的馬麻和爸爸，  
  
謝謝你們的來信。我很高興聽見你和你的父母親聯繫上了，爸爸。我希望你們一同慶祝聖誕節的時候，一切安好。當然我能夠待在霍格華茲過聖誕節囉，那不成問題。你說對了，霍格華茲真的是個慶祝聖誕節很棒的地方。還有不要太擔心，我不會感到寂寞的，因為我的一個朋友也會留下來過節。我對宴會真的非常期待，如果聖誕節下雪的話就太棒了！  
  
愛你們的，  
  
雷木思。  
  
P.S. 對啊，他們還是用真的小妖精裝飾聖誕樹呢。**  
  
  
雷木思重讀了一遍信件，然後苦澀地對他自己點點頭。好了，他聽起來像個開心的學生，和成熟的兒子。他並不想要他的父母親為他擔心太多。但同時，他幾乎希望他們至少有一點點愧疚。他知道這樣的想法是很自私，可是他就是忍不住。輕輕對自己嘆息，他將郵件綁到了貓頭鷹身上，牠在等候著他的回覆，然後將牠送入寒冷的夜空。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

天狼星快要凍死了。可是他沒有想要回到室內的打算。他正坐在他最喜歡的地方，觀星塔上，陰鬱地凝望著漆黑的天空。星星被厚厚的雲層所遮掩，而那只加重了他的壞心情。明天，所有其他的學生都會離開霍格華茲，回家和他們的家人慶祝聖誕節。然後他就會變成孤獨一人，又一次。他習慣獨自慶祝聖誕節了，他過去三年都是這樣度過的。但是每一年都會再次的，他的聖誕節前絕望會又一次發作。現在就連星星都拋棄了他，傲慢地躲到雲朵後方。生命對他就是不公平。  
  
「嘿、天狼星。我正在找你呢。」  
  
在雷木思十分意料之外地說出他的名字時，天狼星稍稍嚇了一跳。「呼，我沒有看到你過來。你嚇到我了，知道嗎？下次當你想偷偷溜到我身邊時，多注意一點嘛，好嗎？我可能會因為驚嚇而從塔上掉下去耶，」他試著讓他自己聽起來像是他平日開心的那一面。  
  
雷木思狡猾地笑笑，然後在他身邊坐了下來。「你會冷嗎？」  
  
「不會。」  
  
「會，你會。你抖得像顆金探子。」  
  
「要是你不相信我的答案，又何必要問我？」  
  
雷木思向天狼星稍稍挪近了點，所以他們的肩膀靠在了一起，而天狼星非常感激這陣溫暖。「因為我要讓你好好想想，為什麼你上來這裡的時候，從來不戴上圍巾和你的冬天斗篷，」雷木思回應道。  
  
「哦，你正在試著給我上一課呢，路平教授，」天狼星逗著他說。「我下次會記得的。」微微笑著，天狼星沉默地凝視著雲朵密布的天空。經常覺得雷木思就像是他擔心過度的母親──也許甚至是他的良知。天狼星已經超過一個星期沒有對石內卜惡作劇了（好吧，他有在其他幾個男生身上用了幾個小惡咒，可是他可沒有做過任何真的很惡劣的事情），而且他自從他和雷木思變成朋友後，他就沒有熱吻過任何人了。甚至有時候他會乖乖地完成作業──可是他還有什麼事情可以做啊，當雷木思和彼得都在做他們的作業，而他並沒有任何勞動服務要去的時候？雷木思對他造成的影響多到幾乎會將人嚇壞。  
  
「我完全不知道假期期間你不在的時候，會發生什麼事，」天狼星說著。「你不應該把我一個人丟在這裡的。我可能會在這上面凍死，或者我會醉到一個不行，讓我全部的腦細胞都死光光了……或者飛七會把我的腳踝捆起來，因為我做了個邪惡的惡作劇。」  
  
「別擔心，我不會放你獨自一人的，」雷木思輕聲說著。「我也會留在這裡度過假期。」  
  
那些話語溫暖了天狼星，比任何奶油啤酒或火燒威士忌加總起來都還多。雷木思也會留下來了！他們會一起慶祝聖誕節！連詹姆都沒有為他這麼做過！「你還真是太、太好了，」天狼星真心地說著。「可是……你不用這麼做的。我確定你會比較想和你的父母一起慶祝。我能應付得來的，你知道吧？這不是第一次我自己過聖誕節了。」  
  
「過去幾年你都是一個人過聖誕節的？」雷木思同情地說道。  
  
天狼星沒有看著雷木思，只是點了點頭。他痛恨被施予同情。接著突然之間，雷木思抓住他的手，緊緊地握住。  
  
「我很抱歉。我應該要知道的……要是我知道的話，我就不會……」  
  
「你現在可以停止為我感到難過，」天狼星不好意思地咕噥著。「沒關係的，真的。」  
  
「這個聖誕節你不會是孤單一人，」雷木思向他允諾。「我們會一塊兒慶祝。」  
  
一個大大的腫塊卡在他的喉間，天狼星只是點點頭，然後弱弱地回握雷木思的手。 _哦天，我在這裡做什麼？和我的朋友手握手還快要噴出眼淚來，只是因為他說了些體貼的話。我真是個肉麻兮兮的白癡……不對，事實上，這全都是雷木思的錯。如果他沒有總是說這些異常好聽的話，──沒有人會像他這麼直言不諱……真的，什麼樣的正常人會告訴他朋友，『這個聖誕節你不會是孤單一人』？_ 好吧，天狼星乾脆地結論出，雷木思是，的的確確是， **非** 普通人。而這大概就是為什麼天狼星這麼愛他。畢竟，誰要跟普通人做朋友咧？『普通』無聊死了。天狼星早就知道了雷木思的『不平凡』，從頭一次他注意到新學生身上的時候起：一個瘦瘦高高的男孩子穿著過長的斗篷，保守的髮型，破破舊舊的棕色皮製書包，跟擦得乾乾淨淨又符合規格的鞋子，還有，當然啦，他教養相當良好的行為舉止。  
  
「這會變得棒透了，」雷木思告訴天狼星，試圖逗他開心。「肯定會有頓美味的晚餐，還有也許我們會有雪。我一直以來總是在夢想著一個白色聖誕。」  
  
「當然會下雪了，」天狼星說著。「這裡冬天總是會下雪。我倒是很驚訝居然還沒有下雪。你聞不到嗎？」  
  
「聞到什麼？」  
  
天狼星抬起他的鼻子，然後嗅著冬天寒冷夜晚的空氣。「雪的味道啊。我敢告訴你，明天就會開始下雪。然後所有笨到為了聖誕節離開霍格華茲的人，將會對他們的決定感到後悔。」  
  
雷木思輕笑起來。「這會變得棒透了，」他自信地重複著。  
  
他們依舊握著手。天狼星心想那有一點點奇怪（為什麼雷木思會想要握住他的手？），可是他並不在意。他喜歡和雷木思靠得這麼近。雷木思的陪伴，總是給他他可以放鬆和只做他自己的感覺。「在你上來這裡以前，我原本在計劃著一個很棒的計劃的，」天狼星告訴他。  
  
「哦，我很抱歉。我打擾了你的計畫嗎？我現在是不是應該要離開？」雷木思乾巴巴地說道。  
  
「沒錯，你打擾了我的計劃。不，你不應該離開，因為，由於你也要留下來過聖誕節，你可以幫我做惡作劇。」  
  
「好吧，」雷木思同意了，那倒是個驚喜。天狼星從來沒有預料到，他竟然會對惡作劇有興趣。「那就告訴我你那個 **新穎獨特** 的惡作劇吧。」  
  
「我想我們可以對聖誕樹施咒，這樣它們就會四處亂跑，追逐人們，還有用金箔紙轟炸他們。」  
  
雷木思的唇角微微往上抽動了一下。「我想那會很好玩的，」他若有所思地說著。「你計劃怎麼讓那些樹移動？也許用萬用茂茂生藥水？或者長效漂浮咒？哼嗯，這聽起來很難……或者你可以假裝那些樹處於無意識狀態，然後你使用 **萎萎起** 。」  
  
「我的計劃還沒有想到那麼遠。不過好耶， **萎萎起** 可能有效……我們大概得要製造這個無意識狀態，所以那些樹應該就會 **相信** 它是無意識的……哇哦，雷木思，那真是個天殺的絕妙點子耶！」  
  
雷木思滿意地微笑。「我猜那就像是你用靜默咒，它們背後可能是相同的機制。」  
  
「哦…好……你現在把我弄糊塗了。我真的沒有弄懂靜默咒和讓聖誕樹移動之間有什麼共同點。」  
  
「你需要了解靜默咒是怎麼形成的。一般來說，那是在施咒之後被當作解除咒使用，例如放大你的聲音。可是接著，有些巫師發現到靜默咒不單單可以當作解咒使用，但正好也可以使用在你的普通音量上，使它聽起來比較低沉。所以，基本上假定你先對你的聲音用了擴音咒……」  
  
在雷木思開始說到那要點時，天狼星就神遊去了。在他的心裡，他已經描繪出一棵龐大聖誕樹以金箔紙蓋住飛七的情節。他可以對金箔紙施磁力咒，使它向人類飛去。可是拿樂絲太太又怎麼辦？也許他可以修改符咒，讓它對所有生物都有效。沒錯，他已經有了怎麼完成的構想，雖然他並不知道那背後的魔法理論。  
  
「……這類的符咒基本上都是狀態的操作，都只出現在施咒者的內心，」雷木思結束了他的解釋。  
  
「雷木思？你想要成為一位老師嗎？」天狼星直接了當地問道。  
  
雷木思給了他一個驚訝的目光。「我還沒有想過。為什麼？」  
  
「因為 **如果** 你想的話，你就不應該讓你的課程像那個樣子。要是你用那所有瑣碎的理論東西讓你的學生無聊了，他們就會……」天狼星發出響亮的打呼聲。  
  
雷木思對那評語感到有點受傷，然後天狼星馬上對他的失言後悔了。他知道雷木思具有大量關於魔法理論的知識，但他缺乏實際操作經驗。天狼星非常地肯定，雷木思的私人家教是個嚴厲而無趣的老師。  
  
「可是話又說回來了……有些學生會認為這樣的事情很有趣，」天狼星不太有說服力地說道。雷木思只是聳聳肩，然後微妙地從天狼星的掌握中抽離他的手。尷尬的沉默蔓延著。伴隨著糟糕透了的愧疚，天狼星發覺到他幾乎不了解雷木思的任何事情。他所知道關於另一個男孩的，只有他自己的觀點而已。雷木思很難得會談起他自己。天狼星幾乎從未問過他這類的問題。 _哦天，我真是個自我中心的人……_  
  
天狼星清了清他的喉嚨，然後，隨著想要變成更好的人的目的，他問了，「你的私人家教是什麼樣子？你從他那邊學到了一大堆的魔法理論，不是嗎？」  
  
雷木思在他回答的時候並沒有看著他，「是的，我的老師堅持在可以充分地使用咒語以前，必須先了解理論。」  
  
「那你最後怎麼會決定到霍格華茲來？」  
  
「那個，我需要超勞巫測的學分。我無法透過私人授課得到。」  
  
「我懂了……他是個好人嗎？比起到霍格華茲來，你會不會比較想要繼續私人授課？」  
  
「不，當然不會！」雷木思強烈地反對道。「我很高興我終於來到了霍格華茲這裡。」  
  
因為某種原因，這個答案讓天狼星大大地鬆了一口氣。他會感到痛恨萬分，如果雷木思比較喜歡他的私人授課，而不是到霍格華茲來……到天狼星身邊來。  
  
「在這裡的課程，比我以前所學過的任何東西還要有趣的多，」雷木思繼續說道。「還有你當然是對的：學習如何實際 **使用** 咒語，可比理解背後所代表的理論要重要多了。我對我終於能學到它而感到感激。我是說，那就是咒語存在的意義，對吧？它們存在的意義就是被拿來使用的。只不過……我能辦得到的，大多都是基礎的咒語，像是招喚咒，或 **路摸思** ，或是靜默咒和一些治療符咒。我一直都沒有學過其他的東西。」  
  
「可是你對這些符咒很拿手，而且靜默咒還挺複雜的。此外，你能施展一大堆其他的咒語，我們練習過它們的，不是嗎？」天狼星用他的手指數著咒語。「你能施展 **去去．武器走** 、 **昏擊咒** 、隱身咒、 **整整．石化** 、屏障咒、 **塔朗泰拉跳** ……」  
  
「是啊，但那只是因為你教了我，然後我們練習了很久，」雷木思抗辯道。  
  
天狼星挑高了一邊的眉毛。「唔嗯，那是平常你學東西的方法啊，不是嗎？有人教你東西，然後你接著練習它們。」  
  
雷木思沉默了一會兒，可是之後他突然間爆出大笑。「沒錯，沒錯，當然啦，你是對的……」  
  
天狼星加入了他的笑聲。「對吧，可是你魔法理論的知識也不會有害嘛，如果你想出更多天才點子，像是那個 **萎萎起** 操作狀態的東西啦……」  
  
雷木思謙虛地聳聳肩。「一旦你拿到你的超勞巫測後，你想要做什麼？」  
  
「我還不確定。我猜我會想成為一名正氣師吧。我是說，我真的對事情現在的模樣感到很不開心。我認為人們應該做些什麼對抗佛地魔貿易公司。」  
  
雷木思尖銳地倒抽了一口氣。「天狼星？」他謹慎地說。  
  
「啥？」  
  
「你不該使用他的名字的。」  
  
「那是為什麼？你害怕嗎？」  
  
「不是那個原因。沒有人說的。」  
  
「鄧不利多就會，」天狼星驕傲地點出。鄧不利多大概是唯一一個天狼星真的很尊敬的權威人士。更多的是：他是天狼星的偶像。  
  
「是啦，可是鄧不利多教授是唯一一個足以對抗那個不可說出名字的人的巫師啊，」雷木思說道，像是這樣就可以解釋一切。  
  
「你想不想知道一個很大、很大的秘密？鄧不利多也曾經是一個在學的男孩子。我猜他不是一生下來就是個全能的小貝比。」  
  
「是沒錯，可是他 **現在** 是全能的啊，」雷木思說著，有一點點不耐煩，像是他在對一個蠢小孩解釋著再明顯不過的東西。  
  
「你會害怕說出鄧不利多的名字嗎？」天狼星一針見血地問道。  
  
「當然不會！」  
  
「對吧，那就都說得通啦。你會說鄧不利多的名字，即使他比你還要強大得多，可是你卻不會說佛地魔的名字。那可不是敬重某人的力量還是什麼的，那只不過是因為你害怕說出口而已。」  
  
「好啦，我很明顯就是怕到不敢說，可以了吧？」雷木思說道。他現在看起來十分地惱怒。「我才不像你一樣勇敢。這就是你想要聽到的嗎？很好，我隨時都能告訴你：你超勇敢的，天狼星．布萊克，你實在是超級勇敢的。現在開心了沒？」  
  
「大聲地說出一個名字，或是怕到不敢說出口──那跟勇氣一點關係都沒有，」天狼星賢明地說道。「害怕一個名字就是很笨。」  
  
「哦謝謝，謝謝你哦，」雷木思冷笑地說著。「我不只是一個懦夫，我還很笨。哇哦，然後你勇敢無畏又聰明。」  
  
天狼星咯咯笑了起來。「嘿，你幹嘛啦？是有石像鬼礙到你了嗎？來嘛，這很簡單的，只要重複就好啦：佛－地－魔。」  
  
「住口啦，天狼星，」雷木思忐忑不安地說道。  
  
「你有什麼問題嗎？佛地魔、佛地魔、佛地魔、佛地魔、佛地魔、佛地魔──」天狼星得停下來喘口氣。「我能說上一整個晚上，然後什麼事情也不會發生。好啦，我們可以一點一點來說。跟我說： **佛** 。來嘛，說啊。只不過是一個音節而已，三個字母，不會再多了。 **佛** 。」  
  
_譯者附註：佛地魔（Voldemort）_  
  
「你瘋了，」雷木思咕噥著。  
  
「哦雷木思，你到底會不會說那三個字啊？」天狼星真的開始失去耐性了。「害怕一個Ｖ、一個Ｏ和一個Ｌ？」  
  
「好吧：伏－嗚－哦。太神奇了。我說啦。我現在夠勇敢沒？」  
  
天狼星不以為意地哼哼鼻子。「只有你將那三個字放在一起的話。」  
  
雷木思嘆了口氣。接著他環顧四周，像是他在做些被禁止的事情。「那好吧…… **佛** ，」他用壓低的聲音說道。  
  
「太棒了。現在來到第二部分啦： **地** 。」  
  
「 **地** ，」雷木思重複著，搖了搖他的頭又翻了翻白眼。  
  
「非常好！接著現在是： **魔** 。」  
  
「天狼星，這實在是可笑透頂，」雷木思大聲嚷嚷。「我受夠這些了。我們能說上一整晚無意義的音節： **伏拉、潘、啦、嘶乏、叮、咚** ──」  
  
「哦，這練習太簡單了是嗎？」天狼星諷刺地說道。「好，要是這低於你平時的程度的話，那我們就前進到第二堂課。現在是完整的名字： **佛地魔** 。」  
  
「不要笨了。」  
  
「我沒有。 **你** 才是。」  
  
「說不說那個名字完全是我的決定。」  
  
「完全是你的決定嗎？你真的決定不要說那個名字？還是說你從來沒有機會下決定？」  
  
「我現在下了決定，因為你如此仁慈地給我說出那個名字的機會。」  
  
「快說。」  
  
「我不會說的。」  
  
「說啦。」  
  
「我才 **不會** 。」  
  
嘆息著，天狼星躺回到冰冷的地板上，然後惱怒地比向天空。「你知道嗎，我還記得我們得跟幻型怪戰鬥的那堂黑魔法防禦術課。你是唯一一個夠勇敢到去對抗牠的人，當牠擁有佛地魔的外型的時候。然後你現在在試著告訴我，你夠勇敢到去跟佛地魔 **戰鬥** ，可是不夠勇敢來說出他的 **名字** ？」天狼星得意洋洋地咧嘴笑道。他知道他現在拐到雷木思了。  
  
沉默了一會兒之後，接著──  
  
「佛地魔。」  
  
「哦。」天狼星心滿意足地點點頭。「好耶。太好了。你辦到了！」  
  
「而且我覺得現在勇敢多了，」雷木思乾巴巴說著。  
  
「你再也不怕一個名字了，這很好，」天狼星恭維他道。「等著看吧，你每說它一次，就會變得越來越簡單的。再說一次。」  
  
「絕對不要，」雷木思堅決地說著。「我真的很慶幸你不打算成為一名老師，因為我會替孩子們感到非常難過。你糟糕透了。」  
  
天狼星從容地接受了那個侮辱，只是大笑著。「好吧，我猜那是我應得的。好啦，我們說到哪了？啊對對，我不想要成為一名老師，而是正氣師。可是我還不確定我是否想要去追捕黑巫師。我是說，我可能要逮捕的人會有一半來自我的家族。沒錯啦，我才不會介意逮捕他們，我只是傾向再也不想再看見他們罷了。我想我比較想要去跟黑暗生物戰鬥。吸血鬼啦、巨人啦、催狂魔啦──嘿，雷木思，在下雪了耶！」  
  
「什麼？」雷木思困惑地說道。  
  
「我發誓，有一片雪花剛剛才掉到我左手上面。」天狼星跳了起來，舉起他的手來檢查他是否沒有弄錯。然後沒錯，他感覺到另一片輕柔的雪花輕輕地在他的掌心著陸，然後馬上就在那裡融化掉了。「真的在下雪了。」  
  
雷木思現在也站起身來，接著猶豫地伸出他的手。「真的在下雪了！」他興奮地附和著天狼星。  
  
他們在觀星塔上度過了一個美好的夜晚：用他們的嘴巴捕捉雪花，讓它們在他們的舌頭上融化，向上凝視著無數的潔白雪花不停地旋轉，直到使他們感到頭暈目眩為止，往下注視著霍格華茲校園，緩緩地被一張白色毯子所覆蓋起來，然後一起高歌『下雪吧』。  
  
翌日，他們得喝掉一大堆龐芮夫人的胡椒魔藥，因為他們兩個都感冒了。儘管如此，那依舊是美好假期的美好開始，天狼星認定著。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2013.07.01**  
>  …哈囉………XD||||？  
> 繼隨身碟＆鮮網壞死之後好久了呢=v=~（謎：還有臉說啊你！）  
> 因為內容的關係這篇稍微短了一些些  
> 不過下篇就會補上來的  
> 接下來會恢復之前連載的速度盡快讓大家享用完這篇故事的  
> 還請大家再多多指教囉^^～（奔逃）  
>   
> 雷米是把醋拿來整缸整缸的灌了嗎XD  
> 不要擔心、不要擔心  
> 小天的法式熱吻是只屬於雷米一個人的啦XDDD（被狼爪羞巴）  
> 看小天多熱心『指導』就知道囉  
> 耳鬢廝磨還肌膚相親耶～XDD  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.07.05**  
>  小天居然搶走甘草棒、不乖！  
> 果然不是巧克力就引不起雷米的火災現場能力XD  
> 吸著甘草棒打量小狼是想做什麼？！  
> 羞得臉紅通通地=///v///=  
> 笨狗狗不知道這樣會讓小狼發作嗎XDDD  
> （狼爪巴：我才不會狼性大發！）  
> 然後雷米的馴狗記超有效  
> 好期待聽到坐下後下意識乖乖執行的狗狗啊XDD（被狗咬）  
> 雷米快把笨狗狗抓回房間好好指導指導吧：P  
> 食物一人一半、感情才不會散  
> 好奸詐的狗狗想以此套牢小狼仔嗎=v=////  
> 用口直接餵食的效果會更好的唷（小狼無影腳飛踢）  
> 用酒精灌醉的招式太老套了  
> 要也要選個雷米吞得下去的東西嘛  
> 像是長滿黑色毛毛的狗狗之類的……（狼犬連袂羞擊）  
> 灌醉不成  
> 就是甜蜜蜜的間接接吻笨狗狗也開心啊=v=~  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.07.07**  
>  小倆口是怕看不到路所以在隧道裡放閃嗎XD  
> 勾勾搭搭沿路搖搖晃晃唱著歌的畫面好有愛唷～^////^  
> 雷米被留下來在學校過個甜蜜蜜白色耶誕不是很棒嗎？  
> 或許還可以趁著假期效應有突飛猛進的進展呢XDD  
> 所以笨狗狗快撲上前去給小狼愛的秀秀吧XDDD！  
> 牽牽小爪不夠看  
> 撲上去磨磨蹭蹭才是眾望所歸啦（握拳）  
> （狼爪羞巴：眾望？！哪來的眾？啊？！）  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.07.09**  
>  雷米不愧是軍師等級的  
> 一下子就變出好多好多點子給小天選  
> 然後還不忘藉機酸他一下XD  
> 未來雷米的教師風格托狗狗所賜  
> 變得生動活潑多了  
> 果然『愛』  
> 才是每位成功人士背後最大的推手呀～  
> 每個成功男人的背後都有一位默默支持的……伴侶=v=||||  
> （黑犬狠瞪：你敢說是妻子你就試試看！）  
> 笨狗狗弄傷雷米怎麼還不趕快湊上去幫他治療  
> 人家說口水是最好的隨身良藥  
> （狼爪巴：是最不衛生才對！）  
> 還有小狼明明是說到霍格華茲來上課  
> 可沒有說到笨狗狗身邊唷  
> 自作多…（被狗踢飛）  
>   
> 這段比較短一咪咪  
> 下回內容還請墨鏡準備唷(^v^)-*  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.07.11**  
>  小天說的佛地魔貿易公司原文是Voldemort and Co.  
> 果然是笨狗狗風格啊XD  
> 小倆口練習放閃放得人家都快把可魯牽出門散步啦XDDD  
> 雷米還在最後一個字前臨陣脫逃被揪回來  
> 乾巴巴地被推上斷頭台的小媳婦樣好可愛唷～（灑小花）  
> 犬狼真是超愛唱歌的  
> 聖誕假期果然就是個容易興奮的節日呢XDD  
> 好想趕快跳到兩隻用糖淹死人的章節 :Ｐ  
>   
> 


	9. 聖誕節禮物

**第九章  
  
聖誕節禮物**

 

天狼星是第一個在聖誕節早晨醒過來的人。當然他是囉──雷木思是個晚起的人。期待地咧嘴笑起，天狼星好奇地看著在他床尾的四個包裹。他決定先拆開詹姆送的那一個。輕而易舉地，他馬上就知道了哪個是詹姆送的：詹姆用相同的包裝紙包了六年。被包在裡面的是什麼也不是什麼大驚喜：一本魁地奇的書（《來自亞洲的最新策略及其先驅》），還有一盒灑有巧克力糖霜的甘草棒。天狼星將書放到他放了其他五本魁地奇書本的書架上（唯一一個讀過它們的人只有詹姆而已），拆開一根甘草棒的包裝，接著，愉悅地吸吮著它，閱讀來自詹姆的信件。  
  
  
**聖誕快樂！  
  
希望你在霍格華茲過得很快樂！鼻涕卜是不是也留下來過節了？因為如果他是的話，替我送他一顆屎炸彈，沒問題吧？我給你的那本書真的很有趣唷！所有在專校的傢伙們都已經讀過了。那是你一定要讀過的東西，懂沒？在亞洲，他們用很有意思又很有創意的思維玩魁地奇耶。沒有拿著快浮的追蹤手們，會用他們天殺地快的Ｚ字陣型混淆他們的對手。這叫做札拉堤閃電干擾戰術。哎，我才不會破壞你所有的樂趣。去讀那本書，然後告訴我你怎麼想的吧。就我個人來說，我才不會同意那個激進教練的說法，說魁地奇與飛行技巧無關，只和你的內心所想有關。要是真的是那個樣子，我們可以就待在地面上，坐下，然後試著盯到對手掉下來。哎，但那才不是魁地奇咧！伊凡是不是也留下來過節啊？只是好奇而已，因為我也寄了一些聖誕節的東西給她，然後我想知道她的反應是什麼。我會從我父母那邊得到我玩魁地奇時也可以用的眼鏡。我知道是因為我查看過他們的衣櫥了。那副眼鏡看起來有點像是麻瓜用來潛水的那些東西。我需要那個，因為我的眼鏡在訓練期間掉了，接著我就沒辦法看到金探子了。這實在是太丟臉啦！還有我也會得到一組棋子──那甚至還會發出聲音咧。  
  
掰啦，  
  
詹姆。**  
  
  
大大地咧嘴笑著，天狼星將信件放下，然後打開下一個包裹。那是雷木思送的，也包著一盒灑有巧克力糖霜的甘草棒。無庸置疑地，雷木思，觀察力總是如此地敏銳，會記得那些是天狼星最喜愛的糖果。裡面也附上了一張卡片。  
  
  
**祝你聖誕快樂，天狼星。  
  
有你成為我的朋友真是太讓人高興了。我到霍格華茲來以前都沒有交過朋友，我也不知道那會有多棒。我真的很喜歡你的陪伴，然後我希望這會像這樣維持到永遠。  
  
很多方面都非常地感謝你，  
  
雷木思。**  
  
  
天狼星搖了搖他的頭，並將一滴眼淚眨了回去。就相信雷木思會寫些像這樣肉麻兮兮的東西。天狼星經常認為，雷木思說的所有東西都聽起來像是他直接從庸俗小說抄出來的。不管怎樣，天狼星對這些字句真的很感動，因為他也相當感同身受──雖然他絕對不會將他的感覺表達得這麼傳神，當然啦。他大概只會簡單地說， **『謝謝身為這麼棒的朋友。』** 。  
  
下一個包裹是來自他最喜歡的表姊美黛。內含另一盒灑有巧克里糖霜的甘草棒。  
  
  
**致天狼星，布萊克家族唯一精神正常的成員。  
  
我們祝福你聖誕節及新年快樂。我聽說你從家裡跑走了。如果你假期期間會感到寂寞的話，歡迎你過來和我們待上幾天……就是，假使小仙每天打破三個瓷杯，衝進關上的門、然後在那之後哭上好幾個小時，或者滑下樓梯扶手、然後降落在你身上不會困擾你的話。她在我們上一週去拜訪泰德的家庭時，造成了頗大的騷動，她不小心把她的頭髮變成了綠色，因為她很生氣他們用『小仙女』叫她。她爺爺甚至不知道她是個巫師……好啦，你能想像得到我們有一大堆的解釋要說吧。不過他們很輕鬆地就接受，然後現在泰德感覺好多了，因為他現在對他們可以完完全全地坦誠相對。沒錯，我猜有個善良的家庭是很好的。可是別擔心，一旦你有了你自己的家庭，那你父母親愚蠢透頂就再也不會這麼糟糕了。絕不要忘記：在這世上大多數的人都是普通人──布萊克家族不過是少數狂熱份子。不要氣餒灰心唷，還有好好享受你的聖誕節吧！  
  
愛你的，  
  
美黛。**  
  
  
欣喜萬分地，天狼星摺起信件，然後將它們和其他的禮物放到一起。看起來美黛是唯一一個能真的理解他家庭狀況的人。她曾經經歷過相同的慘況，而且總是非常支持他。她樂觀的信件大大地鼓舞了他。他抓起最後一個包裹。那是彼得送的：一枝新的羽毛筆和再一盒灑有巧克力糖霜的甘草棒。天狼星得靜靜地輕笑。現在他剩下的假期絕對擁有足夠的糖果了。彼得寄給了他一張繪有戴著聖誕老公公帽子的龍的卡片。  
  
  
**嗨天狼星，  
  
祝你聖誕節和新年快樂。我希望你和雷木思有個很棒的假期，還有弄了個很讚的惡作劇。第一個親戚昨天到了，然後我目前跟一個四歲大的小男生黏在一起，他老是跟著我到我去的每個地方。梅林啊，我以前小一點的時候，也是個這麼煩的混蛋嗎？我真希望我也留在霍格華茲，可是現在想離開是門兒都沒有──大人們已經決定了，我對班而言是個很棒的保姆（那是那小混蛋的名字），所以他們就全都能談論他們美好的想當年，又不會被他打擾。明天，我爺爺奶奶會到達，然後我真的很期待，因為我總是可以從他們那邊得到超棒的禮物。（記得那罐隱形墨水嗎？去年我從他們那邊得到的。）  
  
再見啦，  
  
彼得。**  
  
  
對彼得感到有點生氣，因為他抱怨跟他的超棒家庭一起慶祝聖誕節，但同一時刻，又期待彼得會從他祖父母那邊得到的任何禮物（天狼星很確定那會對惡作劇很有幫助），天狼星將卡片釘到他床鋪的牆壁上。他認為龍實在是酷斃了──特別是戴了聖誕老公公帽子的龍。接著他從他的床下取出他買給雷木思的禮物，非常小心翼翼地拉開圍著雷木思床鋪的床簾。另一個男孩子聽起來還在睡。非常安靜地，天狼星將他的禮物放置在雷木思床尾其他禮物堆裡。他讓床簾大開，所以他才能看見雷木思什麼時候會醒來，再坐回到他的床鋪上，津津有味地吃著他另一枝甘草棒，然後重讀他的聖誕節信件。  
  
當他看完它們之後，他只是望著雷木思睡覺。雷木思看起來是徹徹底底地放鬆（至少天能星能看到他的部份，看起來是放鬆的──雷木思似乎就快要在他的毛毯之下消失了）。有一會兒，天狼星盤算著要對雷木思呵癢，把他弄醒，可是他決定要忍下來。在聖誕節做這種事似乎相當殘忍。在假期或是週末期間，雷木思至少會睡到上午十點，而且不會在十一點以前離開床鋪。睡覺看來似乎是雷木思最大的嗜好，在平時叫他起床是還好，在聖誕節這麼早叫他起床會是不必要的殘忍了。  
  
相反地，天狼星只是一直望著雷木思，然後想著他們認識彼此到現在的這幾個月。他仍然記得對另一個男孩敬重的感覺轉變成喜歡，而天狼星想要成為他朋友的時刻。那是在他們抓了他進行『囚禁』，天狼星放他走後的時刻。他原先以為雷木思會離開。天狼星在那種情況下就會離開。好吧，不，他大概不會離開，除非在他對他的加害者詛咒和施惡咒以前不會。可是雷木思……他只是在那大大的扶手椅坐了下來，然後不自在地開啟談話。他傾聽天狼星說話，而且真的很努力地想要了解他。不只是那個時候讓天狼星心想那並不是他應得的。他知道他離完美還差得遠了，而且他常常很好奇雷木思是怎麼容忍他的。不需明說，他因為那份接納而更愛雷木思了。  
  
天狼星對他自己微笑，然後再一次重讀雷木思肉麻兮兮的信件。接著終於，最後終於，雷木思起床了，緩慢地眨開他的雙眼。天狼星看向時鐘：10:45。沒有正常人會在聖誕節早上睡這麼久的！  
  
「聖誕快樂，」他開心地說道。「還有非常謝謝你的禮物。」他比了比他嘴裡的甘草棒。  
  
「你也聖誕快樂，」雷木思愛睏地咕噥著。「不用客氣，」他像是事後補救似地補充道，接著很幸運地，他比平常還要快清醒，因為他注意到了他床上的禮物。「啊，禮物，」他興奮地說著，然後立刻拆開它們。「我希望這是《黃金十二》，」他在他撕毀一個書本形狀禮物的包裝時說道。「 **是耶** ！」當包裝紙中終於露出書本的時候，他高興地說著。雷木思興奮難耐地打開書本，然後瀏覽過第一頁。  
  
「哪有什麼特別之處嗎？」天狼星好奇地問著，接著爬上雷木思的床好靠近一點看。  
  
「是我特別喜愛的一個系列的最後一本書，」雷木思開心地說著。「來。」他將書遞給天狼星，那看起來不過是另一本書，也無法真的解釋雷木思的興奮。「這是我讀過最刺激的書了，」雷木思解釋道。「一旦你開始讀它們的其中一本，你就再也不能放下它們了。我確定你也會喜歡它們的。我可以借你這系列的第一本，我這邊全部都有。」  
  
「呃，好，也許改天吧，」天狼星含糊地說著。雷木思的第二大嗜好：閱讀。天狼星從沒弄懂閱讀的重要性。他會去閱讀的唯一時刻，是他待在古里某街十二號的假期。那是唯一一件他可以做的事情，那不會讓他惹上麻煩，而他學會了他分別在上個學期的最後、或是下一個學年開始才需要了解的東西。連詹姆都讀得比他還要多，因為他讀了所有的魁地奇書籍，和他每個月都會收到的魁地奇雜誌。  
  
也許天狼星也有點嫉妒雷木思，因為他的父母給了他他喜愛的東西。當天狼星的父母給他一本書的時候，那肯定是像《歐洲巫師祖譜》那種無聊透頂的東西。他看著雷木思拆開更多來自他父母親的禮物：一個裝滿了所有種類糖果的大袋子，防水手套，一組會在黑暗中發光的爆炸牌，還有另外兩本書。  
  
「哇哦，我想我以前從來沒有拿到過這麼多禮物，」雷木思好心情地說道，然後抓起下一個包裹。「大概是為了補償我們今年沒有辦法一起慶祝。」接著，不知怎地，他開心的臉色轉變成一種極度害怕的表情。「哦 **不** ，」他嚇壞了地說著。  
  
「有什麼不對嗎？」天狼星擔心地問道，然後傾向雷木思的禮物好靠近一點看。有三個巧克力蛙在雷木思的大腿上──絕對不是什麼很可怕的東西。雷木思正在讀著聖誕卡……也許那裡面有些壞消息？「是什麼？」天狼星又問了一次，十分地擔心他的朋友。  
  
「彼得寄了禮物給我，」雷木思用一個小小的聲音說著。  
  
「啊。」完全被那句話給嚇到，天狼星試著釐清究竟發生了什麼事。「這有那麼糟糕嗎？」他審慎地詢問著。  
  
「我什麼都沒有寄給他，」雷木思慘兮兮地說道。「我沒有預料到會從他那裡得到任何東西……我不知道……然後現在他寄了東西給我，而我卻沒有想到也要給他一個禮物。」  
  
「我懂了，」天狼星鬆了口氣說著。「聽著，雷木思，那沒有理由需要感覺這麼糟。」他抓起雷木思得到的一大袋糖果，然後更加仔細地察看。「很簡單的：你只要從這裡面拿一些你不太喜歡的東西，然後把它們寄給彼得，寫一封信說你很抱歉，你沒有買任何東西給他。寫給他說，從他那裡得到禮物實在是個很棒的驚喜……好吧，那是個謊話，可是我想，要是你寫說你看到這些巧克力蛙的時候，幾乎驚嚇而死可沒有什麼幫助……還有要說你非常高興，以及明年你會准時把他的禮物寄給他。別擔心，彼得不會生氣或什麼的，他是個很通情達理的人。」  
  
「好吧，」雷木思說道，幸好被說服了。「好吧。我現在就來寫這封信。」  
  
「嘿，你得先拆完你剩下的禮物啊，」天狼星抗議著。他想知道，雷木思對於天狼星買給他的禮物是怎麼想的。他為了要買什麼給雷木思，想了很長的一段時間。他並不真的了解為什麼，可是他對於雷木思會不會喜歡而感到緊張萬分。  
  
「那好吧，」雷木思放棄了，然後向他床尾的大包裹伸出手來。  
  
天狼星在雷木思將包裝紙撕開時，興奮難耐地在雷木思的床墊上跳上跳下。當雷木思看見裡面是什麼時，他的雙眼變得跟碟子一樣大。  
  
「哇哦，」他敬畏地說著，然後拿著最新的望遠鏡給天狼星看。「看看這個。」  
  
「哼嗯，很棒的望遠鏡，」天狼星給了評論，默默地輕笑。  
  
「對啊……」雷木思更加靠近地端詳它，將它翻轉過來，然後讚賞地點點頭。「這個看起來是真得非常好的望遠鏡。來，看一下。你有修天文學，所以你應該能告訴我更多關於它的東西。」  
  
「這 **是** 個非常好的望遠鏡，」天狼星連看都沒有看說。「這是市場上的最新款式，而且獲得了專家們非常好的評價。我是說，當然這還不夠好，如果你是個專業級天文學家的話啦，可是這也不算得上是初學者款式。」  
  
「太棒了，」雷木思熱切地說道。「我從來沒有預料到會拿得到像這樣的東西。」  
  
天狼星開心地咧嘴笑著。照這樣看來，他的禮物是個大成功。可是某件事情發生了，而那肯定是天狼星計劃 **之外** 的。雷木思剛剛讀了附在禮物上的小紙條，然後現在他用震驚不已的表情盯著天狼星看。  
  
「這是 **你** 送的？」他惶恐地說道。  
  
「呃……對。」  
  
「可是…可是…哦該死，天狼星，我真的很抱歉，我不知道你們會給對方買這麼昂貴的聖誕禮物；這絕對花了至少三十加隆。」  
  
「三十三加隆、三西可又三個納特，準確來說的話。」  
  
「我……」雷木思無助地揉揉他的額頭，接著用他的手梳過他的頭髮。「我不知道……梅林啊，我真的很抱歉，我也應該要買好一點的東西給你的。」  
  
「有什麼比甘草棒更好的呢？」天狼星試著緩和這個處境。  
  
「 **甘草棒**?」雷木思尖聲重覆道。「天狼星，那一整盒的費用就一加隆耶！你不應該要──我是說，我不應該要──我──」  
  
「看在老天的份上，雷木思，你冷靜點好不好！」天狼星抓住雷木思的肩膀，然後輕輕地晃了晃他。「那沒有什麼理由好歇斯底里的。不要換氣過度啦，拜託，別在聖誕節這樣對我，好嗎？」他試圖開起玩笑來。「來嘛，吸氣吐氣，吸氣──」  
  
「我才 **沒有** 換氣過度！」雷木思激動地反駁道。  
  
「好啦，可是你徹底反應過度了。」  
  
「我真的對事情在聖誕節是怎麼進行的毫無頭緒，」雷木思愧疚地說著。「我不知道你們會給對方買這麼昂貴的禮物──」  
  
「你已經說過了，而且沒關係的，」天狼星堅定地說道。「我沒有對你生氣。我告訴過你，我很感謝你的禮物。再說我通常也不會花這麼多錢在聖誕禮物上，可是我不知道能送你什麼，所以我想一個望遠鏡用來觀星會很不錯，還有我知道你沒有修天文學的課，所以你大概還不會擁有一個。好啦，那是很貴，可是我不想要買一個便宜貨給你，因為它們的品質一般在幾個月後就會變差了。你知道我有超多的錢──嘿，我來自布萊克家族耶。那也就是說，不像你，我不用花錢去買聖誕禮物給我家人。我有剩下夠多的錢的。」  
  
「你的父母並沒有給你任何聖誕節禮物，沒錯吧？」雷木思突然領悟到說。  
  
「當然沒有。」  
  
「所以……那全部就是你得到的？」雷木思指著天狼星床上的禮物，用內疚表情回望著他自己床上的那一堆。  
  
「對啊，那有什麼不對嗎？」天狼星看向四盒甘草棒，然後開心地咧了咧嘴。「那很 **完美** 啊。」他是認真的。  
  
雷木思滿是困惑地搖了搖頭，顯然是在尋找更多的理由。「你說過你在為你的摩托車存錢的。」  
  
「是沒錯，可是反正我現在又沒辦法給我自己買一輛摩托車。我是說，我在霍格華茲的時候，我要把它放在哪裡？我要等到我結束學校課業才行。」  
  
「就算這樣……我覺得笨死了，」雷木思咕噥著。「你買了這麼棒的東西給我，我卻只給你便宜的甘草棒。」  
  
「哦天……」天狼星使勁地揉著雷木思的肩膀，讓他冷靜下來。「可是甘草棒是你能夠給我的最棒的東西啦。我要一個望遠鏡做什麼？我已經有一個了。你看，詹姆給我一本 **書** 耶。」天狼星比向他的書架。「你知道我討厭書的。詹姆也知道。可是他還是每年都給我一本魁地奇的書。他只不過是因為他自己可以看才買的。看吧，你在買甘草棒給我的時候是真的深思熟慮過的。是我會用到的東西。」  
  
「是沒錯，可是……」雷木思的聲音無力地轉弱。  
  
「而且再說啦，心意有到就好了。我認為你記得灑有巧克力糖霜的甘草棒是我最喜歡的糖果是很貼心的。還有我以前也從沒收到過像你的這樣可愛的信籤。」  
  
雷木思的雙頰燒成了緋紅色。「我…我所寫的是真心的……」  
  
「是啊，那就是為什麼會很可愛啊。還有啊，你知道嗎，我們能一起用望遠鏡。你看，我就像詹姆一樣吧。我只是因為我也想要用才買給你的。」  
  
雷木思羞澀地咧開了嘴。「好吧。我還是不太高興你花了這麼多錢，可是，也好，我們會一起用它的。」  
  
「呼……真高興聽見你不再對我生氣了，」天狼星乾巴巴地說道。  
  
「嘿，我從來沒說過我對你生氣啊，我只不過是──」  
  
天狼星舉高他的手阻止雷木思。「好啦，我知道了。不用再討論更多啦。我們要不要在交誼廳吃早餐？」他指著雷木思的糖果袋。「我會幫我們從廚房拿一些熱巧克力，要嗎？」  
  
「要。同時我來寫給彼得的信。我能用你的貓頭鷹嗎？」  
  
「當然，我會叫牠過來找你。」  
  
當天狼星帶著兩杯冒著蒸氣的巧克力的馬克杯回來時，雷木思正坐在交誼廳的沙發上，小小的火焰興高采烈地躍動著，仍然很努力地在寫著給彼得的信。理察二世，天狼星的貓頭鷹，坐在桌上啄著大釜蛋糕──徹底地喪失耐性，因為雷木思需要超久的時間去鑽寫那封寫滿已經一呎長的道歉信件。天狼星將馬克杯放到桌上，落坐在雷木思對面一張舒適的扶手椅裡，然後親暱地摸摸理察的頭。  
  
「在你送牠走以前稍等一下，可以嗎？」他告訴雷木思。「我需要送一顆屎炸彈。」  
  
「那又是為什麼？」雷木思問道，困惑不已地。  
  
「給鼻涕卜的，不是彼得。」  
  
雷木思嘆了口氣，然後停下了他的羽毛筆好一會兒。「你真的要在聖誕節對他惡作劇嗎？」  
  
「詹姆要我做的。你真的認為我能在聖誕節拒絕我最好的朋友的要求嗎？」雷木思張口想要駁斥，但天狼星打斷了他。「拜託，今天不要抱怨這麼多嘛。記住，我給了你 **那麼貴** 的禮物耶。」他頑皮地對雷木思咧嘴笑笑。  
  
雷木思哼哼鼻子，可是他也咧開了嘴。「你不能永遠用這個來對付我。」  
  
「是呀，可是今天會很有效。哈！」天狼星隨興地靠回到他的扶手椅上。「我能要你做任何我想要你做的事情。」  
  
雷木思翻了翻白眼，然後抓起一杯巧克力的馬克杯。「你為什麼不乾脆對我用 **蠻橫咒** 算了？那會變得更簡單，不是嗎？」  
  
「我會記得在下次你反對我的時候用，」天狼星說著。他招喚了星星形狀的貓頭鷹餅乾，是他買給理察二世作為聖誕節禮物，放到他手上，然後開始餵食他飢腸轆轆的貓頭鷹。偶爾，天狼星也會將一塊貓頭鷹餅乾塞進他的嘴裡。它們嚐起來有點怪怪的，但不會說不好吃。天狼星發現到他喜歡它們，是當有一回他不小心誤拿了貓頭鷹食物當作一片吐司的時候。雷木思只是在他看到的時候扮了個噁心的鬼臉，然後繼續寫他的信。  
  
天狼星對他自己笑了個開懷，揉亂理察二世的頭，然後給牠另一塊貓頭鷹餅乾，再看向雷木思。他看起來挺可愛的，在他穿著他過短的條紋睡衣褲子，和他大了好幾號尺寸的格紋T恤，還有他的毛毛拖鞋的時候。雷木思的嘴唇（被一圈巧克力鬍子圍住了）正無聲地做著他正在寫的字的唇形，而幾縷亂蓬蓬的細長髮絲垂掛在他眼睛上。天狼星突然有種衝動，想要像他揉亂理察二世的羽毛般揉亂雷木思的頭髮。他抬了抬他的眉毛，然後給他的貓頭鷹一道意味深長的注視。理察二世知曉地用牠深棕色的眼睛凝視回來。天狼星哼了口氣，在牠頭上給了牠一個小小的輕拍，接著上樓到寢室裡找給鼻涕卜的禮物。他用詹姆寄來的包裝紙包住屎炸彈，然後對其施咒，使它在爆炸的時候說『 **來自劫盜的臭轟轟聖誕** 』。當他下來回到交誼廳時，雷木思依舊還沒完成那封信。  
  
「你知道嗎，我希望你在開頭的地方就寫了重點，因為我懷疑彼得有從頭到尾戰勝整封信的耐性，」天狼星評論道。  
  
「不是每個人都像你一樣討厭閱讀，」雷木思回嘴說。「再說，我就快要結束了。」  
  
「好極了。」天狼星打開雷木思的糖果袋，嚐試其中的辣椒可可糖。它們嚐起來好吃極了，可是一分鐘之後，他卻汗如雨下。大口喘著氣呼吸，他在他面前揮舞著手，想藉此得到一些新鮮空氣。「雷木思，」他氣喘呼呼地說，「我想我發燒了，我想我快要融掉了，不對： **燒起來啦** 。」  
  
雷木思，正要將禮物和郵件綁到理察二世的腿上，好奇地看了他一眼。「你吃了什麼？」  
  
「那、那個辣椒可可什麼的東西。哦梅林啊，噢……」天狼星抹去他眉頭上的汗水。「我快要……」  
  
「你之後要吃冰鼠才行。」雷木思翻找著糖果袋，直到他找到三隻冰鼠給天狼星。「來，它們會幫你冷卻下來。」  
  
天狼星急急忙忙地吞掉冰鼠，而它們幫了頗大的忙。「我好冷，」他數分鐘後告訴雷木思道。  
  
「你可以吃另一顆辣椒震彈彌補。」  
  
「不了，謝謝，我寧可不要再來一次。」反之，天狼星蹲到火爐前方，藉以溫暖他簌簌發抖的雙手。  
  
他們在交誼廳待到正午時分，還有對於許多糖果都感到厭倦為止。接著他們穿上他們的冬天斗篷，強迫不甘不願的理察二世，牠截至目前為止都拒絕離開交誼廳的舒適溫暖，和他們一塊兒到外面去。那是個很晴朗的冬日：太陽燦爛地發著光，白雪閃爍著各種虹彩繽紛的顏色。他們繞著湖邊散步，然後嘗試用雪球攻擊巨大魷魚。當那隻魷魚玩夠了，並決定待在水裡時，天狼星反過來攻擊雷木思。  
  
很快地，他們便忙於一場激烈的雪球戰，在霍格華茲校園中四處追逐著彼此。接著天狼星想到了他另一個別具創意的點子：他用他的魔杖在地面上滾起好幾個雪球，讓它們成長得像是小小雪崩，他令它們向雷木思衝去（他用了十分強而有力的屏障咒阻擋天狼星的雪球，可是並沒有妨礙雷木思從屏障後扔雪球過去）。然而，那道屏障咒，卻不夠堅固到足以抵禦『雪崩』。雷木思唯一能做的事情就是逃跑。他不得不跑了很長一段時間，因為天狼星完美地掌控著他的『雪崩』。最後，他還是包圍住了雷木思，然後所有的巨大雪球全都倒到他身上去。雷木思在幾聲驚呼中就被隱沒到白雪之中。大笑不已，天狼星小步跑向前去，然後試圖挖出一個吐著雪和咳嗽的雷木思。當他終於再度恢復自由時，雷木思讓他自己往後倒落入雪中，精疲力竭地在那休息。  
  
「你知道彼得在信裡寫給我什麼嗎？」他喘著氣說。  
  
「不，當然不知道啊。一般說來，我不會去讀你的郵件。」  
  
「那個，他說， **隨便你做什麼都好，就是別跟天狼星打雪仗，那是自殺。** 我現在知道他是什麼意思了。」  
  
愉快地輕笑著，天狼星落到雷木思身旁的雪上。他很開心：純粹而完全地開心。他很開心，因為雷木思看起來也很開心。天狼星之前很難得見到他看起來心情這麼愉快和無拘無束。還有，雷木思看上去總是虛弱而蒼白（天狼星懷疑那是因為他總是在室內閱讀的時間所致），可是今天他的雙頰浮現一片健康的紅色。天狼星很開心，因為他這個聖誕節並不是獨自一人。他很開心，因為他們有個棒呆了的雪仗，他很開心，因為雷木思很愛他的禮物，他很開心，因為他們待會兒會一塊兒有一頓超棒的聖誕節晚餐……  
  
總的來說，這完完全全是天狼星有過的最美好的聖誕節了。  
  
還有那個惡作劇。  
  
當然啦，那個惡作劇……  
  
他怎麼可能會忘記那個咧？  
  
在他們兩個都換上了乾爽的衣服時，他們就動身去對聖誕樹施咒，讓它們追著人們到處跑。那證實了是個頗有難度的任務，但是雷木思能夠施展任何非常精細的符咒作業，而天狼星非常樂於冒險，所以終於，第一棵樹啟程去攻擊和嚇壞焦壺教授。  
  
要對城堡裡所有的聖誕樹下咒真的是件很艱鉅的任務。毫無意外地，他們去宴會時有點遲了。他們對上了相當有趣的光景：為數不少的聖誕樹聚集圍繞在桌邊（在聖誕節，老師和留下來過節的少數學生在一張桌子共進晚餐），可是他們被擋在幾碼以外。  
  
「鄧不利多教授一定在桌邊周圍下了保護咒，」雷木思咕噥道。  
  
天狼星抓抓他的耳朵，沉思地點點頭。「好吧……你跟在我後面，我要去為我們從樹間殺開一條路，」他告訴雷木思。  
  
雷木思給了他一個逗樂了的目光。「哦，你想要扮英雄？吉德羅．洛哈式的？別擔心，我也能施展屏障咒的。你教過我的，記得嗎？」  
  
天狼星討厭他稍稍紅了臉的事實，但接著他不情願地同意了。他們一起施展一道屏障咒（而那像這樣通常會更加有效……實情是，天狼星 **確實** 有想要扮一下英雄……）。有一棵樹真的很兇狠（你絕對不會預料到一棵聖誕樹會像那個樣子），然後他們半路上得到好幾個抓傷，但他們最終還是辦到了。鄧不利多微妙地動了動他的手指，允許他們穿過魔法屏障。  
  
「呼……」天狼星落坐在芽菜教授旁的椅子裡。「那些聖誕樹究竟是發生了什麼事啊？」  
  
「這嘛，看來像是有人對它們施了咒語呢，」鄧不利多教授說道，他的雙眼閃閃發光著。  
  
「哦天，誰會去做那些事情啊？」雷木思無故地說著，雖然他無法淡化他臉上的笑容。「對聖誕樹施咒……我是說，那簡直是犯規到了極點。」  
  
「不過無論是誰做的，那絕對是個天才，」天狼星下了評語，然後對雷木思眨眨眼。「我真想知道那是怎麼運作的……」對他自己感到相當自鳴得意，他幫他自己弄了很大一份的聖誕布丁。  
  
聖誕節的時候，教授們無心給予勞動服務，而且他們看起來大多都並不真的在意那個惡作劇。實際上，有些還認為那是個相當棒的主意。浮立維教授和雷木思忙於熱烈討論那道符咒是怎麼施法運作的。芽菜教授和史拉轟教授看起來也非常地有興趣。只有飛七和鼻涕卜處於他們平時的悶悶不樂和他們的壞脾氣樣。接著，自然而然地，米奈娃對天狼星投射了幾道不贊同（但不真的很糟）的瞥視。可是那當然不會壞了天狼星的好興致。  
  
雷木思，做為他這樣的一個無可救藥的好男孩，甚至試圖跟鼻涕卜開啟談話，那個不領情的渾蛋當然毫不感激。霎時間突然對鼻涕卜感到相當憤怒，因為他居然那樣子對待雷木思，天狼星對他發射了一記響隔咒。那完美地奏效了，不過很不幸地雷木思知道解除咒，還在幾個難為情（或：好笑的，就天狼星的觀點來說）的響隔後幫了鼻涕卜。  
  
**那** 讓天狼星更煩躁了。雷木思不應該和鼻涕卜站同一邊對抗天狼星的！他得要想點什麼將雷木思的注意力從史萊哲林身上轉走……他的目光停留在雷木思頭髮裡來自他們對戰樹而來的幾根樅木針葉。天狼星稍稍向前傾身，然後小心翼翼地拿起一根針葉。這對雷木思產生了確實的影響。雷木思對那碰觸猛地嚇了一大跳，他還將他的南瓜汁灑了一些出來。  
  
「你在做什、什麼？」他的雙頰緋紅，雷木思驚嚇地盯著天狼星看。  
  
「你有，啊，樅木針葉在你頭髮裡，」天狼星弱弱地說道。  
  
「有嗎？」  
  
「有啊……我想把它們拿掉。」  
  
「哦。」雷木思緊張地大笑道。「這啊，這沒有那麼複雜嘛，對吧？」他搖了搖他的頭，然後用他的手指粗魯地梳過他的頭髮，直到所有的針葉都弄掉了。接著雷木思埋頭苦吃，而且他真的非常努力在吃。他只是低頭凝視著他的盤子，然後如機械般似毫無停頓地將叉子塞入他的嘴裡。  
  
深深陷入思緒之中，天狼星望了望他。那該不會是……？天狼性認出了那樣的行為舉止。他知道他可以讓人們像這樣坐立不安。他知道人們在他週遭會是什麼樣子，如果他們暗戀他的話。可是 **雷木思** ？他從來沒有預料到 **雷木思** 會…… _好吧，我只要測試一下就好了，_ 他想著，並在他心裡制定計劃。 _今天應該不會太難實行……_ 對著他自己微笑，天狼星玩弄了下他的食物。不知怎地，他再也不真的對吃東西有興致了。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2013.07.25**  
>  （默默地滾回來…）  
> 人真的不能食言耶……（無言地看著體重計飆淚QAQ）  
> 後面的內容都還在校正中  
> 不過人家會盡力的！（握拳）  
>   
> 詹姆依舊是魁地奇狂熱傻蛋  
> 末了還不忘偷（？）問莉莉的消息  
> 肯定又送了什麼驚天地的禮物了XDDD  
> 雷米的信籤短短的卻很動人心弦  
> 可是真的只要維持就足夠了嗎XDD  
> （被狼爪巴）  
> 狗狗望著小狼睡覺的畫面好有感覺唷～  
> 看是要呵癢偷摸撲上去都隨意的啦XDDDDDDD  
> （小狼羞紅無影腳：誰說隨意了！）  
> 偷偷想著如何為雷米殞落的星星真是可愛  
> 愛是包容啊！笨狗狗  
> 雷米的容忍就是無時無刻的是愛表現啊XDD  
> 與其再三重讀信籤  
> 不如快用甦醒之吻將佳人喚醒啦XD  
>   
>   
> 題外話：  
> 戴了聖誕老公公帽子的龍很酷  
> 那圍了圍巾的龍簡直就是性感兼可愛呀呀呀  
> （眾怒抓：爬牆的傢伙給我回來！）  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.07.29**  
>  被禮物嚇到的雷米好可愛呀～  
> 亂給意見的小天好糟糕  
> 看著雷米拆禮物時緊張兮兮的笨狗狗也好好笑XD（被狗咬）  
> 還故作鎮定地稱讚自己送的禮物  
> 明明就超想化身成銷售員進行解說禮物有多美好XDDD（又被咬）  
> 不想讓雷米知道的話幹嘛附上紙條XDDDDDDD  
> 真的是笨狗狗（咬成稀巴爛）  
> 要小狼吸氣吐氣的動作好像是在練習拉梅茲呼吸法唷  
> （被狼爪巴：我才沒有要生！）  
> 寧可不存錢買摩托車也要給雷米買禮物的小天好貼心啊～  
> 所以笨狗狗心中唯一愛果然只有小狼一隻耶=v=  
> 為了表示感激之情  
> 雷米快以身相許、不然也至少獻個吻吧XDDDDDD  
> （狼爪羞巴）  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.07.31**  
>  傻雷米、小天怎麼可能捨得對你施蠻橫咒呢  
> 而且心不甘情不願的小狼多可愛啊～（被狼爪巴）  
> 喜歡吃寵物食品該不會是笨狗狗的天性吧  
> 不會化獸、吃貓頭鷹餅乾  
> 會化獸、吃狗狗餅乾XDDDD！  
> 小心雷米不給你親親啦  
> 穿著毛毛拖的小狼好可愛  
> 是狗狗掌型的嗎^^～  
> 然後笨狗狗還不快撲上去把巧克力鬍子舔掉XDD  
> 真是不懂小狼心啊（搖頭嘆氣）  
> 雪球大戰是故意的吧  
> 掙扎著從雪堆裡爬出來的雷米也超可愛呀呀呀XDDD  
> 可惜不是兩人的燭光聖誕晚餐（奸笑）  
> 想裝英雄被戳破的狗狗也很可愛XDD（？）  
> 接著看到小狼對別人示好卻躲自己躲遠遠的  
> 醋桶就打破啦XDDDD  
> 究竟笨狗狗想怎麼測試他的想法呢？  
> 請待下回分曉啦XDDDDDDD  
> （被眾人追打）  
>   
> 


	10. 榭寄生

**第十章  
  
榭寄生**

 

「這樣很舒服，對不對？」鄧不利多好心情地說著。「在這所有的聖誕樹之間享用聖誕節晚餐。現在我們只需要來一點……」他輕柔地甩了下他的魔杖，然後魔法白雪就開始在魔法屏障外的空中飛旋起來，輕輕地降落在樹上。  
  
「 **哇哦** ！」兩個一年級生敬畏地凝視著雪。  
  
「你是怎麼做到的，教授？」兩個之中的膽大無畏的那個問道。而後，在宴會的剩餘時間內，鄧不利多教授試著教導那兩個一年級生如何招喚出魔法白雪。幾乎所有的老師都感到也需要提出意見或建議（那很有可能是他們的教師天性），而最後，學生倆至少可以招喚出冰雹來。  
  
天狼星心想，那是該離開的徵兆。他輕輕地碰了碰雷木思的手臂（而且滿意地注意到雷木思又微微地扭了下），接著說，「我們回去了？」  
  
「好……」  
  
他們祝福每個人有個美好的夜晚，而後再一次地，從聖誕樹間殺出一條他們的道路。  
  
「這超棒的，不是嗎？」天狼星心情愉快地呢喃著。「那個惡作劇，我是指它。孚立維看起來相當佩服耶。」  
  
「唔哼。」  
  
「他的優點就是，只要這個惡作劇含有很棒的符咒，他就不會生氣。然後咧，在他熱衷其中時，他就會完完全全地忘記他應該要給我們勞動服務。」  
  
「那很好啊！」雷木思以一種有點太開心的語氣回應道。  
  
「對啊，一點也沒錯，」天狼星順口說著。「你知道嗎，當我們還是二年級的時候，詹姆跟我玩了一個惡作劇包含了──哦。」天狼星停了下來，抓住雷木思的手腕後向上點點頭。「現在，看看我們給我們弄到哪了啦── **榭寄生** 之下。」他故作驚訝地聳聳肩，然後輕笑了起來。「哦喔，你介意嗎？」他將他的臉龐朝雷木思的挪得更近些，而雷木思正尷尬地清清他的喉嚨。  
  
「呃嗯，天狼星？」  
  
「什米？」  
  
雷木思不自在地往後退了一步。「你不用這麼做的……」  
  
「哦，來嘛，我今年已經在榭寄生下親了好幾打的人，」天狼星自信滿滿地說著。「再多一個或少一個親親沒有太多的不同啦。」  
  
「可是……」雷木思給了他無助的目光。「我們兩個都是 **男生** 耶。」  
  
「我之前就察覺到了，」天狼星乾乾地回嘴。  
  
雷木思緊張地格格笑。「但是，我是說，我們就是不能 **親吻** 。」

天狼星用他扯得最開的笑容對他笑。「這又是為什麼？」  
  
「這個……這個不正常。」  
  
天狼星的笑容滿面變成了眉頭緊鎖。他誤解了雷木思的舉止嗎？或者只是雷木思在否認他的性向？他很有可能以前沒有親過男孩子。或者他純粹是不想要天狼星──不。不對，那根本是無庸置疑的。  
  
「有意思。所以我不正常，」天狼星狡詐地說著。「因為我以前 **有** 親過男孩子。」  
  
他所親過的第一個男孩子是艾力克斯。他們根本就不對彼此抱有任何羅曼蒂克的興趣──他們只不過是想要體驗看看，因為艾力克斯讀到過一些東西，說親吻另一個男人比親吻一個女人還要火熱。他們試了每樣事物，可是到頭來，他們也得承認那並沒有太多的不同之處。那是在四年級的時候。  
  
第二次天狼星親吻一個男孩子，是在他第五學年的期末。當葛來分多贏了魁地奇獎盃，球隊裡的所有成員熱烈地擁抱，而後不知怎地，天狼星和另一個葛來分多球隊的打擊手親了嘴。他們兩個在其他人都離開後都多逗留了下來。另一個打擊手身材高大又壯碩，還擁有好看的外表，而且他展現給了天狼星他未曾期待從另一個男性身上得到過的愉悅。從那之後，他們更常在魁地奇淋浴間秘密會面。那是天狼星至今有過最火熱的風流韻事。很不幸地，另一個打擊手已經是七年級了，而且在數週之後就離開了霍格華茲，然後他們就再也沒有見過對方。  
  
接著就是在他從家裡逃走的上個假期了。當他選擇了可能是全英國最便宜的巫師旅館留住時，那裡也有些可疑的傢伙在那。天狼星感到了寂寞和無聊，而那是唯一一個為什麼他會在一開始允許那個噁心的老變態親他的唯一理由。但是當那男人粗魯地將天狼星推向牆面，還有硬是將他的膝蓋擠入天狼星的雙腿之間，以及天狼星從他的呼吸中聞到陳年火燒威士忌的味道之時，他對那個男人用了一個倒膝惡咒，然後奪門而出，到全英國第二便宜的巫師旅館訂了另一個房間。  
  
「我沒有說你是，呃，不正常的意思。」雷木思窘迫地說道，他的臉蛋燒得紅通通地。「我只是從來沒有……」  
  
「……親過一個男孩子，」天狼星幫他結束了句子。  
  
雷木思連看也沒有看向天狼星就頷了頷首。  
  
「想試試嗎？」天狼星提議著。  
  
「這個……」雷木思深深地吸了一口氣，然後迅速地往上看了一眼榭寄生。「我猜現在是個完美的時刻。」  
  
「一點也沒錯，」天狼星同意道，還對雷木思拋了一個小小的媚眼。「而且要是你不喜歡的話，你永遠都能怪在榭寄生頭上，所以沒有人會因為義理性地親了另一個男孩子而責怪你。」  
  
很自然地，就天狼星的觀點來看，雷木思並不喜歡他的親吻的選項壓根兒就不存在。他知道他是個接吻高手──好幾個人這樣告訴他的……還是說他們被他的親吻奪走過多的意識，以至於他們無法條理清楚地告訴他任何東西。  
  
輕柔地，天狼星握住雷木思的肩膀，將他拉得更加靠近。他安撫地對著雷木思彎起嘴角，而他侷促不安地笑了回來。「好啦。準備好了嗎？」  
  
雷木思劇烈地點頭。天狼星深深吸了一口氣，然後將他的唇瓣貼上雷木思的。接著他的雙唇，舌頭，雙手還有身體自主地動了起來。他知道要怎麼做會讓人們喜歡他的親吻，他知道要去碰觸哪裡讓他們呻吟，他知道如何移動他的身體留給他們更加欲求不滿。他下定了決心要讓雷木思 **愛上** 他的親吻。他下了決心要讓這個成為雷木思生命中最棒的親吻，所以他就絕對不會再宣稱兩個男孩子親吻對方是『不正常的』。  
  
天狼星敢說，雷木思並不是個經驗老道的接吻對象。他可以從雷木思笨拙地回應他親吻的方式說得出來。他看起來不知道他的手可以放到哪裡，還有如何移動他的舌頭……可是天狼星才不在乎。這也就是說這個 **完美的** 親吻將會留下更美妙的深遠影響。而且天狼星絕對會將巨大的影響力和他所有的技巧用進這個吻裡。最後，雷木思放鬆了下來，融化在他的懷抱裡。他的手指深深地掐近天狼星的上臂。他的自我意識很顯然地被遺忘了，他徹底地讓天狼星接過控制權，然後享受其中。  
  
天狼星從雷木思正發出來的小小呻吟聲之中說得出來，雷木思很享受這個，在天狼星跟從感覺將一隻手滑下雷木思的背部，直到它放到他的屁股上的時候。天狼星將他們的身體壓得更接近地在一塊兒，讓他的手糾纏進雷木思的頭髮裡，然後把他的頭往後拉，所以他得以完美地邁向雷木思的脖子。給予雷木思些許時間好回復他的呼吸，天狼星專注在他的頸子上。他沿著脖子落下親吻，吸吮皮膚或輕輕咬起那柔嫩的肉，他的雙手一直四處遊歷著雷木思的身體，探索著所有雷木思喜歡被觸碰的地方。  
  
「 **天狼星** ……」雷木思氣息微弱地低語，他的雙眼緊緊地閉上，他的嘴巴大大地張著。  
  
對他自己微笑著，天狼星再次開始移向雷木思主動的嘴巴。毫無意外地，那嚐到了南瓜汁和聖誕布丁的味道。這完美至極。天狼星有好一陣子並沒有親過任何人了（榭寄生之吻才不真的算數），然後現在他正在親吻 **雷木思** ！這絕對是他所擁有過的最完美的聖誕節了。  
  
很長一段時間過後，他也喘不過氣來，心不甘情不願地放開雷木思。他除了對雷木思微笑以外，什麼也做不出來，而他看起來無庸置疑地毛毛糙糙：他的頭髮亂蓬蓬的，他的雙頰紅咚咚的，還有他看起來微微地頭暈目眩和純粹地幸福。  
  
「嗯，你認為怎麼樣？」天狼星戲弄地說道。「那 **不正常** 嗎？」  
  
雷木思只是搖了搖他的頭。  
  
「看吧？我告訴過你的。那，我就當你喜歡囉？」  
  
雷木思只是點了點頭。  
  
咧了嘴大大地笑著，天狼星繼續說道。「我猜那還挺不賴的。可是你需要再多一點練習，」他挑釁雷木思，讓他的唇再度傾身向前靠去。「我們來多練習一點吧，哼？」他暗示性地低聲說著，然後將一隻手擱到了雷木思頜下。  
  
雷木思的下個反應大大地嚇了天狼星一跳。他徹徹底底 **沒有** 預料到他會猛然之間掉轉開他的頭。  
  
「不了，」雷木思嘶啞地說道。「我們停下吧，拜託。」  
  
感到他的心跌到了谷底，天狼星讓他伸出的手落回他的身側。「為什麼？」他直白地問著。  
  
「 **為什麼** ？」雷木思咬住了他的下唇。「因為我們在一開始就不應該做的。」  
  
「為什麼？」天狼星又問了一次。  
  
雷木思悲傷地輕笑起來，但接著又迅速地咬住他的唇瓣。「因為那是我的初吻，天狼星，」他苦澀地說道。  
  
天狼星瞪大了他的雙眼。一個快滿十七歲的人以前從來沒有得到過一個親吻？雷木思在他來到霍格華茲之前一定有個規畫周詳的人生。好吧，天狼星知道詹姆也還沒有親過任何人，但那是因為他發下了這個絕對不親除了莉莉．伊凡以外的任何人的瘋狂誓言。不只一次，天狼星建議過他放棄就是了，然後去親某個人── **任何人** ──因為要不然的話，他將會從未親過任何人就死去。但是那又完全是另一回事了。這嘛，他猜想彼得也還沒有親過任何人。可是那是因為彼得害羞到一個不行。 **哦** 。也許雷木思純粹也只是很害羞而已。  
  
「嘿，考慮到那是你的初吻，你做得非常好哦，」天狼星安慰他。「我只是說你需要多一點練習，因為這樣我們就可以再接一次吻啦。」  
  
「可是我不想要那是 **練習** ，」雷木思說著，幾近憤怒地瞪向天狼星。「你的初吻不應該就只是個 **練習** 。那應該 **代表** 了某樣東西。」注視著地板，他輕聲繼續說道。「我知道你有很多無意義的親吻，可是你的初吻肯定帶有某種特殊意義，不是嗎？」  
  
「這嘛……」天狼星仔細回想了一會兒。「我想撇開那是我的 **初吻** 來說，那沒有太多意義。我是說，我做那件事主要是因為我想要成為在我學年之中第一個親到女孩子的男生。我做了，所以我就可以拿來炫耀。但是那並沒有那麼特別。那沒有維持很久。那個女孩子，她比我大一屆，很快就對我失去興趣了，因為我猜我那時候是個真的很糟糕的親吻對象。」他若有所思地望著雷木思，他依舊看起來相當不高興。「你知道的，我向來都不明白所有關於 **初吻** 的小題大作的重點是什麼。我是說，你還是這麼緊張和缺乏經驗，那你甚至都不能好好享受它。為什麼就不能讓第二個，或第三個，或者第十個親吻成為特殊的東西？」  
  
「這嘛……考量到我很保守，可是我相信每個親吻都應該帶有某種意義，」雷木思苦澀地說道。  
  
忽然間，天狼星對於他人生裡所有的無意義親吻感到有點愧疚。一部分的他總是在莫可奈何地尊敬詹姆他的自制和固執，卻是天狼星絕對不會有的。他很有可能在他初吻的那一天也把它丟失了；當他決定去親吻某人只是為了接吻這個目的時。當然啦，還是有少數幾個親吻確實帶有某種意義，但是他向來都是以輕蔑的憐憫感覺對所有那些將每個親吻重視成某種神聖東西的浪漫白痴不予置評。就現下看來，現在他又對上了這樣的『浪漫白痴』。  
  
「聽著，雷木思，」他試著講道理。這接下來要說的句子讓天狼星很痛苦，可是他得將它們說出口，因為雷木思是他的朋友，而且他想要安慰他。「這只不過是個榭寄生之吻而已。榭寄生之吻從來都不帶有任何意義的，你親吻只是因為有個小樹枝在你頭上。你不用把這個算作你的初吻的。每個人都知道榭寄生之吻不是真的。」  
  
「是呀，我猜我早就該知道的，」雷木思冷酷地說道。  
  
「可是你的確知道啊！」天狼星鬼叫了起來，現在怒氣上來了。他搞不明白──雷木思對這個為什麼要如此天殺地固執？「我們接吻以前說過的，沒有嗎？我們說過我們來做看看，所以你就可以知道親吻一個男孩子會像是什麼樣子！好啦，我不知道那是你的初吻──你應該要告訴我的！如果你不想要吻我，你應該要拒絕我的！可是你沒有！你很喜歡，而且你 **無法否認** ！你現在沒有權利怪我毀了你的初吻！我沒有強迫你做任何事情──我也許是個有著無意義親吻的人，可是我絕對不會去強迫任何人來吻我，尤其是你！我不懂，我們說了好在那裡有個榭寄生在，所以你之後可以說那不具有任何意義！你早就知道我們在做什麼，既然這樣你為什麼不停下來？不過還好，還好對我而言這個吻不算數，那就只是個榭寄生之吻──哦對，作為榭寄生之吻有點長，不是嗎？──不過好啊，去啊，去炫耀它啊，你能告訴所有的人，邪惡的天狼星．布萊克誘惑了你，你能告訴所有的人，你還沒有過你的初吻，因為你的初吻要 **代表** 某種意義，是吧？你知道嗎？你這是天殺的虛偽！我知道我是個有著無意義親吻的大渾蛋，可是至少我不會假裝我比較優秀！我 **知道** 你很喜歡，不過算了，繼續保有你的聖人態度吧，如果那就是你要的！」  
  
雷木思氣腦地搖了搖他的頭。「你是對的，你不懂。你就是 **任何東西** 都不懂，」他憤怒地低聲說道，然後轉身離開。  
  
天狼星討厭看著他像這樣離開：他的頭低垂著，雷木思慢吞吞地往回走，一團挫敗的氣氛圍繞著他。強忍住一滴淚，天狼星大叫出口，「等一下，雷木思！拜託，等一下！」  
  
雷木思突然停了下來，可是他並沒有轉過身來。徹底無言以對之下，天狼星向上凝視著榭寄生。 **蠢東西，** 他火冒三丈地心想。 **這全都是你的錯。** 用顫抖的一隻手，他抓出他的魔杖，然後對榭寄生點起火來。  
  
由於那個聲音，雷木思轉過來注視著天狼星，他正重重地踩著榭寄生，那已經掉了下來，好撲滅它的火焰。當他結束的時候，他挑釁地望向雷木思。  
  
「你在做什麼？」雷木思用一種虛弱的聲音問道。  
  
「把這將天殺的東西弄掉，」天狼星咆哮道，接著將他的魔杖對準了走廊上另一個更遠的榭寄生。一道命中率高的惡咒使它也墜落到了地上。「隨便是誰發明了這個愚蠢傳統的幽默感都爛斃了，」他繼續憤怒地說著。「這就像那些你一直訓斥我的殘忍惡作劇。你知道的，事情真的會傷人。我很抱歉，雷木思。」他不斷地重踏著榭寄生，即便火焰早就已經熄滅很久了。「你是我的朋友，你是個非常好的朋友，而且我原本不想要傷害你的。」  
  
「不要道歉，拜託，」雷木思說道，明顯地試著力圖保持他聲音的穩定。「你說過的，這不過是個傳統。我們沒有被下咒了還是什麼的。你沒有強迫過我做任何事情。我只是以為……我是說，我們能夠繼續當朋友，然後就忘了……」他以一隻手無助地比著，像是要憑空抓住某樣東西似的。「……這件 **事** 。」  
  
天狼星劇烈地點了點頭。「好……」他又點了一次頭。「好。」他試著露出笑容，但那忽然間是如此異常地困難。他知道他應該要高興，還有鬆了一口氣和心懷感激，因為雷木思並沒有真的對他生氣，而且他們還能繼續當朋友，然後只要忘了這個…… **毫無意義的榭寄生之吻** ……可是他既沒有高興，也沒有鬆了一口氣。他看向雷木思，他依舊生了根似地站在距離天狼星好幾呎以外的點上。他面露難以莫測的表情。天狼星再次往下注視著殘留在他腳邊的榭寄生灰燼。  
  
「要…要是──假設──那 **的確** 代表了某些東西呢？」他問著，一時間極端地沒有把握。  
  
「你是什麼意思？」雷木思尖銳地回應。  
  
天狼星看向他腳邊的榭寄生，看向不久前曾經高掛著榭寄生的天花板，看向雷木思身後裝飾過的一副盔甲，看向一幅有名富饒興味的高貴少女看著他們的畫像──他看向任何地方，除了雷木思。  
  
「要是──假設──那代表了某些東西，那你會──假設──再吻我一次嗎？」  
  
「為什麼你想要我們再吻一次？」雷木思滿腹疑問地問道。  
  
「因為……我喜歡？」害羞地笑笑，天狼星扭動著他的腳，然後快速地瞥了一眼雷木思，他仍然牢牢地站在那裡。「吻你的感覺挺不錯的，你知道的？」天狼星低低地呻吟，短暫地閉上他的雙眼。就雷木思的觀點而言，說出口絕對是大錯特錯的事情，所以他迅速補充道，「我的意思是，不只是不錯……我是說……我想再親你一次不只是因為那是個、呃、很棒的吻。那個吻很… **不錯** ……因為……我想……那對我具有某種意義。」  
  
_天殺的該死，我是哪裡不對勁了？天狼星．布萊克，你絕對可以做得比這個還要好的！_ 究竟為什麼他會是這麼緊張、結結巴巴的慘樣？一般來說，他總是會找到一些自信滿滿的句子邀某人出去約會。這太不公平了：就在現在，當他真的需要它的時候，話語卻負他而去。他體內的每絲力量似乎都在戒備著，就像是每條神經都被裝載了亢奮的能量。他如此不舒服地強烈意識到他的每個舉動：他發顫的吸氣，他似乎很大聲的吞嚥，他眼皮神經的緊張跳動，在他稍稍移動他的腿時，他長褲的沙沙響聲……他究竟是哪裡不對勁了？他表現得像個頭一次要去親吻他愛慕對象的興奮孩子。  
  
「我想說的是……我希望那對你而言也代表了某樣東西，因為這樣……你知道的，我們可以再親一次，然後那將真的會代表了某樣東西，因為我們兩個都……你知道的？」  
  
火速地，他將他顫抖的雙手塞入他的長褲口袋。他緊張的像是……當他有他的初吻的時候。他焦慮的像是……當他對他第一個真的女朋友，說出一個結結巴巴的愛的告白的時候。緊張不安的行為現在又回到了他身上，使得天狼星煩燥不已。這可悲極了，真的。可是現在沒有回頭路。他終於看向雷木思，他仍然沒有移動，但用一種困惑和小心謹慎的表情注視天狼星。天狼星強拉出一個（肯定超級蠢樣）咧嘴笑容。  
  
「所以……你會再親我一次嗎？沒有榭寄生在我們上面？」他的心臟鼓譟地重擊著，而他很有把握它會 **爆炸** ，如果他跳得再快一些的話。如果雷木思沒有趕緊說些什麼的話……他在雷木思清清他的喉嚨時幾乎跳了起來。不太有自信地，天狼星滿懷希望地看向他。  
  
「也許吧，」雷木思低低地說道。  
  
「也許？」天狼星焦慮地重複著。接著對他來說，所有事情突然變得太過了。那感覺像是他的神經系統承載過多資訊──或像是短路──然後在他反應過來以前，他已經在鬼吼鬼叫了。「你總得說些什麼吧？說話啊！什麼都好！不要只是站在哪裡，然後──然後什麼也不做！我剛剛才幾乎對你告白說我愛上你了耶，然後你就只是站在那裡什麼也不說！ **拜託** ！說好或不好，我不在乎，說些什麼就對了──我需要知道！」  
  
在那爆發之後隨之而來的是響脆的寂靜，只被天狼星他像是才剛剛很快地跑完步的沉重呼吸聲刺破。  
  
接著終於，在過了好久、好久之後，雷木思說了話。那幾乎不比耳語來的大聲。「呃…好？」  
  
天狼星的心臟漏了一拍。「好？」他充滿希望地問道。  
  
「好，」雷木思確定地說，這次稍微大聲了點。  
  
「真的？」天狼星又問了一次。  
  
「對。」  
  
天狼星的臉變成了大大的笑容，混雜的感受正淹沒了他：鬆了一口氣，坐立不安，開心不已，興奮難耐……雷木思對他笑了回來，而那將天狼星完全送過了邊界。那感覺像是小精靈和旋舞針在他胃裡不停翻滾著。  
  
「那……」他咕噥道。  
  
「那……」雷木思羞澀地回應著。  
  
「我們現在可以接吻了？」  
  
「是啊。那會是……可以吧，我猜。」  
  
天狼星點點頭，笑容滿面的。還有個問題是，他們還距離好幾呎遠。他們倆個都不敢踏出第一步。「你看，要接吻你需要靠近對方才行。這個樣子是沒有用的。除非……」天狼星親了親他的手，然後將那個吻吹向雷木思。輕輕地笑了起來，雷木思羞成了深深的紅色。 _急奔的石像鬼啊，我一定是醉到一個不行了才會表現得像這副瘋癲樣……要是我繼續像這個樣子，雷木思就會重新思考他的決定了……_  
  
「好吧。」天狼星決定採取行動，往前向雷木思步去。他在他面前兩呎的地方停了下來。依舊不夠近到可以接吻。雷木思再向他前進了一步。而天狼星踏出了另一步。  
  
他們現在夠近了。天狼星身體的每個部分都強烈意識到他們的接近。那既不自在又叫人興奮。他凝視著雷木思的棕色眼睛。他們以前從來都沒有這麼靠近過。 _這太神奇了，_ 天狼星心想，幾乎要神遊去了。 _我能看見他的每一根睫毛。_ 他還運作正常的那部份大腦告訴他，他現在應該要親吻雷木思，可是他一時間卻又不知道要做什麼才對了。雷木思期待他做什麼？他想要這個吻像什麼樣子？  
  
_好啦，做就對了，_ 天狼星告訴他自己，閉上他的眼睛，然後傾身向前，然後──  
  
「天狼星？」  
  
雷木思的聲音聽起來對他而言異常地大聲和非常地靠近。天狼星的眼睛啪地打開，然後，幾乎是對他們的接近感到害怕，他稍稍往後拉了些。「什麼？」他以一種怪異的高亢聲音問道。  
  
「我只是想說我應該要告訴你……」雷木思沒自信地小了聲。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「窩哎泥，」他衝口而出。  
  
「對啦，我知道，」天狼星耳語著。「我也愛你。」接著天狼星再度傾身向前，他們的雙唇終於相遇。那是個短暫的親吻：沒有舌頭，沒有撫摸，沒有身體相抵在一起。他們甚至連手都沒有牽。僅有他們的雙唇短暫相觸。接著那就又結束了。他們分了開來，所以他們的臉又處於舒適的距離。那肯定天狼星有過最短、最笨拙、最沒技巧的吻了。儘管如此，他卻咧嘴笑得的像個白痴。  
  
「唔，那不錯，」他開心地說著。他向上比了比。「而且沒牽涉到榭寄生。」  
  
「唔嗯……」雷木思露出沉思的表情。「我認為這個吻還可以，可是你在第一個的時候比較好。你似乎有點缺乏練習耶，」他嘲弄地說道。  
  
「啥──什麼？」他要是不回應這樣的挑戰，天狼星就不會是天狼星了。沒有人告訴過天狼星．布萊克他是個完美的親吻對象以外的任何東西！「是哦……」他對雷木思扔了個高傲的一瞥。「那麼我猜我們得要多練習一點囉，你不認為嗎？」他並沒有給雷木思任何機會回應。他的話語被天狼星現在飢餓又技巧高超的嘴巴給吞掉了。他並不認為有任何事情可能會比他們的初吻還要更好，但這就是。他的舌頭探索了雷木思嘴裡的每個角落，在他愛雷木思，而雷木思也愛著他的這個美妙了解之下。天狼星可能會快樂地大叫、高歌，和跳起舞來。他抓起雷木思滑溜溜的手──然後察覺到他自己的手也正同樣地汗涔涔。有夠叫人害羞的！可是他並不真的有機會去感到不好意思，因為雷木思讓一隻手臂緊密地圍繞住天狼星的腰。心滿意足地歎息著，天狼星決定了沒有東西、絕對沒有東西會比雷木思溫暖的身軀親密地抵靠著他還要感覺更棒了。  
  
他們太過全神貫注於他們對對方嘴巴的探索，以致於他們並沒有注意到某種巨大而黑暗的東西移下長長的走廊，向他們前來。雷木思正倚靠在牆壁上，他的眼睛表情幸福地闔起，在天狼星覆蓋住他全身上下，親吻著另一個男孩所有可及之處的時候。他們所聽見的只有對方的呼吸，嘆息和呻吟。那就是為什麼他們並沒有聽到沙沙聲和拖行聲越來越靠近他們。  
  
冷不防地，天狼星感覺到有東西在搔著他的脖子。他吃驚地大叫並突然跳了起來──造成他們的額頭相撞。那份疼痛將他們帶回來現實。雷木思眼睛嚇到瞪得大大的，天狼星轉過身子，下個瞬間，他就被埋在很大又多刺的東西裡。拚了命地，他野蠻地在他周圍揮舞他的手臂，大聲喊著雷木思和拳打攻擊 **東西** 好殺出一條他的去路來。他絆到了某樣東西，然後趴倒到了在地面上。當某樣條狀物跑進他嘴裡時，他逐漸明白領悟了：金箔紙。不斷地呸吐甩掉那些噁心的帶子，他咒罵著他自己的搗蛋鬼天性。接著有東西抓住了他的腳踝，他就從樹下被拉了出來。一個衣冠相當凌亂的雷木思把他拖到他的腳邊。他指著天狼星背後的某樣東西。  
  
「快，有另一棵過來了。」  
  
「梅林的褲子啊，」天狼星在他看見另一棵聖誕樹以全速抵達時咒罵道。他們動身跑下走廊，兩棵聖誕樹緊跟在後。他們有奇形怪狀的龐然大物所難有的驚人速度。  
  
「它們什麼時候變得這麼具攻擊性的？」雷木思上氣不接下氣。「我是說，它們是聖誕樹耶。它們不應該具有攻擊性的。那不在它們的天性之中。它們應該站在那邊，看起來歡樂滿點和莊嚴神聖的。」  
  
「也許是因為它們宴會期間得站在一旁看著，」天狼星自行臆測道。「它們肯定很不爽，因為它們沒辦法穿過障礙。」他快速地往後瞥了一眼。那些樹從容不迫地跟上了他們。  
  
「我們分頭行動吧，」雷木思在他們抵達可以往右走向另一個走廊或往左走上階梯的走廊盡頭時提議道。「也許這會混淆它們。」  
  
「好主意。待會兒見。」  
  
天狼星往右快步地奔下了下一條走廊，而雷木思衝上了樓梯。天狼星很快地意識到他處於不利的狀態下：兩棵樹都選擇跟著他，因為走上樓梯對它們而言頗吃力的。  
  
在他人生中最美妙的聖誕節裡，他被兩棵兇殘的聖誕樹痛揍得他死去活來，被多次的針葉子夾在其中，還有被金箔紙沖刷。  
  
幸好，他終於抵達了一條對樹來說太過狹窄的秘密通道。用它作為一條逃生道路，然後溜到他知道的所有其他秘密捷徑，他終於在半個小時之後抵達了葛來分多交誼廳。  
  
雷木思已經在那裡了。他翹腳坐在火爐邊的沙發裡，讀著他從他父母那得到的其中一本書。抬頭看向天狼星，他感到既英勇又極度地尷尬，他很明顯要很努力才不會笑出來。  
  
「嘿，你又碰上了多少樹啦？」他問著，他的雙眼閃耀著興味。「你帶了半座森林陪你耶。」  
  
「看到你安全抵達這裡真好，」天狼星回著嘴道，翻了翻白眼。  
  
微微笑著，雷木思拍了拍他身旁的沙發。仍舊有些許的不好意思，天狼星坐了下來。「你的頭髮裡有針葉子，」雷木思說道。他在他的書上做了記號，把它放到了一旁，接著開始從天狼星的頭髮和斗篷裡挑出針葉子、小樹枝和金箔紙。閉起他的眼睛，天狼星享受著雷木思的手在他頭髮裡的感覺，然後他下了結論，那個惡作劇和他遇上的所有麻煩都是值得的了。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2013.08.05**  
>  雷米的初吻被笨狗騙走了＠O＠!!!!  
> 笨狗狗居然這麼簡單就把小狼搞定了Orz||||…  
> 而且一個不夠、  
> 還想要再湊一雙QAQ  
> 啊…人家傷心地不知道要說什麼……  
> 一手帶大（？）的純真雷米輕輕鬆鬆就被壞狗狗拐走了（咬手帕）  
> 好像乖兒子被嫁（？）掉的感覺唷QAQ（被狼爪巴）  
> 希望大家有被閃到囉（推推太陽眼鏡）  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.08.19**  
>  笨狗狗被甩了！  
> 大家快跟我一起歡呼XDD！！！（被狗咬）  
> 誰要小天被※蟲衝了滿腦  
> 整顆腦袋只想著要再品嚐雷米一次  
> 忘了榭寄生這一招是免洗筷性質  
> 第二次就不能用啦(/=v=)/~*~*、啦啦啦啦啦～（狗腿飛踢）  
> 一親芳澤不成還惱羞成怒真是糟糕耶  
> 難怪雷米要拋棄笨狗狗而去啦～  
> （黑犬氣憤撲上大咬特咬）  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.08.21**  
>  榭寄生真可憐  
> 被利用完畢還要被遷怒鞭屍（？）加毀屍滅跡  
> 是哪個兇手這麼兇殘啦XD（犬齒若隱若現）  
> 看在小天結結巴巴羞澀的像個初次告白的小女生  
> 不知為何莫名地爽快呀哈哈哈哈哈……（狗嘴大張狠咬）  
> 不要以為用狗狗眼睛看雷米就有效哦  
> 警告你哦  
> 對吧、雷米＠v＠+＋？  
> 誰要裡那隻蠢狗狗對不對？  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.08.23**  
>  哦不不不不不QAQ!!!!  
> 雷米還是被狗狗眼睛拐走了啦嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……Orz||||  
> 那個幾乎的告白不是告白啦  
> 起碼要笨小天下跪後趴在主機板上滾個三百圈以示歉意才可以  
> （謎：這是刑求吧？）  
> ……但是互相凝視的畫面有美到  
> 雖然那個飛吻有點蠢XDDD（被狗咬）  
> 而且還被雷米嫌棄技術太差XDDDDDDDDDDD  
> 接著人家要大喊：聖誕樹幹得好啊：P！（拇指）  
> 把笨狗抓起來洗搓搓真是好耶！  
> （犬齒深入骨髓+噴血）  
> 一整個就是去死去死團的攻擊狀態XDD  
> 不過最後面的抓跳蚤（某犬：是拿掉屑屑！）畫面好溫馨唷～  
> 人家也要雷米溫柔的爪子抓抓=v=～  
> （黑犬趕緊佔有性抱住小狼宣示主權：雷米是我的！他的爪子也是我的！他的爪子的抓抓也是我的！）  
> （某狼羞巴：耍什麼笨啊你！）  
>   
> 於是甜蜜蜜章節就此結束=v=  
> 笨狗狗你的舌頭爪子已經毫無用武之地啦哈哈哈哈哈～  
> （被狗巴：你說啥？！）  
>   
> 


	11. 咆哮信

**第十一章  
  
咆哮信**

 

雷木思正躺在床上，嘴咧的大大地對著天花板笑並抱住他的毯子。他高興到睡不著覺。今天發生的事實在是好到不可能是真的。前兩週的每一天也都都是如此。兩週了……這已經有兩週了嗎？對雷木思而言，這感覺依舊非常地新鮮和興奮，還有難以置信……天狼星．布萊克親了他，天狼星．布萊克告訴了他，他 **愛** 他！好到不可能是真的？沒錯，一點也沒錯。還有如果這是個夢，雷木思希望他永遠都不會從中清醒過來。  
  
不幸的是，明天學校就會再度開學，而所有的其他學生都會回到霍格華茲來。老實說，雷木思對此感到有點害怕。為什麼？因為他並不知道其他學生對於他愛上了一個 **男孩** 會怎麼反應。他並不想要再被霸凌。那一次就夠糟了。  
  
最後，雷木思踏出了他的床鋪，躡手躡腳地溜到天狼星的床鋪上，然後安靜地拉開床簾的一條縫。  
  
「天狼星？」他低聲說道。  
  
「嗯哼？」  
  
「我能進來嗎？」  
  
「當然。」天狼星拉起他的毯子，好讓雷木思鑽入底下。當天狼星將一隻臂膀緊緊地圍住雷木思的胸膛時，所有的疑惑全都馬上遺忘了。  
  
「我愛你，」雷木思耳語著。  
  
「也愛你，」天狼星愛睏地咕噥回去，在雷木思的肩膀上種了個輕吻。  
  
「這讓我們成了……什麼？」雷木思問了現在已經在他心裡好一陣子的那個問題。  
  
「啊，我還在想你什麼時候會問這個問題呢，」天狼星乾巴巴地說著。「正常來說，這是第一個吻之後第一個早上要問的標準問題……或者前一晚發生過的任何其他事情。」  
  
「我懂了，」雷木思咕噥道，默默地好奇著已經有過多少人問天狼星這個問題。  
  
「這嘛，這讓我們成了什麼？你看哦，這真的是你的決定。你可以叫我們男朋友，伴侶，情人，知心──隨便你喜歡的都可以。只要這不會改變現在我們之間的任何事情，我都不在乎。」  
  
「聽起來不錯，」雷木思說道，對他自己大大地笑著。 _所以我們現在在一起了，男朋友，伴侶──好吧，我們不要太離譜了……他是對的，那真的一點也不重要，只要我們能永遠像這樣待在一起。_  
  
「明天學校就會再度開始了，」雷木思靜靜地說道。  
  
「是啊，我知道。真可惜。」  
  
「你認為其他人會說什麼，要是他們發現了……我們？」  
  
「那個啊，我們只要靜觀其變就好啦，不是嗎？」  
  
「我們不是應該隱瞞比較好嗎？」雷木思躊躇地說道。  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
「我不知怎地覺得，人們不會對我們是彎彎的事實有好反應。」  
  
「我是 **雙性戀** ，」天狼星用高傲的語氣說著。  
  
雷木思嘆了口氣。有時候，跟天狼星認真的討論真的很困難。他常常會拿 **每件事** 開玩笑。「那根本就不是重點，」他弱弱地說道。  
  
「好吧。重點是什麼？」  
  
「重點是，人們喜歡捉弄還有取笑……不一樣的人。」  
  
天狼星沉默了一會兒。接著他以一種讓人十分驚訝的認真口氣說，「所以，這麼長的時間你一直告訴我那些肉麻兮兮的言情小說東西，像是直到死亡將我們分離啦，至死不渝的愛啦，諸如此類的等等等，然後你現在想要隱瞞它？」  
  
「但不因為我們隱瞞它，就不代表我們的愛情不是真的，」雷木思反駁著。「我們不可以至少隱瞞它一些時候嗎？直到我們確實知道了人們將會如何反應？」他祈求道。  
  
「我能告訴你他們會怎麼反應。彼得會像是我們是某種隨時都會爆炸的危險物品一樣看著我們。克里斯會像是我們在做什麼噁心的事情一樣看著我們。艾力克斯則是會嫉妒地看著我們。」  
  
「你怎麼會知道？」雷木思疑心重重地問道。  
  
「我們已經在我們四年級的時候討論過同性戀了，」天狼星解釋著。「艾力克斯聽說過親吻另一個男人超級火熱的，所以我們試了──艾力克斯跟我。好啦，所以我知道彼得和克里斯的反應會像是什麼。」  
  
「你和艾力克斯親過？」雷木思問道，試圖消除他的嫉妒。  
  
「哦，有人在吃醋囉？」天狼星逗他。  
  
「胡說八道！我當然 **沒有** 吃醋，」雷木思憤憤不平地爭辯道。他可以感覺到熱度升上了他的臉頰。幸好，這裡很黑，所以天狼星看不到。  
  
「當然啦。」天狼星將他轉過身來，所以他才可以吻上他的嘴。  
  
他剛剛究竟在想什麼？嫉妒？胡說八道。他為什麼會嫉妒？當天狼星正在 **像這樣** 吻他時，哪有什麼理由好嫉妒的？天狼星的嘴巴是這麼地溫暖和濕潤，而且他是如此地溫柔，還有同時又這樣地熱情……雷木思以前從未像這樣被親吻過。這是他有過的最棒的吻了……但話又說回來，他在他們分享 **每個** 吻的時候思考著。他更貼近地偎向天狼星，他們的手指交纏，而雷木思下了只要天狼星現在正在吻他，那天狼星早已親過艾力克斯或其他人並不重要的結論。  
  
「不是個很棒的吻，」天狼星在他們得要分開好喘口氣時，氣喘吁吁地說。「我跟艾力克斯，我指的是。只是一個體驗。我們親了一次，然後就再也沒有過了。他不真的很拿手。我更喜歡吻你。」  
  
「我也並沒有真的對接吻很拿手，」雷木思不自在地咕噥著。  
  
「啊，我們還是有一大堆的時間可以來練習，如果這是永恆的愛情之類的。而且你是從最厲害的學習。」在雷木思可以說出一個尖銳的反駁前，天狼星用另一個舌吻讓他沉默。那絕對是雷木思所有過的最棒的吻……他的手糾纏在天狼星柔軟的頭髮裡，他盡生理上的可能將他們穩穩地貼得更近。天狼星上氣不接下氣地呻吟，他的雙手在雷木思身上四處遊走，然後不知怎地一隻手找到了它的道路鑽進雷木思的睡褲，使他的臀部跳了一下，還有他的呼吸卡在了他的喉嚨。  
  
「天、天狼星？」他在震驚與喜悅下倒抽一口氣。  
  
「我很抱歉，對不起，」天狼星迅速地低語道。「你不喜歡？」  
  
「我──對，我喜歡，可是──這只是……」雷木思語無倫次地結結巴巴起來。  
  
「沒關係，沒關係的，」天狼星安撫他。他的手已經再次離開了雷木思的褲子，而他的手現在則是捧著雷木思的臉蛋。「我們可以等的，沒關係，」他輕輕地說著，以他的拇指溫柔地描繪著雷木思的臉頰。  
  
說也奇怪，雷木思感到快要哭了。也許是因為他非常地幸福。「我好愛你，天狼星，」他靜靜地說道，「我真的、真的很愛你，而你是最──」  
  
「哦拜託，雷木思，不要說了，」天狼星打斷他。「不需要現在對我說所有那些肉麻兮兮的東西。很晚了，我們現在該睡了。」  
  
「好吧，」雷木思同意道，然後在天狼星的額頭上種了個輕吻。他知道天狼星一點也不喜歡肉麻兮兮或害羞尷尬的場景。他偏好保有輕鬆而愉快的心情。而那很有可能是比較好的。太多的事情如果你對它們大笑的話，會容易得多。  
  
「你知道，要是你想當然我們會隱瞞的，」天狼星在他們縮躺在對方懷裡，幾乎快要睡著的時候說道。  
  
「好，」雷木思感激地說著。「只是暫時性的，」他告訴天狼星──而或許過多的是，他試著說服他自己。  
  
「你會告訴你的父母嗎？」  
  
「會……有一天吧。」忽然之間，雷木思有了個絕妙的點子。「事實上，星期四我會去見他們。那時候我就會告訴他們。」  
  
「星期四？可是你星期四有課耶，不是嗎？」  
  
「對。你要掩護我。」  
  
「可是你為什麼不是週末去見他們？」天狼星問著，微微地困惑。  
  
「因為……」 _因為滿月是星期四_ 。「因為他們星期五要去美國。他們會離開一陣子，而我想要直接告訴他們。」  
  
「我懂了。他們去美國做什麼？」  
  
「他們去拜訪我母親的親戚。麻瓜。他們有好一陣子沒有見到彼此了，那就是為什麼他們會待上好幾個星期。他們有很多話要說。」  
  
「哼嗯。你會怕嗎？」天狼星靜靜地問道。  
  
「害怕？」雷木思緊張地重覆著。「對什麼？」  
  
「對於告訴他們。對於他們的反應啊。」  
  
「哦。那個啊，我是有點緊張，不過不管怎樣我都得告訴他們，對吧？我的意思是，他們是我的父母親啊。」當雷木思想到，最後對他的父母親坦白他是個彎彎時，他感到相當的不舒服。他當然不會很快就去做的。「可是他們通常都非常能包容的。」  
  
「我要跟你一起去，」天狼星說道，堅信不移地。  
  
雷木思做了個鬼臉。當然他對於天狼星的擔心，和他的提議相當地感動，可是現在，他真的不想要。「不需要的，」他堅定地說著。「我告訴你啦，他們非常能包容的。」  
  
「是沒錯，可是不管怎樣我都要跟你去，」天狼星堅持道。  
  
「可是為什麼？」雷木思強烈地想知道。「那跟你有什麼關係？」  
  
「哼，挺多的啊，我早該想到的，」天狼星說著，約略地沉思起來。「別擔心，我會跟你一起去。」  
  
「我告訴過你了，那真的不……」雷木思深深地吸了一口氣，然後很努力地想著。「我比較想要自己來。」  
  
「哦，為什麼？」  
  
「因為……我希望能溫和地告訴他們這個消息。和你一起去，可能會像是突然把這個扔向他們。」  
  
「我懂了。」天狼星大大地打了個呵欠。「要是他們對此感到不高興怎麼辦？」  
  
那股不祥的感覺在雷木思胃裡變得更加強烈。「他們會很高興的。也許這對他們來說一開始會是個驚嚇，但是他們終究會接受的。」  
  
「但要是他們不接受怎麼瓣？」天狼星堅持道。  
  
「他們沒有太多選擇，對吧？」  
  
「是啦，可是要是他們說， **『我們不要你去吻一個男孩子』** 怎麼辦？那你就得要做出選擇了。」  
  
終於，雷木思明白了天狼星在說些什麼。他對天狼星在擔心像是這類的事情感到無言以對。考量到天狼星的家族背景，那是蠻容易理解的。可是他哪怕只用了一秒質疑雷木思對他的愛……  
  
「天狼星，我 **絕對不會** 只因為任何人說的、或想的事情就離開你。我愛你，而且絕對沒有人可以──」  
  
「好啦，好吧，現在不要任何詳述的愛之宣言，拜託，」天狼星說道，回到他開玩笑的情緒上。「我現在累到無法負荷了。」  
  
但當他們躺好回去睡覺時，天狼星卻纏他纏得比他平時還要更緊。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

「嘿大夥！假期過得好嗎？」下個早晨，一道巨大的聲音把他們叫了起來。  
  
呻吟著，雷木思將毯子拉過他的頭。這要起來還太早了。  
  
「我已經回來囉，」那道聲音繼續說著，「我爸媽把我丟在……」那道聲音變小了，接著是一陣相當冗長的沉默。  
  
漸漸地，什麼事正在發生的資訊慢慢地浮現在雷木思愛睏的腦袋中。那個聲音……是屬於彼得的。雷木思和天狼星現在正一塊兒躺在一張床上，床簾半開著……雷木思從毯子下方向外偷覷了一眼──然後在他看到彼得站在房間裡，像是他們是某種隨時都會爆炸的 **危險物品** 般盯著他們看時，驚嚇的猛地坐直身子。  
  
_哦不、哦不、哦不……_ 徬徨無助地，雷木思向彼得注視了回去，他緩慢地在他身側放下他的行李箱。在雷木思旁邊，天狼星也坐起了身子。雷木思怕得不敢看向他，怕那或許會洩漏他們的秘密。 _像是分享一張床還不夠明顯似的，_ 他帶點自我嘲諷的想著。  
  
天狼星清清他的喉嚨。「唔，哈囉，彼得，」他用著過於歡快和響亮的聲音說道。  
  
「嗨，」彼得尖聲說著。  
  
「所以，你聖誕節有得到新的貓頭鷹嗎？」天狼星提出了話題。雷木思，不知怎地，早已放棄了。他的臉蛋紅通通到無法不引人注目。  
  
「有、有啊，」彼得結結巴巴地說道。他看起來真的就快要和那問題一起衝出門了。  
  
「那看起來怎樣？牠名字是什麼？」天狼星繼續說著，而雷木思除了完完全全地離開床舖到某個私人的地方去以外，什麼都不想要。  
  
「灰色的，有著綠色眼睛和黑色鳥喙。她的名字是蘿莎麗雅。」  
  
「蘿莎麗雅和理察──在一起還挺不錯的，不是嗎？也許牠們會談戀愛，接著牠們就會有可愛的小小貓頭鷹寶寶，然後我們就再也不用去買新的貓頭鷹了。」  
  
彼得吞了吞口水。「是呀。呃……你們為什麼……？」他並沒有結束他的問題。他並不需要。  
  
「我做了惡夢，」天狼星流暢地說道。「那真的很恐怖，然後我再也沒辦法回去睡。雷木思在這，」天狼星將一隻手臂甩過雷木思的肩膀，「很體貼地過來這邊讓我冷靜下來，然後看起來像是我們兩個接著就睡著了。」  
  
雷木思呻吟出口。這個謊言實在是太蠢了！「拜託不要告訴任何人，」雷木思對彼得說著。「我們傾向不要讓大家知道。」  
  
無言以對地，彼得只點了點頭。  
  
「謝了，」雷木思低聲說道，無助地往下凝視他摺疊在毯子上的雙手。  
  
「所以…呃嗯……這…… **這個** ……東西、呃、是長期的嗎？」彼得坐立不安地問著。  
  
天狼星大大地張開了他的雙臂。「彼得，這是 **永恆的愛情** ，」他誇張地宣布。  
  
這對雷木思而言就太超過了。他嗤之以鼻，讓他自己躺回床墊上大笑。他的胃因為笑聲而發抖，他還得抹去他眼睛的淚水。天狼星加入了他的笑聲，甚至連彼得都緊張地輕笑起來。  
  
「你對這沒問題吧？」天狼星問著彼得。  
  
「哦，這個啊……」怯懦地扯扯嘴角，彼得聳了聳肩。「我沒有太多選擇吧，有嗎？我猜我只得要試著習慣囉。」  
  
「謝了，彼得，」雷木思說道，「你人真好。我很高興你接受了。」  
  
「呃，不用客氣。」彼得露出另一個歪斜的笑容。「還有謝謝你的聖誕節禮物。你不用因為太晚寄出而道歉的，我明白你沒有預料到會從我這邊得到任何東西。可是我真的不喜歡冰鼠，拜託明年不要再寄它們任何之一給我了。」  
  
雷木思又笑了起來。他剛剛鬆了相當大的一口氣。這是個十分放鬆的感覺，這個來自他朋友的接納，像是個非常沉重的負擔從他身上被移開了。他再次留連在這個放鬆的感覺裡，在他終於願意告訴天狼星──也許晚點還有彼得──他是個狼人。他希望天狼星只會大笑後說： **『你是個狼人？帥呆了，你為什麼不早點說啊？』** 他希望啦……  
  
然而，一部分的他依舊十分恐懼另一個情況是天狼星會說， **你是個狼人？噁爛死了，我吻了一個狼人。我得要去告訴魔法部有一隻黑暗生物正住在霍格華茲。** 那個恐懼很長一段時間了──那是個比說出佛地魔名字還更長久、更深沉的恐懼。他並沒有辦法簡簡單單地把它甩掉。但是他知道他終究還是得說的。如果他想要他們的關係維持到永遠，還有變得更加深厚，他就沒有辦法永遠藏住這個秘密。 _我會告訴他的。可是不是今天。下個月圓之後。_  
  
但是下個月圓之後，他並沒有找到那股勇氣說出口。當天狼星問及他的傷口時，他扯了一個他摔到的多刺灌木叢上的故事。他告訴他，他的父母親在雷木思告訴他們他是個彎彎時，起初有點嚇壞了（否則事情會聽起來太過不切實際），不過他們最後還是接受了，因為他們只希望他可以快快樂樂的。在那些傷口痊癒後，他就忘了對他自己起的關於要告訴天狼星的誓言。他沒有準備好要說。還沒有。  
  
反之，他享受與天狼星在一起度過的每一分鐘。幸運的是，除了彼得外沒有人發現他們的關係。為什麼人們並沒有看見對雷木思來說是個謎。他肯定有人注意到看起來像是被刻畫在他臉上的微笑，無論何時他沒有和天狼星一同上課時，他如夢似幻般的表情，他們交換的快速一瞥，桌下他們緊握的手，還有在一套套盔甲後方或無人教室裡的親吻。  
  
可是正常來說，事情不會一直駐留在這個狀態。一日，有人 **真的** 在他們躲藏在一間很少使用的教室時進來了，唇瓣和四肢交纏著，太過全神貫注而沒有注意到那名不速之客。  
  
「 **天狼星．布萊克** 。」那道尖銳的聲音使他們轉過身去，接著他們迅速地離開對方，試著看起來不要太明顯。  
  
門口處站著蓓琳妲．馬份。根據她臉上的表情來判斷，她看得已經夠多了。她看起來很受傷──還有非常火冒三丈。  
  
「我真無法相信，」她以一種幾乎失去控制的聲音說道。「你── **彎彎** ？」  
  
「雙性戀，準確來說，」天狼星用高傲的聲音糾正她。「不過我們就別賣弄學問了。我喜歡親吻其他男孩子。特別是雷木思。」  
  
難以置信地，蓓琳妲搖了搖她的頭。「這噁心死了，」她責備地說著。「你不應該要做這個的，這…… **噁心死了** 。」  
  
手腳敏捷地，天狼星像個狩獵者往前向她移去。「我噁心死了？」他咆哮道。「我噁心死了，因為我喜歡親吻男孩子？你知道嗎，蓓琳妲？」他用他的食指指上她的胸口。「妳才是噁心的那個人，妳和妳的整個家族還有他們的近親交配。」  
  
「就等著直到他們聽到這個吧，」蓓琳妲嘶聲說著，拍掉了他的手。  
  
「我正在警告妳，」天狼星威脅性地咆哮道。「要是妳告訴任何人這個，我就會對妳那漂亮的小屁股下惡咒到不省人事。」  
  
「天狼星，」雷木思試圖要介入。他真的對這個有股不好的感覺。如果天狼星像這樣子脅迫蓓琳妲──還有如果他讓他的威脅成真了──那就真的會變成麻煩了。「沒關係的，不要──」  
  
「才不是沒關係！」天狼星爆發了。「 **你** ──」他抓住蓓琳妲纖弱的肩膀，然後粗暴地搖晃她，「實在是 **可悲透了** ！妳只因為被告知去做就嫁給某人！妳讓妳的爸媽替妳下決定！妳只不過是在嫉妒！」  
  
「天狼星，不要說了，」雷木思堅定地說道，試著將他拉離蓓琳妲。  
  
蓓琳妲逮住機會，讓她自己從天狼星的掌握中掙脫逃走。  
  
「妳最好不要告訴任何人！」天狼星在她背後怒吼。「否則妳將看不到明天！」  
  
「天狼星，」雷木思惱怒地歎氣。「快閉嘴啦。你只會讓事情變得更糟糕。」  
  
「讓事情變得更糟糕？」天狼星怒氣沖沖地大叫。「你是指什麼？這全都是我的錯？ **他們** 才該感到丟臉，他們和他們所有該死的成見跟偏執！ **他們** 才該感到丟臉！我只不過是疲於躲藏，還有對於因為愛著某人而感到像是我做了罪大惡極的事情！那就是那樣錯大了！為什麼 **我們** 應該要躲避和對我們的愛情感到丟臉?我們有因此傷害了誰嗎?」天狼星的眼睛激動地閃爍著，要不是雷木思非常地了解他的話，他可能會對他感到有一點點害怕。但他知道這就是天狼星的模樣：他並不接受事情通常的樣子，他是個戰士，總是非常熱情激昂……而這大概就是為什麼雷木思會這麼愛他。  
  
「嘿。」他小心翼翼地將一隻手放到天狼星的肩膀上。「這所有一切有個簡單的解釋：人生不如意，十之八九嘛。生命是不公平的，而我們現在正在他的底端而已。」  
  
「生命是不公平的？就這樣？」天狼星氣憤地回嘴道。  
  
「當然它是。」雷木思將一個心不甘情不願的天狼星拉進他臂彎裡。「可是大吼大叫和惡作劇不會改變它。我們擁有對方，我們愛著對方──我們應該對此充滿感激。有些人的人生比我們的還要更加不公平。孤孤單單的或失去了他們所愛的人們。不要這麼專注在負面上。我在我的生命中從來不曾比現在跟你在一起還要快樂──嘿，別哭嘛。」雷木思將天狼星拉得更近，安慰地撫著他的背。  
  
「我才 **沒有** 在哭，」天狼星反抗地爭辯著。「我當然不會因為她或像他們的其他人哭咧。」  
  
「一點也沒錯。他們不值得。」  
  
「我們就只要忽視他們。他們甚至不值得浪費能量對他們生氣。」  
  
「不要擔心蓓琳妲，她不敢告訴任何人的。」  
  
他們兩個都清楚他們在對他們自己說謊，可是就現下來說是有用的。他們待在教室裡，只是抓住彼此，然後從對方那裡汲取力量。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

兩天過去了，沒有任何事情發生。但是在第三個早上，一隻黑色貓頭鷹將一封紅色郵件扔進了天狼星的粥裡。  
  
「哇，咆哮信，」天狼星立即說道。「我幾乎要想念起它們了。唔，咆哮信最好快點打開。」他對著雷木思冷笑了下，但是他的手卻在他拆開信封時顫抖不已。「我對它們還挺有經驗的──」他並沒有說太多，因為一道宏亮、刺耳而瘋狂的女性聲音打斷了他。  
  
**_天狼星．布萊克！_ 你怎麼敢？你已經帶給布萊克尊貴之名的羞恥還不夠嗎？你想像不到這夏天當你跑走時，人們在說什麼嗎？並不是說我想念你──我肯定不會，而且對我而言，你再也不是個布萊克！你老早就喪失了那個名號的價值！可是你得要一而再再而三地讓我們蒙羞嗎？你毀了我們跟馬份家族的友誼！你究竟知不知道那費了我多大的勁去說服他們將女兒嫁給你嗎？但是不，你這不知感恩的傢伙，你把它毀了！我已經受夠聽見你的荒唐舉止了──親吻非純血的，甚至麻種！我目前已經容忍了很多──可是你現在絕對是太過火！親吻的不只是個混血，不，還是個 _男孩子_ ！馬份家族在他們聽到時非常地驚愕！想想可憐的水仙──她才剛剛和魯休思有過隆重的婚禮，然後現在她堂弟是個骯髒彎彎的這個恥辱！你該高興魯休思並沒有因此而怨恨她，還有他們並沒有馬上分開！但是你從來沒有想過我們，有嗎？從來沒想過你可憐的母親，養育你，現在卻得要經歷過這所有的痛苦和恥辱！你和你的混血彎彎把我變成了一個笑柄！ _真是我血統之恥！_**  
  
隨之，那封咆哮信將自己撕成了碎片，冒煙的紙張也落盡天狼星的粥裡。在桌面下，雷木思抓著天狼星的手，緊緊地握緊他。  
  
毫無例外地每個人都盯著天狼星看。從史萊折林餐桌傳來了些許幸災樂禍的笑聲。四處都在竊竊私語。天狼星布萊克是 **彎彎** ？另一個男孩子是誰？還有偶爾交雜著『娘兒們』和『娘娘腔』的字眼。  
  
突然之間，天狼星從他的位子上跳了起來，面容陰沉地面對大廳裡的其他人。「很好，對，我 **是** 彎彎！」他喊得非常大聲，使每個人都可以聽得見。更多窸窸窣窣的聲音響起，還有些『娘兒們！』的大喊。「我愛上了一個男孩子──那對你們而言又怎樣？」天狼星繼續抓狂著。「我又沒有干涉你們的戀愛，所以少來管我就對了，幹你們的混帳！還有停止像我是隻奇珍異獸一樣盯著我看！」  
  
那並不真的有幫助。現在少數的人從天狼星身上轉移了視線，但取而代之的，他們的目光轉向了雷木思──這並不是個困難的猜測。天狼星花費大多數的時間跟他在一起，而且他並沒有女朋友──那還挺明顯的。雷木思又是少大廳裡少數 **沒有** 盯著天狼星看的人之一，而是直直地看向地面，他的臉染成了深紅色。他很害怕。他知道現在什麼會來臨。他並不想要被霸凌。他並不想被稱作『娘兒們』。天狼星到目前還沒有提及他的名字。還沒有確切的證據。將他顫抖的手指緊緊握成了拳頭，他企圖看向天狼星以外的地方。可是不知怎地，天狼星似乎要再三地吸引他的注意。天狼星的手伴隨了憤怒顫抖著，他瘋狂地瞪向每個對著他目瞪口呆的人，諒他們敢再多說一個字。他是那麼勇敢地站在大廳中央。然而，他亦看起來既迷茫又脆弱。他的嘴唇發著抖，而他卻有著害怕懲罰，又沒辦法以話來解圍的公然挑釁的小孩氛圍。  
  
雷木思無法讓他獨自站立在那兒──他就是辦不到。他的心臟大聲地怦怦跳著，他也快速地站起身子，抓住天狼星的手後低聲說道，「我們離開這裡。」  
  
那是他人生中最舉步維艱的步行。他低垂著他的頭，很努力地試圖忽略伴隨著他們的竊竊私語和笑聲。他試著告訴他自己，人們指著他們或做著低級的手勢都不重要。他試著將他的目光定在地板上，或是他們緊密交握的手。他們抓住彼此的手是如此地用力，用力到會痛。雷木思加緊了他的腳步，他們現在幾乎快要跑起來了，從嘲笑或不友善的注視中飛奔逃開。  
  
一旦他們出了大廳，天狼星爆出一連串的髒話。雷木思甚至以前從未聽過它們之中的一半。  
  
接著他們又沉默了很長一段時間。他們快速地步出學校，出去到一月的寒冷早晨裡，向灰暗的湖邊過去。雷木思並沒有找到一個安慰的字眼。他只是保持沉默，在湖邊寒冷的岸邊坐下，用他凍傷的手指挑撿溼答答的青草團。天狼星以相當猙獰的表情往水裡扔著石頭，偶爾會挾帶著一個髒話。  
  
他們像這樣在那裡待了多久？雷木思毫無頭緒。時間緩緩地過去，像濃密的灰霧般沉重，它大概是不會被整個短暫的冬日太陽所刺穿。  
  
之後，麥教授來了。她看起來還很不真實，超越現實：一如以往地嚴厲，她從她的眼鏡後方仔仔細細地端詳他們，就像這不過就是個平凡的日子而已。  
  
「布萊克先生、路平先生，你們為什麼不在教室裡面？我想聽聽看解釋。」  
  
提醒他們課堂與他們沮喪的心情一點也不相稱。那似乎完全在重點之外。生命不該像是什麼也沒有發生似的繼續前進。  
  
「妳沒看見──或者我應該說 **聽見** ──今天早上的咆哮信嗎？」天狼星氣沖沖地頂撞道，然後粗暴地扔了另一顆石頭進入水中。「真的需要一個解釋嗎？」  
  
「我的確聽見了那封咆哮信，布萊克先生。」麥教授斥責地看了他一眼。「但是那絕對 **不是** 個翹我課的理由。」  
  
「求求妳，教授，我們現在真的沒有心情去上課，」雷木思懇求地說著。  
  
「我對於人們是否 **有心情** 或沒有心情去上我的課一點興趣也沒有。」麥教授挑剔地說道。  
  
「求求妳，只有這一堂課，」雷木思說著。「我們晚點會跟上所有的東西的。」  
  
「然後以此說服每個人你並不平凡？不，路平先生，你現在 **會** 去上我的課，你們兩個都是。我不認為同性戀是一種疾病，也因此這並 **不是** 個曠課的理由。兩個人都要勞動服務。這個傍晚六點到我的辦公室來。還有現在 **過來** 。」  
  
雷木思和天狼星交換了迅速的一瞥，然後聳了聳肩。和麥教授爭論是沒有用的。沉默無言地，他們跟在他們堅定的學院長之後。麥教授在變形學教室的門前稍稍停了一下，然後又給了他們一個斥責的目光。  
  
「你們是葛來分多──現在展現一點勇氣吧！還有請停止牽著手。和其他每一對熱戀中的情侶的相同規則也適用於你們：不准有桌下的接觸，不准有情書在我的課堂上。我會非常注意你們兩個。聽懂了嗎？」  
  
他們挫敗地點點頭。麥教授將他們趕進教室。理所當然地，人們再次好奇地看向他們，可是麥教授的課堂是如此地嚴格，而且她氣沖沖地斥責每個不完全專心的人，以至於沒有人真的有時間竊竊私語和盯著他們瞧。  
  
午餐之後，他們得要分開。天狼星有麻瓜研究學，而雷木思現在有古代神秘文字研究學。沒有天狼星在他的身邊，事情可能會是雙倍地糟糕。他連忙趕往教室，然後選了最後一排的位子。一般來說，通常古代神秘文字研究他會坐在莉莉旁邊。憂心忡忡地，他想知道她是否也會覺得他很噁心。她是霍格華茲第一個友善對他的人，而看見她與他斷絕往來會很令人難過。  
  
他不應該要擔心的。莉莉在他身邊坐下，一如以往，表現得完全正常。雷木思十分地感激，然後純粹地也儘可能表現正常。他們專注在墓碑上神秘文字的解密之中，那是用來從盜墓者手中保護逝者的，而且並沒有提及任何關於戀愛相關的事情。課堂之後，然而，莉莉在他正要離開教室的時候，將他抓了回來。  
  
「我能和你私下談談嗎？」她低聲說道。  
  
「當然，」雷木思不知怎地不自在的說。  
  
他們等到所有人都離開了教室，接著莉莉精湛地輕彈她的魔杖，然後陰鬱地轉過身看他。  
  
「所以你和天狼星現在在一起了，」她像是介紹般敘述。  
  
「對，我們是，」雷木思謹慎地說道。  
  
「你確定這是個好點子嗎？」  
  
「是。妳為什麼要問？妳對彎彎們有問題嗎？」雷木思平靜地說著，但近乎指責。  
  
「哦，看在老天的份上， **才沒有** ，」莉莉惱火地說道。「我才不在乎你去親女孩子或男孩子或拿樂絲太太或者巨大魷魚咧。那根本是你的決定。可是我不確定你是否知道你讓你自己牽扯進了什麼。」  
  
「你是什麼意思？」  
  
「你看嘛，天狼星．布萊克是……我們說，他不是因為忠心耿耿而出名的人吧。」  
  
「所以那究竟是什麼意思？」  
  
「他的 **戀愛關係** 平均都一個星期而已。」  
  
「唔，我已經讓它超過一個月了，」雷木思說著，對她感到有點不耐煩。「聽著，莉莉，我知道妳是好意，但我想妳恐怕不了解這個。天狼星和我在談戀愛，如果妳和我在一起時，嘗試不說他的壞話的話，我會非常感激。那怎樣都不會有用的。」  
  
「可是這就是重點啊，雷木思，」莉莉堅決地說道。「你知不知道已經有多少女孩子告訴過我相同的話？對不起，我知道這聽起來很難受，可要是你全心投入到某樣根本不存在的東西之中的話，這會變得更加糟糕的。她們也有，說了，『 **我們愛著彼此，而且他絕對不會離開我的** 』。事實是，我得要去安慰所有的那些女孩子，還有在天狼星到頭來還是甩了她們之後，傾聽她們的哀痛。」  
  
「有些東西是不一樣的，」雷木思堅持著。「我不認為妳真的了解天狼星。我……我了解一些妳不知道的關於他的事情，而我正好 **了解** 這個，我們的愛情，是真的。」  
  
「那愛情又代表了什麼意義？對天狼星而言，很顯然地，更像是場競爭，和包含了盡其所能的親吻很多的女孩──或男孩子，就這來說。他會讓你心碎──就像他傷了所有笨到愛上他的女孩子們一樣。」  
  
「不要那麼說，莉莉，」雷木思說著，現在幾乎是怒氣沖沖地。「因為那根本就不是真的。我知道他愛我。我信任他。因為沒有信任的愛情──就不是愛情了，對吧？」  
  
莉莉嘆著氣，短暫地閉了閉她的眼睛。當她再度掙開的時候，她滿是憐憫地看向他。「我猜我再怎麼樣都無法說服你了。你有聽過一句俗話『 **愛情是盲目的** 』嗎？」  
  
雷木思開始冒汗。莉莉觸及了他私下的所有恐懼。當然他有時候會好奇，要是天狼星吻他，只不過是因為聖誕節時沒有其他人在。他非常地了解天狼星十分喜歡熱吻。也許雷木思只是一個他寂寞時需要的人而已。可是那有可能會是任何其他的人──雷木思並不是無可取代的。還有當然他更加害怕當他發現他的狼化症時，天狼星的反應。  
  
「我信任他，」他執著地說道，盯著他扭動的腳。「妳有聽過俗話說『 **盲目的信仰** 』嗎？」  
  
「好吧，」莉莉平靜地說。「我只希望你是對的，還有……」她歉疚地望了他一眼。「我希望你沒有因為我說的那些事情對我生氣……」  
  
「好啦、好啦，我知道妳只是好意，」雷木思嘆了口氣。然後他羞澀地笑笑。「不過還是謝謝了。妳真的是少數幾個人裡，不因為我是彎彎而感到噁心的。」  
  
「我想人們為了其他人是同性戀或其他什麼的而大驚小怪真的很可惜。我的意思是，難道他們沒有看到真的問題在何處嗎？那個人正在外面 **殺害** 和 **折磨** 人們時……但不是，人們對歧視不一樣的人，比戰鬥對抗那個人和保護無辜的人更有興趣。」  
  
「是的。我同意。」  
  
「對了。」莉莉將他們的碑文翻譯塞進她的包包裡，然後掛過她的肩膀。「我還有一大堆的作業要做。再見囉。」  
  
「拜。」雷木思在教室裡多待了一會兒，思考著莉莉剛剛告訴他的事情。他被愛情蒙蔽了嗎？他在欺騙他自己嗎？可是感受這樣強烈的東西怎麼會是虛幻的？  
  
他緩慢地走進圖書館去做他的變形學作業，低垂著他的頭以避開兩道來自史萊折林的惡咒，他們侮辱他，在他的路上。將近兩個小時的時間，他忘了除了棘手的人類身體內在的變形理論以外其他所有的事情。  
  
當他回到葛來分多塔時，他發現天狼星獨自在他們的寢室裡。他躺在他的床上，懶洋洋地揮彈著他的魔杖，沒有間斷地改變他床簾的顏色。  
  
「你在做什麼？」雷木思問道。  
  
「試著不要惹上麻煩。」  
  
「你究竟要怎麼惹上麻煩，當你躺在床上的時候？」  
  
「聰明，雷木思。那正好就是為什麼我決定待在這裡。」天狼星坐了起來，讓他的床簾停留為深藍色，然後給他一個歪斜的笑容。  
  
就在那時候，雷木思注意到天狼星床前的粉紅色衣服堆。想起莉莉的話，他的心墜落了。是不是又有個天狼星假裝愛著的女孩子？  
  
「那是什麼？」他緊繃地問著，指向那堆粉紅色的衣服。  
  
「我的衣服，」天狼星悶悶不樂地說道。  
  
「很好笑，」雷木思酸溜溜地說著。「你向來都沒有粉紅色的衣服，天狼星。」  
  
「這啊，我現在有了，」天狼星反駁道。「艾佛瑞和諾特對他們施了咒。」  
  
「哦，我真抱歉，」雷木思真誠地說著，並不真的因為天狼星的衣服被變成了粉紅色難過，而是為了他對天狼星忠誠的懷疑道歉。  
  
「是啊，你最好是。這全都是你的錯。」  
  
雷木思蹙起眉頭。天狼星不會知道他的疑慮的，對吧？「我不認為我搞懂了。」  
  
「唔嗯，那些史萊哲林混蛋並不只是對我的衣服下咒，他們還說了……下流的東西。我氣炸了，很正常。我知道你會阻止我的，可是你不在那，所以我把他們痛打了一頓。然後現在我和麥米奈娃有一整週的勞動服務。怎樣？你整段時間都到哪裡去了？」  
  
「圖書館裡，做著我的變形學作業。我很抱歉，不過沒有鬧鈴響起說你需要我。」  
  
天狼星哼了哼，然後靠向前去拉拉雷木思的袖子。「過來。」  
  
雷木思樂意地順從，然後在天狼星身旁的床上坐了下來。他讓他的雙臂環繞住天狼星的脖子，十分緩慢而從容不迫地親吻他。重重地嘆息著，天狼星靠向他。  
  
「這實在是個爛斃了的一天，」他咕噥道，將他的頭埋入雷木思的頸窩裡。  
  
「嗯哼。而且這還沒有結束。我們還是要去做麥教授給我們的勞動服務。」  
  
天狼星哀號著。「我發誓，那女人根本就沒有心。她毫無感覺，她才不知道憐憫……她為什麼不可以在她生命裡就一次，睜一隻眼閉一隻眼啊？」  
  
「我想她明白，如果她用不同的方式對待我們的話，人們就會說得更多。也許她想要表現給我們看，我們就和其他人一樣，也因此不能就這樣破壞規矩。」  
  
「我會比較傾向她的同情，還有不要勞動服務……不過好吧，好吧，她很公平，可是她還是沒有心。」  
  
輕輕笑著，雷木思讓他們分了開來。「我們現在得走了。」  
  
「 **現在** ？」  
  
「沒錯，再五分鐘就六點了。」  
  
「你在開玩笑吧。」  
  
「恐怕我不是哦。」他伸出一隻手協助天狼星站起身子。  
  
扮了扮鬼臉，天狼星握住了那隻伸出的手，然後不情願地站直身子。「這樣，那我們就進入那個虎穴吧。」  
  
「我們能分開走，」雷木思提議著。「你先走，然後我待會兒就會跟上你。」  
  
「門都沒有，」天狼星反駁道。「那就表示讓他們贏了。」  
  
所以他們一起穿過了葛來分多交誼廳，而那並不真的像是個虎穴。沒有人對他們說失禮的話，有些對他們投注了好奇的目光，但是只有非常少數的目光展現了厭惡。  
  
「那變得還不錯，不是嗎？」在他們走出交誼廳，獨自在走廊裡的時候，天狼星用微微的抖音說著，那背叛了他早先的虛張聲勢。  
  
「是的。那看起來至少葛來分多已經習慣了。」  
  
「我猜我們一開始就不應該隱瞞，」天狼星沉思道。「這個早上大概真的是個很意外的出櫃。對每個人都是個挺大的驚嚇的。如果我們一開始表現得像這是正常的事情的話，大多數的人大概一點也不會質問我們。」  
  
「嗯哼，」雷木思煩躁地說著，好奇這是否也適用於他的狼人問題。「莉莉也對這沒有問題。」  
  
「看吧？對我們而言稍微重要點的人都接受了，」天狼星得意洋洋地說著。「彼得、莉莉、麥米奈娃、你的父母親……」  
  
「為什麼麥米奈娃很重要了？」雷木思問道，些許地被逗樂了。  
  
「這嘛，她是我們的學院長啊！她可以因為我們是彎彎就扣除葛來分多的分數。」  
  
「無庸置疑。那詹姆咧？」  
  
「我會告訴他的。在我下一封信。」  
  
他們得到了霍格華茲所能提供的最糟糕的勞動服務：打掃貓頭鷹屋。理所當然沒有魔杖，這就像是勞動服務的慣例。所以他們花了好幾個小時蹲在貓頭鷹便便、羽毛和飼料裡，和油燈的閃爍光芒中，那是麥教授為了讓他們看見東西而掛上的，刷洗著來自地板上的髒污。風在塔樓周圍呼嘯著，有著恐怖的寒風，還有不斷嚇他們的貓頭鷹，當牠們突然降落到他們的頭上，或直接對著他們耳朵嗚嗚叫的時候。  
  
「如果我們能存活過這個，我們就會在任何東西之下存活下來，」天狼星說道，嚇走一隻剛剛留了坨便便在他斗篷上的貓頭鷹。  
雷木思輕輕笑了下，但接著他又變得很認真起來。這是時候直接來討論重點了。「我一直想知道……你和那麼多的女孩子交往過，然後從未維持很久……好吧，我見過的沒有維持很久，不管怎麼說。」他不自在地摳摳他的鼻子，然後立刻就後悔了，因為他的手指實在髒透了。「所以，我想問的是：我們的關係對你來說有任何不同嗎？或者你計劃有天會乾脆地甩了我，換另一個，然後徹底地再也不跟我說話了？」  
  
「不咧，我永遠都不會就像那樣離開你，」天狼星充滿自信地說道。  
  
「可是我怎麼能夠確定？」雷木思疑慮重重地問著。  
  
「我們是 **朋友** 啊，」天狼星說道，像是這就能解釋一切。  
  
「我以為我們比只是朋友還多，」雷木思咕噥著，盯著他手裡的髒衣服。  
  
「好吧，叫我們男朋友，如果你想要的話。」天狼星緩慢地將他的畚箕放到一旁，懷疑地看看雷木思。「你讓它聽起來像是友情一點價值都沒有。」  
  
「可是愛情不是應該比友情還多嗎？」  
  
「我會說，那真的取決於你對於『愛情』和『友情』的定義。」  
  
「啊。那你的定義又是什麼？」  
  
「這嘛……」天狼星在他的胸口叉起雙臂，然後往後倚靠上牆壁。「友情對我來說是永遠團結在一起，當其他人需要幫助時待在彼此身旁，一起找樂子，還有接受彼此，即使你犯了錯諸如此類的。」  
  
「好吧。那你對『愛情』的定義又是什麼？」  
  
「嗯……」天狼星若有所思地點著他的下巴。「說老實話，我以前從來沒有真的想過它耶。我猜那是友情加上生理的部份。接吻和其他的，你知道的？」  
  
雷木思同時又是呻吟又是大笑。惱怒地搖了搖他的頭，他說道，「這肯定是我所聽過對『愛情』最不浪漫的定義了。 **友情加上生理的部份** 。真是瘋了。」  
  
「是啦，唔嗯，這是我在這麼短的時間裡所能想出來最好的了。不過我現在對 **你的** 『愛情』的定義非常有興趣。」  
  
「對我來說，愛情的意思是你對某些事情極其確定。你就是 **知道** 那是愛，而且你絕對不想要再次失去它，因為你無法失去對方而活。愛情的意思是，你跟對方在一起時能做你自己，還有你因為這樣而愛著彼此。這表示說，你永遠支持對方，然後你永遠都會為了對方在那，不論那代表了什麼意思。你會為了你愛的人做 **每件事** 。如果你感到生氣或難過，一個來自你愛的人的微笑立刻就能讓它消失無蹤，因為光是他們的陪伴就能足以讓你快樂。」  
  
當雷木思結束了之後，天狼星笑得開懷。「你有時候真的很可愛，」他說道，邁步向雷木思前去，然後拉近他好親一親他。  
  
「不是個好主意。」雷木思將一隻手擱到天狼星胸膛上阻止他。「你全身都是貓頭鷹便便。」  
  
「你也是，」天狼星說著，相當條理分明地。  
  
「哦，對，」雷木思同意道，羞怯地笑笑。  
  
「我真的很喜歡你對於『愛情』的定義，」天狼星淘氣地說著，「可是原則上，就如同我所說的──只是用更 **浪漫** 的字眼。然後我不是很確定 **不能沒有對方就活不下去** 的部份。我真的不會想要每一次你去上古代神秘文字研究，或是奇獸飼育學，或者你去圖書館卻沒有我時，突然暴斃。」  
  
雷木思翻了翻白眼。「我們現在可以接吻了嗎？」於是他們親吻，在這最不浪漫的環境裡：一棟寒冷又臭味薰天的貓頭鷹屋。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.01.01**  
>  新年快樂！  
> …還有好久不見XD||||？  
> 想扔磚什麼的就請自便吧Orz||||（自動躺平任意宰割狀）  
>   
> 不安的小雷獻上自己到餓犬的嘴邊這樣好嗎XD？  
> 促使黑狗狗的爪子想越雷池偷跑啊～  
> 真是…幹得好啊XD！（被狼爪巴）  
> 於是兩隻繼續酸酸甜甜地放閃  
> 譯者表示快被弄瞎了QAQ  
> 所以不多發表言論溜走  
>   
> 啊、接下來將會是各種預料之中的反應  
> 小麥麥果然是最棒的教授了XD  
> 還請期待囉^^  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2014.01.03**  
>  私奔不成被小麥麥逮回教室了XD…  
> 關於牽牽小爪的規定真是意外地有禁忌味啊XDDDDDDD  
>   
>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2014.10.08**  
>  嗯…真的久久沒有更新了呢>之後的會爭取一次更掉一整章的份量（之後的章節都破萬字啊嗚Q Q）  
> 目標在2014.11.29的HP Only前更掉手上所有的囤文！  
>   
> 那…就先這樣囉^^  
>   
> 


	12. 秘密

**第十二章  
  
秘密**

 

兩週之後，葛來分多迎來了他們這學期的第二場魁地奇比賽。是對抗史萊哲林，也因此格外地重要。下了一整週的雨後，今天的天氣卻是乾爽而無風。絕佳的狀態──除了濕滑的青草以外。沒錯，魁地奇是利用空中進行的遊戲，可是天狼星說，詹姆（當他仍然是葛來分多隊長的時候）總是連最細枝微末的細節都看得很重要，像是草地的狀態，因為你得在你踢離地面的時候，對其投注特別的注意力。  
  
雷木思除了基本規則以外，並不是很了解魁地奇，而他也沒有對它特別地有興趣，但他跟著其他座位上的葛來分多一起歡呼。他喜歡這樣歡樂的情緒，以及團結無間的感受。可是他得承認，他有點為天狼星感到擔憂。作為一名打擊手，他與搏格是持續性地接近。而那樣的事情可能會非常地危險。一名史萊哲林的追蹤手（一個天狼星的親戚，考慮到天狼星將搏格直接打向她），已經因為一條斷臂而需要被替換。除此之外，天狼星似乎比起為他自己的隊伍──和他自己──抵禦搏格，對於以搏格攻擊史萊哲林更加有興趣。他最新的受害者是史萊哲林的搜捕手：天狼星的弟弟獅子阿爾發。那真的有家族紛爭的氣氛，而不是戰略的對策。  
  
但是最後，天狼星的方法證實了是有效的。過度分心於從搏格之下拯救他自己，獅子阿爾發並沒有及時注意到金探子，然後葛來分多搜捕手得到了空隙去捕捉金探子。歡呼聲從葛來分多的球迷裡爆發，他們像是一體似的全都一塊兒跳了起來。在他們第一場對抗赫夫帕夫的戰敗之後，現在贏得魁地奇盃的機會變大了。  
  
雷木思和彼得跟著一堆興奮的葛來分多去恭賀獲勝的球員。他們等待，直到大票的人，團團圍住隊伍的那些人解散。  
  
「那真棒呆了耶，老哥！」彼得說，熱切地甩著眉開眼笑的天狼星的手。  
  
「是啊，很棒的比賽，」雷木思補充道，然後給了天狼星一個短暫的擁抱。  
  
「謝了，」天狼星說著。「待會兒交誼廳見啦。」  
  
雷木思跟彼得都在天狼星走去更衣室的時候，繼續去恭賀其他的球員。  
  
這個傍晚，所有的葛來分多都在他們的交誼廳裡開起了盛大的慶祝會。有些人帶了奶油啤酒，甚至還有一瓶火燒威士忌被四處傳遞。有人放起了達斯哼即砰的唱片（那可不是特別好的音樂──就只是很大聲──可是達斯哼即砰是現下你得要聽的，天狼星有一次解釋給雷木思聽）。有些人們不太順利地隨著它唱了起來，其他人則是玩起了盡─你─所─能─不─嘔─吐─地─吃─掉─帕─蒂─全─口─味─豆─遊─戲（你告訴別人去吃哪一顆，而那個沒辦法讓自己再吃下更多的人就輸了）。雷木思坐在一扇窗戶的窗臺上，在一個尋求他對於她得要寫的報喪女妖黑魔法防禦術論文建議的一年級女生的對面，可是在同個時刻，她也轉向告訴他所有關於她的瘋狂貓頭鷹（她有三隻貓頭鷹，但是學生只准許帶一隻寵物到霍格華茲，然後現在貓頭鷹很想念彼此，還有搞叛逆諸如此類的）。  
  
偶爾，雷木思會抬頭看，然後和天狼星交換目光，他正在慶祝活動的正中央，而且顯然地很享受在其中。每一次天狼星對他拋媚眼，雷木思就會在他的胃裡有這樣驚喜的感覺，使得他的腳趾縮了起來，還有他的雙頰變得通紅，像是他現在才發覺他迷戀上了天狼星似的。但又來了，如此多的事情在他們關係的首日就變了。早先，雷木思有時候會擔心天狼星會在雷木思背對過他時，就立刻和其他人調情。今天，那並沒有讓他感到一點點的心神不寧，在看見天狼星熱烈地對葛來分多的看守手，一個非常有魅力的五年級女孩子說話的時候。隨著這樣的自信，雷木思聽著小女孩的貓頭鷹問題，提供他的建議，甚至談到了他自己一下下，還有為什麼他在打掃貓頭鷹屋之後再也不喜歡貓頭鷹了。接著她決定去參加一輪的盡─你─所─能─不─嘔─吐─地─吃─掉─帕─蒂─全─口─味─豆的遊戲。雷木思祝她好運，然後繼續坐在床台上觀望。  
  
「嘿。」  
  
天狼星輕柔的聲音太過接近他的耳朵，使他抖了抖。「嗚哇，我沒看到你過來。」  
  
「你在做什麼白日夢？」天狼星問道，移動過來，站到雷木思的前方，然後色瞇瞇地傾身向前，讓他的黑色長髮落到了他眼前。  
  
「貓頭鷹便便。」  
  
天狼星哼了哼鼻子。「真甜蜜。我還一直都以為你才是浪漫的那一個。」  
  
扯扯嘴巴，雷木思深情地將天狼星的頭髮塞到一旁，所以他至少可以看見他的雙眼。「不是今天。」  
  
「哼，那還真可惜。因為我剛剛才想邀你跟我上樓去我們的寢室的。其它所有人都還在慶祝著，我們可以安安穩穩地獨處一會兒。」  
  
「你不也想要慶祝嗎？」  
  
「我比較想和你單獨在一起。」  
  
「我很難對這說不，是吧？」微笑著，雷木思從窗台滑了下來，跟著天狼星進入他們的寢室。當他在他背後關上門的時候，每件事情都突然間變得毛骨悚然的靜悄悄，跟交誼廳裡的噪音比較的話。達斯哼即砰的音樂與其震耳欲聾的聲音現在都被隔離模糊掉了，僅僅成了背景聲。  
  
「天殺的該死，我在 **冒汗** ，」天狼星說道，把他的衣服拉過他的頭，然後毫不在乎地扔到一旁。  
  
當雷木思的眼睛停在天狼星光裸的胸膛上時，他的心跳加快了速度。當然啦，他以前就見過天狼星赤裸的上半身。如果你們住在同一間寢室是無法避免的事情。但是天狼星今晚挪動的方式，當他在他床上坐到雷木思身旁時，讓他帶雷木思上來這裡的意圖變得非常地明顯。他們以前在天狼星半裸時肯定沒有這麼靠近過。雷木思吞了吞口水，然後試著將他的視線定在天狼星的臉上。 _放鬆_ ，他告訴他自己， _只要放鬆一切就會沒事的。_  
  
「我只希望你沒有在那笨遊戲裡吃到臭蛋豆子，」他說出他心裡想到的第一件事，只是為了要說點 **任何事** 。這真的很蠢，而且一點也不好笑，可是天狼星卻還是大笑了起來，雷木思也對此感到十分感激。  
  
「別擔心，」天狼星喃喃道，他的臉向前移向雷木思的。「我從三年級時要吃掉一顆蜂蜜口味的豆子之後，就再也沒有參加過那個遊戲了。」  
  
「蜂蜜有這麼糟糕嗎？」雷木思沙啞地低聲說著，非常清楚地意識到天狼星的體熱有多麼接近他。  
  
「我真的很討厭它，」天狼星粗啞地說道，將一隻手放到了雷木思的下巴下，然後默默地移動著他的臉龐，直到雷木思在他的鼻子和臉頰上感覺到天狼星的每一的呼吸。「那是那麼噁心地甜膩……而且它有一次還跑到我的頭髮裡去，所有東西都變得黏答答又纏成一團。」  
  
「那是因為你的頭髮太長了，」雷木思喘著氣，接著他們的唇瓣相觸。  
  
在雷木思知道什麼事正在發生以前，他發現他自己躺到了他的床上，還有天狼星到了他上方。天狼星，以他發熱赤裸的上半身重重地往下壓在他身上，以他熟練的舌頭吞食著雷木思的嘴，以他天賦異稟的雙手漫遊著雷木思的身軀。  
  
就算雷木思的唇瓣並沒有被佔據了，就算他有力氣去掙扎抵抗天狼星在他身上的體重──他怎樣也不會抱怨，因為天狼星現在正以一種促使每個清醒的意識難以連貫的方式移動著他的臀部。雷木思的雙手開始自行移動，渴望更多接觸地將另一個男孩拉得更近，在天狼星的背上來回漫遊著。他唯一想做的事就是碰觸天狼星，觸碰、觸碰、觸碰那個美妙的光裸胸膛，和他的背部，還有他的手臂和脖子和頭髮和……  
  
雷木思在天狼星一路吻下他的脖子時氣喘連連，他的臀部一直抵著雷木思的移動。天狼星的手貪婪地摸索著雷木思的鎖骨，尋找著更多的赤裸肌膚來親吻。  
  
「我可以嗎？」天狼星上氣不接下氣地喃喃著，沒有等待回答，就開始解開雷木思衣服的鈕釦。接著他往旁邊挪了一點好讓雷木思坐起身來，將衣服拉過他的頭。當冷空氣接觸到雷木思的皮膚時，他近乎錯亂的心智突然再次清醒過來。他同時領悟到他們正在做什麼──還有他知道他們不應該做這個的。不能在天狼星知道他是個狼人以前。天狼星有權利知道。雷木思得告訴他。現在就告訴他或停下來。  
  
他並不想要停下來。  
  
「天狼星，」他喘著氣說著，「天狼星，等一下。」他捉住天狼星的手，它們才正要開始愛撫雷木思的胸膛。「稍微等一下，拜託。」  
  
「嗯？」天狼星滿是問號地往上看向他。他的頭髮全都亂蓬蓬的，而他的雙頰因為興奮和熱度而紅通通的。  
  
雷木思感到一股欣喜和恐懼的激動沖刷過他。 _我就要告訴他了。_ 欣喜是因為他再也不用隱藏。恐懼是因為他並不知道天狼星的反應會是怎樣。他知道要是天狼星拒絕他，他會無法承受。 _我得告訴他。這再也沒有別的法子了。我要告訴他。現在。_  
  
「我……我有事情必須告訴你，」雷木思低語道，向下凝視著他們交纏的手指。  
  
「這非得是 **現在** 嗎？」天狼星不耐煩地問著。「不能等？」  
  
「不。不行，這不能夠等。有些是你必須要在我們做這個之前知道。」  
  
「好吧。」天狼星嘆了口氣，然後將一隻臂膀繞過雷木思赤裸的肩膀。  
  
這感覺如此地令人欣慰，如此地安全，如此地 **美好** 。這幾乎要讓雷木思哭了出來。 _我一點都不想要失去這個。求求你，不要在你知道我究竟是誰之後抽離你的手。_  
  
「很重要的事情？」天狼星問道。  
  
「對。非常重要的事情。」

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

天狼星真的希望這 **是** 某些非常、非常、 **非常** ，重要到足以中斷的事情。而他更加希望雷木思並不是想要再次推遲這個，因為他還沒有準備好。天狼星對這個確實已經準備好了，而且他等這個等得夠久了。不過他自然會停下來，如果雷木思對這個感到不舒服的話。他只是希望他並不需要停下來。因為他非常地想要這個──不，他 **必須要** 這個。 **現在** 。  
  
「是什麼事？」天狼星在雷木思除了只是將他的臉埋在天狼星頸間的凹陷處，依舊什麼也沒有說開口問著。  
  
「這不容易說出口，這……很複雜。」  
  
「唔嗯，如果你是要告訴我你愛我的話，你不用說，因為我都知道。」  
  
雷木思發出一道奇怪、高亢的緊張笑聲。「不，這比那還要再複雜一點點。我……」他的聲音破碎，而他的手指深深刺入天狼星的背部。他 **害怕** 了嗎？  
  
「雷木思，哪不對了？」天狼星問道，現在變得有點擔心了。「拜託你告訴我啊！」  
  
「只是──只是答應我你不會恨我，」雷木思以小小的聲音說著。  
  
「天殺的該死，雷木思，我 **絕對** 不會恨你的！我 **愛** 你啊！」天狼星收緊了他在雷木思瘦弱肩膀上的懷抱。霎時間，他也害怕了。要是雷木思有什麼十分嚴重的毛病怎麼辦？要是他患有──天狼星吞了吞口水──很糟糕的病怎麼瓣？一種性病，而那就是為什麼他們不能…… _哦梅林啊，不，拜託不要。拜託，除了那個什麼都好！我沒有辦法承受，要是他就要死了！_  
  
「雷木思！」現下幾近恐慌了，天狼星微微搖晃起雷木思的肩膀。「是什麼？」  
  
他的臉仍然靠著天狼星的肩膀隱藏起來，雷木思終究以一道非常平靜的聲音說著，「就是，我是個狼人。」  
  
「你是個──」然後天狼星就大笑了起來。他放鬆地開懷大笑，因為雷木思並 **不是** 要死了，而且他並 **沒有** 患有很糟糕的疾病，然後他們現在就可以繼續，因為沒有什麼好擔心的。他拉起雷木思的臉蛋，重重地吻了他的唇瓣。  
  
「天殺的該死，你不應該要做這個的，」他在親吻間說著。「你把我嚇了好大一跳。有那麼一下子，我還以為……算了。不過還是，我不認為這是個足以阻止我的好理由。」他心想雷木思今天的情緒真的很奇怪。在親吻之間說出這樣又笨又毫不相干的事情，真的不是他尋常的模樣。通常，在這樣的情形之下他只會告訴天狼星他有多愛他，還有他有多開心等等的。可是這真的很瘋狂。他為什麼表現得像那個樣子？如果他也想要愛愛的話，他就不應該阻止天狼星，要是他，無論如何，並不想要的話，他可以直接告訴他的。  
  
雷木思從他們的擁抱中拉了開來，然後用異常閃亮的雙眼看向天狼星。「你不介意？」他懷疑地問著。  
  
「不介意 **什麼** ？」天狼星困惑地說道。  
  
「就是，我是個……狼人。」  
  
天狼星翻翻白眼。「你喝了火燒威士忌？」他疑心重重地問道。  
  
「沒有。為什麼……？」  
  
「只是好奇。因為這是我聽過最蠢的事情了。真的，你不能至少選一下吸血鬼嗎？」  
  
「我──什麼──不、不好意思？」雷木思口吃起來，徹底地目瞪口呆。  
  
「對啊，吸血鬼。會比狼人更適合你，」天狼星說著，不耐煩地揮舞著他的手。他們真的得要煩惱像這樣的事情嗎？「你知道的，你又比較蒼白，還有你眼睛周圍時常有黑眼圈──就像吸血鬼一樣。然後吸血鬼應該都是狡詐和聰明的。不過當然你應該要穿黑色衣服啦，飛舞的長斗篷之類的東西，好看起來更有吸血鬼樣。而且你不真的很嚇人。還有你的牙齒也太短了。」  
  
「我知道，我不是吸血鬼。我是狼人。」  
  
「對啦，然後我是個食屍鬼。」  
  
「呃，天狼星……」雷木思逐漸沒了聲音，然後給了他一道無助的目光。「我真的 **是** 狼人。」  
  
「哦，不要鬧了，雷木思。」天狼星惱怒地搖了搖頭。這真的 **是** 他聽過最蠢的事了。雷木思，狼人？安靜、含蓄、溫柔、熱心助人、聰明伶俐的雷木思是狼人？光是想想都覺得荒唐可笑。就像是聲稱石內卜是個迷拉一樣。「我很難過得這麼說，可是你看起來很不像個狼人。」天狼星耐著性子解釋著。「你應該要先扯爛你的衣服和把你自己弄髒的。接著你應該狂野地撲到我身上，還有飢餓地抓我、舔我。你應該要用咆哮的聲音說些像是 **『唔嗯，你現在是我的了』** 之類的話。哦對了，還有你的眼睛可以閃著黃色，那將會是個很酷的效果。」  
  
「天狼星，這不是個玩笑話，」雷木思說道，向他露出哀求的目光。  
  
「那不然這還能是什麼意思？」天狼星索求著要知道。雷木思肯定處在一種奇怪的情緒裡，因為他沒有任何理由需要這麼堅持。現在玩笑開完了，沒有任何理由再繼續延長。「如果這就是你想告訴我的事情──我不知道，也許是某些我以前從沒聽過的關於愛情的隱喻──那拜託直接說就是了。我現在真的沒有心情做這個。」  
  
「這不是……呃啊。」雷木思挫敗地揉揉他的前額。  
  
他真的表現得很奇怪。也許今天有人在他的飲料裡放了東西？也許石內卜或其他卑鄙的史萊哲林想要對他下藥，然後現在雷木思看到了幻覺或是錯覺？如果那確實就是起因，天狼星發誓會使盡他所能的最殘酷的報復，因為他們毀了這完美的日子。  
  
「也許你應該，」天狼星開始說道，並將一隻手往前伸去，可是他沒有完成手勢，因為雷木思突然粗魯地捲起他褲子的左腳好露出某些東西……  
  
「這裡，看看這個！」雷木思凶暴地說著。「這對你而言看起來像是普通的傷口嗎？」  
  
天狼星吃驚地瞪著它。那看起來……很噁心。像是治療得很糟糕並開始受到感染的傷口。就像化膿潰傷。十分緩慢地，一股可怕的感覺沉進了天狼星的胃裡。這不會是的。沒有可能性這會是……  
  
「唔嗯，就是，」雷木思陰鬱地說道。「那就是我被咬的時候的傷口。那個詛咒。」  
  
「這不可能會的，」天狼星咕噥著。「你……你從來沒有變形過！」他突然記了起來。 _哈！_ 他找到了。他找到雷木思根本不可能會是狼人的證據了。  
  
「當然我有。」  
  
「可是我從來沒看過──」  
  
「那，當然你不會 **看見** 我變形。你真的認為我會在 **這裡** 變形，在有其他人在身邊的 **寢室** 裡？」  
  
「唔，你還是 **得** 要變形，對吧？」天狼星高傲地說著。「你不可能就只因為你在寢室裡，而且還有其他人在身邊就忽視滿月吧。」  
  
「理所當然，我滿月期間不在寢室裡面。」  
  
「太奇怪了，我從來沒有注意到你不在。」  
  
「可是你有過啊。我就是從來沒有去見過我父母，沒有告訴過他們我是彎彎，我從來沒有被邀請去我阿姨的婚禮過，我母親沒有生過病，我沒有輪到滾帶落的測驗，我沒有──」  
  
「等一下，」天狼星打斷了他。他的大腦絕望地試著跟上所有的新資訊，試著讓每件事都說得通。令人毛骨悚然的部份是：這的確是個完美的解釋。  
  
「你……你真的 **是** 狼人，」他說道，被他自己的話震懾到無法做出任何反應。  
  
「哇哦，你理解得相當快嘛，」雷木思以平靜而些許嘲諷的聲音說著。  
  
天狼星只是盯著雷木思看，就像他才第一次見到他似的。這是事實，以某種方面來說。他到目前為止所知道的雷木思──安靜、含蓄、溫柔、熱心助人、聰明伶俐的雷木思──並不存在。從未存在過。取而代之的，天狼星正坐在一個…… **狼人** 的對面！  
  
那就是他生存的本能終於回復的時候。他的目光投向牆上的月曆……那個，很不幸地，只顯示了兩年前的九月。  
  
「六天後就是滿月，」雷木思，確切地猜中天狼星的意圖，平靜地說道。  
  
「什麼時候……什麼……」然後一時間，整個情況的嚴重性重重沖刷過天狼星。「離開我的床，狼人！」他發著抖，胡亂地搜尋著他在床頭櫃上的魔杖，可是他只打翻了一杯裝有南瓜汁的玻璃杯，弄濕了一堆的書。  
  
雷木思猛然被天狼星的話給嚇得向後跳了下，就像是他被打了一樣。「這是我的床，」他乾乾地說道。  
  
「離開床就是了啦！」天狼星粗啞地說著，絕望地試著想起他黑魔法防禦術的狼人課程。「你沒有權力待在這裡！」他生氣地繼續說道，全部的理由都忘了。他怎樣都記不起來狼人的那堂課。他知道他毫無戒備又在同一間房裡，甚至是一張床上，和狼人在一起。他知道他應該要更小心的，因為激怒一名狼人絕對很不明智。  
  
但他才不在乎。  
  
天狼星布萊克從來都不曾是個條理分明的人，而他現在既生氣又受傷，他一點都不在乎他是否危及了他自己的性命。狂怒地瞪著雷木思，他又說了一次，「我說！離開這裡。」  
  
很緩慢地，雷木思向後移去，終於離開了床舖。手足無措地，他停留佇立在床腳，往下注視著天狼星。  
  
「我能解釋的，」他不太有信心地說道。  
  
「 **解釋** ？」天狼星氣炸了。「這有什麼好解釋的？你 **背叛** 了我！我 **愛過** 你，而我也一直認為你也愛我，可是你卻從頭到尾都在欺騙我，我真是太 **笨** ，還以為──…還有──」他的聲音破碎了。「……我 **恨** 你！」  
  
「天狼星，拜託聽我說，」雷木思用微小而顫抖的聲音說著。「拜託讓我解釋。我 **真的** 愛過你。我是說，我依舊愛的。我依舊愛你，而且我絕不會欺騙你關於──」  
  
「是啦，可是你 **騙了** ！」天狼星厲聲說道。「你騙了我，而且你利用我還剝削我！告訴我，你打算對我做什麼？當你讓我到你要我到的地方去，然後咬我？把我變成一個怪物？」  
  
「沒有！沒有，天狼星，拜託請相信我──」  
  
「我再也不會相信你了！」天狼星大吼著，火冒三丈地。「我笨到相信過一次，可是我絕對不會再犯了，在我現在知道你是什麼！」  
  
雷木思只是站在那裡，啞口無言的。天狼星凝視著他交叉著疤痕的蒼白胸口，和顫抖的纖瘦肩膀。他在同一時刻感到既悲哀又痛苦。他怎麼可以！雷木思怎麼可以這樣對他？雷木思，總是看起來那麼體諒別人，那麼富有同情心，總是傾聽於他和安慰他……不，雷木思不是像那個樣子，天狼星忽然領悟到。他所見過的不過是齣鬧劇、一場遊戲、一場偽裝。狼人材是這整個背叛遊戲中唯一真實的事。而且，自然而然地，這是完美的合理。因為狼人不就應該是狡猾又虛偽的嗎？天狼星覺得像是拿他的頭去撞擊牆壁。他一直都太 **笨** 到看不見！  
  
「我會立刻把這個報告給鄧不利多，」他以威嚴而威脅地的聲音地說著。「然後你待在這裡。要是你企圖當一個逃犯你會後悔的。鄧不利多會找到你，你對這個不用感到懷疑。」  
  
「但是他早就知道了，」雷木思說道。  
  
「鄧不利多他在知道你是狼人的情況下，還准許你來霍格華茲？」天狼星倒抽了一口氣。「他瘋了嗎？」  
  
「那是很多人所想的，」雷木思苦澀地說道，「而且他得要歷經重重困難，直到我終於來到這裡。」  
  
「哈，這個不會再對我有效的！」天狼星狂喜的說著。「我知道你又在說謊了。鄧不利多絕對不會准許狼人來霍格華茲。他總是說學生安危是他的優先考量。這樣，一個狼人在無辜孩子間漫遊可不是你通常可以稱為安全的事情，是吧？」  
  
雷木思煩躁地嘆氣，一隻手梳過他亂糟糟的頭髮。「梅林啊，你真的 **一點** 都不了解狼人，對吧？你有沒有聽過狼人管制處？好吧，我是狼人這件事是不可能會逃過鄧不利多的注意。而且所有事情對學生來說 **是** 安全的。鄧不利多教授安排了一個我在滿月期間可以去的地方。出入口是被隱藏起來和看守的，所以是非常安全的。」  
  
「那是你說的，當然囉，」天狼星奚落道。「那那個月剩下的日子咧？你對我們來說 **可不是** 安全的──而且你已經想方設法地誘惑了 **我** 。」  
  
「誘惑你？」雷木思以一種苦澀而情緒很糟的笑聲大笑著。「哦看在老天的份上啊，看看我就好。」他將他的雙臂用嘲弄的手勢大大地張開。「我看起來有誘惑力嗎？我表現得像是很有誘惑力嗎？肯定沒有。如果我記得沒錯的話， **你** 才是那個打了主意在榭寄生底下親我的人， **你** 才是那個今晚帶我上來這裡的人。」  
  
那個想法讓天狼星感到不舒服。他親了一個 **狼人** 。要是雷木思在接吻的時候咬了他怎麼辦？只要一個在舌頭上的輕咬……天狼星真的覺得要昏倒了。然後今晚……他和一個 **狼人** 幾乎快 **上了床** 。他聽說過狼人終生一偶的傳言。要是雷木思在過程之中認定了他，還因此永遠跟天狼星連結在一起，而他剩餘的人生都這樣子怎麼辦？這所有的一切都會在天狼星一點頭緒也沒有的時候發生。霎時間，所有關於雷木思『 **永恆的愛** 』的宣言全都完完全有了嶄新的意義。天狼星光僅是想想就發起抖來。  
  
「你……你……」在他的盛怒之中，他無言以對。他奮力地搜索字句。他想要說些什麼，想要像他傷害了天狼星那樣傷害雷木思，想要採取報復……「沒錯，你在誘惑我上真的沒幾下功夫，」他終於嗤道。「我不知道是什麼讓我變成那樣子的，不過你……當然啦，作為一名狼人，你以前從來沒有擁有過任何關係，對吧？正常來說，誰會夠笨到想要和你在一起？哦，這解釋了整個始末，不是嗎？你以前為什麼從來不曾親過任何人……還有你知道嗎？你的吻是我所有過的最糟的！我以前從來沒有吻過任何一個像你這樣爛的接吻對象的人！」  
  
雷木思的雙唇抖個不停，但是他的聲音現在在他對著天狼星回吼時也拉高了。「對啦，你是對的、對到不能再對了：為什麼會有人會去愛上狼人？我早就該知道的……」他的聲音破碎，可是他卻還是繼續說著，不是以自制力良好、沉著冷靜的雷木思方式，而是用隨著情緒顫抖的聲音。「 **我** 太笨了才會相信 **你** 真的會愛我！因為你從來沒有！如果你真的愛過我，你才不會在乎我是個狼人！」  
  
「哇哦，那有一點噁爛耶，你不覺得嗎？」天狼星不敢相信地大吼著。「當你一直都在欺騙我的時候怪我不忠誠什麼的！現在既然講到 **真愛** ……事實就是，你不知道什麼是愛！你根本就不懂！你為什麼會？所有你知道的都是你在那些可笑的小說裡讀到的──哦對， **永恆的愛，我不能沒有你而活，信任對方──信任** ，哈哈，讓我想要大笑！」可是天狼星壓根兒就沒有笑，因為想到所有雷木思告訴過他的事情都只是空洞的句子，實在是太痛了。氣憤難耐地，他用他的拳頭大力敲擊床墊。「太可悲了，真的，這就是那樣子──就是你的樣子： **可悲透了** ！」  
  
「沒錯，我猜我是！」雷木思在乾咽中說著。「我猜我很可悲，才會去相信毫無保留的愛這種東西。去相信 **你** 。我以為你是不同的，你知道嗎？可是這證明了你就跟其他人一樣。你看，很明顯地，我的阿姨並沒有邀請我去她的婚禮──因為我是狼人。順便告訴你，我在聖誕節假期會留在霍格華茲的唯一理由，是因為我的父母親被邀請去和我的祖父母一起慶祝，而我並沒有被邀請──因為我是狼人。」  
  
天狼星吞回他憤怒的淚水。所以雷木思假期期間留在霍格華茲，並不是為了陪他──他留下來只是因為他沒有別的選擇。  
  
「而且我從來沒有過私人授課，很顯然地。我單純是不被允許就學──因為我是個 **狼人** ！」雷木思繼續道。  
  
「你知道嗎？」天狼星大吼回去。「我把蜂蜜弄到我頭髮上的時候我只有五歲──所以那才 **沒有** 太久！」那完全是八竿子打不著，但是是他唯一可以想到的爭吵點。那表示他也對雷木思隱瞞了一些事情。接著天狼星再也承受不了了。他沒有辦法繼續說話……那個，對著雷木思 **大吼大叫** ，因為他知道他很快就會哭出來了，而那個 **狼人** 才不值得他的淚水。他跳離了床舖（雷木思連忙移到一旁讓他通過），然後衝出寢室，下了螺旋梯後穿過交誼廳，那裡的派對還在持續進行著。他才不在乎他任何一個葛來分多夥伴看到他的話會怎麼想，脫到了腰部還只穿著他的襪子，全速通過交誼廳。他粗暴地將胖女士的畫像推到一旁，跑下另一段樓梯，然後再一段，再一段，直到他終於慢下他的腳步。他的心臟仍舊在劇烈地在他胸口怦怦跳動著，他故意向前行進，忽視他從畫像那邊吸引過來的好奇目光。他知道他現在需要到哪裡去：觀星塔。  
  
然後當他踏出戶外，寒冷的風吹拂上了他的臉龐，他稍稍感覺好了一些些。很細微的一些些。他在他最喜歡的位置上躺下來凝視星星，試圖平靜他的呼吸。殘忍無情地，所有他和雷木思花在這裡的時間正在折磨著他的心。畫面重現……當他們用了雷木思新的望遠鏡一起尋找特定的星星，或是星座……一起上來這個寒冷而孤寂的地方……  
  
氣憤不已地，天狼星又站起了身子，倚靠在城牆上往下看。他的目光停留在他發抖的雙手上，在半圓月光下的蒼白。但也許它們仍在發抖只是因為太冷了。寒夜的空氣在他的光裸的上半身上感覺像是針刺，他決定再坐下來，所以城牆會保護他抵抗那嚴酷的風。瑟瑟發抖著，他將他的膝蓋拉向他的胸膛。那一點幫助都沒有。可是一個很奇怪的方面來說，天狼星想要得到感冒，他想要被迫待在床上，好讓每個人都可以看見他受苦，看見他們對他做了什麼。以顫抖的手，他摸索著他褲子的口袋，希望能在那裡找到任何香菸。然而很幸運地，還有一包老舊壓扁的。用著他的魔杖點燃它，他放鬆地歎息，然後深深地吸了一口菸。  
  
_你為什麼抽菸？_  
  
_因為這會讓我媽很煩。_  
  
_那不是個很好的理由。_  
  
_為什麼不？_  
  
_只為此而毀了你的健康是不值得的。_  
  
煩躁地咆哮著，天狼星扔掉了香煙，低聲地咒罵道，「幹你的，雷木思。幹你的，狼人！」幾乎進入恍惚狀態，他看著香煙頂端的小小橘色微弱光芒閃爍更久一些，可是接著慢慢地熄滅，直到那裡只剩下一片漆黑。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.02**  
>  哦耶～？  
> 本章有 10,568個字XD||||……呵呵、呵呵、呵………  
> 然後還有 11個章節，嗯…  
> 全部翻完後發現：這篇有點給他太小女生了點= =||||  
> （遠目：為什麼當初會挑上這篇呢…？）  
>   
> 從這章開始會是一章章發佈  
> 但不多做修飾，因為要再看一次有點……  
>  ~~還是習慣看虐文的我真是有病XD||||~~  
>  所以可能中文上會有比較多不順或怪怪的地方  
> 如果有意見歡迎來扔磚啦@///v///@（不負責任發言）  
>   
> 那…就先這樣囉^^  
>   
> 


	13. 他會讓你心碎

**第十三章  
  
他會讓你心碎**

 

哦沒錯，莉莉告訴過他的。她警告過了他的。她一直以來都很清楚。理所當然地……她了解天狼星．布萊克的時間遠比雷木思還要長得多。他怎麼會那麼自大，自以為天狼星．布萊克已經徹徹底底地改變了──只為了 **他** ？  
  
_他會讓你心碎。_  
  
沒錯，天狼星對他這麼做了。雷木思以前從來都沒有對某人感到如此接近。他以前也從來都沒有對某件事情感到如此肯定。他相信了絕對沒有事情可以介入他們的愛情之間。然而接下來，天狼星臉上那逐漸領悟的表情……唾棄的表情。雷木思就知道了：那個表情將會永遠纏著他不放。那會提醒他再也不要愛上任何人，再也不要相信任何人，再也不要對任何人坦承他內心最重要的秘密。他知道他從這次的事件中學到了很多。他學到了保持冷靜和絕對不要讓人接近你，因為他們只會傷害你。  
  
沒錯，他學到了他的一課，可是那並不代表他現在就可以簡簡單單地領會跟上。他還沒有擺脫痛苦。而且，醜老巫婆的地獄啊，這 **真的** 很痛。比任何狼人變型可以重傷的還要傷。  
  
_他會讓你心碎。_  
  
步履蹣跚地走向他扔棄的衣服，他彎下腰去撿起來。不過一旦當他跪到地板上的時候，他就再也沒有任何力氣再站起身了。他抓起他的衣服，然後將他的臉埋進去，模糊脫口的啜泣和攔截熱淚。  
  
「他很快就會恢復他的理智的。」  
  
雷木思嚇了一跳，謹慎地抬起他的頭幾公分，好看見是誰說了話。是彼得，他，看起來有點不知所措和不自在，站在離他幾呎遠的地方並往下注視他可悲的模樣。  
  
「天狼星，我是指，」彼得說道，朝雷木思的方向投來坐立難安的瞥視。「別擔心，他……他有時候會有點衝動，而且他總是行動不假思索。」  
  
「彼得……」雷木思強迫他自己抬頭透過他淚漣漣的雙眼看他。「多…？你在這裡多久了？你聽到什麼了？」那並不真的很重要，因為很快地，不管怎樣人們就會知道他的化狼症，可是他希望在那之前可以離得遠遠的。他並不想要看見更多嫌棄的表情。  
  
「事實上……」彼得尷尬地盯著他的手，它們不安地絞在一起。「我上來這裡拿另外一盒柏蒂全口味豆，接著你和天狼星突然進來。我……那個，我不想要給你我在看著你的印象，而且我以為如果我試圖溜出去的話，你們會聽見我，還有，那個，我只是待在我的床上然後……」他漸漸沒了聲音，然後對雷木思扔了無助的一瞥。「對不起，老哥，我不是有意要偷聽的。」  
  
「所以你全都聽到了，雷木思結論道。他差點辨識不出他自己的聲音。那聽起來十分地空洞又冰冷。  
  
「呃，對，我聽到了。」  
  
「好極了。」雷木思吐出一口重重的嘆息。「你現在就能走了。我不會把你撕成碎片。」接著他再也沒辦法抵抗下道啜泣，快速地再次將他的臉埋入被他淚水浸濕的衣服。  
  
「呃……」他聽見彼得不自在地清了清他的喉嚨。「我不認為你會，呃、把我撕成碎片。」傳來腳在扭動的窸窸窣窣聲，接著雷木思在他肩膀上感覺到一隻汗濕的手的輕觸。「別擔心，好嗎？」彼得以安慰的聲音說道。「天狼星老是說蠢話。他不真的是那個意思。」  
  
「當然他是，」雷木思喃喃著。  
  
「對啦，好吧……也許他是，」彼得承認道。「可是……我能肯定一旦他稍微想想的話，他就會改變心意的。」  
  
雷木思並不相信，但是儘管如此，他非常地感激彼得試著安慰他。他並不是感激那些話語──他純粹是對彼得待在這裡陪他感到感激不已。  
  
雷木思吸吸鼻子，然後飛快地抬頭看了一下彼得擔心的臉龐。「你不……怕我嗎？你現在不會也痛恨我嗎？」  
  
彼得緊張地扯扯嘴巴。「不咧，我不恨你。我的意思是，你被咬了真的不是你的錯，對吧？我的表親告訴我，他一個鄰居的孩子也被狼人咬了──不對，等等，是鄰居的孫子……不管啦，那個孩子被狼人咬了，而且她還非常地小，並沒有在她第一次的變形中存活下來，那真的教人很難過什麼的……我不會否認當我聽見你告訴天狼星你是狼人時，我嚇得半死。我以為你也會咬我們，接著我們也會在我們的變形期間死掉，可是……這個，對我而言和天狼星還是有點不同，對吧？我有時間去聽你說了什麼，然後我想了想，我猜要是鄧不利多批准的話，那他就有安排妥當，所以是非常安全的，接著我能肯定那 **是** 安全的。因為天狼星是對的，鄧不利多絕對不會危害他的學生。」  
  
「謝了，」雷木思在新的淚水落下他的臉龐時，虛弱地說道。「我……謝了。」  
  
「我能肯定天狼星也會理解的，」彼得說著，現在更有自信了。「他大概只是從來都沒有真的學到任何關於狼人的事情。他的家庭並不真的很友善地對待那些、呃……狼人。你不會相信這個，可是當他來到霍格華茲的時候，他徹徹底底地深信那個人對於他所做的事情有很好的理由。那花了詹姆一段時間，直到他說服天狼星事情有那麼一點不一樣。也許那和你的狼人問題是同樣的。除此以外，我們在黑魔法防禦術學習狼人的時候，天狼星沒有真的很專心。他跟詹姆當時正企圖要讓莉莉．伊凡和艾蜜莉．席維爾注意他們。我還記得是因為歐茲里教授那時候說了， **『如果你們不停下干擾課程，我會花錢去請狼人來咬你們』** 。就那麼剛好你就是他所說的狼人？」  
  
「 **什麼** ？」雷木思在他的驚嚇中發出尖聲的啜泣。  
  
彼得縮了一下。「只是開玩笑、只是開玩笑啦，」他趕緊說道。  
  
「哦。好，對，」雷木思虛弱地說著。他終於強迫他自己再站起身子，將他溼答答的衣服扔到一旁，然後抓了一件新的，他穿上它。「我……」他無助地聳聳肩。「我只想要在我打包我的東西以前，再晃過城堡最後一次。如果……如果我們沒有再次再見到對方的話……唔嗯，再見，彼得。很高興能認識你。你是個很好的朋友，我甚至找不到字眼對於你不為我身為狼人而恨我可以說，說我有多感激。」他對彼得伸出了一隻抖個不停的手。  
  
彼得，不知為何，並沒有握住他的手。「你是什麼意思？你要 **離開** ？就因為天狼星？你瘋了嗎？你不能這麼做的！」  
  
雷木思以虛弱又沒什麼心情的笑聲笑了起來。「這不只是因為天狼星。一旦學校其他人知道我是什麼，他們就──特別是他們的父母親──就會火冒三丈又嚇個半死。家長不會要他們的孩子跟像我這樣的人同處一室的。」  
  
若有所思地，彼得咬了咬他的下唇。「你可能是對的，」他承認道，「我可以肯定少數家長會嚇壞了……可是，你到目前為止都可以隱瞞了──沒有什麼好改變的啊。我不會告訴任何人的。」  
  
「謝謝你，」雷木思低聲說著，被彼得的忠誠給深深地感動了。「但是天狼星……他聽起來不像是他願意幫我守住這個秘密。」  
  
「天殺的……所以你現在要怎麼做？你會去別的巫師學校嗎？」  
  
「不可能的，」雷木思無助地說道。「首先，他們不會接受我去。我的爸媽試過說服世界上每一個巫師學校接受我，可是鄧不利多是唯一一個願意的。其次，一旦預言家日報聽見這個，絕對會變成一個公開的醜聞。接著對我而言不管怎樣就是結束了，你懂了嗎？我就只能到麻瓜世界試試我的運氣。」  
  
「爛斃了，」彼得咕噥著。「這一點也不好……聽著，你為什麼不在跟天狼星談談？跟他解釋。他 **得要** 理解的。」  
  
「我不認為他會再跟我說話了，」雷木思慘兮兮地低語道。抵抗著他的淚水，他抓起他的斗蓬，轉過身子緩慢地走出寢室，走出交誼廳，那裡的人們還在慶祝著，還有走出葛來分多塔。他的腳自動帶他向觀星塔過去。沒錯，他現在想要獨處，除了黑暗和環繞他的星星以外什麼都不想要。  
  
他放鬆的吸了深深地一口氣，在他踏入戶外的空氣中的時候。當一道殘酷的聲音叫住他時，他大為驚訝地嚇到了。  
  
「你在這裡做什麼？」  
  
當然，是天狼星。他總是在他生氣或難過的時候來到這裡。雷木思應該要知道他會在這裡遇見他的。雷木思並不知道要怎麼回應。他來這裡想要什麼？ _我想要看看星星，然後記住我們曾經在這裡有過的美好時光。我想要再多假裝一分鐘，那個美妙的夢境仍舊是真的。_ 可是他什麼也沒有說，他只是沉默地繼續佇立在那裡。  
  
「滾開，」天狼星情緒欠佳地說道。  
  
直至現在雷木思才注意到，天狼星並沒有穿任何東西包覆住他赤裸的上半身。他一定冷個半死了！雷木思的第一個直覺是衝到天狼星的身旁，給他他自己的斗蓬和緊緊地抱住他，使他保持溫暖。但是他知道那不是個可行性的選擇。  
  
「沒有法律規定禁止狼人到特定的建築物上，」他平靜地說著，努力讓他的聲音聽起來很沉著。  
  
「那又怎樣？」天狼星厲聲說道。「我不在乎，離我遠一點就對了。如果你不現在就滾開，我會 **讓** 你離開。」  
  
「對啦，繼續啊，把我從觀星塔上扔下去，還是說你的偉大計劃是什麼？」雷木思說著，隨著時間變得越來越生氣。  
  
「哦不，」天狼星陰冷地說道，「我不是個沒心的怪物。」  
  
「你知道嗎，天狼星？」雷木思苦澀地說著。「我認為你 **才是** 。」  
  
「很好！」天狼星猛然站起。「很好，隨便你怎麼看我！我不在乎！我不在乎一頭狼人怎麼看我！」他衝過雷木思，然後衝下螺旋梯。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

感到十分地失落，雷木思逗留佇立在他的位子上。 _所以這就是怎麼結束的。我責怪他身為一個沒心的怪物，而他責怪我身為一頭狼人。_  
  
天狼星憤怒地再次重步跺過走廊。雷木思為什麼就不可以別來打擾他？那頭笨狼人持續在他心頭縈繞還不夠，不，現在他還親自現身把天狼星已經搞砸的夜晚砸得更爛。很顯然地，雷木思連個他對天狼星做了什麼的都問心無愧！是啦，他為什麼應該要？那是天狼星笨死了，才會假定狼人會對任何事情問心有愧。  
  
他為什麼一直都沒有看見這個發生？為什麼？他怎麼可以這麼笨！每件事情現在都完全說得通了。雷木思在任何方面從來都沒有敞開他自己。他從來都沒有告訴任何人關於他的過去或他家的任何事情。實際上，天狼星並不了解他的任何事情。 _我只知道他喜歡睡覺和閱讀……好極了，真是個用來建構關係的絕妙基準。_ 雷木思從來沒有給過他任何東西──一直以來，天狼星才是那個樂於將他自己展現給那個 **白痴、背信棄義、邪惡、沒心的狼人** 的人。天狼星才是那個在他們友誼的一開始，就將他脆弱的一面展現出來，還將他所有的恐懼都告訴了雷木思的人。天狼星才是那個在最初就表白了他的愛的人。天狼星現在肯定了雷木思很久以來，一直都隱藏住對他的愛戀感覺──可是他從來沒有告訴過天狼星任何一點點。 _等等，我又在想著那些原來的想法了。他並 **不** 愛我。他只假裝了是。_哦，還有雷木思也從來都不同意愛愛。他總是試著在他們之間保持距離。  
  
「我恨你，雷木思．路平，我真的、真的很恨你。」在更多含糊的咒罵針對特定的狼人之後，天狼星感到半裸奔過城堡真的是很蠢的一件事。而且他很冷。 _為什麼是現在？_ 他沒有頭緒地好奇著。接著他決定要做的第一件事情就是告訴彼得這件事。沒錯，彼得有權利知道他們前任朋友的真實故事。  
  
當天狼星抵達的時候，彼得已經在他們的寢室裡了。「哦，哈囉天狼星。你已經跟雷木思談過了嗎？」  
  
「關於什麼？」天狼星以繃緊的聲音問道。  
  
「關於他的狼人問題啊，」彼得實事求是地說著，造成天狼星的嘴巴闔都闔不起來。  
  
「你已經知道了？」他不敢相信地問道。  
  
「是啊。我聽見了所有的事情，而且我已經和雷木思談過了。」  
  
「啊。」天狼星懷疑地看了彼得一眼。「他告訴你什麼樣的謊言了？他有試著操控你嗎？」  
  
「當然沒有。」  
  
「 **彼得** 。」天狼星往前踏了一步，嚴實地抓住彼得的肩膀。他強調了接下來所說的每一個字。「雷木思．路平是狼人。」  
  
「是啊，我知道，天狼星，」彼得忐忑不安地說著。「我是說，他人一直都很好，不是嗎？他在我的學校作業上幫了很大的忙，而且他一次都沒有惹上過麻煩。事實上，他總是在我們想要玩一個不怎麼好的惡作劇時，阻止我們的那一個。」  
  
「他──他 **背叛** 了我們所有的人！」天狼星絕望地說道。他知道彼得是什麼意思。天狼星也想到過那個想法，嘗試過理解雷木思．路平這個人一直以來看起來的樣子，和那個狼人之間怪異的不同之處。「你沒弄懂嗎？他不是我們以為的那個人。他是個狼人，彼得，而且你應該知道那代表了什麼意思。」  
  
「我不懂耶，天狼星，他到目前為止有做過任何真的很壞的事情嗎？我不認為他有。我認為你應該給他一個機會。」  
  
「你瘋了，」天狼星難以置信地說著。「你不可能是那個意思吧。」  
  
「你不應該告訴任何人這件事，」彼得說道，說話突然變得更加膽大無畏。「你知道他說了什麼嗎？一旦每個人知道關於他的真相，他就沒有機會被允許進入任何其他學校。天狼星，求求你。你不能毀了他下半生，只因為你現在對他很生氣，因為他、呃、 **背叛了** 你。」  
  
那些話很傷人，而天狼星甚至不知道是為什麼。一方面，他並不想要毀了雷木思的下半生，另一方面，他想要就這麼做作為報復之舉。為什麼彼得要現在打動他的良知？為什麼雷木思不能乾脆就到其他任何一所學校去，還有離天狼星遠遠的？可是，不幸地是，事情並不是如此簡單。  
  
「他不應該獲准到這裡來的，」天狼星嘀咕著。  
  
「我能肯定鄧不利多夠了解狼人，所以他能確定我們在這裡依舊是安全的。」  
  
「我就是不懂為什麼 **鄧不利多** 會允許狼人來這裡，」天狼星平靜又憤怒地說道。他感覺像是鄧不利多也背叛了他。「我是說，他應該是要 **抵抗** 佛地魔和黑魔法還有黑暗生物的。」  
  
「是啦，可是鄧不利多總是有一點與眾不同，對吧？也許這只是他讓狼人站到他這邊的睿智的另一步。」  
  
「可是我不想要狼人站在我們這邊。」即便是他在說的時候，天狼星發覺到他聽起來就像個叛逆的小孩子。當然鄧不利多才不會詢問天狼星的許可，如果他想要執行一個新計畫的話。「我就是搞不懂，」天狼星慘兮兮地說著。「所有的人都有可能會是狼人，卻偏偏是雷木思．路平。我的意思是，他一直都是我所認識的那個最善良的人……」  
  
「這嘛，沒有人是完美的，」彼得賢明地說道。  
  
就在那時候，雷木思再次進入寢室。他低垂著他的頭，連費心短暫地望他們一眼都沒有。不發一語地，他從他的床下拉出他的行李箱，開始將他的所有物扔進去。彼得向天狼星扔了一個哀求的表情。憤憤不平地，天狼星用他的手指咚咚咚地敲擊他的床柱。  
  
「你在做什麼？」他要求著要知道。  
  
雷木思突然停下他的動作。他的手，正握著一本天狼星早先灑了南瓜汁的書本之一，在打開的行李箱上方猶豫不決。慢慢地，他往上看向天狼星。  
  
「這嘛，看起來像是什麼？」他平靜地說著。「做札拉堤閃電干擾戰術？和佛地魔王決鬥？」  
  
「哦，好笑、好笑、好好笑，」天狼星輕蔑地說道。  
  
「雷木思，你不用走的，」彼得說著。「我們不會告訴任何人的。」他向天狼星扔了另一個哀求的一瞥。  
  
不過，雷木思的雙眼一下子也沒有離開過天狼星的。最後，天狼星看向了他處。他再也沒有辦法忍受雷木思眼裡沉默的指責。  
  
「好啦，我不會告訴任何人啦，」他咕噥道，咬緊了他的舌頭。接著他再抬起頭看，並對雷木思扔了個致命的怒瞪。「我不是個沒心的怪物。我不想要你到處亂跑，告訴每個人天狼星．布萊克毀了你的人生。而且我不想要欠你人情。」  
  
雷木思簡短地點點頭。「好吧。」他深深地吸了口氣，從他的床底下拉出他的望遠鏡，站起身來遞給天狼星。「你能把它拿回去。我也不想要欠你人情。」  
  
天狼星更用力地咬緊了他的舌頭。雷木思好大的膽子居然這麼做！他甚至再也不重視天狼星給他的珍貴禮物！  
  
「留著吧，」天狼星冷冷地說著。「我用不著它。我已經有一個望遠鏡了，就如同你知道的。我很顯然地在你身上浪費了太多的錢，可是現在已經太晚了。」  
  
「我會把它付給你的，」雷木思決絕地說道，並把望遠鏡放到一旁。「這花了多少錢？」他惡狠狠地抓起他的錢包，把它翻轉過來，所以所有的硬幣掉到了他的床上。  
  
「三十三加隆、三西可和三納特，」天狼星以一種無聊的嗓音細細背誦。「你不用付還我納特，」他以一個冷笑補充道。  
  
雷木思抓了狂似地數他的錢。他的雙頰在他把他所有的硬幣都交給天狼星時變得通紅。「這是十加隆、一西可和七納特。你晚一點會拿到剩下的部份，」他尷尬地說著。  
  
「謝謝，」天狼星冷笑地說道。他把硬幣放入口袋，但接著又決定還給雷木思一加隆。「那是你聖誕節買給我的乾草棒的，」他傲慢地說。「哦對了……」他取出另外兩個加隆，粗魯地把它們推進雷木思的手裡。「然後那是我今天晚上灑了南瓜汁的書的。」  
  
雷木思，不知怎地，立即把三加隆還給了他。「拿回去，那是你教我咒語和符咒的所有時間的。」  
  
天狼星才不會要，然後將那些加隆扔回到雷木思的床上。「留著吧，那是你幫我寫的所有論文的！」  
  
彼得他臉上交替著緊張的懷疑表情看著整個過程。雷木思煩躁地用他的手指梳過他細長的頭髮。他再度抓起望遠鏡，然後塞進了天狼星的懷中。  
  
「把它拿走。我不想要。」  
  
天狼星把它往前推回給雷木思。「我也不想要。」  
  
「拿去就對了！」  
  
「我已經告訴過你：我不需要！」  
  
「我也不需要！」雷木思粗魯地把望遠鏡推進天狼星的懷抱裡，天狼星並沒有抓住它──接著它伴隨著一聲巨響墜落在他們之間的地面，在那破裂成許多的小小碎片。雷木思吃驚地抽了一口氣，然後往後退了一步。天狼星吞了口口水，朝下盯著殘骸。那破碎到無法修復的境界。就像他們的友情。  
  
他以冷冰冰的輕視看了雷木思一眼。「你能把它清乾淨吧。這是你的錯。」隨之，他走向他的床並拉起他的床簾包圍住他，緊緊地關上。  
  
他清醒的躺了好幾個小時。他聽見雷木思和彼得的也都去睡了；接著最後是艾力克斯和克里斯，他們在派對上待了很長的時間，也終於抵達了。很快地，他聽見艾力克斯細小的打呼聲從房間的另一側傳來。彼得幾分鐘後也停止在他的床上翻身，表示他現在也睡著了。天狼星，不知怎地，今晚沒有辦法入睡。他的腳很冰冷（很有可能是半裸待在觀星塔的關係），而他繁亂的心就是找不著平靜。他痛苦地記起，他一直無法入睡的另一個晚上。他只要謹慎地去拉開雷木思床鋪周圍的床簾。要是雷木思並不是醒著的，他只要等待和清清他的喉嚨幾次，直到雷木思會咕噥道，「唔？天狼星？是你嗎？」接著天狼星就會說，「睡不著」，然後雷木思就會回答，「進來」，接著他們就會縮在一起。那會更好，要是天狼星說，「我很冷」的話（即使他並沒有真的很冷──畢竟他只是需要一個藉口，好爬進另一名男孩的床裡），因為接著雷木思就會緊緊地撫著他的背，直到天狼星向他保證他現在已經非常地暖和了。  
  
現在天狼星只能抱住他自己的枕頭到他胸前，然後試著去想他隔壁床裡那隻狼人以外的任何事物。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.09**  
>  嗯…好的，蠢狗一隻  
> 歡迎鞭打！  
>   
> 接下來會出現更多更蠢的蠢事  
> 蠢狗嘛～沒辦法（被狗咬）  
>   
> 月底的Only進入倒數了耶～哦哦哦！  
> 真是叫人迫不及待XD  
> 對吧對吧對吧？  
>   
> 


	14. 酒後真心

**第十四章  
  
酒後真心**

 

對天狼星而言，接下來的幾週並不太好過。  
  
第一週的時候，他徹徹底底地忽視雷木思，和彼得交換了幾句話，然後把他絕大多數的時間都花在獨自生悶氣上。他沒辦法專心在他的課業，因為他的心緒不斷地神遊到別的事情上去。要假裝雷木思並不存在實在很困難，因為他們大多數的課都一起上，分享一間寢室，還有在大廳裡同一張餐桌吃飯。可是他可以說的是，雷木思也盡其所能地避開天狼星的陪伴。他待在圖書館直到夜深了，課堂上，他選擇離天狼星最遠的位子，而且吃早餐的時候，他寧可什麼都不喝也不想要求天狼星把咖啡壺遞給他。  
  
當週末來臨時，天狼星決定他已經受夠了。他偉大的計畫就是到豬頭酒吧喝個爛醉，忘掉所有的事情。可是在五杯火燒威士忌和蒸氣冉冉的一個馬克杯的三頭蛇蘭姆之後，他變得更加鬱悶寡歡，然後決定離開。  
  
回到霍格華茲，他毫無目標地掠過走廊。最後，他在一副盔甲旁邊坐下，憂愁地注視著一張會動的金髮少女和她穿著閃亮盔甲騎士的照片。很幸運地，大多數的人都已經在他們的寢室或交誼廳裡了，而他是唯一少數不正常的。但接著某樣不知怎地抓住了他視線，讓他從他沮喪情緒中分心的東西。他的雙眼追逐著一束長而閃亮、搖擺著的金髮馬尾。他的眼睛向下瀏覽到穿著細高跟鞋的腿上。 **喀噠、喀噠、喀噠** ……細高跟鞋的穩定聲響；而那束馬尾隨著每一步優雅的步伐由一側晃向另外一邊。最後，天狼星的神智重新組合了起來。他倉促地連忙站起身（他得抓住那套盔甲以避免跌倒），然後大喊，「嘿、蓓琳妲！」  
  
那紮金髮馬尾停下了搖擺，然後她轉過身子。「天狼星。」她以她淡藍色的眼瞳冷酷地打量他。  
  
「蓓琳妲，我得要道歉。」天狼星趕上她，然後用一隻手在她肩膀上穩住他自己。「妳是對的。妳是對的……我錯在不該去吻那個噁心的路平。」  
  
她皺了皺她短翹的鼻子，苛刻地審視他。「你喝醉了。」  
  
天狼星緩緩地輕笑。「是呀，我猜我是吧。」他又笑了一下。「妳有沒有聽過俗話說 **酒後真心** ？我現在可以清清楚楚地了解，而我知道我要什麼：妳。」在她甚至能夠回答他以前，他已經粗魯地將她拉近他，重重地吻上她的唇。她起初掙扎了一會兒，可是他並沒有放開她，於是她最後放鬆在他懷裡，還有回吻他。他像是他的人生都依賴向她似的激吻她。他的舌頭漫遊過她的嘴，品嚐它的甜蜜滋味。一隻手貪婪地滑入她的上衣裡，揉著她嬌嫩光裸的肌膚，同時另一隻手停滯在她堅挺的臀部上頭，好色而粗魯地揉捏著它們。當他終於因缺氧而頭暈目眩時，他不情願地放開了她。  
  
「天狼星，」她上氣不接下氣地低語，然後再次往他靠向前去。  
  
「跟我來，」他嘶啞地說著，用一隻手臂抱住她纖弱的腰，領她走向葛來分多塔，上到他的寢室內。他渴望性愛，他需要一場 **好** 的性愛，而且他 **現在** 就需要。他以前從來沒有和蓓琳妲上過床，但他確定她很棒──根據她的外貌來判斷，絕對有很多的男孩子都對她有興趣。他將她拉進他的床，然後快速地關上床簾。他甚至連費心去施下靜默咒都沒有。 _讓他們聽見我們_ ，他蠻橫地心想。 _讓他們聽見我是個多棒的情人，讓他們聽見我如何令小蓓琳妲愉悅地呻吟我的名字。_  
  
毫無遲疑地，他開始脫去蓓琳妲的衣服。當他揭露出她的胸部時，他花了一下子欣賞它們完美的外型。  
  
「不太糟嘛，」他咕噥道，然後伸出一隻手去碰觸她。稍稍地呻吟和顫抖，她靠向了觸碰。她解開了將她頭髮繫成馬尾的髮夾，微微晃了晃她的頭，所以她閃耀的長髮垂下她光裸的肩膀。  
  
「嗯，我喜歡，」天狼星含糊地說著，把她拉進另一個熱吻中。在他雙手交纏進她的頭髮裡時，他好奇著他怎麼會更加喜歡雷木思細長的淺棕色髮絲，比起蓓琳妲絲滑的長髮。他怎麼會更加喜歡雷木思的骨瘦如柴，比起蓓琳妲的嬌柔曲線？他為什麼會選擇去親吻雷木思龜裂的雙唇，當他可以擁有蓓琳妲豐滿紅嫩的唇瓣？碰觸雷木思滿是疤痕的皮膚又有什麼好的，相較於蓓琳妲柔嫩的皮膚？還有她糖果屋與香水的氣味，不是比雷木思的老舊閣樓與秋天森林的氣息更加迷人嗎？  
  
邪魅地笑笑，蓓琳妲將她的長腿之一彎過他的臀部，把他拉得更近。  
  
「哎，妳好性感，」他稱讚她，並把她拉上他的大腿。  
  
「你也是，」她氣喘吁吁地低語道。她以她的長指熟練地解開她衣服的鈕釦，接著天狼星再次好奇起來，他怎麼會更加喜歡雷木思總是有墨水污漬和長滿了繭的手指，比起她完美外型又修整完整的。天狼星用另一個吻捕獲她美味的豐滿唇瓣。輕聲呻吟著，她好色地移靠上他，而天狼星敢說這個會成為他有過的最棒的性愛……直到他聽見一陣哽咽的嗚咽聲、匆忙的步伐和被關上的門扉。他凍結了一會兒。一股痛苦萬分的醒悟傳進了他的心裡，那一直都被慾望及酒精給蒙蔽住了。  
  
「天狼星？你愛我嗎？」蓓琳妲問道，大大地對他微笑。  
  
忽然間，天狼星的心神不寧加深了。他和蓓琳妲．馬份在一張床上，她幾乎要完全赤裸了。他誘惑了她，然後帶她上來到…… _天殺的該死，我做了什麼？_  
  
「蓓琳妲，」天狼星無助地說著，試著從他們的擁抱中捲起他自己。「妳現在該走了。」  
  
「抱歉？」很顯然地，她仍然還沒有發覺到他有些不對勁。  
  
「你該走了，」天狼星堅定地重複道，試圖維持住他模糊不清的發言。「 **現在** 。」  
  
「什──你是什麼意思？」她用一種異常高亢的聲音問著。她的身體僵直，還有驚愕的表情出現在她臉上。  
  
「我們──我們不應該做這個的，」天狼星試著聽起來很理智。  
  
「為什麼？什麼……？ **為什麼** ？」  
  
將所有的偽裝扔到背後，天狼星把她推下他的大腿，離開床舖和把她的上衣遞給她。在這麼做的時候，他很明顯地轉過頭去，像是他可以因此免去她的羞辱，那實在是很虛偽，當然啦。他已經看得夠多了。  
  
「我很抱歉，蓓琳妲，」他簡短地說道。「你是對的，我醉了。否則我絕對不會做出這個的。這不代表任何事情，當然。對不起。」朦朦朧朧地，他變得清醒多了，這是他這週第二次拒絕某人，在他們正要上床的時候。蓓琳妲，然而，卻有著與雷木思些許不同的脾氣。  
  
「 **什麼** ？」她嘶聲說著。「就這樣？這不代表任何事情？你只是需要有人發洩你的性需求，而我正好有空，是嗎？只是一場不錯的幹砲！你知道什麼嗎──我 **不** 是妓女！ **你** ，天狼星．布萊克，你才是那個可怕的大變態！」她的聲音拉高，而天狼星能肯定每個在寢室裡的其他人都可以聽見她。憤怒地發著抖，蓓琳妲拿出她的魔杖，在天狼星有任何時間反應過來以前，她便對他發射了一記螫人蠱。一聲伴隨著疼痛和驚訝的大叫，天狼星摔倒了，很不優雅地跌在他的屁股上。憤怒地哼著鼻子，蓓琳妲抓起她的上衣，那在天狼星被下惡咒時掉到了地上，快速地把它穿起，然後踢了他的下體──用她的細高跟鞋。極端痛苦地哀嚎著，天狼星在地板上縮成一團。她極其輕蔑地看了他一眼。  
  
「你噁心透了，這是我為你做的最後一件事！我再也不在乎你來自良好的純血家族了！我寧可在我的餘生都保持單身，也不要嫁給像你這樣的混帳！我對於所有人只因為我的美麗外貌有興趣感到 **厭倦** 透了！梅林的褲子啊，為什麼每個人都這麼 **自負** ？」隨之，她氣憤地和受挫的自尊心咻地離開了房間。  
  
依舊痛苦地顫抖著，天狼星疲倦地倒在他的床上。他覺得她的發脾氣和那粗暴的踢擊是他應得的。可是有些事情更加讓他煩躁。她說過的一些事情。 _我對於所有人只因為我的美麗外貌有興趣感到 **厭倦** 透了！_這讓他搞到煩躁是因為幾個月之前，他對雷木思說過了一些挺類似的話。 _我們太像了，_ 他忐忑地心想。他並不喜歡這個想法。首先，他為她感到遺憾，因為他十分能理解她所說的意思。那讓他對他所做的事情感覺更加糟糕。其次，因為他並不想要變得像她一樣。他總是認為他自己比其他純血家族還要來得好。  
  
哎哎叫著，他揉揉他發疼的太陽穴。他深信他的眼睛會這麼灼燒，就是因為這個疼痛。他不應該喝這麼多的。還有好幾件他不應該做的事情。他今天嘗試的那些事情之中沒有一件有幫助的──恰恰好相反。 _我猜我只是喝得還不 **夠** 醉而已，_他最後總結著。  
  
抓起他的斗蓬，他再次走出寢室，偷偷溜出城堡，然後漫步回到活米村。他又多花了好幾個小時在豬頭酒吧裡。事實上，他並不記得他在那裡花了多長的時間。他並不記得他多喝了多少，還有喝了什麼。他也不記得他是怎麼回到城堡裡的。  
  
他記得的是，不知為何，一道刺耳的女聲把他叫了起來。有太多刺眼的光線，太響亮的聲音和太多的極度疼痛。哎哎叫著，他將毯子拉過他的頭頂，企圖將光線和噪音阻隔在外。沒有這樣的機會，他感到一道咒語發射到他身上，而這，很顯然地，是用來叫醒他的感官的。那只讓事情變得更糟糕。他現在感覺到了他腦袋裡的陣陣抽痛，而且他感到想要──  
  
「噁，」他並無不是很清楚地作聲，和乾嘔。憑空出現地，一個碗現身在他的大腿上，他快速地坐起，用它來嘔吐。  
  
「帕琵！」那道教人不舒服的弘亮嗓音叫道。  
  
在他的打嗝之間，天狼星快速抬頭看，認出麥教授模糊的輪廓。  
  
「哦 **幹** ，」他哀號著，另一股膽汁的酸味跟了上來。  
  
「言行，布萊克！」這道斥責感覺像是個山怪的木棍重擊到他的腦袋。  
  
天狼星哀哀叫著，他感到他胃部新的翻滾攪動，然後很快地彎得更深入碗中。嗚噎著，他堅守著不放。每一個移動痛得像是要死了，而他強烈地希望他可以就這樣再昏迷過去。他聽見有人靠近，那腳步像是細小的針在他頭裡面。 **喀噠、喀噠、喀噠** ……那奇怪地提醒了他其他事情……細高跟鞋、長腿、金髮的馬尾巴……  
  
「哦 **幹** ！」  
  
「 **布萊克** ！」  
  
天狼星又縮了一下，然後決定再也不要用那個字了──只要那代表了他可以從麥教授的洪量聲音中脫離，還有那帶來的痛苦的話。他看到龐芮夫人過來站到他的身邊。那位堅定的護士用力地拍打著他的背部。  
  
「唔嗯，我沒有太多能夠幫你的。你只是得把那所有的都吐出來。」  
  
「我不特別為他感到難過，」麥教授酸溜溜地說著，對天狼星嘔吐物的味道皺了皺她的鼻子。「他應得的，而且我希望那真的很痛苦，他才會從中學到一課。」  
  
她不用擔心──這 **的確** 很痛，而天狼星覺得連最微小的意願再去喝任何酒都沒有了。好吧，在這當下，他並不想要喝或吃 **任何東西** 。終於，再也沒有任何東西從他胃裡出來。他還是感覺得到反胃，而他不確定感覺是否有變好或變糟，在現在所有東西都清空之後。顫抖著，他往後靠進他的枕頭，試著避開對上麥教授。龐芮夫人以一個快速清潔咒淨空了碗，接著交給他四顆紫色藥片。  
  
「把這個吞掉，它有助於減緩頭痛，」她命令他道。  
  
感激不已地，天狼星拿起了藥片並把它們狼吞虎嚥掉。他願意做 **任何事情** ，如果那可以停下這該死的頭痛。  
  
「好了，布萊克先生，」麥教授以她最危險的聲音說著。「我想這個欠缺了一個解釋。」  
  
「我……我不認為有什麼解釋，」天狼星膽怯地說道。「我就只是……喝得太醉了，我猜。」  
  
「你喝得太醉了？」麥教授脫口而出。「這就是你的藉口？你知不知道發生了什麼事？活米村居民發現你冷冰冰地躺在外頭街道上！你失去了意識！如果他們沒有發現你或沒有及時通知我們呢！或者錯誤的人撿到你呢！你得到了一種最嚴重的酒精中毒！你很幸運的是你還能感覺到頭痛！」她的鼻孔外擴，而且她看起來像是她很樂於對他發射一記會讓他頭痛加劇的詛咒。  
  
天狼星更往他的枕頭縮進去。「抱歉，」他困窘地咕噥道。  
  
她憤憤不平地噴氣。「像是你道歉會改變任何事情似的。」  
  
天狼星接著決定最好閉上他的嘴。  
  
「葛來分多扣一百分。我對於我學院的人展現如此的行為感到深切地丟臉。接下來的一個月，你每個傍晚六點鐘都會有勞動服務。」她轉向龐芮夫人。「他這個傍晚可以離開醫院廂房嗎？」  
  
「是的，我想可以。」  
  
「非常好，布萊克。準時到我的辦公室來。還有如果再有像這樣的事情發生的話，保證那會是你最後在這所學校的最後一天了。」  
  
天狼星只能點點頭。他並不敢回嘴跟指出他會錯過魁地奇訓練。魁地奇……僅僅是在掃帚上翻筋斗的想法就讓他的胃部再次翻騰。他匆忙抓起了碗，然後把他的臉埋進去。在他的嘔吐之間，他可以聽見麥教授離開了房間。他鬆了非常大的一口氣她走了。當他結束之後，他虛弱不堪地再躺回去。  
  
「他媽的該死，」他喘氣說著，「這是永遠不會停止了嗎？不可能我可以喝掉那麼多酒精吧。這現在應該都出來了才對。」  
  
「這個嘛，親愛的，這不只是因為酒精而已。你的胃部發炎了。你會在嘔吐上好幾個小時，我敢說，」龐芮夫人毫不關心地說道。  
  
天狼星發出小小聲的嗚咽，然後慢慢地躺下，小心不要動得太大。  
  
那天剩下的時間完完全全是場折磨。他抖得像是他發了燒，而且沒有足夠的毯子數量可以驅走他的寒冷。在他腦袋裡的陣陣抽痛並沒有停下，儘管他吞了許多的藥片。  
  
六點鐘到了的時候，不知怎地，他已經四個小時沒有嘔吐，而龐芮夫人肯定他的酒精中毒現在已經被治癒了。以顫抖而虛弱的雙腿，他蹣跚著向麥教授的辦公室前去。她要他糾正她一年級生的顏色轉變論文。那個題目並不是很複雜，可是那些小小的潦草字母一點也無法減輕他的頭痛。有生以來第一次，天狼星對於老師們得要辨認出這些學生製造的潦草字跡（經常都是廢話）感到難過。 三個小時後，他終於獲准離開。他這個晚上除了筋疲力竭地陷進他的床鋪以外，什麼也沒有做。  
  
這就是第一週。  
  
下一週只稍稍好轉一點點。他寢室裡的其他男孩子不斷地戲弄他關於蓓琳妲對他做了什麼。唔嗯，艾力克斯和克里斯有啦，不管怎樣。彼得大多只是對他翻了翻白眼，而雷木思……唔嗯，不如說在他們之間的距離變得比以往更加遙遠。  
  
天狼星總算找到新的策略來應付事情。他像是他以前從未做過般的埋首致力於學校作業和魁地奇訓練。很幸運地，葛來分多魁地奇隊長允許了他留在隊上，雖然他會有一個月的時間不能參與訓練。可是天狼星保證了他會在他的空閒時間獨自訓練。而他確實做了。  
  
有時候他花了好幾個小時待在他的掃帚上，任由寒風吹走他所有的苦惱和憂思。時常，他會用盡他所有的力氣猛揮他的球棍，以打擊搏格抒發他緊張的情緒。一般來說，他會去詛咒鼻涕卜或他的一些史萊哲林嘍囉達到目的，可是他太過害怕會再次惹上麻煩。他知道麥教授會摩拳擦掌，並對她的威脅言出必行。葛來分多隊長倒是對他的進展感到相當高興。有一回，他甚至問了天狼星他如此地使勁訓練，是否是因為他想要向詹姆一樣去魁地奇專校，還有成為魁地奇職業球員。天狼星並沒有任何答案。是的，他想要去專校（或隨便其他的地方都好）和詹姆在一起。不，那並不是他如此使勁訓練的緣由。  
  
他專心致至於課堂上，取代想出新的惡作劇。他有條不紊地做他的作業。有天，連麥教授都給他前一週期間她專門只保留給他的致命目光以外的賞識表情，還問了他他是否想要成為一名化獸師，因為他剛剛才寫出了他在霍格華茲六年半以來第一篇完美又像樣的論文。他花在更正麥教授的年輕學生的論文跟小考的勞動服務，也幫助了他在變形學上的進步，然後突然間他變得很擅長該科目。  
  
其他老師們也相當替他感到高興。史拉轟教授建議他成為一名藥劑師（因為他在他治療疣的魔藥方面表現得異常出色），而波八吉教授想要他成為電力學研究員。只有歐茲里教授抱持懷疑態度。他大概有注意到天狼星最近的行為就像是暴風雨前的寧靜之類的東西。  
  
週末是最糟的部份。他幾乎想念起上課，因為他現在沒有事情可以做。週六早上的時候，他早就已經完成了他接下來整週的所有作業。彼得現在正在抄寫，然後沒有其他天狼星想要花時間在一起的人。他並不被准許去活米村，而且還有好幾個小時才是他和麥教授的勞動服務。在花了兩個小時來來回回踱步和想著要做什麼之後，他決定要寫信給詹姆。  
  
他在寒冷的貓頭鷹屋裡坐了一個小時，啃咬著他的羽毛筆。他應該要寫什麼給詹姆？他能夠告訴他多少？考慮到他從來沒有告訴過詹姆關於他和雷木思之間的關係性質，要找到正確的字眼還挺困難的。而回憶不斷地縈繞在他心頭讓每件事情變得更加糟糕。  
  
_對我來說，愛情的意思是你對某些事情極其確定。你就是 **知道** 那是愛，而且你絕對不想要再次失去它，因為你無法失去對方而活。愛情的意思是，你跟對方在一起時能做你自己，還有你因為這樣而愛著彼此。這表示說，你永遠支持對方，然後你永遠都會為了對方在那，不論那代表了什麼意思。你會為了你愛的人做 **每件事** 。如果你感到生氣或難過，一個來自你愛的人的微笑一下就能讓它消失無蹤，因為他們的陪伴就能足以讓你快樂。_  
  
天狼星生氣地咬住他顫抖的唇瓣。有夠虛偽……他沒有辦法相信。他沒有辦法相信他曾經為了雷木思所說的那些好聽話而淪陷。 _當然，你能在跟對方在一起時做你自己，對啦，那才不是你真的做的事情，是嗎，狼人路平？_  
  
吸著臭味濃烈的貓頭鷹便便的討厭氣味，天狼星忍不住還是想起了他們在貓頭鷹屋這裡有過的吻。還有所有其他他們共享過的吻……天狼星曾經是那麼地 **肯定** ，他曾經就是 **知道** 那些吻別有意涵──某些很特別的東西。天狼星感受那麼強烈的東西怎麼會在最終只是個幻覺而已？ _愛情不就是愛著和被愛著嗎？_  
  
接著突然間，他好奇那是不是就是蓓琳妲（還有其他的女孩子們也是）所感覺到的。天狼星的親吻對她們而言，是不是也曾經是某些特別又別有意義的東西？天狼星是不是也對她們做了雷木思對他做過的事情？ _好心的梅林啊，我真的是個超級大渾球。也許我真的該去修道院才對，在我的餘生都維持單身漢，並再也不親吻任何人。或者我只親吻同意接吻除了感覺良好以外，不須具有任何意義的人。沒錯，你應該把愛情排除在外的。愛情只會讓每件事情更加複雜。_  
  
得出了這個結論後，天狼星終於開始寫信給詹姆。  
  
  
**嗨詹姆，  
**   
**我希望你一切安好。我就沒有了。生活現在慘斃了。你看嘛，我以為我和某人在談戀愛，可是那個人卻背叛了我。那個人對我隱瞞了事情──非常、非常重要的事情，而我認為你得要誠實對待對方，還有你不應該在你和別人談戀愛的時候假裝成某個不是你的人。不管怎樣，現在已經結束了，然後我對此感到很高興。看吧，我總是告訴你愛情是給浪漫白癡的思想。附帶一提，你還是想娶伊凡嗎？我很好奇你怎麼能夠肯定地說出你愛上她了。我以為我也很肯定我跟那個很笨、很笨的人的愛情，可是結果卻是我錯大了。如果你也錯了怎麼辦？你知道的，詹姆，我不想要告訴你你是個浪漫白癡諸如此類的。好吧，你是，不過我猜我現在知道那是什麼感覺了。我很遺憾她沒有回應你的感受。你是怎麼處理的？不過我猜就你來說有點不一樣。我是說，你還是想跟她在一起，可是我再也不想跟那個白癡的人在一起了，那份背叛依舊發疼。唔嗯，有一天我喝到醉翻了，然後小麥麥失去了理智，當然啦。現在我有一個月的勞動服務，而且我不能夠再做任何劫盜式的事情了，因為她威脅要把我扔出學校。真是個小甜心的女人……就像你現在大概可以說，生活現在 _無聊死了_ 。無聊到我寫了這麼長的信給你。你大概會因為我寫的這封垃圾而笑掉你的頭，不對嗎？如果你做了，去你的，詹姆．波特，你這毫無同理心的渾蛋！你暑假的時候會在家嗎？我知道啦，在那之前還有很長一段時間，可是我幾百年沒見到你了，因為你 _總是_ 有你的魁地奇比賽。如果我們不會很快就見面的話，我就會你有多徹底的白痴、魁─地─奇─和─伊─凡─迷─戀─一─直─線，還有你是個怎樣的惡作劇達人了！**  
  
**拜拜，**  
  
**天狼星**  
  
**PS.　不要餵理察太多食物！他正在減肥。（像是那會有效似的……）**  
  
  
輕輕地對他自己嘆息，天狼星將郵件綁到理察二世的腿上，然後在他會恐慌和燒掉那封可笑的郵件以前送貓頭鷹離開。接著他下了樓，到外面散散步，一直都很不安地好奇詹姆會不會在看信時確實把他的頭給笑掉了。  
  
在吃過午餐之後，他躺在他的床上，他像是無聊到離譜的境界，快速瀏覽過他的麻瓜研究學課本。他停在有摩托車的那一頁。心嚮神往地，他讓他的手指刷過那張照片。摩托車對他來說代表了自由和獨立。他現在渴望來趟極度狂野的兜風。他很確定那會和騎一根掃帚非常地不同。更加舒適，理所當然地。然後是引擎的隆隆作響聲，然後這龐大的摩托車會給你穩定的感覺──一根小小的掃帚所無法給予的。  
  
就在那時候，雷木思進來了。他停頓了一下子，就像是他並沒有預料到會在這裡碰上天狼星。一般來說，他們徹徹底底地忽視對方，也不會交談過一句話──像是他們兩週前以來所做過的事一樣。馬上地，天狼星翻過一頁，假裝他深深地專注於他的哦─超─叫─人─興─奮的書裡。在他的眼角之外，他望著雷木思拾起他的戶外斗篷，接著趕緊離開了房間。  
  
雷木思這個傍晚並沒有回來。他隔天整天也沒有回來。中午時分，天狼星開始擔心了，雖然他厭惡那個天殺的狼人仍然可以讓他如此感覺的事實。下午的時候，他再也沒辦法隱藏起他的擔心，然後問了彼得哪不對勁了。  
  
「嘿，彼得，你最近有看見過雷木思嗎？」  
  
「哦，好在你提醒我。我差點就忘了。他告訴我給你這個。」彼得給了天狼星四個西可。  
  
「我要這些做什麼？」  
  
「我猜想他還是想把望遠鏡付給你。」  
  
天狼星憤怒地盯著他手裡的硬幣看。「他從哪裡得到錢的？」他問是因為他知道雷木思並沒有很多錢。  
  
「他幫助好幾個年輕學生他們的黑魔法防禦術功課，然後他們因此付了一些給他。」  
  
天狼星扮了個鬼臉。 _我要為此殺了他！_ 「可是你知道他現在在哪嗎？」  
  
「這嘛，我猜他還在醫院廂房裡。」  
  
「醫院廂房？」天狼星不安地重複道。「為什麼？他生病了嗎？」  
  
彼得抬了抬他的眉毛。「昨晚是滿月，」他低聲說著，所以只有天狼星可以聽見他。「所以他情況還是很糟。」  
  
「哦，」是天狼星想到所能說的。昨天就是滿月。天狼星完完全全忘了這件事。是滿月，而雷木思……變形成了狼人。所以那是真的。雷木思．路平真的， **真的** 是個狼人。聽見彼得說那些話讓每件事更加真實。  
  
但是那究竟是什麼意思？身為一名狼人是什麼意思？滿月有什麼樣的力量？雷木思有一件事情說對了：天狼星真的並不了解任何關於狼人的事情。他決定那現在得要改變了。和一名狼人住在一間寢室確實需要對那對象多一點的知識。除此之外，如果他想成為一名正氣師，如何辨認……和對抗一名狼人肯定會證實是很有用的，對吧？  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.13**  
>  算是過度期的一個章節……然後有九千多字（………）  
> 接下來〝痛痛的〞大概一點點  
> 〝超爆笑超爆笑挑戰蠢狗二字極限的〞大概很多點XDDD  
>  ~~好像應該要懷疑一下笨狗狗是怎麼升上六年級的~~  
>  總之  
> 將會慢慢揭露兩人好氣又好笑的和好過程  
> 請拭目以待囉=v=  
>   
> 


	15. 永遠都有抉擇的機會

**第十五章  
  
永遠都有抉擇的機會**

 

於是天狼星動身前往圖書館。他並沒有經常到那裡去，老實說，他壓根兒就不清楚哪裡可以找到狼人的書籍。  
  
_好吧，我猜那會在黑魔法防禦術區，_ 他沉思著。這花了他一點時間去找到所說的區域，但是接著他最終還是發現他自己站到了一櫃櫃的黑魔法書籍前方。他感到被數量龐大的書籍給徹底擊潰。 _你們為什麼會需要這麼多的書啊？沒有人會把它們全都拿來讀的。他們為什麼不能乾脆選擇最重要的就好？_  
  
最後，他從書架上抽出一本關於黑暗生物的辭典。他看了看四周確保沒有人正在看著他（他絕對不要人們認為他，天狼星．布萊克，對黑魔法有興趣。他也不想要人們認為他喜歡閱讀或工作。）他決定走到放有麻瓜研究書籍的角落去。只有非常少的學生選修這門科目（而天狼星選了只是為了使他母親很煩），然後真的選了的大多數學生，選修只是因為他們不用花太多的心力。根據書上一層薄薄的灰塵來判斷，有很長一段時間沒有人使用它們了。  
  
感到這裡很安全，天狼星打開書本，翻到『W』為字首列舉的黑暗生物的最後一頁。那裡── **狼人** （Werewolves）。天狼星的呼吸變得急促，當他，既興奮又害怕什麼會出現之時，開始閱讀起入門。  
  
**狼人，就像吸血鬼，屬於半人類。狼人是會在滿月夜晚期間變形為狼的男性或女性。這些人在他們狼的型態下，然而，卻不是尋常的狼。儘管真正的狼較有堤防心，遠離人們，而且只要他們沒有受到威脅的話，是頗愛好和平的，狼人則是會攻擊人類的兇惡且具攻擊性的怪物。他們是唯一會主動尋找人類獵物的生物，也因此經常被視做所有黑暗生物裡最黑暗與最危險的。**  
  
**一名人類變成狼人是被另一個狼人所咬。這樣詛咒沒有治癒方法：另一個為什麼狼人會如此危險的原因。狼人無法被輕易地抹殺。他們具有極端強大的力量，而且有時候連索命咒都不足奪走狼人的性命。結合好幾種索命咒通常會有成效，不過最安全的方法依舊是一顆射穿心臟的銀製子彈。另一種可能性是殺了人類型態下的狼人。雖然人類的部份具有黑魔法資質，他們卻不如狼般強壯（詳見W. 凱瑟隆：《如何對戰狼人》）。然而，這些實踐導向了道德上的爭議，例如有多少的人性隸屬於狼人人類狀態下等問題（詳見R. 彌立柏：《人或狼？》）。現今，許多自由黨政治家要求賦予狼人與人類同等的法定身分。狼人犯罪率卻不利於前述要求。此外，無可否認的，或早或晚，狼也會掌握人類型態下的狼人。因此，有廣為人知的提議如建造狼人保護區，他們可以與他們的同類居住在那，並且不會侵犯到人類。這也可以大大減少詛咒的擴散。**  
  
天狼星啪地合上書本。他讀得夠多了。他感到不舒服，而且趕緊離開了圖書館，就像它是塊他會學到更多恐怖事實的黑暗之處。  
  
他沒有辦法將他讀到的東西趕出他的腦海。麥教授在他放空重寫過去十年的學院統計作為他的勞動服務時，責備了他好幾次。  
  
「布萊克先生，雖然瑞莎．薩明頓是個和你差不多糟糕的麻煩製造家──她也 **沒有** 因為對馬桶施咒，評論人們的排泄物而失掉三萬五千五百五十五分。」  
  
「呃、對，抱歉。」要不是天狼星今天處在這麼奇怪的心情下，他可能會默默地恭賀那女孩棒透了的點子，而且他可能會在心裡做筆記，也去嘗試相似的事情。現在他只是聽話順從地繼續他的工作，還有重寫另一份瑞莎．薩明頓的罪行。  
  
半個小時之後，麥教授終於讓他離開。慢吞吞地，天狼星站起身子走向門口。當他走過一半時，他停下來猶豫不決地轉過身。  
  
「怎麼了，布萊克先生，有什麼事嗎？」麥教授不耐煩地問道。  
  
「我能問你一個問題嗎，教授？」  
  
她誇張地嘆了口氣。「可以，你可以問我一個問題，還有不，我 **不** 會准許你下個星期去活米村。」  
  
「我不是要問那個，」天狼星咕噥著。「只是……我一直很想知道……到現在為止有段時間了……你知不知道狼人有沒有機會去、呃、避免狼掌控他人類的那一面？」  
  
她猛地吸了一口氣，然後給了他一記銳利的一瞥。「你為什麼要問？」  
  
裝做很隨意的樣子，天狼星聳了聳肩。「只是我一直想知道的事情而已。我讀了……一些東西。」  
  
「是嗎？」天狼星注意到她比需要地更抓緊了她的羽毛筆一點。「這個，布萊克先生，我不確定我明白你的問題。」  
  
「我的問題很簡單：如果你被咬了，然後成了狼人的話──你能夠停止變得像狼一樣嗎？」  
  
「當然不行！」她厲聲對他說道，就像他只是在問黏巴蟲會不會說話。「那就像是自然定律一樣。如果你被狼人咬了，你再也無法阻止在滿月期間轉變成狼人，像你不能阻止太陽升起，因為你不想要它升起。」  
  
「我不是那個意思，」天狼星說，有點輕微的不耐煩。他很確定麥教授只是裝做沒有弄懂他。「你看嘛，如果有人是狼人，狼通常，或早或晚，也會掌控狼人的人類型態，對嗎？就像……變得越來越不像人類，越來越接近怪物，你懂嗎？」  
  
「究竟是誰告訴你這些垃圾的？」她銳利地問道。  
  
「我讀到的，」天狼星反抗地說著，感覺有一點點被她把他當作一個自大的小孩來對待給冒犯了。「從書上。」  
  
「相信你夠大到知道書本不總是闡述事實，」麥教授有點冷酷地說，而且有個清清楚楚的警告在她的語氣裡。  
  
「好啦，那個，我又能相信什麼？」他為他自己辯護。「我並沒有對狼人特別有研究，然後我想我可以信賴學校圖書館的書本。」  
  
她洞悉的目光一下子也沒有退散。「你應該要了解，很多敘述或寫到關於狼人的事情都有點不正確，即使是名氣響亮的作者所著的高等級書籍也是。此外，在特定的主題上有不同的觀點總是好事。否則的話，那就會像是書籍審查了，不是嗎？我們必須允許我們的學生建立他們自己對事情的觀點。」  
  
「就算是錯的？」天狼星挑戰她。  
  
「通常，如果人們被某樣事物說服了，沒有東西能夠改變他們的觀點，不論有多少書寫了其他的東西。他們只加入他們想要找到的理解。」  
  
「妳這有點先入為主了，不是嗎？聲稱人們永遠不會改變他們的心意？」  
  
「我不認為我是這裡先入為主的那一個，」麥教授以強硬的聲音說道。  
  
「天殺的該死，我從書上讀到的！」天狼星氣沖沖地說著。「那不表示我有先入為主，只是因為我從書上讀了一些東西和現在問妳！那就是為什麼我在問啊，對吧？因為我想要找出事實真相！」  
  
「言行，布萊克，」麥教授訓斥他。  
  
「抱歉，」天狼星咕噥道，還是對她有點生氣。  
  
「好吧，你的問題，」她勉強地說道。她的鼻孔又在大張著，這表示她非常地激動。「我不知道你是從哪裡讀到的，但是我可以建議你也去讀些其他的東西。我推薦扭特．卡曼德的《怪獸與牠們的產地》。那很短，可是對該存在有最適當的描述。」  
  
「好啦，我會去讀的，也許。可是你的觀點是什麼？你認為有機會去對抗狼嗎？」  
  
她銳利地透過她的方形眼鏡看他。「很好，如果你想要聽聽我的觀點……我相信邪惡是不能被強加到某人身上的。沒有人生下來就是邪惡的。沒有人能被強迫成為邪惡的。相信你知道連抵抗蠻橫咒都是有可能的。我相信永遠都有抉擇的機會。」  
  
_沒有人生下來就是邪惡的……_ 天狼星緩緩地點點頭。「是的，我同意。可是……我猜抵抗有時候是比較難的，不是嗎？為了特定人士會更困難，對吧？」  
  
「我也是這麼認為的。後果會大大地影響我們，無庸置疑。」  
  
「所以……你是說即使是狼人也能，假設說，對抗他們的、啊、天性？」  
  
「是的，就像其他人一樣。」  
  
天狼星並不認同這最後的說法，可是他不想要去爭辯，所以他只說了，「我懂了。謝謝妳的回答。晚安，教授。」  
  
「晚安，布萊克先生。還有容我警告你：如果你告訴任何人，我會將你的餘生變形成一隻蛞蝓。」  
  
「是的，教授，」天狼星說，好奇麥教授知道了多少。如果他能確認她也知道雷木思的秘密的話，和她談論會變得比較簡單，但是他並不是百分之百肯定他知道的話，說出真相實在太過冒險。  
  
於是，他得要小心和低調。他一週只能問她一個問題，不然任何其他事物都會變得高度可疑。他詢問他的問題，就如同他會定期在床頭櫃發現四西可。另天狼星難受的是，雷木思持續教授年輕學生，賺取金錢償還給他。  
  
「教授，我有個問題：狼人和化獸師之間有什麼不同？」  
  
「你為什麼會有興趣，布萊克先生？」  
  
「這嘛，我對化獸師非常有興趣。我想能夠變成一隻動物超有趣的。可是是狼人的人也會變成動物，所以我想知道那也許不是真的那麼有趣的東西，而是比較……呃……」就在這時候，他記起了她也是位化獸師，所以他客制住自己使用『噁心』這個字眼。「……奇怪。」  
  
「變成動物的能力確實是很罕見。化獸師與狼人之間的主要差別，是化獸師透過選擇變成動物，而狼人沒有選擇的機會。他們只會在滿月期間變成狼──而且他們無法閃躲。然而，化獸師能夠選擇他們想要變形的時間。再者，要成為一名化獸師，你需要更多的知識，而且它要求更多的技巧，即便是沒有任何魔法能力的麻瓜也能成為狼人。」  
  
隔週，天狼星又有了新的問題給麥教授。  
  
「教授，為什麼魔法部不對狼人進行嚴密監視？」  
  
「這是什麼樣的問題？」  
  
「這個，我昨天讀到預言家日報關於兩個狼人殺了一個小孩的文章。如果他們有……我不知，某個魔法部可以掌控他們的地方，那就不會發生了。」  
  
「所以就你的觀點來說，魔法部應該怎麼做？」  
  
「嗯……也許他們可以建立一個讓國內所有狼人都可以住在一起的保護區？他們可以和他們的同類待在一起，也不會對老百姓造成危險。」  
  
「 **布萊克先生** ！你沒有注意到那是多麼地不人道嗎？我真不敢相信你提出像這樣的建議！你會想要像動物園內外來的動物一樣被監禁在保護區嗎？」  
  
「我又不是狼人。」  
  
「是的，你不是，可是你很輕易就可以變成一個。只要一咬就已足夠。」  
  
「正是如此。我可能會被未管控的狼人咬上一口。然後那就會是所有這些反對像是保護區的人的錯。跟妳一樣的人對於被攻擊、被咬或被狼人殺害的無辜受害者都有責任。我敢說你甚至會說就算有狼人在這所學校裡也無所謂的，對吧？」  
  
「沒錯，是無所謂！他們是 **人類** ，布萊克，就像你和我一樣的人類。你不懂 **他們** 也是受害者嗎？所有的狼人也曾經都是無辜的人？你不認為他們應該有機會活得像其他人類一樣嗎？聽好了，布萊克先生，我不要再聽見任何你這類的差別談話，你有聽懂我的意思嗎？」  
  
「是的，教授。」  
  
這是他最後一次問她問題，因為接下來的他這個月的勞動服務就過了。現在他得靠他自己理出事情來。  
  
歷經數日新的狼人相關問題不斷讓他心煩意亂之後，他得要承認，除了再次到圖書館去以外別無選擇。這一次，他更快地找到了他在尋找的東西。獲得三本書（《如何對戰狼人》、《人或狼？》和《提防滿月》），他再度往麻瓜研究書籍的角落前去。冷不防地，他幾乎撞上了一個剛剛從書架後方出現又帶著一本厚重書本的人。  
  
是雷木思。他們倆個對於出乎意料地見到對方都幾乎要往後退了一下。天狼星匆匆忙忙地把書藏到他的背後，但是他太緊張了，以致於其中一本書掉了下來。伴隨重重的一聲 **碰** 掉到了地上，展示出了暴露著髒兮兮牙齒、口水流淌出牠的嘴巴，以及牠黃色眼珠狂暴地閃爍著的狼人的封面。表示著 **如何對戰狼人** 的紅色大大字體非常地清晰可見。天狼星腳生了根似的杵在那裡，開不了口也動彈不得。  
  
「我想你東西掉了，」雷木思以冰冷冷的語氣說道，將書招喚到他的手裡，然後往前遞給了天狼星。那是他在多於一個月後對天狼星說的第一件事。  
  
天狼星將他的目光從雷木思手中的書拉開，惴惴不安地看向另一個男孩。雷木思的臉蛋看起來面如槁灰，而且你幾乎可以看見隱藏他情緒的努力。  
  
「謝了，」天狼星低語著抓過書本。他依舊將其他的藏在他的背後。「我……那個，你看，我、呃、不小心在我的癒療植物論文上睡著了，然後、呃、它就皺成了一團。所以我需要厚重的書籍把它再次弄平，你知道的？」這也是他在多於一個月後第一次直接對雷木思說話。  
  
「我懂了，」雷木思仍然以同樣冰冷冷地語氣說道，還強拉起了一個微笑。接著，他快速地往前走，在書架之間消失了。  
  
天狼星吐出了他一直屏住的那口氣，然後很快地往相反的方向走去。他對他的未三思而後行咒罵他自己。他應該要知道他會在這裡碰上雷木思的。畢竟，雷木思上個星期花了異常數量的時間在圖書館裡。匆匆忙忙地，他將他的三本書放到最靠近的書架裡，不在乎當平斯夫人會在她注意到有人弄亂她整齊而有條理的書本時放聲尖叫。接著天狼星像是圖書館裡窩藏了黑暗怪獸似地連忙離開。這倒是真的，就某個方面來說的話。  
  
看來他似乎沒有其他的選擇，除了在雷木思因為滿月而不在圖書館時才可以去了。他提早計畫他的『圖書館突襲』日。他問了彼得什麼時候雷木思會消失，還有他是否總是會在那之後待在醫院廂房。彼得對他解釋說雷木思總是會在日落前兩個小時離開，以絕對確保沒有事情會發生，然後雷木思通常會留在醫院廂房裡一到兩天。  
  
所以，四天之後，天狼星抓起他空空的書包和兩個塑膠袋，在黃昏以前去了圖書館一個半小時。他找到了三本他放錯書架的書籍，然後繼續尋找其他狼人的書籍。他又多找到十四本書。在他角落小書桌上的書堆看起來有點嚇人。接著他加上了麥教授推薦給他的那本書（《怪獸與牠們的產地》）。天狼星坐下後小心地盯著小山堆的書籍看。  
  
_要從哪開始啊？_ 很長一段時間之後，他抓起一本有可信度的新書，叫做《受害者、加害者，或是如同你我的人？現代社會裡的狼人研究》。  
  
作者是位知名的魔法社會學家，而她的研究是以眾多的統計、調查、觀察與訪問作為基礎。天狼星對於他可以信任這本書感到很肯定。很有把握地，他開始閱讀第一章節： **一般的狼人** 。  
  
**狼人：他們是誰？我們經常沒有注意到他們，這如同狼人看以來幾乎就像是人類，除了一個月裡的一天以外般可以理解。有時候我們認識了一些人好幾年，但卻突然間發現我們一點也不了解他們──因為他們是狼人。**  
  
天狼星嘲笑地哼哼鼻子。 _太對了……你需要一個例子證明你的論點嗎？我可以提供你一個。_  
  
**0.93%的巫師人口是狼人。然而，我們必須懷疑這個數字實際是更高的，有如非法居住在麻瓜之中的狼人並沒有被列入這項統計。更多的是，好幾名狼人並沒有在狼人管制處登記──從1954年起被立為可懲處的罪名，可處高達七年的阿茲卡班。**  
  
天狼星皺了皺眉。七年的阿茲卡班──這對沒有參與某些名單般的陳腐事情似乎是十分嚴酷了…… _我想知道雷木思有沒有登記？沒錯，我想他有提過那個管制處一次。_  
  
**城鎮裡，狼人人口比例只有0.12％。大多數的狼人選擇過十分與世隔絕的生活──為了相當特定的原因（能夠不受限制地變形），或是因為他們想要躲避魔法部，因為他們並沒有被登記，或者犯下了罪行，想要逃避他們的懲處。**  
  
**狼人的犯罪率是非比尋常地高。超過80％已經與魔法部惹上麻煩，過於半數的他們已經在阿茲卡班服刑，而且大約每五個狼人就有一個已經殺害過人。**  
  
天狼星倒吸了一口氣。每五個狼人就有一個兇手……他沒有辦法相信。那麼麥教授又怎麼可以說狼人是受害者？她怎麼可以聲稱狼人就和每個人一樣是人類？焦慮萬分地，他繼續讀下去。  
  
**這個比例於過去十年間戲劇性地爆增。**  
  
天狼星非常用力的吞了吞口水。要是雷木思已經殺了人怎麼辦？要是天狼星親了一名 **兇手** 怎麼辦？不，他連想都不想要去想。雷木思殺人？不，那似乎太過牽強附會了。  
  
**發生的原因，是許多狼人選擇了跟隨你不可以說出名字的那個人。更多的狼人持續不斷地被食死人所吸收。而這看上去許多是嗜血的，如字面所述。那個名字不可說的人他給予他們機會，對他們的野性本性讓步，跟從他們的天性和他們對人血的飢渴。**  
  
**64％的狼人人口是男性。許多的女性於孩童時期被咬，並沒有存活過她們的第一次變形。還有，他們經常在狼人族群之間的支配爭鬥中落敗，然後被他們的男性對手所殺害。**  
  
**狼人的壽命較人類來的短暫。**  
  
突然間，天狼星在他的心口感到小小的一陣痛楚。 _我不想要他英年早逝，_ 他心想。  
  
**他們大約會比人類要早十五年過世。原因是他們的高死亡率。特別是孩童會在他們第一次變形時死亡，其餘的死於狼人爭鬥，然而更多是被正氣師所殺。此外，有一點不可忘記的是一個月一次變形的過度疲勞會耗盡他們的氣力。**  
  
天狼星感到憤怒在他體內高漲。幼小孩童在他們的變形期間死去。能夠渡過平凡人生的幼小而無辜的孩童，假使他們沒有被邪惡的狼人咬到的話！那就是為什麼狼人應該被放在保護區。不是作為懲處，而是代表了保護無辜者的意思。為什麼人們不懂？火冒三丈地，天狼星啪地合上那本書，然後從其他書本底下拉出《如何對戰狼人》。他現在對這一本更有興致。  
  
**第一章：基本的自我保護**  
  
**有幾項簡單的規則可以確保你沒有處於被狼人所咬或殺害的危險之中。**  
  
**1\. 隨時檢查下個滿月將近之時。  
  
2\. 不要在夜間獨自外出。 _絕對不要_ 在滿月期間外出。  
  
3\. 多加注意對你而言可疑的人（見第二章：如何辨認狼人），並通報魔法部。  
  
4\. 學習防護咒語，以及更重要的是：  
  
學習如何與狼人戰鬥！  
  
這就是這本書的主旨。這將會描述所有的詛咒──**  
  
天狼星跳過那一頁剩下的部份，翻到了第二章： **如何辨認狼人** 。他扮了扮鬼臉。他希望他有早一點讀這個就好了。可是遲點總比沒有好。能夠辨認出狼人在你遇到一個時，無疑是很重要的。畢竟，你絕對沒有辦法知道是否沒有更多的狼人在這所學校。天狼星寧可要知道也不要沒有察覺。  
  
**辨認人類型態下的狼人並不容易，因為狼人非常地狡猾，而且許多會竭盡所能地使態度及外表如同任何的一般人。然而，有幾樣細節甚至是最狡詐的狼人也無法隱藏的。每當你遇上時，密切注意以下幾點。**  
  
**1\. 古怪又帶有可疑藉口的規律性缺席。永遠留意月亮週期表，並且核對前述之人在每個月的什麼時候消失。確確實實地確認，在滿月的晚上連絡他們（不是面對面的，當然囉！），或者在那天傍晚邀請他們出去。如果他們婉拒了，你幾乎能肯定你正在與狼人來往。**  
  
**2\. 外表。若是他們具有許多傷疤，你應該要立即起疑心。狼人咬傷的傷口絕對不會痊癒，而且也不能被任何的咒語遮掩。因此它們能夠很清晰地被認出：皮膚滿是皮屑和些許潰爛。如果傷口還非常新，很可能會帶有淡淡的淺綠色。你應該要有所警惕，如果他們對於展示赤裸的皮膚異常害羞的話（他們是不是連夏天都穿著他們的斗蓬？他們是不是遠離游泳？）。**  
  
_他們是不是拒絕做愛？_ 天狼星在心裡加到清單上，快要憤怒地大叫。現在那是如此地顯而易見！接著又來了，他對於雷木思阻止了他們做愛更加鬆了一口氣。光是想想和狼人做那件事……天狼星就感到快要吐了。  
  
**3\. 行為舉止。狼人經常展露出攻擊傾向。他們很容易生氣和挑起打鬥。他們想要在一段關係裡擁有支配地位。仔細觀察他們：他們是不是在他們火冒三丈時大吼大叫？他們是不是有時候會無意識地露出他們的牙齒？**  
  
_哼嗯，無法真的同意這個論點，_ 天狼星沉思著，若有所思地點點他的下巴。 _不過也許這份清單的每個論點都符合每一個狼人。否則辨識出他們所有會太過簡單了，對吧？_  
  
**4\. 狼人之力。如果你捲入了與狼人的打鬥（而這是你應該要不計一切代價避免的事情！見第七章：與人類型態下的狼人戰鬥），你很快地就會注意到他們具有異常的力量，並且可以輕易地擊敗你。如果看起來肌肉並不特別發達的人，能夠輕而易舉提起非人類可以辦到的重物的話，你應該要起疑心。**  
  
截至目前為止，天狼星並沒有注意到任何雷木思所具有的力量。不過也許雷木思只是很會善於隱藏。他做了個心理註記，未來要多注意這項論點。  
  
**5\. 魔法才能。狼人只擁有非常低階的魔法才能。他們大多數都缺乏施展複雜咒語的必備感受性。戰鬥時，比起以魔杖決鬥，他們更傾向於肉搏戰。他們很依賴他們的生理力量。**  
  
天狼星對他自己點點頭。雷木思知道很多的魔法，但他對於實際施展魔法卻非常不在行。可是又說回來了……他連學習像是滅幻咒的複雜咒語都十分快速。也許大多數的狼人只是太自大到不學咒語，因為他們更加信任他們的生理力量，並沒有發現使用魔法的需要。  
  
**6\. 銀製品。狼人對銀製品過敏。對從不配戴銀製首飾的人抱持懷疑，他們不用銀製餐具也從來不支付西可。如果狼人碰了銀製品，他們就會得到嚴重灼傷。如果你邀請了人共進晚餐，使用銀製餐具並密切觀察他們永遠都是安全的：銀製品灼傷非常地痛，狼人如果沒有痛苦地大叫，至少會有所畏縮。**  
  
**7\. 手指甲。一般說來，狼人擁有非常骯髒的手指甲。於滿月期間，他們用他們的手指甲／爪子刮過擋在他們面前的每一樣東西。保持特別警惕，如果你能發現血跡的話。**  
  
**8\. 狼人友善的態度。試著誘使人們討論狼人。如果他們表現出支持狼人的態度，你幾乎能肯定他們本身就是狼人，或者他們非法藏匿了狼人，或是與狼人有所來往。**  
  
天狼星的一口氣就卡在了他的喉嚨裡。麥教授──她對狼人表現出大於友善的態度過。哦梅林啊，要是她是──？不、不會，這不可能是的。狼人只擁有非常低階的魔法才能，而天狼星並不認識比麥教授更有才幹的女巫了。但話雖如此，她為什麼會這麼支持狼人？還有接著，一個更加可怕的想法重擊了天狼星：彼得。他並不對施展複雜咒語特別拿手。他對狼人異常友善。他沒有任何理由表現得像那個樣子──通常彼得應該會很害怕狼人，他不像其他一些葛來分多一般勇敢。天狼星的手指抓緊了桌子周圍的上邊。他沒辦法能夠忍受這個的，如果他的另一名朋友也是個狼人的話。那將會是最大的背叛。  
  
堅決果斷地，他站起身子離開圖書館。最好現在就找出來。那已經很暗了，如果彼得或麥教授的確就是狼人的話，他們現在應該就會消失了。  
  
他從圖書館跑向葛來分多塔而氣喘吁吁的，天狼星衝進了交誼廳。  
  
「彼得──」他喘氣道。「彼得！」  
  
眾人對他投射奇怪的目光。但最後，彼得從前往他們樓上寢室的螺旋梯出現。他警戒地看著天狼星。  
  
「天狼星──發生什麼事了？」他緊張地問著。  
  
天狼星鬆了口氣地大笑。這感覺像是有人將他肩膀上的重擔拿走。彼得並不是狼人！彼得是他的真朋友，一如以往！  
  
「呃、嗨彼得……」另一連串的笑聲從天狼星胸口傳出。「唔，我們可以私下說嗎？」  
  
「好，當然，」彼得說道，有一些些的困惑，然後跟著天狼星離開了交誼廳。「那麼，你想要跟我說什麼？」  
  
「呃……」天狼星抓抓他的耳朵，試圖想出一些東西來解釋他的瘋狂行徑。「呃……你有沒有聽過狼人之力？」  
  
「唔，沒有，我不認為有。為什麼？」  
  
「我讀到一些東西。你知道，狼人即使在他們的人類型態下也具有特殊力量。我、呃，想要試看看這是不是真的。」  
  
「那你要怎麼試？」彼得謹慎地問道。  
  
「這嘛，我想我們可以給雷木思帶一些重物？」天狼星羞怯地咧咧嘴。這可不是最有創意的點子，可是是他可以這麼快就想出來中最棒的。  
  
「我不知道耶，」彼得拿不定主意地說。「我是說，我們要怎麼做？我們不能就說， **『雷木思，可以請你舉起這塊石頭嗎？』** 說不太通啊，對吧？」  
  
「我們得要弄得更巧妙一點，當然囉，」天狼星說著，對彼得的蠢行為感到煩躁。  
  
「好吧……怎麼做？」  
  
「這嘛……我們可以拿些很重的東西，然後放進他的書包，要是他能不費吹灰之力拿起來的話，我們就得証啦。」  
  
「什麼的証？」  
  
「他有狼人之力啊，當然的吧！」  
  
「我以為每個狼人都有的？」  
  
天狼星煩躁地呻吟。有時候彼得真的一點也不好玩。「我只是想要看到，可以嗎？」他不耐煩地說道。  
  
彼得聳了聳肩。「好吧……」  
  
這就安排妥當了，天狼星立刻前往麥教授的辦公室，重重地敲擊她的門，並在她能回答以前開了門。他絕對不能夠給她時間掩飾值得隱瞞的任何東西。  
  
「布萊克先生，」麥教授，幸好她是人類的型態，不贊同地端詳他，可是她似乎也有點憂心忡忡。「有什麼事情不對勁了嗎？」  
  
沒有，沒有事情出錯，天狼星放鬆地下了結論。現在他只要替他像這樣衝進她的辦公室找一個好藉口。  
  
「我有個疑問，教授，」他禮貌地說道。  
  
「是嗎？」  
  
「狼人缺乏魔法才能，還有他們對複雜的咒語很不在行是真的嗎？」  
  
「是的，顯而易見地。你肯定知道，只有非常稀少的狼人被獲准了到巫師學校受教的特權。」  
  
天狼星對這答案感到有點失望。他本來希望這會是比較沒那麼平凡的理由的。他本來希望他們缺乏的魔法才能和狼人基因有所關聯。  
  
「你知不知道每五個狼人就有一個已經犯下過謀殺？」天狼星一針見血地說著。如果她仍然堅持狼人是好人，他差不多就可以確定她有些可疑之處了。也許她有個狼人情人。呃……天狼星更加厭惡地注意到他並沒有好到哪裡去。 _可是我不知道我讓自己牽扯上了什麼。我在我發現後馬上就停下來了。_  
  
「你讀了蘿莎．隆巴頓，不是嗎？」麥教授有些酸溜溜地說道。  
  
「是啊，」天狼星挑釁地說著，「那又怎樣？她是個非常厲害的魔法社會學家。」  
  
「是的，毫無疑問她是，但是不幸的是，她對算數沒有很拿手。實際的統計值應該是：你能推斷一百個狼人裡有二十個兇手。你能確實地去核對她書中最後一頁裡她的統計，如果你不相信我的話。那，這 **可能** 會是每五個狼人就有一個已經犯下過謀殺。然而，這也有可能是，有兩個狼人各犯下了十件謀殺。接著你只能說，每五十個狼人才有一個殺人犯。」她嘲弄地哼了哼鼻子。「不過當然的，這統計聽起來不像其他的一樣令人印象深刻，是吧？」  
  
「你為什麼這麼袒護狼人？」天狼星直接了當地問道。  
  
「我認為這個問題應該是：你為什麼將狼人視做次等生物？」  
  
天狼星把他的唇抿到了一起。他可以想到一大堆的回答。 _因為他們不忠誠。因為他們是叛徒。因為去殺害就在他們的天性裡。_ 可是他並沒有說出任何之一。他知道麥教授又會指責他先入為主。  
  
「好了，我只能再一次地推薦你去讀《怪獸與牠們的產地》裡的狼人章節，」麥教授責備他說。  
  
忿忿不已的，他沉重地踱步回向圖書館。當然他核對了蘿莎隆．巴頓的書的統計。他討厭發現麥教授的確是對的。那並不表示她說的每五十個狼人才有一個殺人犯是對的。究竟是誰說有狼人已經犯下了十件謀殺？那也就有可能少數的『新手』目前為止只各殺了兩個人。然後麥教授的統計就會馬上變錯的。  
  
儘管如此，他還是打開了《怪獸與牠們的產地》。接著他至少下次在她指責他變得偏執時，會有能力告訴麥教授他讀過了。  
  
那只有非常短的紀錄。作者聲稱狼人就像是其他的人類一般，除了一個月的一晚以外。他也證實了天狼星之前所讀到的：狼人主動尋找人類獵物。他們是唯一會這麼做的怪獸。更多的是，作者推薦了一本狼人所寫的關於他與化狼症的角力的書。天狼星猶豫了。截至目前為止，他只讀了由人類所寫的狼人書籍。理解狼人如何為他自己說像會很有意思。他查看了圖書館裡的書架，但是他沒有辦法找到它。  
  
_那大概太過殘酷而無法放在學校圖書館裡，_ 他沉思著。  
  
已經變得很晚了，而平斯夫人很快就會過來關閉圖書館。所以天狼星抓起他的書籍堆，將它們扔到圖書管理員的辦公桌上。  
  
「我想要借這些，」他稍稍不自在地說道。他好奇她看見他如此地對狼人有興趣，看起來會是什麼樣子。  
  
「哦，這還挺多的，」平斯夫人評論著。「你在研究黑魔法防禦術的項目嗎？」  
  
「是的，」天狼星快速地說道，對這個點子感到謝天謝地。「我在超勞巫測班上。」  
  
「我懂了。好的，那就祝你好運了，」她反常友善地說著，然後檢視每一本書。  
  
「這還不是全部，」天狼星說道。「我還有些……」他連忙回到他角落裡的桌子，然後將第二疊書籍帶到平斯夫人的辦公桌上。  
  
「哦親愛的，你真是個勤奮好學的人呢，不是嗎？」平斯夫人稱讚他說。  
  
「這是個很重要的研究項目，」天狼星真誠地說著，有一點點地紅了臉。從來沒有人告訴他他很勤奮好學。她一定徹底忘記了他是誰。那倒不是什麼很令人吃驚，因為通常天狼星像躲龍痘一樣地躲避圖書館。第一學年時，他和詹姆有一次玩了一個讓好幾頁的古老書籍變成尖叫五彩紙屑的惡作劇。於是說，平斯夫人並沒有被逗樂。她對他們剩餘的一年級下了圖書館禁令，也在那之後，他們很偶爾才會再到那裡去──而如果他們去了，那是在晚上和隱形斗篷之下，去查閱哪個惡咒他們可以用在史萊哲林身上。  
  
「我還在找另一本書，」天狼星禮貌地說道。現在他和圖書管理員相處和睦，他正好可以借用她的協助。「那叫做《狼牙赤子心》，扭特．卡曼德有在他的書裡提到過。我找遍了整個黑魔法區，可是我沒有辦法找到它。妳有這本書嗎？」  
  
「是的，我們有。但是它不在黑魔法區，」她解釋著，顯然對於學生對她的圖書館展現了莫大的興趣感到開心。「你看，它是本自傳，可是撰寫它的人並不是個知名的巫師或什麼的，所以這不是教科書。這更像是本長篇小說，所以它應該在小說區。來吧，我拿給你看。」  
  
_我從沒想過這個女人可以很親切，_ 天狼星在他跟隨平斯夫人穿過許多書架時心想，它們對他而言更像是個迷宮。 _也許麥教授是對的，我有時候 **是** 有點先入為主。_所以他表現出他最乖巧的樣子，在她遞給他那本書時，有禮貌地謝過圖書管理員，對她微笑並祝她有個美好的夜晚。他當然知道要怎麼表現得體，即使很多老師一定都會表示反對。他的父母親訓育過他成為一名貼心而舉止得體的小小傀儡，可以在家族聚會被展示出來。自從他就讀霍格華茲開始，然而，他變得越來越暴躁，會攪亂了那個『完美無暇』的家族聚會，也就因此越來越常被留在家中──天狼星對此倒是萬分感激。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.15**  
>  那個…狼人不是三年級的課程嗎？  
> 蠢狗狗真的都還給老師了這樣好嗎你XDD  
>   
> 接下來在《怪獸與他們的產地》一書中提及的參考書籍：《狼牙赤子心》就要出場囉  
> 跟許多其他Fanfiction不同的是  
> 這位作者將該書設定為別人所著  
> 而非雷木思所寫  
> 也因此雖然原文篇名同是Hairy Snout, Human Heart  
> 但為了區分兩者的差異  
> 所以篇名與文中提及的書名做了小小的更動區隔  
> 也是希望不要弄混了XDD  
> 那麼  
> 請拭目以待 ~~愛上言情小說還看得一把眼淚一把鼻涕的笨狗狗吧XDDD~~  
>   
>  P.S. 這張逼近 12000個字呢…呵呵、呵||||……  
>   
> 


	16. 他很幸運擁有像你這樣的朋友

**第十六章  
  
他很幸運擁有像你這樣的朋友**

 

天狼星在快要癱瘓的時候，抵達了他的寢室。重重地裝載著他滿滿的學校書包，和擠滿了書的兩袋塑膠袋，他跌跌撞撞地走向他的床。在他任何一個室友可以接近瞧見他帶著什麼以前，他火速地把書本都扔到他的床底下。  
  
他換上他的睡衣，將床簾拉得緊緊地包住他的床，放了兩瓶奶油啤酒和一盒甘草棒到他的床頭櫃上……在那裡，又一次地，四枚西可躺在那裡等他。將他喉嚨中的腫塊吞了下去，他把西可扔進了抽屜。這將會花上雷木思大把大把的時間，直到他將所有的錢都付還給天狼星。天狼星希望他不會那麼做。事情可以變得簡單點的，如果雷木思欠他人情的話。然而，現下，天狼星覺得他有些內疚，像是他搶走了雷木思的錢。因為雷木思得要為了不管怎樣已經壞掉了的東西償還金錢。因為天狼星知道他的前朋友並沒有很多錢，而且三十加隆對他而言是挺大一筆的。 _倔強的狼人……_  
  
天狼星從他床底下抽出《狼牙赤子心》的書，把一根甘草棒塞進他的嘴裡，然後在他魔杖的微光之下檢視著書皮。它描繪出起伏的風景沐浴在大大的滿月的光芒之中。一名孤寂的男人，仰望著月亮，背對閱覽者佇立著。  
  
天狼星打開書本，開始讀起序言。  
  
這是一個在怪物體內的人的故事。或一頭怪物在人的體內。或也許是一個人和一頭怪物的故事。  
  
這是一個關於愛與痛楚的故事。這兩個被永久被地連結在一起。這是個關於信任和背叛的故事。沒有任何一個能在沒有另一個的情況下發生。這是個在無助的掙扎下不放棄希望的故事。這是個最深處的願望，以及最深的恐懼成真的故事。  
  
這是我的故事。  
  
但同時這也是你的故事。這有可能會發生在每個人的身上。就在此時此刻。也許這已經發生在你的身上。你的人生是否不包含了愛與痛楚、信任與背叛、希望與掙扎、願望與恐懼？  
  
這是個微小而無足輕重的人的故事。可是這有可能會發生在每個地方。於是現在開始了。  
  
天狼星扮了扮鬼臉。 _我們覺得有點誇大其詞了，不是嗎？_ 他伴著些微的譏諷心想。他再次合上了書本，然後放回了床底下。取而代之地，他選擇繼續 **《如何對戰狼人》** 。他翻到第七章： **對抗在人類型態的狼人** 。這就是他現在需要知道的。他並沒有打算要和雷木思在他狼人形態下碰頭，可是他應該要知道如何保衛他自己，如果雷木思的天性取得他自我的上風的話。  
  
天狼星仔仔細細地記下筆記。這並不如他所想像的令人興奮。該名作者大多建議使用你會用來對抗任何人類的相同詛咒──他只是一而再、再而三地強調狼人有多強壯，也因此你需要反應迅速，還有你的詛咒得要很精準。更多的是，他奉勸以銀製品分散狼人注意力。所有的詛咒都被解釋得清清楚楚，可是天狼星已經知道大部份了。如果要用他們的魔杖來決鬥，天狼星怎麼樣都比雷木思要好太多了。  
  
但是這個招喚出類似銀色微塵的咒語──這個可能會很有用。天狼星伸手拿他的魔杖，然後開始練習這道咒語。魔杖的揮動相當簡單，很快地他的魔杖就發射出小小朵的銀色薄霧。他還不能完全確定這是否是真的銀，或者這只是看起來像銀。沒有辦法可以測試……好吧，他當然可以在雷木思身上測試，可是那似乎是個非必要性的挑釁。 天狼星繼續讀著那本書。終於，他讀到了一段建議在狼人他們人類型態下使用不赦咒的段落。天狼星猛地吸了一口氣。這個作者真的認為使用這些詛咒是合法的，只要你僅對狼人使用它們？不，這不可能是對的。使用不赦咒絕對不可能是對的。絕對不可能。連練習它們都不是沒關係。甚至連使用它們對抗狼人或食死人也不是沒關係的。這純粹就是絕對不對的。只是練習那些詛咒都會讓自己深陷在黑魔法之中。使用它們會表示變成像是那些你對抗戰鬥的黑巫師或生物。  
  
好吧，也許這本書就是那些麥教授提到過的──那些你不能夠信賴的。天狼星決定盡快把這本書帶回圖書館去。然後也許，和平斯夫人說說她在她圖書館裡有的書籍種類。  
  
讓不赦咒對抗狼人合法化……說真的，那個人聽起來幾乎像是他那爭取麻瓜狩獵合法化的瘋狂透了的姨媽。  
  
因為如此多的資訊而疲憊不已，天狼星躺在他的床上，從床頭櫃抽屜裡拿出詹姆最近寫給他的信，然後重讀它。  
  
  
**哈囉，我害相思的密友！**  
  
**首先，我試過不要餵理察太多，可是牠不知道怎麼跑進去學校貓頭鷹的食物儲藏室了。我現在惹上麻煩了──這還要感謝你，天狼星．布萊克和你那隻笨蛋貓頭鷹！**  
  
**我很遺憾和那笨女生的事情沒有好結果。忘了她吧，她不值得的。究竟發生了什麼事啊？可是如果你不想要談的話，沒關係的。對了，你為什麼沒有早點告訴我你愛上某人啦？而且你老是告訴我們，你絕對再也不會犯下陷入愛情的錯誤……我真的對事情再次搞砸了感到遺憾。我無法相信你運氣有這麼不好。我是說，你怎麼總是會從你許多的愛慕者裡挑到錯誤的女孩子咧？我所能給的建議是：去復仇吧！如果她是個很小女生的女孩子，你可以試試毀了她的妝，然後給她滿臉的斑點。不然你可以對她下惡咒讓她的腳變大，或者你弄斷她的高跟鞋。隨便，我確定你能想出好主意的。但是話又說回來了，你絕對不能惹上麻煩。好吧，忘了我的提議。別惹上麻煩！你絕對不能給他們理由把你扔出學校！真恐怖的處境。如果是像艾蜜莉災難之後的事情的話，那我真誠地替彼得、雷木思、克里斯和艾力克斯感到難過。別忘啦：他們只是想要幫你。別對他們遷怒。**  
  
**我暑假會回家，還有你當然能過來找我們和待上一段時間！可是我的假期開始得比較晚，而且比霍格華茲的假期還要短。然後在第一週期間，我會在掃帚工房輪班（他們會在那裡教你怎麼製造出你自己的掃帚），所以我八月以前不會在家。如果你已經可以早點過來的話，我可以問問我父母，我確定他們不會有問題的。**  
  
**到時候見啦！**  
  
**詹姆**  
  
**P.S.：我才 _沒有_ 愛上伊凡。還有你一而再再而三地開始這個真的把我弄得心煩意亂，只不過是因為我說過 _一次_ ，比起艾蜜莉我比較喜歡她，還有我想她外表還不錯。而且比艾蜜莉友善點並沒有真的很難啊，對吧？我希望這個訊息可以送進你的蠢腦袋。**  
  
  
微微的笑了起來，天狼星把信放回抽屜裡面。詹姆真的是個很棒的朋友。他幾乎沒有取笑過天狼星的害相思行為，而且還試著給予有用的建議，那個，理所當然地，徹徹底底地沒有用。可是是那樣的想法算數。詹姆想要幫忙並深表同情，而那就是最重要的事情了。  
  
天狼星一直以來都知道。愛只會隨之帶來災難。友情可比愛情要強壯多了。因為友情代表了忠誠、持久和誠實，反之愛情只不過是瘋狂的短暫感受。愛情是種疾病，它會使你做出你之後肯定會後悔的蠢事。  
  
若有所思地，天狼星在他頭上揮舞他的魔杖，招喚出銀塵的雲朵。凝視著閃爍的微小懸浮塵粒看起來還不錯。也許談戀愛有點像是被施了蠻橫咒。它會讓你做出你無法控制的事情。對你腦中的朦朧感受棄械投降看來似乎是個不錯的解決之道。接著你會完完全全地任由另一個人擺佈。  
  
最後，他睡著了。他夢到他在一整個威脅要以啊哇呾喀呾拉殺了他的法庭巫師面前，因為他吻了一名狼人。麥教授站在第一排，她不斷地告訴每個人她一直都知道他是個禍害，因為他來自布萊克家族，而且非常有成見。接著他夢到他和詹姆在玩著魁地奇，然後突然間雷木思騎著掃帚出現在他面前。他對天狼星大大地微笑，一個露出他長而泛黃的尖牙的笑容。接著他說， **我很抱歉，天狼星，可是那根掃帚無法真的飛行。** 天狼星往下看，然後突然間，他的掃帚再也沒有支撐住他，而是往下掉，而天狼星一直墜落、墜落、墜落，越來越快、越來越快，黑暗的地面沒有靠近，他一直、一直墜落著──  
  
他猛然醒了過來。他的心臟飛速地跳動著，而他的睡衣都被汗水浸濕了。他週遭的所有東西都是黑壓壓的，他沒有辦法躲開墜落的影像。他墜落進了黑暗之中，無法得知碰撞什麼時候會到來。他搖搖他的頭，像是那能夠清除他的夢境。  
  
悄然無聲地，他爬出他的床鋪，捏手捏腳地向窗戶前去。他知道如何打開它又不會發出聲響。最終，他彎過窗檯深深地吸進新鮮的夜晚空氣。他知道如何打開它又不會令其喀啦作響。最後，他傾身越過窗邊，然後深深地吸進夜晚的空氣。他因為突然的溫度變化而微微地抖了抖。他才剛剛在他的毯子裡渾身是汗，而現在他暴露在涼冷的空氣之中。但這至少理清了他昏沉的腦袋。他的目光幾乎是自動地飄向了滿月，其正穩穩而巨大地懸在湖泊上。湖水表面反射出銀色的光輝。如此這樣美麗的感受令天狼星就是無法相信，現在會有狼人在外邊的鄉間四處遊蕩亂跑，獵殺著、摧毀著這份美麗。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

翌日，當雷木思還待在醫院廂房裡時，天狼星籌劃著他測試雷木思狼人之力的計畫。他在海格到禁忌森林裡作例行散步時下去海格小屋。在小屋之後是一大堆去年的老南瓜。他對巨大的南瓜用了 **啾啾縮** 咒語，直到它們變成只有彈珠大小。接著他帶著它們，一個接一個地，帶進他們的寢室，然後把它們放入雷木思的書包，直到它被二十個迷你南瓜裝滿。  
  
那天剩下的時間，天狼星花在了閱讀上。一開始，他瀏覽過一本在說第一名狼人如何轉變的神話的書（你只能透過被狼人咬而變成狼人──所以那一定曾經有過因為其他理由而變成怪物的第一個狼人），並細細描述了狼人的歷史細節。那並沒有真的幫助太多。 接著他用他的方式，征服了一本有著迷你字體，和難以理解的語言的非常老舊的書。那敘述了很多──這麼說吧： **新穎的** ──如何治癒狼人的方式。起初，天狼星對此感到非常地興奮。如果有個解藥給雷木思，那也許他可以變成一個平凡人，然後他們就可以…… 但是他已經讀過其他的書本說化狼症是沒有解藥的。一開始，天狼星想過他也許發現了古老而被遺忘的治療方法，可是他很快地懷疑這本書是因為它的歷史價值才被保存在圖書館。書中所描述的方法往往都很離譜（滿月期間一名處子的吻），噁心（混合了處子之血及狼人最後一名受害者心臟的魔藥），或是徹徹底底的犯罪（滿月期間爬過七圈由人肉構成的圓環）。  
  
不過天狼星並沒有這麼快就放棄。不知怎地，他感覺他得要讀過它。也許，在最後一頁，會有解決之道。不出意料地，那並沒有。那只描述了另一個荒繆的治療方法。一名處子（當然啦）毫無條件地愛上了狼人，並必須在新月時期將銀製棒子貫穿他的心臟。  
  
被這本可笑又愚蠢的書弄得心煩意亂，天狼星決定今天不要閱讀了。他到外面去飛了一會兒，結束他的天文學作業就早早上床。這個晚上，他夢見了滿月，光溜溜的漂亮女孩子和 **一大堆** 的血。接著他看見了他自己和雷木思，兩個都站在足踝深的黑血裡。他們接了吻，一個甜蜜完美又溫柔的吻，但突然間雷木思從他身邊退開來。他微微笑，那微笑秀出了他長而泛黃的狼人尖牙。 **我很抱歉，天狼星，** 他說道。 **但是你不是處子。你背叛了我，而我現在將會永遠維持怪物之身了。** 他的微笑變成了冷笑，他低聲咆哮後再次傾身向前，可是這次他並沒有打算要親吻天狼星。他的雙眼閃著黃色，他露出了他的牙齒──那牙齒已經太過接近天狼星的脖子。他可以聞到狼人的惡臭口氣。雷木思狠狠地抓住他，而他的手指──爪子──深深地陷入天狼星上臂的肉裡。他試圖要拉開，但是雷木思以他的狼人之力粗暴地抓住他。天狼星記不起來有曾經這麼害怕過。 **放開我。** 他絕望地祈求著。 **拜託，我本來不知道，我只是想要幫忙的。我不知道這只有我是處子才會有效。** 雷木思大笑起來，那聽起來更像是低沉的飢餓咆哮。 **你要付出代價，** 他陰沉地說道。 **你要為所有你對我做的事情付出代價。** 接著他的牙齒深深地陷入天狼星的喉嚨。  
  
**_不─────！_**  
  
天狼星驚醒過來。他全身抖個不停。他的手急忙摸向他的喉嚨，確認那也許有溫暖的血流淌而下。  
  
「天狼星？」圍繞著他床舖的床簾被打了開來，那裡除了雷木思以外沒有他人站著。  
  
天狼星驚叫了一聲，然後連忙爬起成坐姿。「走開，」他氣喘吁吁道，「走──走開！」他伸向他的魔杖，指著雷木思。  
  
雷木思快速地往後退了一步，將他的手舉成防禦姿態。「我沒有要……我只是……我聽見你尖叫。」  
  
「走開，雷木思，」天狼星緩慢而清晰地說著。他預料雷木思隨時會攻擊他，讓他長長的牙齒陷入他的喉嚨，好藉此將詛咒傳染給天狼星。要是雷木思現在變形怎麼辦？早就不是滿月了，可是月亮還是那麼圓潤，也許……除此之外，天狼星讀到過狼人在接近滿月的日子裡異常地具有攻擊性。  
  
「離我遠一點，雷木思，」天狼星警告他道。「你不知道你在做什麼。你明天會後悔的。你現在精神不正常。」  
  
「不好意思？」雷木思說著，假裝聽起來很困惑的樣子。  
  
「雷木思，這是我的最後通牒，」天狼星被逼急地說道。「不要這麼做。如果你攻擊了，我除了自我防禦外別無選擇。而我 **會** 自我防禦，這點你能確定。」  
  
「天狼星，發生什麼事啦？」他突然聽見彼得驚恐的聲音。「你為什麼尖叫？」  
  
「彼得，待在原處！」天狼星命令道。  
  
「幹嘛啦？」艾力克斯的聲音從房間的另一邊傳過來。  
  
「你們幾個拜託安靜點好不好？」克里斯困倦地說著。「三更半夜的還有人想要睡覺耶。」  
  
天狼星暫停了一下下，試著重整他的呼吸。克里斯和艾力克斯沒有察覺他們正身陷其中的危險。他們沒有權利知道嗎？可是他已經發誓不告訴任何人，否則的話，雷木思會因此而再也無法就學。但是這真的值得冒險嗎？忽然之間他從他的眼角注意到雷木思也抽出了他的魔杖。天狼星無聲而懇求的搖搖頭。  
  
「不要，」他低聲說道。  
  
「哦，看在老天的份上！」雷木思惱怒地說著。「我沒有攻擊你的意思。拿去。」他將他的魔杖扔給天狼星，他吃驚地接下它。  
  
疑心重重地，天狼星從他手中的魔杖看向站在他床尾的那名男孩。雷木思看起來很小心翼翼，但也十分地疲倦。大概是由於他的變形。還有因為是，如同克里斯所確切指出的，半夜三更。天狼星並不知道要怎麼做。他知道危險並不只因為他有雷木思的魔杖而結束，還沒有。這可能是個陷阱。他在雷木思的狼人之力下並不是安全的。而且要是他們全都睡著了，然後雷木思……天狼星下意識地發起抖來。  
  
「好啦，我要回去睡覺了，」雷木思平靜地說道，然後轉過身去。  
  
「不，你不行，」天狼星武斷地說著。「我有話要跟你說。」他朝著門點點頭。「私底下。」  
  
「好吧，」雷木思同意道，聽起來非常地懷疑。他跟隨天狼星走出他們的寢室，進入了交誼廳。  
  
天狼星確保他們之間保持了安全距離。雷木思在火爐邊的一張扶手椅坐下，那燒剩下了餘燼，但天狼星逗留在窗邊佇立著。他深思熟慮地斟酌字句。他肯定不想要更加激怒雷木思。  
  
「你看，我沒有真的很了解你，可是你看起來總像個……理智和富有責任感的人，對我來說。」哦，這諷刺了……說狼人理智和富有責任感……「我沒有成見，你知道的？我不認為每個狼人都是完全邪惡的。因為我相信永遠都有抉擇的機會。」  
  
雷木思劇烈地點著頭。「那正是重點。我知道很多狼人選擇跟隨……佛地魔，不過那並不代表每個狼人都是邪惡的。」他給了天狼星一個奇怪的表情。那是希望嗎？「我不想要變得邪惡，或是成為佛──…佛地魔的跟隨者之一。我從來沒有選擇成為狼人，而且，醜老巫婆的地獄啊，我希望我不是。我並不想要每個月都變成怪物一次。」  
  
天狼星在他胸前叉起他的雙臂。「那很好。你不想要變得邪惡，而且你不想要成為怪物。」他用瞇起的雙眼嚴苛地審視著雷木思。「如果你剛剛告訴我的是事實的話──而我希望你說的是……唔嗯，一個理智又富有責任感的狼人不會跟人類睡在一間房裡，對吧？我的意思是，這太危險了，特別是在月份的這個時候。」  
  
那像是有東西在雷木思雙眼的後方關了起來。「天狼星，滿月是兩個晚上以前，」他以幾乎失去控制的嗓音說道。  
  
「沒錯，」天狼星尖銳地說著。  
  
「你是什麼意思？」雷木思銳利地問道。  
  
「我是什麼意思？你非常清楚地知道我是什麼意思！我做了些研究，而我現在知道狼人在接近滿月的日子裡既危險又具有攻擊性。你能對到目前為止還沒有事情發生感到非常高興。你一定知道殺了或咬了人的狼人會發生什麼事：終身監禁於阿茲卡班。你不想要的，不是嗎？那就是為什麼你不能和我們待在一間寢室裡。如果你拒絕搬出去，我就得告訴艾力克斯和克里斯。我想他們有權利知道他們身在什麼樣的危險之中。」  
  
「這是黑函嗎？」雷木思用一個模糊不清的聲音問著。  
  
「不是，這跟黑函八竿子打不著！梅林的內褲啊，我只是替我的室友擔心罷了！這是為了他們的安全！還有你的也是──要是有一天你再也無法控制你的天性，然後事情發生了……哼嗯，接著就是阿茲卡班了。」  
  
雷木思以一隻手梳過他沒洗過的一頭亂髮。「你現在能聽我一下──只要一分鐘嗎？我能解釋嗎？」  
  
天狼星聳了聳肩。「繼續吧。」  
  
「我不知道你讀了什麼，但那……」雷木思捏了捏他的鼻樑。「這樣說吧，是不正確的。我有展現出過要攻擊你們任何一個的跡象嗎？看吧，我不想要否認我會變成一個怪物，一個非常危險的怪物，一個月一次。當然那時我必須遠離你們。可是那只有一個晚上。我不會只因為滿月接近就變得具有攻擊性。好吧，有些狼人在滿月之前會具有攻擊性，不過那只因為他們很期待，而且迫不及待要變成狼。相信我，我絕對 **沒有** 期待這個。然後對我而言也很顯然地沒有理由在滿月之後變得具有攻擊性。我現在真的沒有心情去攻擊人。我只是 **累了** 。」  
  
「是啦，好吧，我相信你不期待你的變形，可是那是 **現在** 。也許有一天有東西會改變你的內在。也許有一天你也會對變成狼抱有期待。你永遠都無法知道那什麼時候會發生。重點是，你是狼人，而那表示，雖然你的心智現下或許不受影響──你的身體卻不是。然後也許有一天，你的心智會再也不夠強到足以反抗你身體的天性。」  
  
「謝謝你，天狼星，我徹底明白了身為狼人代表什麼，」雷木思頗為冷酷地說著。  
  
天狼星不耐煩地用他的腳敲打地板。「你知道的，如果這只是關於我，我也許會……我也許會再多考慮一些。冒這個險會是 **我的** 決定。 **但是** 這是還關於克里斯跟艾力克斯。我想他們應該要有選擇的機會。你不能在他們不知道的情況下，將他們置於這個危險之中。」  
  
雷木思情緒極差地輕笑起來。「唔嗯，你沒有真的給我選擇的機會，有嗎？很好，我說我累了的時候我可沒有說謊。我今晚就在交誼廳裡的這裡睡覺。這樣可以了嗎，或者我還是太接近你？你可以從裡面鎖上你的門，確保我不會去把你的喉嚨撕裂。」  
  
「這才不好笑，」天狼星簡短地說道。  
  
「我同意，」雷木思輕輕地說著。「我明天會去向鄧不利多教授要求單人房。你現在能夠離我遠一點了嗎？」  
  
「對。我現在就要去問鄧不利多教授。好好睡吧。」天狼星嘲弄地哼哼鼻子，然後衝出了交誼廳。這場談話已經促使他激動不已，他在一座看守鄧不利多辦公室的石像鬼前來來回回地踱步了好一陣子，直到他覺得已經準備好面對校長。好吧，首先，他得承認他並不知道通關密語。  
  
他悄悄咕噥過所有類別的咒罵，他走回麥教授的辦公室並用力地敲了敲她的門。一會兒後，他困倦的學院長，穿著格紋的晨袍，打開了門。她眨了幾次眼睛後才看見他。  
  
「布萊克先生？有什麼事情不對勁嗎？」  
  
「呃、是的。我需要和鄧不利多教授談談。」  
  
「現在？」  
  
「是的。這……很重要。」  
  
「很好。是什麼事？」  
  
「我不能告訴你。」  
  
「布萊克先生。我要求你 **現在** 就告訴我。如果這真的這麼重要，我作為你的學院長必須知道。」  
  
「我不能告訴你，」天狼星固執地重複道。就是麥教授仍舊看起來有點睏倦和衣冠不整給了他勇氣，像那樣子對她說話。  
  
「好吧，」她有點酸酸地說著。「跟我來。」她帶領他回到石像鬼，說了通關密碼和帶他進入校長的辦公室內。  
  
「鄧不利多教授，布萊克先生堅持現在要見你。他聲稱這非常重要，因此他不能夠告訴我。」  
  
「哦，我了解了，」鄧不利多輕聲說道。「好的，謝謝你，米奈娃。請坐，天狼星。」  
  
當麥教授已經離開了，天狼星有點歉疚地開口說道，「她不會懂的。」  
  
鄧不利多抬了抬眉毛。「我懂了，」他單純地再說了一次。「那麼，什麼樣的重大事件讓你在這樣的時間來到這裡呢？」  
  
「是關於雷木思，」天狼星毫不偽裝地說著。鄧不利多早就知道雷木思是狼人了，所以沒有理由好拐彎抹角的。「我知道他是狼人，而我一直想知道讓他和我們其餘的人睡在一間房間是不是安全的。」  
  
鄧不利多的表情在天狼星告訴他的時候，絲毫沒有變化。這位校長只是像他向來的樣子，直直地望進他的眼睛裡，給了天狼星鄧不利多早就已經知道，比他自己知曉的自己的想法還要多的表情。這讓他非常地不自在。  
  
「我可以向你保證，除了一個月裡的一個晚上以外都是非常安全的，」鄧不利多輕聲說道。  
  
天狼星吐出重重的一個嘆息。「教授……我沒有想要聽起來有先入為主的意思。我只是讀到很多的狼人在滿月之前的幾天會很有攻擊性，因為他們期待變成狼。」他尷尬地清了清喉嚨。「然後，呃、我可以肯定雷木思不期待他的變形，可是這不會說有一天他再也沒有辦法控制他的天性，還有攻擊我們之中的人，呃、卻是無意識的？」  
  
「我可以肯定雷木思．路平能完美地控制好他自己，」鄧不利多說著，而他的語氣很清楚地表達這個議題結束了。  
  
「好吧，」天狼星不自在地說道。「呃、你看嘛，我不能告訴麥教授，是因為我不清楚她是否知道雷木思的、呃、狀況。我不想要洩漏他的秘密，因為我知道要是有人發現的話，他會不能再待在這所學校或者其他學校。」  
  
鄧不利多溫柔地對他微笑。「那是非常高貴的事情。雷木思很幸運擁有你這樣的朋友。」  
  
天狼星咬著他的唇點點頭，注視著在他大腿上的雙手。  
  
「不過我能向你保證，麥教授也清楚雷木思的化狼症。我不能讓她因為他經常毫無理由地缺課，而給那可憐的男孩勞動服務，是吧？」  
  
天狼星強逼出一個笑臉。「當然。」  
  
「好極了。你還有任何其他問題嗎？」  
  
「沒有，謝謝你，先生。」  
  
「那麼你差不多該要回去床上了，否則你明天會累到沒辦法專心上課。」  
  
「是的。晚安，教授。」  
  
「晚安，天狼星。」  
  
慢慢地，天狼星走回到葛來分多塔。有些關於鄧不利多的反辯讓他忘了其他所有他想要說的事情。和鄧不利多的爭辯似乎沒有意義，因為天狼星知道，那位老巫師不管怎樣都會贏下任何口頭上的戰爭。鄧不利多可以使用邏輯來支持他的論點，他可以給你很糟的愧疚感，而且他可以扭曲週遭的所有事情，直到它們符合他的需要──然後在幾句簡單的句子之後，你得心不甘情不願地承認落敗。  
  
輕輕地，天狼星爬過畫像洞口進入交誼廳。近乎滿月的光亮照過了窗戶，讓整個房間都沐浴在那皎白的光線之中。雷木思確實留在了交誼廳裡，而且已經在沙發上沉入夢鄉。他捲成小嬰兒的姿勢躺著，在他胸前還抱了一個枕頭維持溫暖。  
  
_他很幸運擁有你這樣的朋友。_  
  
天狼星在他對面的一張扶手椅坐下，不動聲色地望著他。幾縷髮絲往前落到了雷木思的眼睛裡，露出他後頸上長長的傷口。天狼星在看到之後，他的胃就感到一陣劇痛。他想要問雷木思他是怎麼弄到的，可是他知道他絕對不會那麼做。 _我只是要多讀一些關於狼人的事，_ 他決定著。  
  
他拿起有人遺忘在桌上的羽毛筆和羊皮紙，然後匆忙寫下給雷木思的小紙條。  
  
  
**鄧不利多說你待在我們的寢室裡沒有關係。他說那很安全，還有我不應該告訴任何人。**  
  
**他才是校長，還有這是他的決定。我不喜歡他的決定，可是我會尊重它。**  
  
**天狼星**  
  
  
天狼星靜靜地在雷木思睡覺的沙發旁放了一張桌子，然後將小紙條和雷木思的魔杖，他依舊帶在他身上的，放在了桌子上頭，所以會是雷木思早上醒過來的時候就能看見的第一件東西。  
  
相當寧靜地在這裡睡覺，雷木思看起來不會再更不像狼人了。這很怪異，但是儘管雷木思整個身體沐浴在幾近滿月的光線之下，天狼星卻一點也不害怕。雷木思會攻擊任何人的事在現在看起來是如此地不真實。天狼星早先的恐懼就只是被他的夢境所喚起。他那時沒有辦法清楚地思考，而在那之後他很純粹地想要……那個，也許他想要測試雷木思。天狼星恍若無聲地歎息。有時候他幾乎是希望雷木思會表現得更像個狼人應該要有的樣子。他希望雷木思會證實他所讀到的關於狼人的事情。事實是，連聖誕樹都比他還要有攻擊性。  
  
天狼星靜靜地吸了吸鼻子，決定最後還是去睡覺。在他寢室裡的其他男孩子早已睡著了。有那麼一下子，天狼星想知道，他是否該拿他的毯子給雷木思。交誼廳很冷，而且雷木思只穿了他的薄睡衣。可是天狼星很快地就排除了這個想法。那會表示他展現了弱點。究竟為什麼給人毯子會是個弱點，他真的一點都不清楚。他只是覺得他就是會輸掉，不論他們正在爭執的是什麼樣的鬥爭，要是他現在允許他自己拿毯子給雷木思的話。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.17**  
>  嗯…依舊是蠢狗一隻的一章XD||||  
> 不過最重要的那本書開始要加入這篇故事囉  
>  ~~也是小少女小天準備出場的時候啦XDDDD~~ （被狗咬）  
>   
> 好的  
> 所以校長鄧寶也出來給雷米做擔保了  
> 接下來就真的是進入兩隻狗狗互舔互咬的階段囉 =w=  
>   
> PS. 依舊是近 10,000字的一章呵呵呵……  
>   
> 


	17. 狼牙赤子心

**第十七章  
  
狼牙赤子心**

 

隔天早上，天狼星起晚了。他前一個晚上沒有辦法在滿是思緒和情緒激動下迅速入睡。然而，雖然他起晚了，卻正是見證他狼人之力試驗的時候。雷木思，已經著裝完畢（天狼星很肯定他又會開始迴避天狼星遊戲，而且想要趕快離開去吃早餐），抓起他的書包，那已經站在地板上──然後差點跌個倒栽蔥。  
  
「哇哦──搞什……」雷木思對他的包包投射出一道困惑的目光。他試著再度提起它，這次有預料到沉重的重量，但是卻沒有成功。他用兩隻手拉起背帶，他用他的整個身體撐抵，卻是徒勞無功：那個包包連一公厘都沒有移動過。天狼星，透過他床簾的小小開口看見了整個事件，感到有一點點的失望。  
  
「呃，你在做什麼？」克里斯，牙膏沾滿了他的嘴巴，還只穿了一半的衣服，進入房間並好奇地看了一眼雷木思。  
  
「我──我提不起它，」雷木思喘氣道，依舊徒然地拖著包包。「它突然變得超重的。」  
  
克里斯被牙膏滿滿覆蓋的嘴唇彎成嘲笑冷諷。「你真是個娘兒們耶，路平。你連足以帶著你自己的書包的肌肉都沒有。真可惜你跟你的 **男** 朋友吹了，不然他就可以拿你的東西了。」  
  
在床簾後方，天狼星氣憤地將他的唇瓣抿到了一起。儘管是他和雷木思已經沒有在一起的事實也無法阻止克里斯在每個可能的機會裡發表他愚蠢的恐同症評論。雷木思，理所當然地，並沒有說出任何回應。放棄了他的背帶，他緩慢地繞著他的書包走，疑慮重重地檢視它，就像是他預估它會爆炸似的。最後，他拿出他的魔杖並試了一個移除咒。  
  
_所以你認為我用了恆黏咒？我為什麼要那麼做？對你惡作劇？我太了解你了，明白你只會無視我的惡作劇而已。_  
  
與此同時，雷木思正試圖用漂浮咒舉起包包。那成功了，但接著他顯然是對於他可以用他的手拿起包包很有信心，試著拿起它。沒有用。伴隨著一聲小小的驚呼，雷木思和他的包包摔到了地面上。  
  
「該死！」他低聲地咒罵道。「這蠢東西到底有什麼問題啊？」  
  
「呃……也許有很重的東西在裡面？」天狼星可以聽見彼得喏喏地提議著。  
  
「嗯……」雷木思打開包包往內瞧。「哦，那是什麼啊？」他把一個彈珠大小的南瓜拿了出來。「搞什……」他迅速放掉了那小小的南瓜，以至於它 **碰** 地一聲墜落在地板上。「這 **是** 什麼？」雷木思喃喃道。「這麼小的東西怎麼可能會那麼重？」  
  
「呃……」彼得緊張地哈哈大笑。  
  
天狼星翻了翻白眼。彼得非常清楚這個惡作劇，天狼星全部都告訴過他了。  
  
雷木思再次對他的包包彎下腰去。「至少有多於二十個這些東西，」他告訴彼得。一個接一個，他從他的包包裡將它們移除。看到雷木思的手為了那麼小的東西的重量而顫抖似乎有點可笑。  
  
「彼得，你是不是也覺得這些東西看起來有點像 **南瓜** ？」雷木思懷疑地問道。  
  
「唔，對啊，它們看起來像，唔，非常小的南瓜，」彼得同意著。  
  
「也許有人對它們用了還童水，」雷木思咕噥道。  
  
「或者 **啾啾縮** 咒語，」彼得補充說。  
  
雷木思的目光飄向天狼星的床。「三次機會猜是誰做的，」他以一種只讓彼得聽得見的音量低聲說道。  
  
天狼星感到些許的火光。為什麼雷木思一下子就懷疑他？這也有可能是艾力克斯或克里斯──不管怎麼說，他們在雷木思還是霍格華茲新生的時候也曾經凌霸過他啊。而且他們還是沒有很喜歡他。  
  
「他為什麼要那麼做？」彼得為天狼星辯白，那對他來說挺忠誠的。  
  
「我不知道弄一個愚蠢的惡作劇還需要理由咧，」雷木思冷潮熱諷地回應著。  
  
_你會很驚訝的，_ 天狼星陰鬱地心想。 _少看扁我了。_ 繼續假裝著熟睡，他在被窩裡窩到彼得來叫醒他為止。  
  
「嘿，天狼星，你要在十五分鐘內去上魔藥學！」  
  
天狼星誇張地裝出呻吟、抱怨和打哈欠的模樣，然後慢吞吞地離開床舖，揉著他的眼睛，讓它們看起來浮腫又睏倦。除了他和彼得以外的每個人都已經離開去吃早餐了。  
  
「哦不，我起得太晚了，都沒看到我們的實驗結果，」他發著牢騷道。  
  
「那個啊，他沒辦法提起它們。我不認為他有任何特殊的力氣，」彼得告訴他說。  
  
「那好吧，我從來沒想過他可以。我是說，看看他，他看起來壓根就不像有超級魔力的樣子，對吧？」  
  
「是啊，我猜他沒有……好啦，我去去吃早餐了，」彼得說。  
  
「好，待會兒見。」天狼星慢條斯理地整裝，他也不急著要去吃他的早餐。史拉轟有只要他出席史拉俱樂部都會無條件原諒他的傾向。  
  
課程結束後，天狼星躲在他四柱大床的床簾後方，繼續閱讀其他的狼人書籍。這一本是關於很有意思的實驗。一個科學試驗，一個想要找出狼人是否是天生邪惡或者他們只是另一種人類而已的人，找了一個狼人女孩，在她還非常小的時候就被咬了，然後觀察她在跟外界沒有任何接觸下成長。在她既沒有和人類或其他狼人接觸過的情況下，她都沒有被兩者影響。從來就沒有人教過她什麼是好和什麼是壞的，也沒有人和她提過道德規範。她就完全只是自然而然的長大。  
  
結果是相當顯而易見的。她從來沒有學過說話，她的語言只由吠叫和咆哮或低鳴所組成。她從未費心清理自己。當然，從來就沒有人教她要怎麼做，但是她似乎壓根就不對她自己的惡臭感到噁心。當她十二歲的時候，這名科學家將一隻兔子引入她的房子之中，想看看她和其他的生物會如何相處。一切起初看起來都還不錯。她甚至合諧地以她的狼型與兔子玩在一塊兒。可是有一天，毫無理由地，她把牠活活地打死了。科學家紀錄說她在兔子靜止不動後笑了。同樣的事情也發生在雪貂和另一隻兔子身上。十四歲的時候，那名女孩子死了。科學家完全毫無頭緒是為什麼，不過他認為這是因為她太習慣以她的狼型態成長，以至於她沒有辦法以她的人類型態存活過這麼多的日子。  
  
那是篇叫人非常沮喪的報告，而且有極度嚇人的東西，可是天狼星理不清那究竟是什麼。還有另外兩篇關於狼人的行為報告，但天狼星現在一點也不想要讀它們。取而代之，他再度拿起了《狼牙赤子心》，跳過了相當駭人驚聞的序文，開始讀起第一個章節。  
  
我是在滿月之夜誕生的。我不記得這件事。我不記得用人類的眼睛望著滿月感覺像什麼。我不記得毫無畏懼地望著月亮感覺像什麼。可是我猜，對個蹣跚學步的孩子而言，我想那銀白色的大球是賞心悅目的。  
  
現在，無論你對我和我的種類怎麼想──我並不是天生的狼人。我是以一個平凡、普通的巫師孩子出生的。我哭得就像是其他的嬰兒一樣，我喜歡母乳就像是其他的嬰兒一樣；我說出我的第一個字，長出我的第一顆牙齒，還有學習如何走路……  
  
某天我甚至有了一個弟弟。他比我還小了兩歲，而我所擁有的最初的記憶之一便是在我父母不在時（大概只有幾分鐘，但我當時對於這般重要的任務感到非常地自豪和富有責任感）照顧他。我記得把他輕輕地抱在腿上和餵著他南瓜泥。我記得我的父母告訴我我做得很好，而我已經是個他們可以信賴的大兒子了。  
  
三年後，我再也不是個有責任感和行為良好的兒子了。我，我的弟弟和我最好的朋友托比（所有的名字都因為保密而換成了化名）像大多數七歲男孩子的樣子：無法無天、喜好冒險、吵鬧、無憂無慮和魯莽大膽。  
  
這是我記得地如此清晰的一個時刻，我永遠無法忘記的一個時刻，一個深印在我腦海裡並且營繞著我的噩夢的時刻……  
  
那是另一場於深夜時分在森林裡找到我們三人的膽量試驗。當然我們的父母警告過我們不要在深夜的時候進入森林。可是如果有人警告你要抗拒某些事情時，你會怎麼做？  
  
天狼星忍俊不禁地咧了咧嘴。 _你當然就會去做啦_ ，他回答了問題。  
  
如果有人告訴你有些東西很危險而且嚴厲禁止的，你會怎麼做？你當然會去做囉。  
  
天狼星輕輕笑了笑。 _我想我們會處得很好。_ 但他對於這想法嚇了一跳。他在想什麼？這傢伙是個狼人耶！ _可是在這故事的時間點上並不是，_ 他試圖解釋。 _他現在只是個普通的小男孩。_  
  
在我們小孩子的心中，被禁止的東西就是好東西的意思。畢竟，我們的父母也都禁止我們去找老山姆，一個住在街尾破舊小屋的人。他是個很好的人，還教了我們如何不用魔杖生火。而且我們的父母也禁止我們到石坑去玩，然而，那個，可是那裡最刺激的遊樂場。他們禁止我們吃太多的糖絲羽毛筆，他們禁止我們熬夜，他們還禁止我們使用魔法……  
  
所以我們的唯一結論就是晚上進入森林肯定是件非常、非常棒、刺激和有趣的事情。盡管如此，夜晚的森林還是很可怕。我的弟弟查理提了好幾次要回去，因為或許我們的父母這回是對的，而且那裡真的有非常危險的東西在森林裡。但是我沒有辦法在托比面前放棄這個。他會在我剩餘的人生裡喊我懦夫！  
  
哦，要是我有聽小查理的話就好了！要是我有聽我父母的話就好了！我有多常因為我的自傲、固執和粗心疏忽被責備！  
  
有時候一個瞬間能如何將我們的人生全然巔覆是很奇怪的。那個滿月之夜對我而言就是那樣的瞬間。早先看來很重要的事情突然變得微不足道。我忍不住會想，如果那個夜晚我聽了我弟弟的話會變得如何。  
  
可是我並沒有。我在我的弟弟小小聲地用嚇壞了的聲音說著，他確定他聽見了有人──或是有東西──在矮樹叢裡時，也沒有聽進去他的話。我只是握住了他汗溼的小手，然後安慰地握了握。他是那麼地正確……  
  
當我們忽然間聽見一道恐怖的咆叫，樹枝斷裂的巨大聲響，我們全都失聲尖叫起來，接著我們發現我們正對上了黃色的眼睛。那是狼人，而且比我的童話故事書裡的還要更加嚇人。在牠眼睛之中的嗜血與兇殘使得我不寒而慄。牠至少有我的兩倍高。牠越來越靠近，飢渴地展露牠的牙齒，而我終於找回了我的聲音。  
  
「快逃！」我對著我的朋友和弟弟大喊，接著我們連忙轉身盡我們所能地逃跑。也許我們可以逃過。也許……  
  
如果查理沒有被一個樹墩絆倒的話。我在聽見他恐懼的尖叫時驚恐地停了下來。那怪物逐漸逼近他，無庸置疑地牠會對他做出什麼來。  
  
「坡！」我的弟弟對我呼喊著求救。「坡！」他絕望地尖叫著我的名字。  
  
我沒有辦法把他留在那裡。我絕不會遺棄我的弟弟。我往前衝去，抓起一塊石頭扔向狼人的頭。牠咆哮著，被激怒了，然後將牠的注意力轉向我。但接著查理害怕地啜泣起來，而狼人飢餓的眼睛猛地轉回他身上。牠往後高舉起牠的頭，發出長長的嚎叫，然後牠往前衝了過去，張開牠的嘴巴想要咬查理。  
  
「 **不！** 」我驚慌地尖叫，連忙奔上前去將查理推開。這代表了兩件事情：查理當下安全了，但我就站在他前一刻所佇立的地方。而我什麼也不能做。  
  
我在那長長的尖牙陷入我的手臂時試圖吞掉我痛苦的尖叫。「托比，快帶查理逃跑！」我大吼。我知道不管怎麼樣我都會死在這裡了，所以我不要我的犧牲白費。「快逃！」我又大喊了一次，這次虛弱了點。  
  
從我的眼角，我可以看見托比抓起了查理的手，然後和他一起逃走了。『查理安全了，這樣就足夠了』是我最後有意識的想法，在我因失血過多而昏迷過去以前。  
  
那個晚上，我堅信我死在了那裡，獨自和一個肯定會將我撕碎的狼人在森林裡。但是我並沒有死掉。數年之後，我知道咬了我的那個狼人就是老山姆。有那麼一瞬間，狼人被一名小男孩為了他弟弟犧牲而感動了。有那麼一瞬間，他的人類之心勝出了。有那麼一瞬間，他認出了我。他對他做了什麼感到悲痛欲絕。他從來都不想要把這恐怖的詛咒傳染給別人，尤其不是個無辜的男孩。於是他飛快地逃了。不是因為他是個懦夫，和害怕他做了什麼的懲罰。他逃跑是因為那是唯一可以救那名小男孩的方法。老山姆知道狼很快地將會再度掌控他的心智，而如果那發生了，我就會死了。  
  
我從來就沒有因為老山姆對我作了什麼而恨他。我知道那不是他，而是狼。確實，我十分感激。我感激他內在有那股力量將他自己從我身邊拉開，也因此救了我的性命。  
  
我也從未對我的行動感到後悔。如果我又再次遇上那個抉擇的話，我不會做出任何不同的決定。我救了查理，而那就是最重要的了。  
  
這是第一個章節。天狼星感到有點怪怪的。他沒有辦法解釋他的感覺是什麼。他只知道這是他所聽過最悲慘的事情了。一個七歲大的男孩子因為做了如此高尚的事情：救了他的弟弟，而被懲罰。那是多大的犧牲啊……他為了他弟弟的生命，放棄他自己的純真與美好。  
  
天狼星把書放到一旁。他沒有心情接收更多的悲慘事情。最讓他困擾的是，當他讀那章節時，他想到的全是小一點版本的雷木思。一個穿著滿是補丁長褲的瘦小男孩，他髒兮兮的臉頰因為在外面玩了一整天而泛紅。那是他看過的雷木思的臉，滿是恐懼，但同時也很堅決，當他保護性地站到他弟弟面前時。  
  
那比悲慘還糟：那是恐怖的、是殘忍的，是 **不公平的** ！有人因為如此良善的行為而被懲罰是不公平的。對一個七歲大的男孩，更是……沒有任何七歲大的孩子活該遇到那樣的事情……  
  
可是天狼星無法對作者表示贊同。他沒有辦法原諒老山姆所做的事情。那邪惡的狼人應該要待在室內，在某個他對人類毫無危險的地方變形才對，地下室也許。當然狼人是不容許四處隨意亂跑的，對吧？天狼星翻找過所有他借來的狼人書籍，最後終於找到了他在找的：《黑暗生物和與其打交道之人的法規。今日法規之導覽》。  
  
他匆忙地翻開頁面，差點就把它給撕破。寫著：狼人。  
  
**14：狼人必須向魔法部回報他們打算變形的地點。魔法部會檢視該地點是否可以通過。如果那並沒有達到他們的標準，能夠強迫該名狼人在魔法部內被看守的監牢中度過滿月。1961年提高了對於在滿月期間隨意四處亂跑的狼人於阿茲卡班六個月刑期的懲處。如果狼人在滿月期間咬了，或是殺了人的話，牠將會被處以終生監禁。**  
  
_我就知道！我就知道！_ 天狼星憤怒且得意洋洋地想著。那卑鄙的老山姆是邪惡的！他根本就不被允許以他的狼型四處隨意亂跑。他應該要為了他對那名小男孩做的事情被處以阿茲卡班的終身監禁才對。  
  
抵抗著他更多的評斷，天狼星再次拿出了《狼牙赤子心》，繼續閱讀下個章節。  
  
我並不知道托比或查理告訴了我的父母在森林裡發生了什麼事。當我再度醒過來的時候，我躺在了我們客廳的沙發上。我的父母和一個我不認識的女人彎下腰看我。那奇怪的女人檢視了我手臂上的傷口。我的目光移到了沙發末端，查理縮在溫暖的毛毯裡躺著的地方。  
  
他昏昏欲睡地對我笑笑。我對他回笑，然後問著大人們，「他還好嗎？」  
  
「是的，親愛的，你的弟弟很好，」那個怪女人簡短地說道。  
  
我放鬆地吐了口氣，然後再次合上我的眼睛。不論那個怪女人對我的手臂做了什麼，那像是火燒般的痛。  
  
接著我又聽見了她的聲音。她正在對我的父母說話。「我很遺憾，但這是毫無疑問的了。」她在下一句話以前長長地停頓了下。「你的兒子是狼人。」  
  
「不，」我的父親低聲說著，而我聽見我的母親大聲地啜泣。我快速地再度張開我的眼睛，看見我的父親撫慰地擁抱著她。  
  
「坡是狼人？」查理困惑地說著。「你不是啊，對不對？」他害怕地問我。「你不會變成殺了七隻獨角獸的那種怪物，對吧？」  
  
「不，當然不會，」我安慰地告訴他。「我向你保證，我才不會變成怪物。」  
  
查理放心的對我大大地笑了。「好吧。」  
  
「查理，離他遠一點，」我的母親用惱怒地聲音說道。  
  
「可是為什麼──」查理抗議著，但我的父親打斷了他。  
  
「離他遠一點！」他嚴厲地說著，抓起查理後把他帶離了我。  
  
「媽、爸──發生什麼事了？」我問道，突然間害怕了起來。為什麼不准查理陪我？  
  
但是沒有人回答我的問題。他們留下我獨自一人，並且鎖上了門。我聽見他們在隔壁的房間裡壓低聲音說話。我注視著我手臂上的醜陋傷口。那看起來像是中了毒一樣。而就某個方面來說它是。沒有東西能夠治癒狼人咬傷。沒有東西能讓那傷口消失。我陷在剩餘的人生都被刻下了印記。我被詛咒了。  
  
接下來幾天變得很奇怪。我那時並不明白為什麼我的父母表現得如此異常。他們總是壓低了聲音說話，而且一旦我進入房間，他們馬上就變得鴉雀無聲。只有查理在我身邊行為舉止正常。一切可能都會沒事的，如果不是因為我手臂上剛剛獲得的傷口的話。  
  
而且為什麼都看不到托比？一般說來，我們每天都會在外面碰面後一起玩，可是托比已經超過一個星期沒有上街了。我變得擔心起來，然後一個下午，我和查理爬過柵欄進入他的花園，對著他的窗戶扔小石頭。過了很長一段時間，他蒼白的臉旁才終於出現在窗口。  
  
「哈囉托比！」我開心不已地喊道，為再次看見我最好的朋友而鬆了一口氣。「你這段時間都到哪裡去啦？我們擔心你生病了。你現在能出來玩嗎？查理得到了一組新的大釜。我們可以煮栗子耶！」  
  
托比渴望地往下看著我們，但是他搖了搖他的頭。「對不起，坡，可是我不能跟你玩。」  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
「我父母禁止我跟狼人一起玩。」  
  
我很快地理解到，這項禁令不是托比想要打破的東西，因為和狼人一起玩肯定會很刺激的。不，他是說真的。我想要說我並不是狼人，但在話說出口以前，我明白了我是錯的。  
  
我 **是** 狼人。  
  
我是 **狼人** 。  
  
**我** 是狼人。  
  
而這就是為什麼托比再也不准和我一起玩的原因。我不懂。什麼也沒有改變。我還是同一個人啊。只不過是因為我有了這道傷口在我手臂上……可是不知怎地，那道傷口 **確實** 改變了所有事情。對托比而言，便是我在也不是他的朋友了。  
  
托比並不是唯一一個不准和狼人作朋友的。我們街上的其他孩子們全都不跟我一起玩了。只要我到外面去，父母親們就會將他們叫進屋子裡。我待在屋裡的日子越來越多，查理則是我唯一的玩伴。但是他有時候還是會出去和托比跟其他人一起玩。  
  
一個傍晚，當我又是獨自一人的時候，我在窗前坐了下來，難過地望著外頭。幾近滿月的月亮吸引了我的目光。突然間，我感到有東西在我的胸口鼓譟著，一道強而有力的拉力前來。那是道在我心中疼痛的渴望。我想要更加接近月亮。  
  
我聽見門在我背後打了開來，我父親安靜的腳步聲近入房間。  
  
「坡！」他突然嚴厲地對我大吼。「你在做什麼？」  
  
「沒什麼，」我說。「只是望著月亮。」  
  
「你怎麼敢──」在我知道發生什麼事以前，他向我走來，用他的手狠狠地打了我的臉。我驚訝而疼痛地尖叫。我試圖逃跑，可是他並沒有放開我。  
  
「不，」天狼星喃喃道。 _哦不。他要痛打他的兒子了。哦不，不要那麼做。_  
  
他又打了我，對我大吼。「你好大的膽子，你這 **怪物** ！你帶給家族恥辱還不夠嗎？我真不敢相信──我的兒子：一隻野獸！」  
  
「爸，求求你住手，」我嗚咽著。我不明白我做了什麼讓他如此恨我。  
  
我的父親粗暴地抓住我的手臂，拉開我的袖子，露出那道傷口。他將他的手指放了進去，我則因為那帶來的痛苦而尖叫扭動：他將他的手指重重地壓進我的肉裡。他的聲音甚至比我痛苦的尖叫還要大聲。  
  
「如果再讓我抓到你又在望著月亮，我絕對會讓你希望你從未出生在這世上！」  
  
驚恐萬分地，天狼星倒回他的床上。他發抖的手抓著書本，而他發顫的呼吸完全拒絕平靜下來。他一直都記得 **他的** 父親毆打他。哦對，他很清楚如果你的父母親因為你是誰而痛恨你是什麼樣的感覺。但是他的父母從來沒有在他那麼 **年幼** 的時候打過他。七歲……那個年紀，天狼星的母親也許有時候會賞他巴掌，如果他弄翻了他的南瓜汁，或者如果他到外面玩時把他的長褲膝蓋弄破的話。不過他父親頭一次拿起那支可怕的掃帚時……天狼星已經是十三歲，而且在雷斯壯面前表明了他為身為葛來分多而自豪。  
  
他現在記起了雷木思的身體佈滿了疤痕。要是它們是來自於…… _哦不。哦不、哦不、哦不。_ 氣憤難耐地，天狼星將書放進他行李廂的深處，用其他所有的書和他所有的衣服蓋住它。他才不想要繼續讀它。絕不。  
  
很自然地，今晚的睡眠對天狼星而言也並不容易。他沒有辦法避開一個嬌小瘦弱的男孩因為他的父親毒打他而痛苦哭喊的畫面。他試著告訴他自己，雷木思也許不是在十歲以前就被咬了。但是，就那樣的事情來說，十歲仍舊太年輕了。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.18**  
>  小笨狗徹底把雷米代入了故事裡  
> 雷米什麼時候有小弟了啦哈哈哈哈哈XDDD  
> 貼過來前的粗查發現減低與提升完全被我弄反了Orz||||  
>   
> 這章與下章和前面相比都相對少一點  
>  ~~要來挑戰二更嗎XD（想太多）~~  
>   
> 


	18. 我所知道的關於狼人之事

**第十八章  
  
我所知道的關於狼人之事**

 

接下來幾天，天狼星費時賣力地讀完其他狼人書籍。他讀到一本含有狼人變形的細節描述。它詳細解釋了變形是如何開始的，從指甲，然後延續到關節……它一一列出每一根骨頭是如何伸長、縮短或彎曲，以及狼的心智何時完全取得人類之心的掌控。那實在是無聊死了。  
  
之後他讀了《匹著羊皮的狼》，大多數都是對於狼人的抨擊。即使是天狼星，一個對於狼人並沒有非常友善態度的人，也沒辦法同意該書所提及的大多數觀點。他讀完了《一段關於現在社會狼人的研究》。雖然統計學並不總是精準的分析，它對於狼人和社會看起來像是相當公平的研究。作者初步總結了狼人犯罪率確實相當高，但是一般人對待狼人的態度，以及他們低下的社會地位經常是因素之一。這是天狼星截至目前讀到的最好的書。它並沒有像《披著羊皮的狼》一樣充滿成見，不像《如何對戰狼人》一樣激進，也不像《人或狼？》一樣都是妄想（該書作者真的以為狼人是毫無惡意的，而且她聲稱他們殘暴的行為全是魔法部的錯，而所有非常、非常極端邪惡的人，就她的觀點看來，並沒有害怕殺害怪物的權利。）。  
  
天狼星如此用功研究的真正原因是，他想要使他自己分心。他想要避開想著雷木思是什麼時候和怎麼樣被咬的。他想要忽視他在《狼牙赤子心》裡讀到的駭人事情。  
  
然而，在一堂無聊的黑魔法防禦術課程上，他再也忍不住了。歐茲里教授正在給他們一段關於不同種吸血鬼，以及他們相異的外表和行為模式的冗長談話。天狼星老早就停下傾聽，轉而專注地注視雷木思脖子上一道長長的傷疤。雷木思就坐在他的正前方，而他，想當然地，盡責地抄寫筆記。  
  
天狼星又多花了十五分鐘，直到他迫使他自己在羊皮紙上草草寫下小紙條：  
  
  
**你被咬的時候是幾歲？**  
  
**天狼星**  
  
  
當歐茲里教授正忙著使用投影機展示美洲吸血鬼時，天狼星悄悄地用他的魔杖點了點羊皮紙，使它漂浮到雷木思面前。  
  
他緊張地看著雷木思打開羊皮紙。天狼星可以看見雷木思的肩膀在他讀著紙條時繃緊。天狼星咬咬唇。 _我不應該這麼做的，我不應該這麼做的，我不應該這麼……_ 他在他的心中像是祈禱般不停地重複同樣的句子。  
  
折磨人的十分鐘過去，雷木思在他另一隻手繼續抄寫筆記時，往後向天狼星巧妙地伸出他的左手。好吧，天狼星肯定他只是 **假裝** 在記筆記。天狼星痛恨當他從雷木思的手中拿走那紙羊皮紙時，他們手指碰觸的那一瞬間有一股驚喜刷過他身軀的事實。他們兩個都迅速地抽回他們的手，像是他們被火燒著了似的。用著顫抖的手指，天狼星打開小紙條讀它。雷木思只寫了一個字：  
  
  
**五**  
  
  
他吞了吞口水。五……雷木思在只有五歲的時候被……只有五歲……一個五歲的男孩在見過狼人之後肯定是 **好幾年** 的噩夢連連。可是 **被咬** 了……五歲……這甚至比《狼牙赤子心》的坡還要年幼。哦梅林啊，那怎麼會發生？醜老巫婆的地獄啊，為什麼雷木思的父母親沒有將他們的小兒子照料得無微不至？  
  
深深地、顫抖地吸了一口氣，天狼星再度抬頭看見歐茲里教授結束了他的投影片介紹。其他學生都翻開了他們的課本。他深深彎下頭去，假裝完全專心一志於他之前已經徹底讀過的東西裡。他纖瘦的肩膀仍然很緊繃，而天狼星強烈渴望著伸出手去，擱在那肩膀上以示安慰。  
  
當然他並沒有那麼做。  
  
五歲……雷木思做了什麼要承受這樣的命運？不論他現下是什麼，他曾經是個無辜的小男孩，就像坡。只有五歲……  
  
下課後，天狼星連忙回到他的寢室，從他行李廂的深處挖出《狼牙赤子心》。他花了整個下午在閱讀。關於坡的第一次狼人變形，他差點就沒有存活下來。他得要在一間小小的地下室變形，而狼人是那麼凶狠地想要攻擊，但是沒有任何東西在那，所以他攻擊、咬他自己。坡的父親更為此痛打他。他為了所有事情持續地痛打男孩：要是坡發出呻吟或打了呵欠，他譴責他像隻狼人般吼叫。要是他快速地吃完他的餐點，他譴責他行為表現得像隻餓狼。他總是能從他兒子的普通舉止裡找得到像是野獸或狼的東西。  
  
天狼星讀到這名父親是如何發現坡對銀過敏，而且利用這項知識來使用銀製餐具或西可加倍折磨他。他說這是不正常的（那不就是人們對天狼星親吻男孩的說法嗎？），對銀有如此的反應，因此他要坡習慣銀。  
  
天狼星讀到坡怎麼在他九歲的生日時逃離家園（哦，這多諷刺啊！）。接著他得要停下來一會兒，因為他早餐之後都沒有吃東西，而且已經是晚餐時間了。他的胃咕嚕咕嚕大叫……他確定要是坡的肚子也叫得像這樣子，他的父親就又會譴責他表現得像是狼…… 天狼星飛速地下去大廳。他的心緒仍然在其他地方，而他並沒有真的很在意他正在吃什麼。他想要快點吃完他的餐點，因為他好奇著要繼續閱讀。然而，接著他眼角裡的一個動作引起了他的注意。彼得正要將南瓜汁的瓶子遞給雷木思，而那個瓶子是…… **銀製的** 。  
  
坡──父親──折磨──銀──狼人──過敏──銀────  
  
「 **停下！** 」在不知道他在做什麼前，天狼星站起身對彼得的方向瘋狂地揮舞雙手。「停下、停下、停下！」  
  
彼得幾乎嚇得把瓶子給弄掉了。他給了天狼星一個十分驚恐的表情。「什麼……？」  
  
雷木思正要將瓶子拿離彼得的手，但天狼星快速地介入。  
  
「不要！」雷木思沒有看見瓶子是銀製的嗎？這是純銀啊，天狼星很肯定。他在廚房裡看過家庭小精靈磨光它。「不要拿，」天狼星著急地說著。他試著用嘴型說出『銀的』的字，可是雷木思沒有辦法讀唇語。  
  
「不，不，不，彼得不要給他，」天狼星趕緊在雷木思正要再次抓住瓶子時告訴彼得。  
  
彼得困惑地皺起眉頭。「可是為什麼……？」  
  
「把它給我！」天狼星大聲地下令。「把它給我，快點，我現在就要。我……我吃太多胡椒了，然後現在很辣，呃啊。」他還額外做了個鬼臉假裝喘著氣呼吸。「 **快啊！** 」  
  
彼得、雷木思以及其他所有坐在附近的人都看著他，像是他一時間瘋了。但彼得終於把南瓜汁遞給了他。天狼星迅速替他自己倒了一杯，大口吞掉。然後他別有意涵地看了雷木思一眼，用他的指節輕敲了敲瓶子。 _是銀的。 **銀的。**_  
  
不是雷木思徹徹底底的蠢，就是他想要證明天狼星錯了。天狼星在雷木思請一個年輕女孩子將桌子末端的另一個裝有南瓜汁的瓶子遞給他時，懷疑是後者。擔心受怕地，天狼星看著他拿起銀製的瓶子。雷木思在他的手指碰到銀時，連縮都沒有縮一下。倒是天狼星，縮了縮。他從書本知道，碰到銀會帶給雷木思多大的痛楚。他一定訓練了很辛苦才能達到面無表情。也許他的父親，也用銀折磨了他，使他習慣。不，坡說過你是沒有辦法習慣過敏的。你只能夠習慣於痛楚……  
  
當雷木思起身離開大廳時，天狼星也從他的椅子上跳起來尾隨他。他稍後在兩條走廊之後趕上他。  
  
「等一下！」他大叫。  
  
叫人吃驚地，雷木思真的停下並轉過身子。「什麼事？」  
  
「把你的雙手給我看，」天狼星堅定地說道。  
  
「不好意思？」雷木思滿腹狐疑地說。  
  
「把你的雙手給我看，」天狼星固執地重覆著。  
  
「我不懂你在說什麼，」雷木思說道，轉身想要離開。可是天狼星並沒有放他走。他抓住他的手臂，將他轉了過來。「什──」  
  
天狼星粗魯地抓住雷木思的右手，翻轉過來，好讓他能夠好好地看清楚手掌。雷木思掙扎著，試圖掙脫他的掌握，可是天狼星拒絕放手。  
  
「天狼星，你在做什麼？」雷木思生氣地說，沒有停下他的掙扎。  
  
天狼星仔仔細細地檢視著雷木思的手掌和每一隻手指。他沒有看見任何的燙傷。雷木思動來動去，試著要退開。  
  
「放開我！」雷木思說道，聽起來夾雜了憤怒與緊張。「快住手！」  
  
「給我看你的另一隻手，」天狼星命令著。  
  
「不，我不要，放開──」  
  
短暫的掙扎之後，天狼星捕捉到了雷木思的左手，逼迫雷木思將其轉過來。天狼星是比較有力的那一個，自從他知道雷木思並沒有任何狼人之力後，他才不怕挑起打架。但是另一隻手上也沒有燙傷。感到些許的失落和困惑，天狼星稍稍放鬆了他對雷木思手腕的掌握。不過，那依舊堅固到足以阻止雷木思奪回他的自由。  
  
最終放棄了他的掙扎，雷木思讓他的目光落到地板上。「天狼星，放開我就是了，拜託，」他靜靜地哀求。  
  
天狼星希望雷木思不要聽起來這麼挫敗。他希望雷木思對著他大聲叫罵，還有像蓓琳妲做過的一樣踢他。天狼星想要迫使全部都被放開來，放開所有被壓抑的情緒。  
  
「為什麼沒有燙傷？」他堅決地要知道。  
  
「燙傷？」雷木思小心翼翼地說著。「什麼樣的燙傷？」  
  
天狼星憤怒地噴氣道。「從瓶子來的。」  
  
「 **哦。** 」雷木思瞪大了眼睛。「哦，那個……」他無助地聳聳肩。  
  
「那是銀製的。那應該會燙傷你的，」天狼星以一種近乎指責的聲音說。  
  
「呃，是啊。你看，不是所有的狼人都對銀過敏，」雷木思尷尬地解釋。  
  
「真的？」天狼星驚訝地說著。「可是我讀到……」他停了下來。他知道如果他一而在在而三地開始他的『我讀到這個那個』，聽起來會有多笨。  
  
「你需要了解的是……關於狼人的研究還……沒有結束。還有很多問題是懸而未決的，他們有很多事情弄錯了，那些書也不全都是完整的。」  
  
「可是有些狼人 **是** 對銀過敏的，沒有嗎？」天狼星堅持著。他對於在他讀過所有的書之後，他仍然全都弄錯了，感到有點被背叛。  
  
「是的，很多都是，」雷木思證實道。  
  
「但是你沒有？是為什麼？」天狼星發覺到這聽起來有點像是質問，所以他決定至少放開雷木思的手腕。  
  
雷木思火速地將他的手放進他長褲的口袋裡，就像它們在那裡會很安全似的。「那是還不能夠確定的事情之一，」他靜靜地解釋著。「你肯定讀到過你能夠藉由穿過心臟的銀製子彈殺了狼人。事實是，你也能夠藉由金的、青銅、鐵的、紅銅──差不多是任何東西，只要它直直地射穿心臟。我猜要是你射穿狼人的頭的話也是有效的。不管怎樣……我的全科治療師都認為，只有在滿月期間接觸到銀的狼人才會變得對它過敏。」  
  
「聽起來滿有道理的……所以你從來沒有被銀攻擊過，是嗎？」天狼星好奇地問道。  
  
「很顯然沒有。你看，我不在滿月期間到外面四處亂跑。」  
  
「沒錯。你會得到六個月的阿茲卡班刑期，如果你那麼做的話。」  
  
「我知道，」雷木思用非常細小但帶點煩躁的嗓音說著。  
  
「你已經去過阿茲卡班了？」天狼星問道，隨著天外一筆的想法。  
  
「當然沒有。」  
  
「很好。」他們沉默了一會兒，可是天狼星決定開口問另一個一直困擾著他的問題。他們陷在已經在這樣尷尬的狼人談話了──或許最好其他尷尬的問題也都問問。  
  
「你是怎麼被咬的？」  
  
雷木思挪開了他的視線。「那不需要你操心。」他堅定地說著。  
  
「我想它是，」天狼星堅持道。  
  
「那又是為什麼？」雷木思訕訕然地說著。「我以為我們之間的所有都結束了？」  
  
「但我認為我還是有權利知道。」  
  
「有權利知道，」雷木思重複道。「究竟是為什麼？」  
  
「因為我告訴了你所有關於我的事情，」天狼星說著，變得有點生氣。「我告訴了你所有關於我那愚蠢的家族，和他們如何對待我，還有關於我的 **所有事情** 。你從來沒有告訴過我任何你的事情。」  
  
「我──我從來沒──？」雷木思不敢置信地說。「所以告訴你我愛你之類的事情不是關於我的，是完全無關乎個人的？」  
  
「我不是那個意思，」天狼星煩躁地說著。「你可不可以停止裝作一副你不知道我在說什麼的樣子！現在就告訴我：你是怎麼被咬的？你只有五歲，沒錯，可是你怎麼會獨自待在外面？還是有人跟你在一起？」  
  
「不要說了，」雷木思以一種幾乎失控的聲音低聲說道。「我不想要談這個。」  
  
「我有權利知道，」天狼星堅定地重複道。「說啊，在對我隱瞞那麼多秘密那麼久之後，你欠我的。」  
  
「你為什麼不能就是放過我？」雷木思以疲憊的嗓音說著。「那再也無關緊要了，對吧？」  
  
「我想知道。」  
  
雷木思毫無笑意地輕笑起來。「你都快要十七歲了，天狼星。你現在應該知道你不會總是得到你想要的。」  
  
「少嘲笑我，雷木思，」天狼星用著幾近威脅的語氣說道。「如果你不想要告訴我，好，我還是會找出來的，你可以確定這部份。」當然啦，他對於要怎麼找出來毫無頭緒，但是他得要對雷木思不平等的聲明有所回應，對吧？  
  
「那是威脅嗎？」雷木思靜靜地說著。「又要把我監禁起來，然後把事實刑求出我的嘴嗎？」  
  
雷木思可以直接揍上他的臉，而那並不會更痛。雷木思 **知道** 天狼星並不對所有發生過的事情感到驕傲。他並不真的認為天狼星會再次做出類似的事情來，對吧？那現在他又為什麼要戳他痛處？  
  
「白痴，」天狼星咕噥著走開。  
  
回到葛來分多交誼廳裡，他開始寫起清單來： **我所知道的關於狼人之事，而且真的是真的** 。  
  
**－狼人會變得對銀過敏，如果他們在他們的狼型態被銀攻擊的話。**  
  
**－滿月期間四處隨意亂跑的懲處：六個月的阿茲卡班刑期。**  
  
**－你能夠用 _非_ 銀製的子彈殺了狼人。**  
  
**－有些狼人會在滿月的前幾天變得具有侵略性，因為他們很期待變形的到來。**  
  
**－如果你被狼人咬了，滿月期間將會無可避免地變成狼人。**  
  
**－有將近二十件謀殺案是由一百名狼人所犯下。**  
  
**－假定，狼人可以在他們的人類型態下抗拒他們的天性。**  
  
天狼星重讀了清單，然後緊緊地皺起眉頭。所以他選擇了相信雷木思和麥教授，比起那麼多知名作者所寫的書籍。 _我瘋了嗎？_ 他好奇著。所以他相信他的學院長，一名很顯然是被徹底蒙騙的人，而且，更糟糕的是，他相信雷木思，一個對他說過謊和恰好是個狼人的人。也許這全部都是個巨大的陰謀，像是 **『我們來把天狼星．布萊克變成狼人吧』** 。這不太說得通啊，當然啦，因為雷木思很久以前就可以咬他了。  
  
煩躁地搖搖他的頭，天狼星把清單揉成了一團扔進了火裡。 _這現在被正式證實了。我放棄這個了。如果我永遠都無法確定要相信什麼的話，是不可能找出事情真相的。_ 他決定將所有他借回來的書籍都帶去還平斯夫人。  
  
全部除了一本：他把《狼牙赤子心》留在了他行李廂的深處。不管它訴說的是事實與否──天狼星想要繼續讀它。那本書有些很有吸引力的東西。天狼星渴望知道事情將會怎樣發生在坡身上。  
  
這對他而言是個新的想法。正常說來，他才不會為了消遣閱讀。他並不了解那些會認為書很有趣或讓人興奮的人們。對天狼星來說，閱讀書籍更像是場戰爭。他以他自己的方式戰過書本，而小書信、頁數、冗長的句子或陌生的字句都是他的敵人。他只為了知識或資訊使用書本。然而，《狼牙赤子心》卻不同。在接下來的幾天裡，它對天狼星而言變得像是個陪伴。  
  
他在三更半夜時才讀到，九歲大的坡，一名逃家的人，如何在一位麻瓜老太太家中找到遮蔽處。但如同他對他的變形還不是很有經驗，他在滿月期間並沒有離得太遠，狼聞到了人肉，於是他攻擊了那名婦人──而且殺了她。天狼星在他的床上瑟瑟顫抖著，用著發抖的手指快速翻過頁面。  
  
劇烈地顫抖著，我爬到涵瑞安塔的身邊。她的胸口被撕了開來，我可以看到血液四處都是。這使我感到噁心，而我比以往的一生更加害怕。  
  
我知道我做了什麼。我變成了什麼。  
  
我是個殺人犯。  
  
我殺了一名無辜的老婦人，一名只想要幫助我的人。  
  
「求求妳，涵瑞安塔，求求妳醒過來，」我不斷不斷地用一種充滿了恐懼的聲音低喃著。我抓起她冰冷的手，在我的胸口握緊它。「我真的、真的很抱歉，我不想這麼做的，拜託、請妳、求求妳原諒我。」  
  
_**兇手**_  
  
當我聽見那道刺耳的聲音時差點要尖叫出口。我跳了起來，發狂地轉過身去，但是沒有看見任何人。那是死去的婦人的靈魂嗎？是她要來為了我做了什麼而終身纏擾我嗎？  
  
我跪了下來，哀求著憐憫和原諒。  
  
「求求妳，如果我可以改變它的話，我願意做任何事！我不想要成為殺人犯，我不想要變得邪惡！請原諒我，我不想要這一切發生的，我從來都不想要這發生！」  
_**當然你想要囉。你很享受呢，不是嗎？你享受你將你的牙齒陷入她美味的肉裡，你享受品嚐她甜蜜的血液。**_  
  
「不、不，我沒有！」我絕望地大吼。「求求妳，不要那麼說！妳是誰？妳在哪裡？」  
  
_**你問我我是誰？我是你啊，坡，而你就是我。**_  
  
「什──什麼？」我結結巴巴起來。「我──我不──不明白。你不可能是我。我絕對不會享受殺害她。」  
  
_**那你又為什麼那麼做？**_  
  
「那是狼！我沒有控制力！那是狼，不是我！」  
  
_**不，坡，你錯了。那是狼沒錯，但你就是那隻狼，而那隻狼就是你。你無法逃離牠的。**_  
  
我將我的雙手蓋住我的耳朵，然後對著正在說話的人大吼。「走開，我不要再聽見你！走開！」  
  
但是在我腦海中的那道聲音並沒有離開。取而代之，它留了下來，糾纏了我好多、好多年。那是我內在的狼在對我說話。牠想要奪走我人類心智的掌控。  
  
天狼星將一滴眼淚眨掉。發生在坡身上的事情實在太 **嚇人** 了。他是個心腸那麼好的男孩，而且他當然從來都不想要犯下殺人罪。天狼星真的希望他會堅強到足以抵抗他內在的狼，但要是沒有人教他他應該要怎麼做呢？  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.19**  
>  不給人家喝南瓜汁在雷米眼中看起來  
> 根本就是小孩子鬧脾氣吧XD  
> 雷米眼中的黑犬：看到沒？我可以喝南瓜汁，而且就是不給你！哼！  
> 幼稚鬼XDDD  
> （黑犬：我才沒有！）  
>   
> 


	19. 我是裝的

**第十九章  
  
我是裝的**

 

天狼星將他的頭枕在書上睡著了。隔天早晨，他把它放進書包裡，利用每個休息時間讀它。   
  
坡現在住在街頭，他為了生存除了乞討和偷竊外別無選擇。但是他確保他沒有偷取其他的可憐人們。他注意到他的感官正在逐漸改變：他可以聽見和嗅到他從來沒有聽過或聞過的東西。他的視覺在晚上變得很好，而且，很自然地，對作為小偷極有助益。時不時的，他內在的狼不停地煩擾他，告訴他他很邪惡，是殺人兇手和竊賊。   
  
午餐休息時間，天狼星在馬桶上讀到，所有事情對坡是如何變得太超過的。他再也沒有辦法背著他的罪惡感活下去，並決定要結束他的生命。他想要從橋上跳下去。 _哦不、不、不、不、不，_ 天狼星心想，他的心臟鼓譟著。 _他不能那麼做，他什麼都沒有做錯，那不是他，而是狼殺害了涵瑞安塔！_ 可是坡是真的確定要自殺。天狼星沒有辦法再看下去。他並不想要讀它。他徹底拒絕翻到下一頁。讀到如此年輕男孩要自殺實在是太恐怖了。 _這是什麼樣的殘忍書籍？_ 他憤怒地問著自己。 _這不應該獲准進入學校圖書館的！小孩子會因此做上好幾個月的惡夢！_   
  
他停留在浴室裡。他現在沒有心情去上符咒學。他重重地合上書本，就在他正要把書浸到馬桶裡去的時候，他發覺了某些事情：攥寫了這本書的人（坡或隨便他的名字是什麼）不可能在十一歲的時候進行自殺。否則的話，他就沒有辦法寫出這本書了。而且後面還有那麼多的頁數……天狼星差點就放鬆地大笑出來。坡會活下來！他 **不** 會自殺的！   
  
很快地，他重新打開書本，翻到他擱置的頁面。然後，確實，坡活了下來。是老山姆，咬了他的那個狼人，救了他。他教會了坡所有他必須知道的關於狼人的事：他教他如何使用他增強的狼人感官，如何抗拒月亮的牽引，和如何隔絕他內在的狼。坡和山姆滿月時待在一起，這樣使得掌控他們殘酷的天性變得容易許多。   
  
有一天，山姆對坡坦白他就是咬了他的人。那個瞬間，天狼星早已原諒了山姆的所作所為。他將坡從自殺裡拯救出來，他讓坡找回他的自尊心，而且他是個有顆溫暖的心和明智的老男人。是狼做的──人類的山姆絕不會樂於傷害年幼的孩子。   
  
「坡，」山姆在一個月圓的隔夜開口道。「關於你被咬的那個晚上，你記得什麼？」   
  
「我才七歲，那發生的時候我和我的弟弟跟我最好朋友在森林裡面。那隻狼攻擊了我弟弟，而我得要救他……」我漸漸失了聲。我還是想念我的家人，但最想的是我的弟弟查理。自從我離家到現在已經五年了，而我們沒有再見過面。我想知道他現在看起來是什麼樣子，他的朋友有誰……   
  
「我有事情要告訴你，」山姆打斷了我思鄉之念。「請你，坐著吧」   
  
他的聲音異常地認真，我照他所要求的做了，並好奇地望了望他。   
  
「我到現在已經認識你三年了，但我一直無法鼓起勇氣告訴你。可是我感到，現在是我負起責任的時候了。你再也不是個孩子了。你有權利知道。」他深吸了一口氣，然後在他說出以下的話時，直直地望進我眼裡。「咬了你的人是我。」   
  
很奇怪地，我並沒有感受到恨，氣憤或怨懟。我只覺得吃驚。我一直都不知道咬了我的那隻狼人發生了什麼事，我偷偷地想著是否正氣師捉到了他，把他帶去了阿茲卡班。我對於那並不是實情而鬆了一口氣。   
  
「坡，請相信我，我真的很抱歉，」山姆以非比尋常的破碎聲音說著。「我根本就不想那麼對你。我希望你能像其他普通的孩子一樣長大。我為對你做過的事痛恨我自己。只有那一次，唯一的一次我在滿月期間攻擊過人。你要知道我那天的情緒不穩，因為我聽到巫師殺手攻擊了我的前妻，還試圖從她口中折磨出我的行蹤。當我聽到消息的時候，我對他們對她做了什麼變得非常憤怒，我想要立刻到她身邊去，所以我完全沒有注意到月圓。我很對不起你，坡。我可以理解你現在很恨我，但請你相信我，我不想要這發生的。」   
  
「我相信你，」我安慰他說，「我也不會恨你。我能明白你的忿怒和恐懼。我不會因此責怪你的。我知道那不是你。我痛恨那隻狼和那個月圓，因為發生在我身上的事，可是我不恨你。」   
  
「謝謝你，」山姆輕聲說道，然後我們交換了一道深深理解的沉默瞥視。   
  
天狼星開心地笑了。他很高興坡和山姆沒有吵起來。山姆總是對坡那麼好。他確實變成了他的導師和他的代理父親。他體貼關心和樂於助人，又像個父親對待他的孩子般對待坡。不像另一個只因為坡很不幸地被狼人咬了而痛打他的那個邪惡的男人。   
  
過了很長一段時間，天狼星注意到他的屁股和他的腿因為坐在不舒適的馬桶上很久，而有多麼痠痛。他起身，拉拉筋骨，把書放回他的書包裡後離開了浴室。反正符咒學現在已經結束了，所以他直接去吃晚餐。他狼吞虎嚥掉他的餐點，然後快速回到葛來分多塔。沒費心去做他的作業，他直接回到床上繼續閱讀。下一章是很悲傷的章節。山姆，已經非常老了，並沒有在他的狼人變形中存活下來。他年邁的身軀已經沒有氣力可以應付。坡，現在已經十七歲了，現在又變得獨自一人，而他內在的狼也回來了。可是他從他和山姆相處的時間中獲得力量。他記得他的教誨，終於鼓起了勇氣進入城鎮與再度和人來往。   
  
當天狼星讀到這個部份的時候，他的四個室友進入了寢室。他從來沒留意到這四個男孩子可以製造多大的噪音！克里斯持續不斷地閒扯著某個同意下次活米村週末跟他出去的特定女孩，而艾力克斯、雷木思和彼得則是大聲埋怨著麥教授給了他們多多的作業數量。說真的，沒有東西比作業更重要的事情了嗎？要是他們都這樣大聲，有誰能好好地閱讀啊？   
  
「你們麻煩能不能靜點！」天狼星煩躁地大吼。   
  
「幹嘛，我們不准在我們自己的寢室裡暢所欲言哦？」克里斯嘲弄地說道。   
  
「哦，看在老天的份上啊！」天狼星大叫。在他的斗蓬之下，他把書緊抱在他的胸口，然後衝出了寢室。他需要平靜地閱讀，因為他非常地期待下個章節。於尋找工作的期間，坡遇見了某個異常眼熟的人，而天狼星很肯定那是查理，他的弟弟。他才不想在克里斯幻想著奶子，還有彼得對神經系統的變形提出蠢透了的主意時，閱讀他們的再會。   
  
天狼星選擇了他最愛的地點，他在霍格華茲的避難所：占星塔，想當然的。由於才值初春而已，這上面依舊非常的寒冷，但至少他這次穿了他的斗蓬。除此之外，當他繼續閱讀時，真的證實了那名陌生人是查理，而他們有著很棒的重逢，天狼星便徹底忘卻了寒冷。他為兩個兄弟感到開心，他也對他猜對了陌生人的身分感到十分高興。即使坡的父母還是不想再見到他們的兒子，可是坡現在是快樂的。查理可以幫他找到工作，而坡感覺就像是鎮上的其他年輕人一樣。他相當自豪於賺取到了他自己的錢，終於買下了他自己的小小公寓，接著有一天──他陷入了愛河。那女孩是他工作上的新同事。她很漂亮聰慧，而且總是樂於幫助大家。坡是那麼地愛她，以至於他不論何時靠近她時都幾乎說不出一句話來，可是即使他舉止像個笨手笨腳的傻瓜，她還是邀請了他去她的生日宴會。   
  
天狼星期待地咧了咧嘴。 _這就是了。他會送她一個非常棒的禮物，然後終於說出他愛的宣言，接著她會告訴他她也一直都愛著他。_   
  
很不幸地，他猜錯了。伊芙（那是那女孩的名字）的生日宴會是在滿月的晚上。坡在她告訴他日期時非常地難過，就像天狼星一樣，他希望這會是他的大好機會。他道歉了無數次，因為他沒有辦法前去（他捏造了一個關於他的妹妹要在那天結婚的故事），接著他突然間靈機一動：他可以邀請她別的晚上共享晚餐，延後慶祝她的生日──而且那會只有他們兩個而已。 **好極了。** 而且她說了好！   
  
到這時，天狼星的手指因為寒冷而變得僵直不已，他幾乎無法翻過一個頁面。不情願地，他告訴他自己該是去睡覺的時候了。他根本打算要在那繼續閱讀的（他很肯定其他的男孩們聽起來現在都熟睡了），可是當他倒上床的時候，他甚至不夠清醒到鑽進他的毛毯下。   
  
翌日，他又感冒了。他真的很高興他得待在醫院廂房裡，因為這表示他不用去上課。同理，他可以讀上一整天。他把書偷偷夾帶進醫院廂房，然後趁龐芮夫人沒有在周圍忙碌的每一秒鐘讀它。可惜，他沒有讀很多，因為他的頭由於頭痛、熱度和胡椒魔藥而感到有點暈眩，字母在他的眼前變得模糊不清。然而，隔天早晨，他感到健康的不得了，他的腦袋也清楚多了。不過，他對他自己下咒，好在龐芮夫人每一回對他使用降溫咒時提高體溫，然後消除。那可憐的女人真的開始擔心起他異常持久、又總是不斷循環的高溫。可是這表示天狼星可以寧靜地閱讀，而且不用去上變形學（反正他也沒有做他的作業），和麻瓜研究學。   
  
只有一件事情他沒有列入他的計畫考量裡：昨晚是滿月。所以，快到中午的時候，龐芮夫人扶著傷勢嚴重的雷木思進入醫院廂房。天狼星匆忙把書藏到了他床單底下，試著看起來無動於衷的樣子。這非常的困難，因為雷木思看起來真的很糟。當然天狼星全都讀到過了，而且通常那聽起來都更加糟糕，可是現在是他第一次確實 **看見** 變形後的狼人。   
  
龐芮夫人將毯子披在了雷木思的肩膀上。其下的衣服被嚴重地撕毀和骯髒。血跡沾染得到處都是。有一道就從雷木思的左眼到他脖子底部、已經半癒合的長長傷口。   
  
天狼星吞了吞口水。 _哦幹，要是他挖掉他自己的眼睛，然後現在有一隻眼睛瞎了怎麼辦？_   
  
雷木思的眼睛佈滿血絲，而且他看起來累慘了。可是當他注意到天狼星坐在附近的床上望著他時，他看起來立刻充滿警覺，更或許是 **受到驚嚇** 。龐芮夫人的臉上也有著幾乎相同的表情。   
  
「呃，對了。天狼星，你不會相信的，可是你的同學笨到跑向混拚柳，」她以假笑聲說著。「我一直告訴人們不要太靠近那顆凶狠的樹，可是沒有人聽我的話。好啦，你能看到會發生什麼事了，如果──」   
  
「他知道了，」雷木思靜靜地告訴她。   
  
「哦。」她給了天狼星一個詭異的目光，但接著她確確實實地對他 **笑了** 。天狼星害羞地回了個咧嘴。   
  
「來吧，親愛的。」龐芮夫人將雷木思領向天狼星旁邊的床鋪。「好了，現在躺下來。」雷木思照做，然後她彎下身來檢視他的瘀青、割傷和抓傷。天狼星好奇地看著她如何用她的魔杖讓一些不嚴重的抓傷快速消失。然而，其他的傷口沒有辦法這麼快地治癒。她得要用消毒藥水和繃帶包紮它們。雷木思縮了縮，擰了幾次眉，但是除了這些，他表現得這對他是稀鬆平常的。當龐芮夫人結束他傷口的處裡後，她遞給他六瓶不同的魔藥。   
  
「謝謝，」雷木思沙啞地說道，往後靠上枕頭，然後喝下第一瓶魔藥。   
  
「好啦。你們兩個是朋友，不是嗎？」當天狼星和雷木思只發出了『呃……』和『唔……』含糊不清的聲音時，龐芮夫人繼續說著。「所以我就不特別放下個別屏障在你們中間了。不過，天狼星，別跟他說太多話，好嗎？他需要休息。如果我發現你干擾到他的睡眠，我會在你們之間放個屏障。懂了嗎？」   
  
天狼星點點頭。接著，很不幸地，龐芮夫人走掉了，留下他們這兩個醫院廂房裡唯一的使用著。天狼星沉默地看著雷木思如何強飲下第三瓶魔藥。根據雷木思的表情判斷，那肯定嚐起來糟透了。   
  
「你介意停止盯著我看嗎？」雷木思說道，聲音依舊嘶啞，然後將空瓶子 **喀啦** 一聲放回他床頭櫃上面。   
  
天狼星快速移開他的視線，而是直直地往前注視著藥品櫃。一陣凝重的靜默懸在他們之間。可以聽見的唯一一個聲音是雷木思吞飲著他的魔藥，還有床單偶爾發出的沙沙聲。   
  
「你的變形怎麼樣？」天狼星唐突地問出口。他並沒有轉過他的頭看向雷木思，可是他知道雷木思又會緊繃起來。   
  
「還不錯，」最後回了個沒什麼用的答案。   
  
「哼嗯。我想也是。」   
  
另一陣長長的停頓，天狼星為了龐芮夫人沒有在他們之間放個別屏障咒罵她。那樣他至少可以自在地動作。   
  
「我昨天晚上沒有攻擊或殺了任何人，或者吃了任何東西，」雷木思說著，而他的聲音聽起來依舊十份粗啞。 _大概是因為嚎叫了太多吧_ ，天狼星心想。「那些血是──」   
  
「你自己的血，」天狼星打斷了他，「因為你咬了你自己，因為那裡沒有你可以攻擊的人，然後狼想要嚐到鮮血。」   
  
「哦。」雷木思聽起來有點吃驚。「對。」   
  
_好極了，至少我終於從所有的書裡學到了些正確的東西，_ 天狼星想著。   
  
「我……就只是在這放個屏障……好嗎？」雷木思說道，然後笨拙地爬出他的床鋪。他跛了一下，然後光是走路就已經花掉他極大的氣力。   
  
「哦，不要動了。」天狼星快速地跳出他的床去。「回到床上去，我能弄的。」   
  
「不要這樣對我，天狼星，」雷木思以很不友善的聲音說著。「你現在不需要特別照顧我。我能夠自己打理得很好。」   
  
「對啦，我確定你能。只是──你一拐一拐的，而我沒有。看好了，你能拉起屏障一整個月，如果你想要的話，不過不是今天，好嗎？」   
  
雷木思翻了翻白眼。他固執地向個別屏障蹣跚前去，而非回到床上。終於，天狼星受夠了。他抓住雷木思的手臂，然後把他扶回他的床上。雷木思痛苦的發出嘶嘶聲，把天狼星的手推開。天狼星縮了下。他八成是讓他的手指壓到了雷木思許多傷口之一。   
  
「抱歉，」天狼星弱弱地說著。他抓起他的魔杖，快速地在雷木思的手臂上施展治療咒。很可惜的是，那並沒有該有的成效。雷木思的手臂微微地抖了抖，他發出小小的痛苦叫聲，然後迅速地咬住他的唇瓣。「該死，」雷木思咕噥道。他把他的手臂緊握到他胸前，而他的眼睛溢滿了淚水。「你如果不能完整地施展咒語，你就不該拿人做實驗，」他惱怒地告訴天狼星。「還有你也該知道──要是你認為我不是個人：好吧，動物實驗也是很殘忍的，你不認為嗎？」   
  
「哇哦，什麼──？」天狼星憤慨地瞪著雷木思。「你幹嘛了啊？你脾氣臭斃了，然後你直接下了結論，還有……」   
  
「八成是我的月後攻擊性，」雷木思說道，他的語調充滿了挖苦。   
  
「你知道嗎？我開始認為那所有的書都 **是** 對的，」天狼星憤怒地回應。「我只是試著幫你，可是你全都在責怪我。就……」他無助地聳聳肩，忽視雷木思，然後走向屏障，抓過它後拉到他們的床鋪之間。同時，雷木思終於再度躺下，背對過天狼星和把毯子拉到他的鼻子下面。   
  
在心裡嘆了口氣，天狼星也躺了下來，然後從床單下抽出他的《狼牙赤子心》。   
  
他讀到了坡和伊芙在一間平價餐廳的第一次約會。坡給了她一條鑲有小小紅寶石的項鍊做為生日禮物。她非常地喜歡，他們整個傍晚都相處得十分融洽，而現在正是坡終於要對她表白他愛意的時候了。但是坡猶豫了。他懷疑狼人可以找得到愛。   
  
_哦，別笨了，_ 天狼星在心裡罵他。 _你是那麼好的一個人。為什麼她會想拒絕你？她要是想的話就太笨了。而且再說了，她還不知道你是狼人呢。_   
  
坡需要更多的約會，直到他終於鼓起勇氣對她承認他的感受。天狼星有一會兒毫不懷疑伊芙會回應他的感受，可是，即使如此，他還是很期待。   
  
「伊芙，等一下！」我在我們說了再見和她正要轉身離開的時候，把她叫了回來。   
  
她停了下來，期盼地看著我。「什麼事？」   
  
「我……我有事情必須告訴妳，」我緊張地說著。我的心臟大聲地跳動著，而我幾乎無法清楚地思考。   
  
「什麼？」她輕輕地說道，並向我靠近了一步。我們的接近對我來說太過了。我可以聞到她甜蜜的蜂蜜（天狼星扮了個鬼臉。噁，蜂蜜……）和覆盆苺香。   
  
_**嗯，美味，**_ 我聽見我腦海裡一道我好幾週都沒聽見的咆哮。   
  
『閉嘴，』我告訴狼。『現在不要打斷我一生中最重要的時刻。』   
  
_**快啊，親她就是了。你想要嚐嚐她，不是嗎？看看她的雙唇……多麼豐滿，多麼紅潤，多麼美味……親她。**_   
  
我沒有辦法再掌控住我自己。我舉起手來撫摸她柔軟的臉頰，接著我彎下腰去品嚐她的唇瓣。   
  
_哈！_ 天狼星歡欣鼓舞著。 _做得好。_   
  
我幸福地歎息，當我終於在我的唇與舌上嚐到她後。她嚐起來甚至比我想像的更加美好，而我知道我絕對不會對親吻她感到厭倦。我飢渴地用我所有的熱情親吻她。但霎時間，我的人類心智重新掌握住我錯亂的感官。我在做什麼？我快速拉回，然後畏懼地注視她。   
  
「對不起，」我咕噥著。「對不起，伊芙。我不知道我被什麼附身了。對不起。我不應該那麼做的。請妳原諒我。」   
  
「我原諒你，」伊芙輕聲說道。「但只有你再親我一次的話。」   
  
無以回應，我疑惑地看著她。她笑了，而那笑容就足以令我忘記其他事上所有的事物。   
  
「我愛你，坡，」她低聲說道，走向前來，並將她的唇輕輕地貼上我的。這個親吻很甜、很柔軟，同時也很熱情。我們一次又一次的親吻，直到我們都氣喘吁吁。   
  
「妳愛我？」我終於問出了像個嚇壞了的小男孩的不確定。   
  
「我當然愛，」伊芙說著，然後再次揚起她迷人的笑容。   
  
我不知道要說些什麼。這美好到不可能是真的。伊芙，這個完美、貼心、美麗的女人愛上了我，一個狼人、怪物，遭到所有人唾棄的我？像她這樣的人為什麼會愛上像我這樣的人？   
  
天狼星翻翻白眼。為什麼坡搞不懂愛情無關於長相和名氣，而只是與愛有關──不多不少，僅此而已。梅林啊，伊芙愛上了他是這樣地 **顯而易見** ，他沒有看見嗎？   
  
所以我說了我腦海中唯一浮現的話：「我也愛妳。我真的、深深地愛著妳，伊芙。對我來說，妳是世界上最美麗、最善良的女人，妳是──」   
  
但我沒有說得太多，因為她以另一個吻把我封緘。   
  
滿足於事件的結果，天狼星繼續讀下去。伊芙和坡變得越來越親密。他們共享的愛情連結日漸加深。很快地，他們決定要訂婚。只有一件事情困擾著坡：他仍然沒有告訴她他是狼人。他太害怕她也會跟著離他而去──就像他的父母，或是他的前任朋友同樣厭惡他。 _別擔心太多_ 。天狼星告訴他， _她愛你，而且她不會只因為你是狼人就離開你的。她告訴過你，她想要和你共度她的一生，記得嗎？她跟其他人才不一樣。_   
  
最後，坡決定在他們訂婚的前一天告訴她。   
  
我得要告訴她。如果我真的愛她的話，我就得告訴她。她有權利知道。我們想要訂婚，最後結婚──我不可以再把這當成秘密。這會像是背叛了她。伊芙應該要知道關於我的真面目。令她嫁給狼人卻完全不知道她做了什麼是教人難以相信的。這應該是她的決定。   
  
其中的邏輯是不可辯駁的。但是這並沒有改變我很害怕的事實──比我生命中的以往都要害怕。告訴她我是狼人，似乎比當我還是七歲大的男孩子去面對狼人時還要恐怖。在那之前我整整一週都無法入眠。我沉溺在她拒絕我的恐懼之中。我知道我無法承受得起。伊芙是我人生中最重要的人。不，她比那還要重要：她是我的命。   
  
我一直以來因為我的狼化症遭到拒絕，又再次在我的腦海中痛苦地播映。   
  
我母親告訴我的弟弟不要太靠近狼人……『查理，離開他！』   
  
我最好的朋友告訴我，他再也不能跟我一起玩了……『我爸媽禁止我跟狼人一起玩。』   
  
我父親因為我成了怪物而譴責我，因此痛打我……『你好大的膽子，你這 **怪物** ！你帶給我們家族的恥辱還不夠嗎？我真不敢相信──我的兒子：是野獸！』   
  
當每個親近我的人發現時都走了。伊芙會作出同樣的事嗎？   
  
我們訂婚儀式的前一天傍晚，我們一起坐在山坡上俯望巨石陣，明天我們結合儀式舉行的地方。太陽已經低垂，讓所有的事物都沐浴在溫暖的橙色光芒之中。我知道這就是時候了。我得要告訴她。現在。   
  
天狼星期待地微笑。這會是個甜蜜的畫面。伊芙會告訴他，她才不在乎他是狼人，因為她是這麼地愛他，然後他們會親吻，而這會就是坡一生中最快樂的日子了。   
  
「伊芙，妳是愛我，對嗎？」我躊躇地開口。   
  
「我當然是啊，」她說著，給了我一個困惑的目光。「不然你是怎麼想的？」   
  
「那妳永遠愛我嗎──無論如何？」   
  
「嘿，當然我會囉，」她溫柔地說道，將我的手帶入她的掌中。「我想要嫁給你，而且我想要跟你在一起，永遠。」   
  
「謝謝妳，」我低語著，抗拒著我的眼淚。她在這落日的光線中是如此地美麗。我絕對承受不起失去她。「伊芙，在我們訂婚以前，妳必須知道一件關於我的很重要的事情。」   
  
「那就告訴我啊，」她呢喃道，讓她的頭倚靠在我的肩上。她在我皮膚上的氣息是這麼溫暖和舒適。「不管是什麼，你都能告訴我的。我愛你，沒有東西可以改變。」   
  
被她的話語所鼓舞，我繼續說著。「首先，我要妳知道我愛妳。我愛妳到筆墨難以形容。不論我是誰或是什麼──我對妳的愛是真的。我知道有些事情我對妳有所保留。我知道我應該要早點告訴妳，而我為此請求妳的諒解。我那麼做只因為我太愛妳，所以我太害怕失去妳的愛。可是妳現在應該要知道我的秘密，在我們訂婚以前。妳應該要知道，在妳說出『我願意』這句話以前，關於我是……我是狼人。」我低低地說出最後的那句話。我沒有辦法看著她。我太害怕看見寫在她臉上的厭惡。你認為你需要勇氣和怪物、所有的軍隊戰鬥，或在夜晚進入鬧鬼的城堡？在這當下，我寧可在晚上跟整個怪物軍隊在鬧鬼的城堡裡戰鬥。望進她的眼睛需要比那更多更多的勇氣。   
  
她站了起來。她正從我身邊退開。在她的臉上有著恐懼的神情。「你是狼人？」她不敢相信地說著。「我──我真不敢相信！你是狼人，是怪物，是個混血！我真不敢相信，這真是……噁心死了！我還想要嫁給你──我一定瘋了！坡．懷特，這會是我最後一次跟你說話！我再也不要見到你！你能取消我們的訂婚儀式了！我恨你！」隨之，她迅速轉過身子離去，幾乎是從我身邊逃走。   
  
「妳這賤人！」天狼星嘶聲道。   
  
「不好意思？」   
  
雷木思的聲音從個別屏障後面把他拉回現實。他依舊對伊芙的反應忿忿難平，所以他需要一點時間好回復他的聲音。   
  
「呃，不是你，」他低聲說著。「我在……」 _……對一本書說話？這有多神經病啊？_ 「……對巧克力蛙說話。它跳走了，然後我不小心坐到它上面，所以現在巧克力弄得毯子到處都是。」   
  
「你可以試試清潔咒，」雷木思建議道。   
  
「呃，對。好主意。 **滅滅淨** ！」天狼星為提高可信度補充道。「成功了，」他告訴雷木思。「我以為你在睡覺？」   
  
「我睡不著，」雷木思乾脆地說著。   
  
「我懂了。」 _因為我？你不能休息是因為你知道我在這裡？_ 「我要走了，」天狼星表示道，因為他不想要雷木思因為他而無法休息。他把書再次藏到他的斗蓬底下，然後快速地離開醫院廂房。   
  
「你哪裡不對勁？」雷木思突然在他走過一半的門口叫住他。   
  
「啊？」天狼星猛然停下，轉過身子面對雷木思，他正坐在他的床上讀著他的變形學課本。「我有什麼應該不對勁的？」   
  
「那個，你為什麼在這？你被下咒了還是什麼？」   
  
「哦。」天狼星飛快地查看四周，不過完全看不到龐芮夫人。「我是裝的，」他小小聲地告訴雷木思。   
  
雷木思輕蹙起眉頭。「為什麼？」   
  
「因為我沒有完成我的變形學作業。」   
  
天狼星認為他看見了雷木思唇瓣的一絲笑意。憂心忡忡地，他凝視著雷木思。 _如果你現在笑了，我也會對你笑。_ 可是雷木思並沒有笑。這有點讓天狼星煩躁，因為通常雷木思現在總是在笑。無論什麼時候有人叫住他，那都會像是他們打開了微笑開關。即使，多數的笑容都會在前述的人再轉回身子時快速消失。   
  
「你為什麼在用功？」天狼星比了比雷木思腿上的課本。「你不是應該要休息嗎？」   
  
「我得要跟上進度，」雷木思面無表情地解釋。「又不是說變形學論文會在我休息的時候自己寫好。」   
  
「你可以抄我的啊，」天狼星一時間脫口而出。當然他還沒有寫他的論文，不過他可以在雷木思待在醫院廂房裡期間快速完成。   
  
雷木思抬了抬他的眉毛。「我以為你還沒有完成你的作業。」   
  
_該死。_ 「那個啊，我可以今天寫，」他滿不在乎地說道。   
  
「謝謝你的提議，」雷木思禮貌性地說著，「不過我比較想自己寫。那被叫作作業是有它的理由的。你是透過完成它來學習事情的，而且我對變形學又不怎麼在行，所以如果我自己寫我的作業的話會比較好。」   
  
「好吧。」 _好啦，好啦，我知道了。你不想要我的幫忙。_ 「那麼，拜拜啦。」   
  
「拜。」   
  
當天狼星將他的手放到門把上時，雷木思把他叫了回來。   
  
「天狼星？」   
  
天狼星立即轉過身子。「什麼事？」他屏息問著。   
  
「很抱歉剛剛對你發脾氣，雷木思不知怎地有點生疏地說道。   
  
「哦。那沒關係，」天狼星不自在地說著。「我也很抱歉。因為……那個糟糕的治癒咒。」   
  
雷木思強拉起一個微笑。「沒關係的。已經不痛了。我猜那生效了，雖然是種很痛的方式。」   
  
天狼星試著要笑，可是他想那看起來更像是個勉強扮出來的鬼臉。「很高興聽你這麼說。那……拜啦。」   
  
「拜。」   
  
天狼星連忙走回葛來分多塔。思緒飛快地在他腦海裡奔馳著。與雷木思的談話……雷木思，被他自己給深深咬傷了……而且，一而再再而三地，伊芙，那個因為坡他是名狼人而離開他的人。他沒辦法相信她竟然那麼做！他是那麼確定她已經愛上了他。難道她不知道，要坡告訴她他是狼人是多麼有勇氣的嗎？難道她不明白那他花了多大的努力嗎？難道她沒發覺他告訴她，是 **因為** 他是那麼愛她嗎？難道她沒發現他瞞住這項秘密這麼久都是為了同一個理由嗎？而且，最重要的，難道她沒看見她的反應和她殘酷又不公平的話傷他多重嗎？她大概不知道她對他做了什麼。他又怎麼能夠再次愛上任何人呢？他又怎麼能夠再次 **信任** ，或甚至是接近任何人呢？她粉碎了他所有的希望。   
  
_蠢賤人，妳是他能夠找到愛情的唯一機會啊！妳把它毀了！狼人要相信人是那麼困難，而妳背棄了他的信任！妳是他唯一的真愛啊！_   
  
伊芙配不上坡。他是那麼好的一個人，可是她……她愛慕虛榮又不專情！天狼星拒絕細想他評論的意思。他知道他跟雷木思之間是不一樣的。完完全全、徹徹底底、一整個都不一樣。這兩個情況是不能比較的。一點也不。些微的一點點也不行。   
  
「可惡，」他悽慘地低語著，然後把他的頭埋入手中。 _這和我們是不同的，不是嗎，雷木思？那並沒有像書裡的一樣糟糕，對吧？你沒有感到和坡一樣的糟糕……對嗎？_   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.20**  
>  終於…小天領悟到雷米的勇氣與失落了嗚嗚嗚（鞭黑犬）  
>   
> 月後攻擊性實在算是個笑點XDDD  
> 一般人家都是期前期中才會有脾氣暴躁的問題  
> 雷米你好天才！（被狼咬）  
>   
> 這章又回到近 10,000字的量了呵呵呵  
> 不過下一章好像比較短一點點  
> 希望能爭取本週全部丟完> ~~癡心妄想？~~  
>   
> 


	20. 我每天都在思念你

**第二十章  
  
我每天都在思念你**

 

天狼星並沒有繼續讀那本書。他知道下一章會讓人很鬱悶。他很肯定坡會沒有辦法面對失去他的所愛。也許他又再一次嘗試自殺……  
  
唔，天狼星現在沒有辦法閱讀就是了，因為他得要寫他的變形學作業。他告訴過雷木思他會今天寫完，而如果他處於沒有作業的狀態，他終究會看起來蠢斃了。要在他的心中充滿了寂寞可憐的坡時，專注在像《鯨魚神經系統的正逆向運作》這麼無聊的東西是很困難的。  
  
最終，他寫了一篇匆忙完成、草草書寫的論文。這就可以了啦。至少他完成了他的作業──即使那篇論文是垃圾。他再度消失在他四柱大床的床簾後方。一如往常，雷木思在天狼星的床頭櫃放了四個銀西可。不知怎地，這真的令天狼星怒火沖沖。他快速地拿出羽毛筆和羊皮紙，草草寫下給雷木思的紙條。  
  
  
**我不想要也不需要錢！**  
  
**留著！**  
  
**天狼星**  
  
  
他將其和四個西可一起放在雷木思的床頭櫃上，接著他終於可以繼續他的書。雖然他並不想要繼續閱讀伊芙拒絕了坡的糟糕後續，但他就是沒有辦法把書擱置一旁。他 **必須** 知道接下來發生了什麼。這就像是上癮了一樣。  
  
好幾次，天狼星得重重地合上書本，把淚水吞回去，然後強迫他的理智回到現實。他拒絕只為了書本哭泣。那會很蠢又很可悲。這就是為什麼他有時候需要暫停，因為否則的話，他會變得太沉迷於故事之中。  
  
他完完全全地猜對了：坡將他自己從所有人身邊隔離開來，他再也沒有了朋友，也幾乎壓根就不和任何人說話，甚至連他的弟弟查理也沒有。伊芙和他的前任朋友托比在一起，一個變成鎮上有錢又有權的人。很顯然地，她散播了關於他狼化症的消息，所以很快地，所有人都認識了他。他立刻就被開除，人們對他口出惡言，辱罵他，而且不論他到哪裡去，人們都避開他。  
  
那就是他開始酗酒的時候。他的房東把他趕出他的房子，而他找不到其他的公寓──所以他再次住到街上，睡在橋下或是公園的長椅上。有一天，當他又喝得醉醺醺的，他被一夥別的巫師社會所遺棄的犯罪幫派抓到。他得要再次偷竊，而有時候，他甚至被託負更糟糕的事情。他試著逃避這類的工作，可是他內在的狼又再度奪過掌控。有時候牠會操控他好幾個小時。  
  
有一回，他差點讓他的人類型態也成了殺人兇手。他遇到了托比，從他身邊偷走了他的所愛和要為他現下的處境負起責任的人。他可以感覺到在他體內滋長的憤怒，而他內在的廊不斷地對他耳語著復仇。牠試圖告訴他，他的憤怒是情有可原的，他有權利除掉這個邪惡的男人。牠試圖取悅他。殺了這個自負的傢伙感覺會有多麼美好……但就在他已經舉起刀子，正要攻擊的時刻，他的人類心智勝出了，然後他領悟到他差點就做了什麼事。  
  
他從犯罪幫派逃走了，和查理一起找了個避身之處。他的弟弟幫他再次找回平衡點，但是狼依舊在悲歎著他所愛的遺失。變形現在變得非常慘烈，而遺失了部分的他的感覺也沒有消散。  
  
天狼星因此而變得十分沮喪，因為他表現得就像是坡一樣：他避開其他人的陪伴，他不想要對任何人說話，他不想笑，而且他沒有辦法想著不幸的失去以外的任何事情。他也不想到外面去，還有玩魁地奇，或者像是對鼻涕卜或其他任何一個史萊哲林下惡咒。他甚至一點也不期待下個活米村週末。他想了下寫信給詹姆的事，可是當他坐在空白的羊皮紙前方時，他找不到可以訴說他的感受的字句。梅林啊，他甚至不知道他自己感覺怎麼樣──所以他又怎麼能夠把它 **寫** 下來？  
  
當雷木思從醫院廂房回來時，天狼星再次在他的床頭櫃發現四個西可和一張紙條。  
  
  
**我想要而且我必須付給你望遠鏡。**  
  
**請把錢收下。**  
  
**雷木思**  
  
  
那對振作天狼星的心情一點用也沒有。很不巧地，他看到雷木思教導較小的學生，好得到他少得可憐的報酬。儘管如此，雷木思看起來似乎很享受和較小的學生一起唸書。他和他們相處得很好，而且他們看起來真的很感激他的幫助。可是就天狼星的觀點看來，雷木思花了太多的時候在唸書上。那對他一點好處也沒有。他並不需要課堂上和他一起認真討論的人──他需要哄他開心、逗他笑、一起玩樂的人。  
  
天狼星需要一本更厚的書。《狼牙赤子心》只剩下二十幾頁，而且很詭異地，他不知道他讀完他之後該怎麼辦。他將最後幾頁留到了另一個觀星塔的傍晚，一個他可以寧靜地讀它們的地方。他不想要在閱讀結局的時候被干擾。  
  
坡決定要移居國外。他想要去南非，取得新的身份和開始新的生活。  
  
由於我從來沒有學過如何現影術，查理便為旅程準備了好幾個港口鑰。第一個會把我帶到歐洲本土。身陷在思緒之中，我低頭注視著破舊的可樂罐。對我來說，它代表了自由。但同時也代表了孤獨。當然，我從前也經常是獨身一人，可是總是有人在：我的家人，我的朋友托比，涵瑞安塔，老山姆，查理還有伊芙。伊芙……我緊緊地閉上了我的雙眼。我會拋掉她，就像我將所有的事物拋掉一樣。只有一樣會隨我走：我內在的狼。哦，我多希望我也能把牠拋掉！  
  
我又撿查了一下我手錶上的時間。再二十秒……緩慢地，我對港口鑰伸出手去。這就是了。就是結局。『再見了，各位。再見了，英國。』再七秒鐘。我將我的手放到可樂罐上。再五秒鐘我就會感到港口鑰的拉力。  
  
「等一下！」突然有人大叫著。  
  
我可以從數千人之中認出這個聲音。我聞到了蜂蜜和覆盆苺的香氣。飛快地，我轉身看見伊芙向我奔跑而來。  
  
天狼星幾乎就要興奮地叫出聲來。伊芙來阻止坡離開了！哦，她會告訴他什麼？天狼星幾乎沒辦法好好坐著。激動不已，他的手抖得十分厲害，幾乎讓他翻過書頁時把它們從書上撕掉。  
  
呼吸哽在了我的喉嚨裡。她為什麼要來？我注視著她美麗卻憂慮的臉龐，她柔軟的長髮，還有她的臉頰，正因為奔跑而泛著淡淡的粉紅色。我需要用盡我所有的自制力遏止我內在的狼咆哮。他想要衝向她，然後再次親吻那雙甜蜜的唇瓣。她的氣味與親近是醉人的。接著我發覺到我錯過了港口鑰。因為再度見到她的激動。托比並沒有和她一起來──只有我們兩個人。現在已經太遲了。我再也無法離開。我重新開始新生活的機會已經過了。  
  
「伊芙，」我終於用著小小的聲音說著，「妳在這裡做什麼？」有很長的一段時間，我們只是默默地望著對方，描繪著對方那麼熟悉的輪廓。  
  
很久之後，伊芙開口了。「我離開了托比。」  
  
我的心臟因為聽到這個而在我的胸口跳了下。這是說，我們之間還有機會嗎？「為什麼？」我低聲說道。  
  
「我領悟到我不愛他，」伊芙小小聲地說著。「他犯了那麼多的錯誤。他說了那麼多關於 **你** 的錯誤的事。」  
  
我試著告訴我自己，我不應該有所期待，因為我的期待只會再度粉碎，然後那會更加痛苦難受。我不能夠重蹈覆轍。  
  
「坡……我來是為了告訴你一些事情。我要向你道歉。我過往在對你的方式上犯了很大的錯。比起回報你告訴我關於你的狼化症的勇氣，我卻因此拒絕了你，為了完全不是你的錯的事情。我現在明白了，你從來都不想要成為狼人。我了解在你們之間有著相異之處──人類──和狼。我知道你無法控制狼做的事情。我也明白了你是不是狼人都無所謂。我愛你，而且沒有事物可以阻止我愛你。我愛你，坡．懷特， **你** ，人類的你，不是狼。你不是野獸──你還是同一個人，同一個心地善良、熱心助人、堅強又體貼，我愛上的那個人，即使是滿月也無法將我對你的愛轉變成其他的東西。我請求你的原諒，為了所有我譴責你的恐怖事情。我很抱歉我叫你混血。你大概比我還像個人類，因為你從來沒有傷人這麼深過。我不恨你。是我的恐懼讓我說出那些事情。請給我一個機會再愛你一次。我逐漸了解到我無法跟任何人一起生活。我試著去愛別人，但是那沒有用，因為我的心一直都只屬於你，而且永遠都是。我想要和你度過我的餘生。我知道我們之間的事情永遠都不會很簡單，在我對你做的那些事情之後不會。我知道我毀了你的人生。我聽說了過去幾年發生在你身上的事情，而我可以向你保證：全都不是你的錯。」  
  
她停頓了一會兒，然後向我靠近了一步。她的雙眼祈求著我聆聽她，給她──我們──一個新的機會。「讓我幫你對抗你內在的狼。讓我在你變形之後留在你的身邊。我想要成為那個治癒你傷口的人。我想要成為那個當月亮的光芒呼喚你時擁抱你的人。我生命中最深的後悔就是讓你離開。過去的兩年實在是悲慘至極。每次我看著月亮，我就會想到你。每次我親吻托比，我就會想到我們的吻。每次他告訴我他愛我，我就會想到我們之間應該要有的。我除了你以外什麼都無法想，因為我是這麼愛你，而且我每天都在思念你。我不想要再經歷這個一次了。請回到我身邊。我希望我們還是可以結婚，擁有孩子還有一起變老。請不要離開。那會毀了我的。」  
  
與此同時，淚水潸然而下天狼星的雙頰。他實在是太為坡和伊芙感到開心，開心到忘了為了一本書哭泣是很笨又很可悲的，而且平斯夫人會在她看見淚痕沾得她寶貝的書本到處都是的時候嚇壞的。比起他可以停下閱讀，他更沒有辦法抑止淚水落下。一次又一次，他得要擦拭他的眼睛，因為字母開始變得模糊不清。  
  
我不敢相信我聽見了什麼。那太過美好到不可能是真的。伊芙一點都不恨我了？她還愛著我？她還是想要嫁給我，還有和我度過餘生？早先，我有好幾次想知道為什麼像她這樣的人會愛上向我這樣的人。現在，我比以往更想知道了。她知道我是狼人，而且即使如此……  
  
我可以感受到有某種溫暖的東西在我體內擴散開來。現在我終於可以再次擁抱這股感受，一股我對我自己否認了很長一段時間的感受。在我體內的某樣東西破碎了。我內在的狼沉默不語，一點點都沒有說。我感到奇異地自由。  
  
受到鼓舞，我抬頭看她，望進她美麗的深藍色眼睛裡。我在那之中看見的東西幾乎讓我的膝蓋發軟。猶豫不決、罪惡感，而最多的是，不求回報的愛。忘卻所有戒備，我往前移去，將我的手臂環繞住她柔軟的身軀。我的唇很容易地找到了她的。與親吻相關的事是如此熟悉──她的味道，她甜蜜的氣息，她柔軟的唇瓣──不只如此，我們從沒有像這樣親吻過。從來沒有過像這樣坦白與輕柔的愛。很多不好的事情發生在我們之間過，但那都過去了。未來會變好的，甚至比我告訴伊芙關於我的狼化症前的我們有過的更好。其中最好的是現在，我們就那樣待在那裡很久很久，一次又一次地親吻對方，以此告訴對方，我們有多麼相愛。話語再也不被需要。  
  
一週後，我們結婚了。如果我認為事情不可能會變得更好，我就錯了。那是我生命中最開心的一天，因為婚禮來賓群的某處是我的父母親。起初，我很害怕，但接著他們尷尬地祝賀我，然後我們握了握手。我在我母親的眼中看見眼淚，和我父親踟躕地對我微笑。我的雙眼滿是淚水，然後也笑了起來。  
  
自此以後，我們緩慢地重建著我們的家庭關係。不是所有的事情都很容易。還是有不少的苦痛夾在我們之間。但是我有伊芙，而且我知道她在各個方面都會支持我。她保守了她的承諾。她在變形前陪伴我，用她的愛保護我，抵抗滿月的引力。變形之後她會在我身邊，治療我自己造成的傷口和瘀青。由於我和伊芙再度在一起了，我有了掌控我內在的狼的能力。和她在一起，我就只是坡．懷特：一個瘋狂地愛著他妻子的男人。  
  
用他斗篷的袖子抹掉他的淚水，天狼星愉快地笑著。多棒的結局啊！坡是那麼值得開心。伊芙 **終於** 明白，他是狼人根本無關緊要。很幸運地，她剛剛好在那一刻阻止坡移居國外。五秒鐘……只要五秒鐘，就會變得太遲。他們就永遠都不會和好如初。他們真的很幸運。天狼星放鬆地吐了長長的一口氣。在這麼多叫人沮喪和陰鬱的章節之後，這個結局簡直是完美。他翻回幾張書頁，還有，因為他非常地喜歡它，要再讀它一次。  
  
我又撿查了一下我手錶上的時間。再二十秒……緩慢地，我對港口鑰伸出手去。這就是了。就是結局。  
  
『再見了，各位。再見了，英國。』再七秒鐘。我將我的手放到可樂罐上。再五秒鐘我就會感到港口鑰的拉力。  
  
「等一下！」突然有人大叫著。  
  
天狼星預料到地咧了咧嘴。 _啊，現在她來了！_  
  
當他第二次讀完坡和伊芙的再會時，他又多快速瀏覽了整本書一會兒，還有重讀其他的幾個章節。不過只有快樂的那幾章。他還不想要回到室內。待在觀星塔這裡很好。他覺得他在這裡可以做他自己。他可以寧靜地讀他的書，他可以俯瞰禁忌森林，闊葉樹已經長出了他們新生的淺綠色嫩芽。聞得到春天。還不是很溫暖，可是這是溫暖的日子即將來到的保證。  
  
天狼星傷感地歎息。有詹姆在這裡的話就好了。下個活米村週末的時候，他們可以去桑科買新的惡作劇道具。他們可以乘著他們的掃帚跳下觀星塔。沒有他的朋友在身邊，天狼星感到很孤單。 _去你的，詹姆．波特。你為什麼要為了你那蠢斃了的魁地奇離開我？_ 而天狼星現在所有的，是書。很奇怪地，看來他的書才是他最忠誠的朋友。  
  
決定該是再給詹姆寄信的時候了，天狼星從他書包取出羽毛筆和羊皮紙，倚靠著欄杆開始書寫。  
  
  
**嗨詹姆！**  
  
**我希望你一切安好。我比上次寫信給你的時候好多了。小麥麥已經沒有再懲罰我了，所以我比較能自由地四處走動。我讀了一本書。沒錯，不是玩笑。我真的讀了一本書。你看到我有多無聊透頂了嗎？正是你回來把我從閱讀裡拯救出來的時候了！你看哦，我需要有人一起玩惡作劇。最近，我的點子都用光啦。如果你有任何劫盜式惡作劇的話，對我暢快地說吧！我有沒有告訴過你，我和雷木思吵架了？我們變成了真的很要好的朋友，我想過他可以成為第四名劫盜，可是呢──砰！那是個非常嚴重的吵架。不過，沒有魔杖就是了。只有字句。事實上，那大多都是我的錯，我說了真的很糟糕的話。我現在覺得笨死了，而且我想要再跟他成為朋友（畢竟，自從你離開之後就沒有什麼好的人剩下啦！）。可是我對於該怎麼做毫無頭緒，因為我說出口的話糟到你就是不能夠忘記它，你懂嗎？**  
  
  
天狼星又嘆了口氣。他對說對不起很不拿手。他討厭那麼做。每一次他和詹姆吵架了（那都是些雞毛蒜皮大的小事──從沒有像是跟雷木思一樣嚴重的 **事件** ），他們只要等上一天或幾個小時，直到他們兩個都冷靜下來，接著他們就會表現得像是什麼都沒有發生過一樣，然後他們又會是最要好的朋友了。哦，天狼星想死那些日子了！  
  
  
**我認為你真的應該要回來，詹姆，因為我確定你可以想出再度和好的絕妙惡作劇。所以……這邊還有什麼事發生呢？我知道你 _才沒有_ 愛上莉莉．伊凡，可以我想我應該要告訴你，她同意下個週末和一個雷文克勞的小夥子一起去活米村。他在學校裡面算真的很好看又聰明，真的很風趣，而且他是霍格華茲裡最棒的球員。也許你應該要回來，然後他就只能是第二厲害的球員了。**  
  
  
天狼星停頓了下。不，這樣不對。他不會對他最好朋友說謊。他對最後兩句話用了消失咒，然後重寫它們。  
  
  
**我真的不認識他。我猜他是那些無聊透頂和勤奮向學的雷文克勞之一。他在雷文克勞魁地奇隊伍裡，可是他沒有真的那麼厲害。好吧，我們上次對戰雷文克勞輸掉了，但是我設法用搏格打了他兩次。也許伊凡現在因為你不在就放棄你了，她八成認為你會變得很出名，然後跟另一個聖顱島女頭鳥隊的知名球員結婚，而那就是為什麼她會同意跟那雷文克勞的來往。兩週後，會有一場雷文克勞和史萊哲林的比賽。如果雷文克勞贏了，我們贏得學院盃的希望就會落空。我還是不能決定我想要雷文克勞或史萊哲林獲勝。我就是不高興見到史萊哲林贏了。那可是會抵觸我每一條原則的。**  
  
**回頭見，**  
  
**天狼星。**  
  
**PS. 當然我說你應該要回來只是在開玩笑而已啦。雖然我們可以再一起對鼻涕卜施惡咒很棒啦，但我知道魁地奇訓練專校是你的 _大好機會_ 。當然我祝你好運啦！如果我不的話，我就變成損友了，對吧？**  
  
  
最後一句是個謊言，可是天狼星不想要也失去詹姆這個朋友，只因為他是一個討厭透了又自私自利的朋友，一個認為詹姆不該這麼幸運，想要把他占為己有的朋友。苦悶地，天狼星打包他的東西，到貓頭鷹屋去讓理察二世出去寄信。  
  
「你最近有很多事情要做，不是嗎？」天狼星同情地拍拍貓頭鷹的頭。「這全都是詹姆的錯。如果他沒有到那個笨魁地奇專校去，你就可以繼續過你除了吃以外什麼都不做的慵懶生活的。不過我真搞不懂你怎麼有辦法忍受這麼無聊的生活。老實說，到目前為止，我完全不知道 **無聊的** 生活會是什麼樣子。那就跟那些當安柏修．馬份發表他數不清的冗長演講和解釋他的家族樹的家族聚會一樣糟糕。」天狼星寵溺地揉亂理察的羽毛，然後把趕牠出門去。  
  
緩慢地，天狼星走回葛來分多的交誼廳。一路上，他都在想著要怎麼度過下的週末──週六是活米村之行，而週日是復活節假日──他也在想著該拿他和雷木思的狀況怎麼辦。他有一下不太認真的考慮著寫一封他很抱歉的信的想法。這仍舊很難辦到，但這可比直接承認犯錯了要容易得多。可是他很快地排除那個想法。那會很沒種，而他是個勇敢的葛來分多，對吧？  
  
_我猜勇氣跟這類的事情沒什麼關係，否則分類帽就不會把我放到葛來分多了，_ 天狼星悶悶不樂地想著。再說了──不管他說什麼，都不足以彌補所有他所說過的話。而且他知道他對用字有多不拿手。他永遠都沒辦法說出像是伊芙對坡說的。天狼星只會再一次說錯話，然後再讓事情變得更糟而已。  
  
在交誼廳裡，有個備忘錄在等著他。平斯夫人寄給了他一張警告，因為他沒有準時交還《狼牙赤子心》。他得要繳交罰金，然後要是他沒有在接下來的三天內把書帶回去的話，他的罰金將會戲劇性地暴增，而如果，在二次警告之後，他還是沒有交回的話，將會有『更恐怖的後果』。天狼星給了彼得五個西可，那是他要交給平斯夫人作為罰金用的。可是他留著書本。他根本沒有辦法把它交回去，就只是放在圖書管理另一個滿是灰塵的書架上。把它放回去那個沒有人會去讀的地方感覺就是不對。其他人會閱讀它，但是 **不** 會像天狼星有過的，因此心煩意亂、痛哭流涕和發笑的想法甚至更糟。除此之外，天狼星 **想要** 留著這本書。他想要在晚上他沒有辦法入眠的時候，重讀幾個特定的章節（特別是最後一章）。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.20**  
>  明明字數很少卻花了很長時間來看的一章QAQ  
> 好多好長的段落QQQ  
>   
> 少女心黑犬真是……呵呵呵XD  
>   
> 


	21. 友誼非賣

**第二十一章  
  
友誼非賣**

 

在週六早晨的活米村之行以前，一封來自詹姆的信抵達了。天狼星翹掉了早餐好平靜地讀它。   
  
  
**嗨天狼星！**   
  
**別覺得太糟，有時候我也很想念劫盜的老日子。在這裡，其他的學生有時候有點無聊，還有他們會把你看做次等人，因為你還沒擁有最新的魁地奇斗篷。沒錯，我 _知道_ 那真的是件很棒的斗蓬， _可是_ 我已經在他們說我得要買下的新球具組上花了 _大筆的錢_ 。我希望我爸媽會給我多一點零用錢。他們有足夠的錢，可是，不，他們說花在專校的錢實在太多了，而且他們不想要『寵壞』我，還有如果我在這裡不開心的話，我就應該要回去霍格華茲。這太不公平了！我在這裡當然很開心啊，而且他們很清楚我絕不會讓這麼好的機會溜走。我是說，他們在所有的困難測驗等等之後接受我進入這裡實在是棒透了。我放棄的話就太蠢啦！我寧可做所有的工作，好賺取斗篷的錢（而那就是我正在做的：我割除魁地奇球場的草，我安排訓練行程表，我清理更衣室……噁！）。我就快存到了，只剩下十個加隆（然後我就是搞不懂，為什麼任何神志正常的人會為了 _衣服_ 花上十八加隆！）。**   
  
**所以伊凡要跟個雷文克勞出去？為什麼會有人對雷文克勞有興趣啊？我是說，每個人都知道雷文克勞是無聊斃了的堅守規則潑冷水怪胎。她是真的要跟他出去，還是他們只是因為他們要一起讀書或那類的才一起去活米村？還有你是什麼意思，她放棄我了？你是說她對我有過興趣？別會錯意了，這裡有很多長得很好看的女孩子的。她們真的很擅長運動，而且她們都很喜歡我，因為我不像這裡其他的白痴一樣自以為是。**   
  
**我不知道你和雷木思是這麼要好的朋友，好到你想要他成為劫盜之一。什麼東西糟糕到一個美好的惡作劇也不能忘記的？如果雷木思足以成為一名劫盜，一個惡作劇絕對是用來和好的正確選項。你為什麼不在復活節做點什麼？看來是個好惡作劇的完美時間點！把史萊哲林的奶油蛋變成臭蛋，舉例來說啦。或者讓黏巴蟲從裡面孵出來。所有的女孩子都會驚聲尖叫，如果她們看到醜歪歪的蟲的話！**   
  
**希望在暑假時見到你，**   
  
**詹姆。**   
  
**PS. 你最好不要讀太多書！否則我會無法認出這個聲稱他是我最好的劫盜朋友天狼星的書呆子！**   
  
  
天狼星微微地咧了咧嘴笑。詹姆的信總是能逗他開心，不論它們有多麼毫無意義。沒有愛上伊凡，完全沒有，對啦……而且 **那麼** 多對他有興趣的女孩子。就算她們是，他肯定不會對她們有興趣的。天狼星得承認詹姆的復活節惡作劇點子很有意思。但大概不是可以跟雷木思和好的正確事情。不，如果只有史萊哲林是天狼星惡作劇的受害者，雷木思是不會開心的。如果那是些嚇人或侮辱人的東西，或太過殘忍的，雷木思也不會開心的。   
  
_好吧，我需要的惡作劇必須是有趣的，但不是取笑任何人的。事實上，每個人都要很開心。可是為什麼大家要很開心，如果你在惡作劇？通常，惡作劇包括了對某人大笑；否則那就不是惡作劇啦，對吧？_ 這絕對會困難重重……不管怎樣，他得到桑科去。也許他會在那裡找到適合的東西。   
  
這是個很不錯的日子，春天的太陽溫暖地閃耀著，而且你已經可以穿上你的夏季斗篷了。這是第一次天狼星獨自在活米村週末的路上閒逛。這是個很奇怪的感覺。一般，他都會和詹姆還有彼得一起來這裡，有時候有克里斯和艾力克斯，或是更多其他人作陪。但是從來沒有獨自一人。活米村週末是 **一起** 找樂子玩的日子。天狼星看了看四周。在他前面和後方是一群群聊天的朋友，牽著手的情侶，成群的葛來分多和史萊哲林對著彼此大吼大叫著侮辱，人們討論著他們的作業、魁地奇、復活節派對，要到活米村的哪裡去，即將到來的考試，還有誰和誰在約會的謠言等等的。這是很棒的氣氛。但只有對那些參與其中的。   
  
「嘿，布萊克，感到寂寞啦？」他突然聽到他背後一道嘲弄的聲音。   
  
翻了翻白眼，他轉身看見艾佛瑞、諾特和羅西兒跟上了他。   
  
「你的小 **男朋友** 在哪啊？」艾佛瑞嘲弄他。   
  
「哦，親愛的，你在床上一定糟糕透了，如果你連路平這樣的書呆子都不能滿足的話，」羅西兒輕蔑地說著。   
  
「他不喜歡你的小小鳥嗎？」艾佛瑞補充道。   
  
天狼星受夠了。所有前幾個星期內累積起來的煩躁爆發出來。動作迅速地，他抓起了他的魔杖，然後對艾佛瑞發射一記螫人蠱，一記膝地咒給羅西兒，還有──   
  
然而，下一道惡咒沒有擊中它的目標，因為天狼星被諾特施展在他身上的一道詛咒往後退去。那擊出他肺里的空氣，他的屁股痛苦地落在好幾米以外。三個史萊哲林和幾個旁觀者對著他大笑。咬牙切齒地，他吃力地站起來，用他髒掉又瘀青的手在斗蓬上抹了抹。   
  
「你的魔杖在這。」一個小女孩，小到她可能才比一年級高一些而已，在她面前揮舞著他的魔杖。「這差點跑到我眼睛裡去。」   
  
「你想要我道歉，還是怎樣？」天狼星壞脾氣地說著。「那真的不是我的錯。」他拿起他的魔杖放進口袋，還有給女孩的勉強的『謝謝』。因為史萊哲林害怕他的報復，早就飛也似地跑了而煩躁。天狼星跺著步離開。   
  
第一次，他注意著其他所有獨自前往活米村的學生們。要注意到他們有點困難，因為很顯然地，他們並不想要被注意到。他們試圖隱沒在其他興高采烈的群體裡，像是像是獨自一人是什麼丟臉的事般躲在他們的後面。好像他們沒有朋友是他們的錯似的。天狼星在那些緊張的圈外人裡，認出早先給他他的魔杖的那個小女孩。她的手埋在她斗篷的口袋裡面，她站在商店的櫥窗前方緊緊地盯著展示的文具看。被突如其來的同情浪潮所觸動，天狼星向她走了過去。   
  
「嗨。」   
  
她轉過身子，驚訝地看著他。「哈囉……」   
  
「妳是自己一個在這，還是妳在等妳的朋友？」   
  
她的臉頰不知怎地紅了。「等我的朋友，」她幾近戒備地說道。   
  
「哦，對。妳看，我的朋友今天不想跟我一起來活米村，」天狼星說著，被他自己的坦率嚇到，「所以我想我們可以一起做點什麼，如果妳也是自己一個人在這的話。」   
  
「哦。這樣。事實上，我的朋友只想要到寫字人羽毛筆店去而已。」她指著展示品。「但我真的對它們沒興趣，所以我想我走開沒什麼關係的。」   
  
天狼星鼓勵地對她微笑。「沒關係啦，」他簡單地說著。「這是妳的第一個活米村週末嗎？」他在他們一起走下大街時問道。   
  
「第二個週末。在聖誕節假期前的週末我也有來這裡。」   
  
「啊，是啊，這裡在聖誕節時是真的很棒。」   
  
「對啊，」她面無表情地回應。   
  
_她那時候大概也是她自己一個人，_ 天狼星同情地心想。他並不知道要怎麼回應，所以他很快地改變了話題。「妳已經去過桑科了嗎？」   
  
「呃，沒有。那是……？」   
  
「惡作劇商店。」   
  
「對，沒錯。沒有，我還沒有去過。」   
  
「那妳的就學期間就有個很嚴重的缺憾了。反正我要去那裡。妳願意跟我來嗎？妳可以幫我挑選一個很棒的惡作劇的東西。」   
  
「什麼樣的惡作劇？」   
  
天狼星抓了抓他的耳朵。他要怎麼解釋這個？「這是一個為了讓某人……逗他們開心的。」   
  
「為了誰？」   
  
「呃……我不認為你認識他們。快過來啊。」他把她拉進桑科。一如往常，這裡擠滿了人，但是天狼星並沒有好好地應付他們；他把一個擋住他們的較小的學生推到一旁。最後，那個小女生（天狼星還是不知道她的名字）找到了看起來很有趣的東西：首席女伶魔藥。   
  
**只要幾滴，你所有的對話就變成情歌、二重奏或大合唱。至少一個小時失效──取決於劑量。**   
  
「這個會很好玩的，」天狼星思索地說著。「我只要把它混進每日南瓜汁裡就好了。」   
  
「你想要讓整個學校唱歌？」女孩子說道，對著這個點子咯咯笑了起來。   
  
天昂星也咧嘴笑了起來。「沒錯，計畫如此。」 _如果每個人都在唱歌，就沒有人會被眾人取笑了。_ 他拿了所有的十二瓶首席女伶魔藥，然後從霍格華茲學生群中殺出一條路往收銀台去。   
  
「你還有更多的這些嗎？」天狼星問著店員。   
  
「我看一下倉庫。」   
  
同時，天狼星建議著女孩要買什麼。她並不是很了解惡作劇用品，但天狼星可是箇中熟手。她對於所有她能用惡作劇用品做的惡作劇感到非常興奮，然後在這裡花掉了她所有的錢。   
  
過了一陣子，店員帶著另外七個瓶子回來了。「襲擊整所學校？」他心照不宣地低語。他太了解天狼星了。畢竟，天狼星是桑科的一份子六年了。   
  
咧咧嘴笑著，天狼星點了點頭，然後付了二十五加隆和四西可（雷木思今天又放在他床頭櫃的那四個西可）。這實在是很貴，可是能聽見整間學校唱歌，還有比起那些雷木思最近用的不適合的笑容，希望能在他的唇上看見一個 **真的** 笑容的經驗是很值得的。   
  
整裝好桑科的巨大箱子，天狼星和海絲緹亞（天狼星於此同時找出了女孩的名字）決定下一站去蜂蜜公爵。那裡絕對會有美味的復活節甜點。路上，他看見雷木思和彼得坐在太陽下的一張長椅上，各自吃著奶油啤酒雪花蛋。天狼星慢下了腳步。   
  
「你先去，」他小小聲地告訴海絲緹亞。「我等會兒就會跟上，好嗎？」   
  
她朝雷木思的方向投了一記了然的目光。「你知道，我不介意你是個彎彎的，」她聲明道。   
  
天狼星忍住不要痛罵她，因為她在他是或不是彎彎這件事上完全沒有發言權，然後走到一名高高的赫夫帕夫後面，這樣雷木思和彼得才不會馬上注意到他。   
  
「唔嗯，這絕對是我吃過最好吃的復活節蛋了，」雷木思熱烈地讚揚甜點，他的嘴巴滿是巧克力奶油啤酒雪花。   
  
「嗯－哼，」彼得同意著，舔著他手指上的雪花。「蜂蜜公爵是因此而出名的。他們是最棒的。看看我有沒有剩下足夠的錢可以再多買一些。」他翻找著他斗篷的口袋，然後找到了幾個納特，興奮地數著它們。「恐怕只夠買一個蛋了。我們可以平分，」他對雷木思提議道。   
  
雷木思快速地搖了搖頭。「說什麼。你已經買一個給我了。」   
  
「這嘛，也許我會留一些給你，如果你堅持你這麼不想要的話，」彼得說著，咧了嘴笑笑。   
  
雷木思輕笑起來。「我猜那沒什麼關係的。我在這裡等著，可以嗎？」   
  
彼得點點頭，然後連忙進入商店。天狼星帶著非常不安的良心看著他。都是他的錯，雷木思才沒有足夠的錢買甜點給他自己。天狼星可以買下桑科所有的庫存，可是雷木思甚至負擔不起一顆復活節蛋。而彼得也沒有太多的錢──可是即使如此，他還是把他僅有一點點分給雷木思。天狼星感到他來自一個富有的家庭像是他的錯似的。像是孤寂使他變得墮落和自視甚高。   
  
他尾隨彼得進入蜂蜜公爵，買下了盡他所能可以拿得動的奶油啤酒雪花蛋、甘草棒、巧克力蛙、羽毛筆糖和絲絲咻咻蜂。最後，他付了將近十五加隆的錢。較小的學生，手忙腳亂地數著他們的零用錢的，在他帶著滿懷蜂蜜公爵能提供的最棒甜點離開商店時，羨慕地望了他一眼。   
  
天狼星剛好在蜂蜜公爵外追上彼得。「嘿，彼得！」他把他叫了回來。   
  
「哈囉，天狼星，」彼得說著，對他笑笑。「梅林的鬍子啊，你把整個蜂蜜公爵都買下來了嗎？」他瞥了瞥那大量的甜點說道。   
  
「給你的，」天狼星說，大大地笑著，然後把甜點都塞進彼得的懷裡。較小的男孩幾乎無法拿好所有的東西。   
  
「給──給我？」他倒抽了一口氣，困惑不已。「為什麼？」   
  
「因為你是個這麼棒的朋友。那是你的復活節禮物。」   
  
「什麼時候我們會給對方買復活節禮物了？」   
  
「只有今天。我今天對復活節禮物感到心情很好。我只是很高興我們是朋友，你知道的？所以我決定我應該要給你一份很不錯的復活節禮物。」   
  
彼得看著他像是他發瘋了。「呃……」他無助地注視著他懷中的甜點。「事實上，我才把我的錢都花在甜點上了，所以我無法也給你買個禮物。」   
  
「你不用買給我任何東西，」天狼星飛快地說著。「沒關係的，真的。呃嗯……你會把甜點分給雷木思吧，不是嗎？」   
  
「會啊，當然的。天狼星……」彼得重重地嘆氣。「如果你想要給他復活節禮物的話，你為什麼不乾脆自己把甜點給他？」   
  
「他不會收下它們的，如果他知道它們是從我這裡來的話。」   
  
「也對……你大概是對的。所以，我要怎麼對他解釋我突然間從哪裡得到這麼多的甜點？」   
  
「就說你爸媽因為復活節寄給你一些東西。好主意──我要去郵局，然後把甜點寄給你。那你就不用一直把它們帶在身上了。」   
  
彼得看起來還是相當困惑。「這些東西會花掉非常多的郵資的。」   
  
「別擔心那個了，」天狼星悲傷地說著。「我有足夠的錢的。」 _但是我沒有夠多的朋友。友誼非賣。_ 他在臉上逼出一個微笑，天狼星把彼得從甜點中拯救出來，然後咕噥道，「待會見。」   
  
接著他記起了海絲緹亞還在蜂蜜公爵裡面等他。他趕緊回到商店裡去，然後弄掉了半數的甜點和所有的首席女伶魔藥──它們遭到了一群學生的踐踏。海絲緹亞發現他在地板上，然後幫他集中那團曾經是雪花蛋和裝有魔藥的瓶子的糊狀物。   
  
「哦天啊，沒有人可以吃得了它們了，」天狼星抱怨道。   
  
「如果你要把它們丟掉，我可以帶走它們，」海絲提納說著。「我已經把我所有的錢都花在桑科了。我倒會說復活節蛋糊比完全沒蛋好些。」   
  
「胡說八道，」天狼星反駁著。「再說了，妳大概會開始唱起詠嘆調，如果妳吃掉這團蛋糊的話。」他從他的皮包裡拿出兩個加隆，然後把它們塞進她的小手裡。「拿去，用這些去給妳自己買點好吃的。」   
  
她臉漲得通紅。「別發瘋了。你不能就這樣給我兩個加隆。你幾乎不認識我。」   
  
天狼星在心裡大聲呻吟。為什麼所有的人都要對從別人那裡拿錢小題大作啊？為什麼他們不懂如果他們接受幫助並不會讓他們不如別人？「拿去就是了，好嗎，海絲緹亞？我有比足夠還多的錢，而且我對妳發誓：如果大家都不他媽的拿去的話，我就要把我所有的錢全都扔進湖裡去。」   
  
「好啦，好啦，」她咕噥著，然後尷尬地咳了咳。「謝了。」   
  
「不用客氣。」天狼星試著挽救首席女伶魔藥裡可以挽救的。 _你買不到友誼_ 。甜點肯定不是海絲緹亞需要的。他會要求她協助他惡作劇（畢竟，他會需要有人在他把它混到南瓜汁裡時站崗的），但是只剩下半瓶了。他煩躁地嘆了口氣。   
  
「這絕對不夠給整間學校的，」他說道。   
  
「唔。可是這還是夠給一個人。你可以把它混進飛七的茶裡，」海絲緹亞建議著，對著她自己的建議咯咯笑。   
  
天狼星緩緩地搖了搖頭。「不。讓每個人笑話他就錯了。他會感覺非常糟的……」   
  
海絲緹亞給了他一個驚訝的表情。「可是飛七是……」   
  
「一個白痴，我知道。但還是……嘿，我知道了！」天狼星激動地說著。「 **我** 能喝掉這東西啊！」   
  
海絲緹亞倒抽了一口氣。「呃……讓我把這個搞清楚。你想要對你自己惡作劇？」   
  
天狼星熱切地眉開眼笑。「確實是那個意思。」   
  
蜂蜜公爵的店員在天狼星再次買下大量的甜點時欣喜若狂。和海絲緹亞一塊兒，他到郵局去，雇用了四隻大貓頭鷹，然後寄出一個巨大的復活節甜點包裹給彼得。   
  
「好啦。現在怎樣？」天狼星猶豫不決地說著。「我們要不要……我不知道，也許去三根掃帚來杯奶油啤酒？」   
  
海絲緹亞不自在地聳聳肩。「我們可以回去霍格華茲。我還有一些作業要做。而且我也沒有剩下任何的錢了。」   
  
「我正要邀請妳呢。來吧。」天狼星抓起她的手臂，拉著她一起走。   
  
當他們進入三根掃帚時，他們差點就撞上了莉莉和那個陪著她的雷文克勞小夥子。莉莉從天狼星看向海絲緹亞，然後她危險地瞇起她的眼睛。   
  
「布萊克，」她用一種平靜，但非常憤怒的聲音說著，「這個絕對太超過了。你 **不** 能和這麼年輕的女孩子出來。如果你現在不離她遠一點的話，我就會把這件事報告給麥教授。」   
  
天狼星眨眨眼睛。「哇哦，伊凡，別氣炸啦，我沒有──」   
  
「我無法阻止你引誘五年級──或六年級生──如果她們笨到喜歡你──可是我 **不** 會容許這個！就只因為你想要報復雷木思！你正在做的是犯罪！有法規禁止──」   
  
「我們沒有交往或什麼的，」海絲緹亞突然開口道。所有人把他們的注意力轉向她。「再說了，妳知道天狼星是彎彎，不是嗎？」她鎮定地說著。   
  
莉莉憤憤不平地哼氣。「那以前可沒有阻止他和女孩子出去。」   
  
「也許他那時候不知道他是彎彎，」海絲緹亞反駁道。   
  
莉莉生氣地將她的唇瓣抿在一起。「我是你的話就會更小心一點，」她告訴海絲緹亞。   
  
「伊凡只是因為她太想念詹姆了，才會這麼冒火，」天狼星告訴海絲緹亞，接著輕蔑地看了莉莉一眼。   
  
莉莉以同等的厭惡回瞪他。事實上，她看起來準備好要抽出她的魔杖和天狼星決鬥了。「我不知道你和波特是從哪裡得到你們自大又充滿妄想的想法的，」她怒叱著。「你們自負到甚至不會想到不是世上的每個女孩子都會喜歡你們的可能性，只因為你們是很好的魁地奇球員和你們可以施展那堆卑劣的惡咒。」   
  
「而妳得要靠跟雷文克勞出去，只因為妳無法讓妳自己承認妳早就被詹姆這樣的人吸引了，」天狼星回嚷道。   
  
海絲緹亞、莉莉和那個雷文克勞男孩全都在同時間開口。   
  
「我才 **沒有** 被詹姆．波特吸引！」莉莉氣憤地說道。   
  
「這和是個雷文克勞又有什麼關係了？」她的朋友（或男朋友？）生氣地問著。   
  
「嘿，我也是來自雷文克勞的！」海絲緹亞告訴天狼星。   
  
「抱歉，」天狼星告訴海絲緹亞。接著他轉向莉莉，對著她不懷好意地笑。「詹姆寫給我的最近的一封信說哈囉，還有祝妳復活節快樂。」   
  
「很好！」莉莉稍稍紅了臉，然後似乎變得更加生氣了。「我沒有興趣，你能告訴他這個！還有再說了，安德魯和我才沒有在交往！」   
  
安德魯看起來有點失望。他大概對那有所期待吧。「我們走吧，」他靜靜地告訴莉莉。「跟他吵架沒有什麼用的。」   
  
「說得對。」不費心給天狼星另一記瞪視，她和安德魯離開了三根掃帚。 _你應該要為此感謝我，詹姆，_ 天狼星心想。 _我剛剛才把你生命的摯愛從和別人交往之中拯救出來。_   
  
「她哪裡不對勁啊？」海絲緹亞在他們在一章桌子坐下時問著，然後點了兩瓶奶油啤酒。「她是嫉妒嗎？」   
  
「為了什麼？」天狼星面無表情地問道。   
  
「這嘛，你花費你的活米村週末和我在一起，而不是她。」   
  
天狼星不自在地咳了咳。「呃，聽好了。我很抱歉，妳真的很不錯，但是──」   
  
「是啦，是啦，我知道你是彎彎，然後我們沒有在交往或什麼的，」她打斷了他，對他翻翻白眼。「可是也許莉莉是這麼想的啊。你看，她在我有一回和雷木思一起讀書時可沒有這麼生氣。她從來沒有指控他引誘年輕女孩過。」   
  
「對啦，可是那是因為雷木思絕對不會那麼做。」   
  
「你就會？」   
  
「不會。可是莉莉認為我會。」   
  
「哦。她不是很喜歡你，對吧？」   
  
「現在，那是個很保守的說法。她 **恨死** 我了，」天狼星嚴肅地解釋道。   
  
「為什麼？」   
  
「哦，沒概念。我猜有很多原因吧。它們大多數跟我有時候是個大蠢蛋有關係。」   
  
「我不認為你是。我想你有時候能挺好的。」   
  
琢磨著這個聲明一會兒，天狼星若有所思地看著她無意地擺弄著她裝了奶油啤酒的馬克杯。「我很抱歉要讓妳失望了，但我不是。我才不好，一點也不。」   
  
海絲緹亞大概認為這該是個玩笑，於是輕輕地笑了起來。   
  
有那麼一會兒，他們靜靜的喝著他們的奶油啤酒。天狼星不禁憶起他跟詹姆和彼得，還有稍後跟雷木思和彼得一起到這裡來的所有時光。   
  
_你知道哦，我有時候也能很體貼的。  
  
有時候……我絕不會像那樣子想你，你知道我說的是什麼意思。我絕不會把我用來和你在一起的時間當作是在揮霍時間。   
  
什麼，我有時候很體貼的那個？所以你認為我一直都是個白痴？   
  
你知道我是什麼意思。我絕不會把我花在和你在一起的時間當作是在浪費時間。_   
  
天狼星在心裡嘆氣。 _你還是這麼認為嗎，雷木思？_ 他悲傷地想著， _還是你現在把所有我們一起度過的時間當做了浪費時間呢？_   
  
「有什麼不對勁嗎？」海絲緹亞變得有點擔心，因為天狼星有好幾分鐘沒說話了，而且他只是憂鬱地盯著他馬克杯的奶油啤酒瞧。   
  
「我是……不……那個……妳有沒有過──妳有沒有陷入愛情過？」   
  
「哦。是關於你的……男朋友，不是嗎？你們沒有在一起了，是嗎？」   
  
「我問的是 **妳** ，妳有沒有談過戀愛過，」天狼星反抗地說著。   
  
「好啦。唔，有。我跟某人談過戀愛。」   
  
「誰？」   
  
「我的鄰居。他是個麻瓜。反正那不會成功的。我們一起上過麻瓜學校，但接著我為了霍格華茲離開了。再說，他已經有女朋友了。」   
  
「我很遺憾。」   
  
「是啊。謝了。」   
  
一陣尷尬的停頓。   
  
「所以……你跟雷木思怎麼分開的？」海絲緹亞小心翼翼地問道。   
  
天狼星縮了縮。「我們可以拜託談點別的嗎？」   
  
「可以。我以為你想要談談，可是如果你不想要也沒有關係，當然啦……唔……你最喜歡的是哪個學校科目？」   
  
「變形學吧，我猜。」   
  
「那也是我最喜歡的科目呢，」海絲緹亞愉快地說著。   
  
「真的？」天狼星試著露出笑容還有聴起來很有興趣。   
  
「是啊，那真的很有趣。那很困難，可是你能如何將東西變形等等的是很迷人的。」   
  
「對啊。」   
  
然後是另一陣尷尬的停頓，直到海絲緹亞繼續他們的閒聊。「所以，你的興趣是什麼？」   
  
天狼星猶豫不決地聳聳肩。「魁地奇。惡作劇和試驗新咒語。湖裡游泳還有去煩巨大魷魚。」他又聳了聳肩。「就這樣了，妳的興趣是什麼？」   
  
「我很喜歡閱讀。」   
  
「哦，我差點忘了這個。閱讀也是我的興趣之一。」   
  
「真的？」海絲緹亞大大地微笑。「真有趣，看來我們真的有相同的喜好呢。你知道《麻瓜三部曲》嗎？」   
  
「啊，不，我不這麼認為。」   
  
「你得讀讀看。那很好笑的。一個巫師在魔法部惹了麻煩，因為他不小心走私了非法的東西，接著他試著把他自己藏在麻瓜之中，假裝是他們之一。當然所有事情都大亂了，因為他完全不知道如何表現得像是個麻瓜。」   
  
「聽起來很酷，」天狼星評論道。   
  
「對啊，那非常棒。那你有沒有讀過《塔拉之襲》？」   
  
「不，我也不知道那本。」   
  
「那很刺激的。那和《報喪鴉之叫》是同個作者。你一定知道這個了，不是嗎？」   
  
「唔，事實上……我想我聽過它，但我從來沒有讀過。」   
  
「不要緊，那沒有像大家說的一樣好。你應該比較想讀《塔拉之襲》，那絕對是我最喜歡的書。你最喜歡的書是什麼？」   
  
「《狼牙赤子心》。」   
  
「哦，真的嗎？」她給他一個驚訝的表情。「我一直以為只有女孩子才會讀那本書。」   
  
「這嘛，我是彎彎，所以我不應該太陽剛，對吧？」天狼星氣沖沖地說。他們兩個都不好意思的紅了臉。   
  
「我的意思不是像那樣子的，」海絲緹亞快速地替她自己辯解，然後給他一個帶點歉意的一瞥。「我認為如果男孩子也讀愛情小說的話很好啊。我只是以為《狼牙赤子心》有一點……那個，結局還挺老套的，不是嗎？」   
  
「是哪裡老套了？」天狼星說著，依然有點對她侮辱了他最喜歡的書感到生氣。   
  
「這嘛，那很明顯她會回來對他道歉，不是嗎？」   
  
天狼星緊緊地皺起眉頭。「我不認為它是。妳知道的，那本書可不是什麼創作來使一堆女孩子──或男孩子──淚眼汪汪的你儂我儂愛情小說。那是本自傳，而且那全都 **真實** 發生在那小夥子身上。 **真的** 有夠多的人不會想跟另一個在一起，只因為他們是狼人。她會回到他身邊可不是顯而易見的。」   
  
「嗯，是啦，也許你是對的。我從沒有這樣想過。」   
  
他們在三根掃帚度過了下午，喝掉更多的奶油啤酒，還有討論書籍。好吧，天狼星對於討論沒有貢獻太多，因為他還沒有讀過那麼多的書，可是他專注地聽著海絲緹亞說，然後試著記住所有書本的名字，那他就可以去圖書館找出它們，還有也許讀一部份的書。   
  
最後，那天並沒有如天狼星所預期的糟糕。不幸的是，學校圖書館並沒有海絲緹亞所提到的書。平斯夫人對他解釋道，他們並沒有僅供消遣的書籍。還有當然她還以一種不太友善的語調告訴他最好把《狼牙赤子心》還回來──正是天狼星沒有做的，無庸置疑。不，他在這個傍晚又讀了一次最後一章，似乎是第二十次了。   
  
隔天早晨，天狼星終於可以對自己進行惡作劇。當每個人都拆開來自他們父母親的復活節蛋和甜點包裹時（很正常地，天狼星還是沒有從他的父母那得到任何東西），他飛快地吞掉首席女伶魔藥。至少這嚐起來沒有那麼糟。   
  
每個在大廳裡的人，都在他向用尖銳的聲音大聲地要彼得遞給他那個「奶、哎、哎、哎、哎、奶哎哎哎哎哎──油！」時，吃驚地注視著他。天狼星可以感覺到熱度攀上了他的臉頰。他沒有預期過他的聲音會聽起來這麼地……搞笑。為什麼他要聽起來像個歌劇歌手啊？為什麼他不能夠聽起來像個搖滾歌星？   
  
「呃嗯，對不起？」彼得說著，很努力地試著不要笑得太大。「你說了什麼？」   
  
「你可不可以把奶、哎、哎、哎──油遞給我、哦、哦、哦喔喔喔喔……！」天狼星發出呻吟。大廳裡其餘的人爆出洪亮的大笑。   
  
「抱歉，我還是沒有聽清楚，」彼得在竊笑間說道。   
  
天狼星怒視他。他確定彼得只是假裝沒有聽懂他，好讓他再次高歌。「你是故意噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫這麼做的！呃啊！看，在梅林──梅林──梅林──梅耶耶耶耶耶林的份上，我的、哦、哦、哦、哦聲音發生什麼事了？ **呃啊。** 」他從來都不知道他可以用這麼高亢的聲音唱歌。「我應該要停止說哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦話！」他快速地用他的手蓋住他的嘴巴，確定他真的安靜下來了。有那麼一下子，他捕捉到了雷木思的眼睛。雷木思坐在他左邊有一點距離的地方，而他大大地咧著嘴巴，就像大多數的人一樣。天狼星的心臟快樂地縮緊了下，因為這所有悽慘的歌唱只要再次看見雷木思笑了就都值得了。可是天狼星的快樂並沒有太久。當他對著雷木思回笑，雷木思的臉立刻就垂了下來，然後他飛快地避開他的眼睛，像是他做了什麼他不應該做的事情似的。   
  
「幹，」天狼星喃喃道，但是一般說來，那並沒有像是喃喃聲一樣溜出他的嘴巴，而是像道悠長洪亮的花腔。不出人意料地，那為他從麥教授那裡得到了一記非常惱怒的瞪視，還有來自各處更多的笑聲。   
  
一個小時之後，首席女伶魔藥消退了（雖然，天狼星更早以前就從大廳奪門而出）。他推斷那不是他玩過的最棒的惡作劇。他把他自己唱到沙啞，而他的喉嚨因為不正常的使用而痛得要命。現在，他正在雷木思的書架上檢視著海絲緹亞提過的那些書。尋問雷木思他是否可以借用它們之一會是再次跟他說話的完美藉口。忽然間，有人在他背後咳嗽。他轉過去看見雷木思站在門口處。   
  
「你在找什麼嗎？」雷木思以不帶情緒的語調問道。   
  
「老實說，對，」天狼星以低沉的嗓音說著。「我是想說是否……」他咳了幾下想讓嘶啞消失，可是那只是變得更糟而已。「……我是否可以借你的書，」他幾乎是在低語中說完，然後用他的指尖輕敲著《塔拉之襲》的書背。   
  
「為什麼？」雷木思用有點懷疑的語氣問道。   
  
「因為我想要讀它？」天狼星又咳了好幾次。「我聽說那真的很不錯。」   
  
「是啊，它是。」雷木思游移不定地從天狼星看向書本，然後再回來。最後，他從書架上把書抽出來遞給天狼星。「拿去吧。我真的希望我不會在我把書拿回來時開始唱歌，」他乾巴巴地說著。   
  
天狼星咧咧嘴。「別擔心，通常我不會對書下惡咒的。」他在他繼續以前清了清幾次喉嚨。「我做過一次，然後平斯夫人差點就把我殺了，從那之後我就再也不敢對書本作怪了。」   
  
「很高興聽到你這麼說，」雷木思給了評語，拿了他的巫師棋組回到交誼廳去。   
  
天狼星慢慢的尾隨上，選了安靜的角落裡的一張扶手椅，然後舒服地待在那裡。不過，他沒有辦法專注在那本書上。他忍不住地看著雷木思和彼得頗快樂地一起玩下巫師棋，還有吃著復活節甜點。 _現在來支甘草棒會很不錯……天，我真的笨死了。為什麼我沒有給我自己買至少一箱的甘草棒？_ 默默地嘆氣，他將他的注意力轉回書本之上。他已經忘了他到目前為止讀了什麼，所以他得從第一頁重頭開始。同時刻，雷木思和彼得結束了他們的下棋。彼得現在在跟艾力克斯下棋，而雷木思則是和莉莉聊著和古代神秘文字相關的東西。   
  
_看看他們，詹姆，_ 天狼星陰鬱地想著。 _你認為我們會有可能讓他們愛上我們嗎？或者他們對我們來說只是太…… **好** ？我猜你不能 **讓** 人愛上你吧。那就是那樣發生了。所有我們對於下惡咒和實用的咒語的知識一點忙都幫不上，對吧？我討厭我就是無法 **做** 點什麼。我只能期待，然後永遠都無法確認……老天，我肯定可以了解為什麼對有些人來說，使用愛情魔藥是很誘人的了。_   
  
天狼星決定再寫一封信給詹姆（他真的希望他許許多多的信件不會煩死詹姆，或是讓他在他的同學面前看起來笨透了，因為他從另一個男孩子那收到一堆信），還有附上十個加隆在裡面，讓詹姆可以幫他自己買他需要的最新的魁地奇斗篷，好使人們不看輕他。天狼星討厭去想他最好的朋友清理更衣室（還有他的同學因此取笑他），是為了替他自己賺取必須的金錢。更多的，是他痛恨他現在可以提供給他朋友的，似乎只有金錢這件事。 _一旦我花光我的錢的時候，還有我的俊美外表老去──到時又有誰會對我有興趣？_   
  
他的目光漫遊回到雷木思身上，他正對著莉莉解釋給他聽的東西緩緩地點著頭；然後是彼得，他試著靠提高賭注到三隻巧克力兔子和一盒柏蒂全口味豆，說服艾力克斯再跟他下一局棋。 _他們有那麼那麼多的可以給予，_ 他難過地想著。   
  
他又多花了兩個小時像那樣待著，和一本書縮在扶手椅裡，一本他沒有真的在閱讀的書。他只是望著人們，還有想著他們開心與否。大多數似乎都很開心。但他們是真的開心，或者那只是表象？他們是不是隱藏了真實的自我？   
  
「你不喜歡它嗎？」   
  
「啊？」天狼星嚇了一跳，然後抬頭看見雷木思站在他的面前。   
  
雷木思比了比天狼星手中的書本。「你沒有讀完很多。」   
  
他的觀察說得很對：天狼星甚至還沒有結束第一個章節。「不，不，這本很好看，」天狼星快速地向他擔保。「我只是無法一直閱讀。我……」 _有著瘋狂的哲學想法？_ 那會很難解釋清楚的。而且他確定雷木思不會想要被扯進這樣的討論裡。 _不，最好還是讓這場對話輕鬆點。畢竟我們在正說話就夠好了。_ 「……覺得有點不舒服。」天狼星輕輕地拍了拍他的胃。   
  
「那又是為什麼？」   
  
「我想是因為我吃了太多的復活節蛋和巧克力兔子。」   
  
雷木思用著古怪的表情看了他一眼，而天狼星非常努力地試著不要在那細細的檢視下扭動。「拿去。」預料之外地，雷木思把一顆奶油啤酒雪花蛋放到天狼星旁邊的一張扶手椅上，用假笑笑了下，然後很快地轉身離開。   
  
大為吃驚地，天狼星注視著那有著蜂蜜公爵標誌的金色包裝紙小小的蛋。「等、等、等一下！」他匆忙地說道，從扶手椅裡跳了起來。書本和復活節蛋都因為他的倉皇而掉到了地上。他在螺旋梯前追上了雷木思。   
  
「謝謝你，雷木思，」他真誠地說著。   
  
「不用客氣，」雷木思靜靜地說道。   
  
「復活節快樂！」天狼星對雷木思大大的咧了咧嘴，然而，他似乎有點被天狼星興奮的大叫嚇到了。   
  
「呃，好。你也是。」他不自在地回應道，而那就是談話的終點了。雷木思轉身爬上階梯，而天狼星知道那是個很清楚的暗示他現在不應該跟上他。他很了解，就像雷木思很清楚天狼星不可能會對復活節蛋和巧克力兔子感到厭倦一樣。那真的是個很蠢的謊言，可是到最後，好轉了起來。   
  
默默地對自己微笑，天狼星走回被他遺棄的扶手椅，撿起書本，撫平書頁，那因為掉到地上而弄皺了。沉思著，他若有所思地玩了一下他手上的復活節蛋，然後思忖著它從天狼星、到彼得、到雷木思，再回到天狼星的奇異旅程。總的來說，這是個很棒的復活節假日。不像聖誕節一樣好，當然啦，可是比什麼都沒有好多了。   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.25**  
>  嗯～？  
> 看起來好像有希望再重新燃起了唷呵呵XD  
>  ~~請忽視掉巨大蟲蟲：天狼星努力存錢買摩托車~~  
>  作者大概是忘掉了XDDD  
>   
> 剩不到一週就又是HP only了耶！！！  
> 期待期待～  
>   
> 


	22. 真實人生沒有善終

**第二十二章  
  
真實人生沒有善終**

 

接下來的幾天，事情好得不能再好了。有時候，天狼星甚至能跟雷木思聊上幾句。沒什麼重要的，當然。大多數像是：『 **能麻煩你把南瓜汁遞給我嗎？** 』，或者『 **你完成你的變形學作業了嗎？我在圖書館找到一本很好的書，叫做「自我變形導覽」，你或許可以看看那本** 』，或者『 **那個考試真的難斃了，不是嗎？你知道第四個問題裡歐茲里想要知道什麼嗎？** 』 大多數的時間裡，雷木思會用友善的態度回答。有禮但緊繃的。天狼星痛苦地意識到雷木思對他的陪伴感到多麼地不自在。他有時候會想，是否天狼星乾脆離他遠遠地，給他寧靜，對雷木思而言最好。但是天狼星辦不到。那就是不可能。因為他 **需要** 雷木思。他現在明白了。是的，他們可以相敬如賓，可是那才不夠──根本就完全不夠。天狼星需要更多。他絕望地需要他們之前共享過的親密與關愛。而且他知道，或許事情永遠都不會再回到老樣子。那是他得要為他的愚蠢和殘忍的行為所付出的代價。  
  
他想知道，雷木思是否傷得和他一樣深。那會很不公平。一部分的天狼星知道 **他** 活該──但是雷木思肯定 **不** 該受到這樣的對待。天狼星希望他可以使用時光器，及時回到過去，然後改變他對雷木思說過的話。他希望他可以治癒他們之間的裂痕，但是同個時刻，他又害怕也許有些事情永遠都無法癒合──而且也許時間也不能辦到。他所能做的，是說對不起──而對不起永遠都不足夠。他得要接受它。可是他立下誓言，如果雷木思有任何需要幫助的時候，他會在那。他只希望雷木思會接受他的幫助。目前為止，那還不是問題。  
  
天狼星已經嘗試過一次，在幾個史萊哲林對於雷木思的同性戀發出非常挖苦的評論時。他告訴了那些白癡閉嘴，還有少管閒事，然後雷木思用了疏遠而嚴酷的聲音說道，『我能自己說，天狼星。』  
  
他們沒有起爭執，他們沒有侮辱對方，而且他們也沒有互換狠狠的瞪視──但就算如此，事情看起來非常地希望渺茫。  
  
加上，一週後，《預言家日報》上出現了一則不利的報導。天狼星被頭版上狼人大大的照片激起了濃厚的興趣，以至於他完完全全忘記了他的早餐麥片粥，還有《預言家日報》都在泡在裡面浸溼了。怯怯地，他將他的碗和杯子推到一旁，然後打開了報紙。  
  
  
**_新一波狼人投奔那個不能說出名字的人_**  
  
**據說將近二十五個以上的狼人加入了食死人，那個不能說出名字的人的駭人跟隨者的陣營。他的狼人招募行動證實了是很成功的。這是自從他活動開始以來，狼人加入他的最高數量。因此在他統領之下的狼人數量幾乎高達了一百名。魔法部非常擔憂這些近來的事態發展，因為他們害怕那個不能說出名字的人，會戰略性地安置狼人於滿月期間咬人，已藉此感染詛咒給更多的巫師。而這代表了會有更多那個不能說出名字的人的危險追隨者。**  
  
**「這個狀況正在失控中，」正氣師阿拉斯特．穆敵說。「那個人建立了一支黑暗生物的軍隊，而這支軍隊正在不斷壯大。我們現在必須有所行動，如果我們想要保有阻止他們的渺茫機會的話。這就表示了，作為第一和最重要的一步，是遠離狼人，就沒有人會被咬傷。每個人都需要保持警戒。」**  
  
**對抗狼人的自我保護基本守則見第二頁，與魔法部部長的訪談可以於第三頁找到，而所有已知的狼人食死人照片統整於第十五和第十六頁。**  
  
  
感到些許的不舒服，天狼星抬頭對上了雷木思的眼睛。他想要知道雷木思對這個有什麼想法，還有更重要的是，他怎麼消化這個消息。當他們的視線相接時，雷木思的下巴繃緊，然後他猛然站起身，幾乎是飛也似地離開大廳。手足無措地，天狼星留在了原地。他瀏覽過下一頁，然後繼續讀著關於狼人的處境。閱讀它們真的很叫人沮喪和憤怒，而他只能再次想像所有反狼人行為對雷木思而言，感覺起來肯定會是什麼樣子。  
  
最後，他也離開了早餐桌，去尋找雷木思。他確定另一個男孩會爬上了觀星塔頂，雖然雨水正傾盆而下。下雨可以說是有好處的，因為沒有人會跟著他上去。 _不過，你忘了 **我** 了，雷木思．路平。一點點的雨是阻止不了 **我** 的。_當他走出室外的時候，一道冷冽的風將刺骨的雨滴拍打到他臉上。天狼星扮了扮鬼臉又抖了抖。他們真的要在這外面進行這場對話嗎？在天狼星有機會張口說話以前，雷木思就衝向了他。他拉高他的袖子，在天狼星面前揮舞著他赤裸裸的手臂，他驚訝但困惑地往後退了一步。  
  
「看啊，你可以看這裡！」雷木思以一種異常絕望又充滿攻擊性的嗓音說著。「沒有黑魔標記！我還沒有加入！看著我的手臂！沒有東西在那！我沒有──」  
  
天狼星牢牢地捉住雷木思的手臂，然後放低它們。「我從來沒有說──」  
  
「你給我的表情是那麼顯而易見！」雷木思憤怒地繼續道。他狂亂地搖著他的頭，使得好幾滴的水從他溼透的頭髮甩出。「我知道你是怎麼想我的，天狼星．布萊克，可是我對你發誓：我絕對不會加入 **佛地魔** ！我沒有那麼笨！我清清楚楚地知道他把狼人當動物一樣對待。魔法部至少還把我當個次等的半人類對待。」他試圖甩掉天狼星的手。天狼星掙扎了一會兒，但接著他放開了手。他並不想要強迫雷木思靠他很近。他並不想要傷害雷木思。很快地，雷木思退了開來，直到他的背部碰到了城牆的牆壁。「我很意外，天狼星，你還沒有抽出你的魔杖，」他用著滿是嘲諷、苦澀和指控的語調說著。「還是說你有別的東西？也許一顆 **銀** 製子彈？或者一群的殺手巫師正等著我失控和打你，所以他們就有理由逮捕我？」  
  
「雷木思，我……」無助地，天狼星聲音小了下去。雷木思並不是真的那個意思，是吧？他不可能真的認為天狼星會考慮對他做出像那樣的事情……對吧？「你不可能相信我會那麼做吧？」  
  
「很怪地，我不知道。我不知道要相信什麼，」雷木思冷酷地說道。  
  
「相信我，我 **絕對** 不會那麼做的，」天狼星說著，幾乎是惱怒的。  
  
「不，我肯定 **不** 會的，」雷木思說，突然間小了聲。「我犯過一次相信你的錯誤。我不會再重蹈覆轍的。」  
  
天狼星感到他的雙眼燒了起來，還有在他喉嚨裡的大腫塊。「我──我知道，」他強迫字句出口。「可是我 **真的** 絕對不會認為你加入了佛地魔。那樣的想法 **從來沒有** 出現在我腦海，你要相信我這部份。」雷木思並沒有任何回應，除了緊緊地將他的唇瓣抿到一起，所以天狼星不自在地繼續說。「我並沒有因為我認為你是食死人看向你。我只是很擔心啊。」  
  
「擔心。」  
  
「你會如何反應的。」  
  
「是哦，那我應該要怎麼反應？」雷木思再次衝口而出。「我能說什麼？為什麼我應該要有跟別人不一樣的反應？聽到那樣的 **黑暗生物** 軍隊讓我很擔心。我很害怕，沒錯，我真的是。也許甚至比其他人還要多。我知道狼人能做出什麼──我確實知道。還有對，我也害怕著魔法部。他們將會過來，然後因為我是狼人的事實而逮捕我。預防措施，懂沒？」雷木思生氣地踢了踢城牆。「全都是他們的錯──那些笨到加入佛地魔的狼人！如果他們沒有表現得像是那個樣子，如果他們不是那麼天殺的蠢，那其餘的我們就不會有這麼糟的名聲，也不會需要面對這樣的不公平待遇！全都是他們的錯！我 **恨** 他們！」  
  
天狼星從來沒有見過雷木思像這樣失控。看起來像是許許多多他埋藏了很久的話現在終於爆發出來了。  
  
「不要那麼說，」天狼星試圖安撫他。「那不是狼人的錯。要是巫師社會沒這麼歧視他們，要是他們不藐視狼人，和把他們當殘渣般對待，要是狼人可以獲得像樣的工作，還有不需要依靠偷竊維生，那他們就絕對不會有加入佛地魔的需求。他們那麼做是因為他們非常沮喪，而且不知道其他的方法。他向他們保證一個更好的生活，所以又有誰可以責怪他們試著得到更好的生活，如果他們生存在社會的底層的話？這層出不窮，那不是他們的錯。他們因為純粹的意外而陷入犯罪的惡性循環，然後他們再也沒有辦法從中抽身。如果他們可以有比較好的教育和更多的錢，還有如果他們得到接納和尊重，事情就會很不一樣了。」  
  
「不。」雷木思瘋狂地搖著他的頭。「不，你不能讓生活變得像那樣容易。你就是不能說你是無辜的，因為絕望或什麼其他的讓你做了你做的事。你依舊要對你的行為負責，不論其他人對你有多壞。事實是，其他人對你做了壞事，並不是給你也做壞事的藉口。」  
  
「沒錯，當然你是對的，加入他的狼人不完全是無辜的，可是我原本要說的是：很多狼人犯罪可以避免的，如果他們受到更好的對待的話。如果人們了解問題 **根源** 在哪的話，那他們就可以改變它了。如果他們繼續逮捕狼人和歧視他們，那對誰都沒有幫助，那只會讓事情變得更糟。」  
  
雷木思皺皺眉，然後用淡淡的疑惑看了天狼星一眼。「天狼星．布萊克，一個狼人全力支持者？」他挖苦地說著。「我錯過了什麼嗎？究竟是什麼造成突然的改變心意？有人對你施記憶咒嗎？你不小心喝到了混淆湯嗎？或者你只是撞到了你的頭？」  
  
「我讀了一本書，」天狼星說著，害羞地笑笑。「叫做《狼牙赤子心》。」  
  
「哦。」雷木思饒有興味地看著他。「你讀過它了？」  
  
「對。」  
  
「你喜歡它嗎？」雷木思問道，突然聽起來像是他們有著關於普通書籍的正常對話。  
  
「我非常喜歡它，」天狼星真誠地說著。「那個，我是說……那真的很悲傷又非常不幸……可是至少有個美好結局。」  
  
「是啊，確實是。」很難理清雷木思的情緒，他真的對於偽裝它們很拿手。他凝視著越過天狼星背後的一點。  
  
「而且再說了，那是第一本我讀到是由狼人所寫的書，」天狼星繼續說著。「你知道的，我讀了一大堆狼人的書，很多都是抱持非常多成見的。你知道，那類型的書只會用來加深恐懼和對狼人的偏見。可是《狼牙赤子心》看起來就很實際。你知道那本書嗎？」他好奇地問。  
  
「知道。」  
  
「然後？你覺得它怎麼樣？」  
  
雷木思無感地聳聳肩。「一點都不實際。」  
  
天狼星縮了下。「那不實際嗎？」他憂心忡忡地問道。  
  
「這嘛，那肯定比大多數的教科書真實點，可是面對它吧：事實上每件確實存在的 **恐怖** 事情都發生在主角身上。他被狼人咬了，他的家庭不願接受，他受到欺凌，他逃離了家裡，他不小心殺了人，他的朋友離開他，每個親近他的人都死了，他想要自殺，應該要愛著他的女人也在最後容許的時間離開他，他沉溺於酒精之中，他惹上了魔法部，甚至被判了幾天的阿茲卡班刑期，牽扯進犯罪幫派群裡，丟了他的工作，被整座城鎮的人所避開，肯定看到了他的前女友和其他人在一起，被送進了狼人營地，在對抗其他狼人時受傷了……他都沒有染上龍痘好完整整部悲慘系列才奇怪呢。說真的，沒有人的人生裡會有那麼多慘事的。」  
  
「可是那是本自傳啊，」天狼星抗辯著。他覺得有點生氣，因為雷木思沒有認真對待他愛死了的書。「所以事情肯定真實發生過。或許那就是他決定寫下關於此的書的原因，所以他可以應付事情，而人們會理解狼人擁有這樣糟糕的人生。再說了，他可沒有被送到阿茲卡班或狼人營地去過。你有地方弄錯了。」  
  
「哇，事實上那就有 **三** 件事情 **沒有** 發生在他身上過。」雷木思用一隻手梳過他濕答答的頭髮，然後慢吞吞地將一搓因雨水而滑溜溜的頭髮梳離他的眼睛。「我同意你的他為什麼寫書的原因。很明顯地，他想要人們對狼人感到同情。可是我認為他大概是訪問了其他的狼人，拍了幾張照片，然後他的主角確實是數個命運的創作了。」  
  
「所以你認為作者不是真的狼人？」天狼星問道，感到既震驚和幻想破滅。  
  
「我猜他真的是個狼人，但也許他有個沒有這麼多慘事的無聊人生。」  
  
「嗯……」天狼星沉思了一會兒。他是有點失望，但同時又鬆了一口氣。「能知道這真好。我本來還擔心每個狼人都有這麼慘的人生。」  
  
雷木思扮了個鬼臉。「別擔心，不是所有事情都像那樣糟的。你能夠停止替狼人感到難過了。」  
  
「不、不、不，我沒有說狼人有很輕鬆的人生。我的意思是，那一定很困難。據說變形是非常疼痛的。」雷木思簡單地點點頭。天狼星可以感到他的胃又在翻攪。「呃，雷木思，我能問你一些事情嗎？」他小小聲地說著。  
  
「可以，繼續。」雷木思冷淡地說道。  
  
「你爸媽有沒有……因為你是狼人打過你？」他緊緊地將他的唇瓣抿到了一起，焦慮地等待著答案。  
  
「不，當然沒有。他們總是非常支持我。他們盡其所能地幫我，和在所有種類的魔藥上花了大把的金錢。」一個微笑閃過雷木思的唇角。「我經常希望他們會買給我新的玩具掃帚，比起浪費所有的錢在毫無道理又無聊的停留到復健中心和噁心的魔藥上。」天狼星鬆了口氣地大大微笑著，但是雷木思微微皺起眉頭。「你也是從那本書知道的，不是嗎？那又是另一件不切實際的事情。你看，父母親為了他是狼人的事實打他，他們好幾年都沒有跟對方說過話，然後突然間他們出席了他們兒子的婚禮，接著所有事情又變好了。」雷木思的嘴唇厭惡地彎了起來。「結局實在是太無可救藥的肉麻無比……太過甜蜜……你幾乎因為他的甜度感到噁心。」  
  
「結局又哪裡不對了？」天狼星挑釁地問道。畢竟，那是他最喜歡的章節了。  
  
「哦，拜託，天狼星。」雷木思用他的手臂環抱他自己，好使他自己暖和點。「那不是有點怪嗎？首先，那女孩對他大吼，他是隻讓人厭惡的怪物，接著她突然改變了心意跑來找他，做出這個誇張透頂又可笑又肉麻的愛情宣言，而他，一個狼人，得到了世界上最美麗、最聰明又什麼東西都最好的女孩，一個會對他身為狼人突然完全沒有問題，還永遠只會愛 **他** 而已的人，就算她可以擁有 **所有人** 。」  
  
天狼星把一搓滴水的溼答答頭髮梳離他的眼睛，有點生氣地對雷木思眨了眨眼。「那又哪裡非常不切實際了？如果她發覺到她愛他呢？如果他的爸媽發覺到他們像那樣對待他是錯誤的呢？為什麼他們不能改變他們的心意？」  
  
雷木思翻了翻白眼，然後給天狼星一記惱火的瞪視。「你已經大到不該再相信童話故事了。你現在應該要瞭解了真實人生沒有善終。」  
  
天狼星咬著唇沉默。從什麼時候開始，雷木思變成這個樣子的？以前，他才是那個相信真愛唯一，還有像是肉麻言情小說裡的愛情故事的人。他是不是失去了信心，當天狼星因他身為狼人而拒絕他的時候？是不是在那發生之後，他就變得如此憤世嫉俗？  
  
在他們之間的沉默叫人透不過氣來。雨滴持續墜落在有著雉堞的城牆上。天狼星感到比以往都要冷。顫抖著，他拉緊他身上已經徹底濕透的斗蓬。太遲了。雷木思已經放棄了。他現在會步向一個像是坡他失去了伊芙後的毫無意義的人生？內在的狼會奪過掌控，然後因他的絕望而茁壯？  
  
「雷木思？」天狼星猶豫地問著。  
  
「嗯哼？」  
  
「你有內在的狼嗎？像坡一樣？」  
  
雷木思輕輕地搖了搖頭。他也在顫抖著，用著他的斗蓬袖子擦了擦他的臉，那一點用都沒有，當然，因為斗篷也一樣的濕。「那是個比喻，」他簡短地說道。  
  
「真的？」天狼星困惑地說著。「你能解釋嗎？」  
  
「我想每個人偶爾都會有黑暗思想，接著他們會良心不安，如果他們發覺到他們有這樣的想法的話，然後會試著擊敗它們。可是有時候你無法控制你的黑暗思想，而你會因為你只是想想就痛恨你自己。把它叫做內在的狼只是給它一個名字，沒有別的意思。」  
  
天狼星若有所思地點點頭。「那我猜我也有隻內在的狼。」他尋找著雷木思的眼睛，樂於讓他理解。「我經常想著讓我痛恨我自己的事情。」  
  
雷木思只是聳聳肩。「我確定每個人都有，」他冷淡地說道。  
  
**啪答、啪答、啪答……** 雨滴穩定持續地落下。天狼星的牙齒咯咯打顫。他發狂地搓著雙手，使它們保持溫暖。  
  
「我們該回到室內了，」雷木思說著。他的雙唇已經因為寒冷發青，而他的牙齒也在顫抖著。「太冷了。」  
  
「不！」天狼星幾乎是大叫道。他不會接受的，要是雷木思再次乾脆地走進去，那他們就會繼續他們相敬如賓的關係了。「不要。拜託。我──我還有更多的問題。拜託，雷木思。我想要弄清楚狼人。我需要知道。」  
  
「那你為什麼要問我？」  
  
「因為你是真正唯一的一個我能相信這些事情的。大多數的書都充滿了歧視，而你自己說過，狼人研究是很殘缺不全的。還有你說《狼牙赤子心》是誇張透頂和不切實際的。」  
  
「也許我說了謊。」  
  
天狼星知道這是個測試。 _你想要聽見我說什麼，雷木思？我相信你？我是啊，你知道的，我真的是。可是這不是重點，對吧？問題是：你能相信我嗎？_ 「也許你是，」他回應著，「不過，我不認為你是。反正大多數我讀到的東西都是謊言。所以我寧可相信你的謊話，因為到現在為止，你是最值得信賴的來源。」  
  
「那就繼續問吧。」  
  
「好。呃……你會感覺到月亮的引力嗎？」  
  
雷木思幾乎笑了。幾乎。「當然沒有。我想那是只有你很期待變形才感覺得到的東西。」  
  
「好吧。你能聞得比其他人類更清楚嗎？你知道的，狼人感官？」  
  
「那是個很難的問題。你看，我不知道其他人類聞東西能多清楚。可是我無法聞到東西像是，『哦，天狼星兩個小時前走過這個走廊』。」  
  
「可是有些狼人辦得到啊，不是嗎？」  
  
「這嘛，有些說他們能夠辦到。也許是因為他們將他們自己視做狼般強壯？或也許那會發生在數次的變形，當你變得十分適應你的狼化型態之後？抱歉，我無法給出很好的答案。」  
  
「好吧。你在你的人類型態的時候，能夠在黑暗中看見東西嗎？」  
  
雷木思微微地笑了。「你記得當你秀給我看上來這裡的秘密通道的時候嗎？我在黑暗中撞到了我的頭，因為我笨到忘記使用 **路摸思** 咒語。」  
  
「對，我記得那個，」天狼星小小聲地說道。他的嘴唇劇烈地發抖。  
  
另一陣長長的沉默隨著那個坦白而來。 **啪答、啪答、啪答……**  
  
「我想我現在最好該走了，」雷木思以一種模糊的聲音說著，然後快速地轉過身子。  
  
「等一下！我──我有更多的問題！」天狼星絕望地說道。  
  
「什麼？」雷木思勉強地說著，緩慢地轉回來。  
  
「呃、什麼……我是說，怎麼……？」天狼星沒了聲音。當然，他並沒有任何更多的問題。他單單是不想要雷木思現在離開而已。「事實上，我沒有問題，」他說著，不自在地笑笑。「雷木思……我來是為了告訴你一些事情。」他吸了深深地一口氣。「我要向你道歉。」  
  
雷木思的雙眼不知怎地瞪大了。「什──為了什麼？」他不確定地問道，在他的聲音裡一點點挖苦的痕跡都沒有剩下。  
  
不是只有天狼星的手因寒冷而顫抖。他的嘴唇、他的聲音──他整個人都在顫抖。「我──我過往在對你的方式上犯了很大的錯。比起……比起回報你告訴我關於你的狼化症的勇氣，我卻因此拒絕了你，為了完全不是你的錯的事情。」  
  
「天狼星，」雷木思試著打斷他，但是天狼星快速地切入。  
  
「不，雷木思，請聽我說。你一定要給我一個機會解釋。請聽我說。我還有更多的話想告訴你。」他不自在地輕輕他的喉嚨。「我現在明白了，你從來都不想要成為狼人。我了解在你們之間有著相異之處──人類──和狼。我知道你無法控制狼做的事情。我也明白了你是不是狼人都無所謂。」截至目前，天狼星都對著地板說話，但是現在他迅速地抬起頭來看雷木思的反應。另一名男孩看起來大為吃驚，而他的唇瓣也在顫抖著。  
  
「天狼星，」雷木思又說了一次，以一種和雨滴的滴滴答答聲相較，天狼星幾乎無法聽見的非常輕柔的聲音。  
  
天狼星飛快地繼續，因為現在來到了重點處，而雷木思 **得** 在他決定跑掉以前聽完它。「我愛你，」他脫口而出，「而且沒有事物可以阻止我愛你。我愛你，雷木思．路平， **你** ，人類的你，不是狼。你不是野獸──你還是同一個人，同一個心地善良、熱心助人、堅強又體貼，我愛上的那個人，即使是滿月也無法將我對你的愛變成其他的東西。我請求你的原諒，為了所有我譴責你的恐怖事情。我很抱歉我叫你混血。」到這一點時，天狼星的聲音破碎了。他想要哭（也許他已經哭了，但他不確定那是雨水還是他的淚水滑下他的臉頰），但是儘管如此，他繼續說著。  
  
「你大、大概比我還像個人類，因、因為你從來沒有傷、傷人這麼深過。」天狼星用力地吞了吞口水。他現在得要控制住他自己！這個很重要！「我不恨、恨你，」他絕望地說著。「是我的恐懼讓我說出那些事情。請給我一個機會再愛你一次。」 _求你、求你、求求你，雷木思。請再給我一次機會。_  
  
「我逐漸了解到，我無法跟任何人一起生活。我試著去愛別人……只有過蓓琳妲，那之後我從來沒有跟其他人在一起過！而且我們並沒有上床，我發誓！我們停了下來，因為我沒辦法繼續……那沒有用，因為我的心一直都只屬於你，而且永遠都是。我想要和你度過我剩餘的人生。我知道我們之間的事情永遠都不會很簡單，在我對你做的那些事情之後不會。我知道我毀了你的人生。我聽到了過去幾年發生在你身上的事情，而我可以向你保證：全都不是你的錯。讓我幫你對抗你內在的狼──即使你沒有。」 _我在說什麼？這更加說不通啊。你到底可不可以給你自己加把勁啊，天狼星．布萊克！_ 他又清了清他的喉嚨，然後使勁地忍住不說出口。「讓我在你變形之後留在你的身邊。我想要成為那個治癒你傷口的人。我想要成為那個當月亮的光芒呼喚你時，擁抱住你的人。我生命中最深的後悔就是讓你離開。過去的兩年，呃……過去的兩個 **月** ，我是說……實在是悲慘至極。」  
  
不管他多麼努力，他的控制一點一滴地溜走。他將話都脫口而出，期望它們會以某種方式幫忙修補好在他們之間破裂的東西。那在伊芙和坡之間有效，而且無論雷木思說了它怎樣是不切實際──天狼星還是相信它。「每次我看著月亮，我就會想到你。每次我親吻托比，我就會想到我們的吻。每次他告訴我他愛我，我就會想到我們之間應該要有的。我除了你以外什麼都無法想，因為我是這麼愛你，而且我每天都在思念你。我不想要再經歷這個一次了。請回到我身邊。我希望我們還是可以結婚，擁有孩子還有一起變老。請不要離開。那會毀了我的。」  
  
天狼星深深地吸了一口氣。那是最後的台詞了。他並不知道還能說些什麼。現在輪到雷木思了。他不是同意，就是他不同意。沒有什麼天狼星可以做的，除了等待回答。 **啪噠、啪噠、啪噠** ……非常緩慢地，天狼星抬起頭來看向雷木思。他也在哭嗎，還是那只是雨水？天狼星的心跳變得越來越快、越來越大聲，直到他腦海中的怦怦聲蓋過了持續不斷的雨水聲。 _哦梅林啊，雷木思，拜託說點什麼啊。_  
  
「在──在書裡……」天狼星緊張地笑了起來。「他們……他們現在會接吻的。」他緊緊地閉上他的雙眼，還有將他的手緊握成拳頭。  
  
終於，雷木思開了口。「誰，看在梅林的份上，是 **托比** ？」  
  
很好，一個問題。天狼星放鬆而顫抖地吸了口氣。很幸運地，雷木思終於說了點什麼。一個問題，一個很間單的問題。天狼星可以輕鬆地回答它。「他是坡孩子時期的朋友之一。他和坡跟查理一起在森林裡，當坡被山姆咬的時候。那之後他不被允許再和坡一起玩。還有，後來，他變成了坡的情敵。他和伊芙有過戀愛關係，在她離開坡的時候。然後托比設法確保每個人都知道坡是狼人，所以他就沒辦法再獲得像樣的工作。而且有一天坡差點把他殺了。他內在的狼……呃，是個比喻沒錯……呃，所以有部分的他想要殺了托比，可是另一部份的他，他的良心，及時阻止了它。對啦。那就是托比。你現在知道了。」  
  
「你……你真的仔仔細細地讀了那本書，對吧？」雷木思猶豫地問道。  
  
天狼星猛烈地點著頭。「對。」他很不好意思地笑了。「我讀了好幾次。」  
  
「我想也是，」雷木思咕噥著。終於，他對上了天狼星眼睛。他顫抖的雙唇彎成了一道遲疑的微笑。但是這次是真的笑容，一個到達他些微泛紅的雙眼的笑。「你不用死記住整本書來告訴我這些的，」他輕聲說。「你可以只說，『 **對不起，還有我不在乎你是狼人** 』。」  
  
思緒在天狼星的腦海裡尋轉著，他的心臟瘋狂地跳動著，而雨滴響亮地落下。在他知道他在做什麼以前，他衝向前去一把將雷木思拉進他的懷中。他把雷木思緊緊地壓向他的身體，而雷木思也用他的手臂環抱他，十分緊密地抱住他，使得天狼星可以發誓他用了狼人之力。擁抱的力量幾乎擠光天狼星肺部的空氣，但是他並不在乎，因為這是雷木思在擁抱他，而且他可以透過溼答答的斗蓬感覺到雷木思纖瘦骨柴的身軀，當他把他的鼻子埋進雷木思細長的淺棕色髮絲時，他可以聞到雷木思身上舊閣樓和秋季森林的氣味，而每件事都完美了，因為這感覺是那麼地熟悉、那麼地正確，因為就是這麼純粹的雷木思。安靜、含蓄、溫柔、熱心助人、聰明的雷木思，一個恰恰好是狼人還有，最最重要的，天狼星瘋狂地愛上的人。  
  
他們兩個都劇烈地發著抖。這或許是來自寒冷，但更像是因為好幾週以來的緊繃、躲避以及爭吵。天狼星將雷木思溼透的斗蓬握進他的拳頭裡，然後他發誓他再也不會──絕對 **再也不會** ──再次放開雷木思了。  
  
「對、對、對不起，」他結結巴巴地說，「非常、非常對不起──對於所有的事情。還有我、我、我很、很愛你，還有我很抱歉我做過的，還有我真的愛你，還有……」他不知道雷木思是否可以理解他的期期艾艾，因為要在你渾身都因為哽咽和寒冷時組出清晰的句子實在太難了。「對、對、對不起，還有我不在乎你是否是狼人或山、山、山怪或什麼其他的，因為我很愛你還有我再也不想要再跟其他人在一起……」  
  
「你──你說的是真的嗎？」雷木思小小聲地問道，他的聲音只比天狼星的更穩定一點。  
  
「當然是真的，」天狼星吸吸鼻子，然後將雷木思向他壓得更緊（那大概是不可能的，但是他不管怎樣還是試著做了）。「我說了，而且我說的是真的。為什麼我不應該？」  
  
「哦，沒概念。」預料之外地，雷木思的聲音裡有一絲絲的興味。「你說了一大堆關於結婚和擁有孩子還有親吻 **托比** 的瘋狂事情。」  
  
天狼星輕輕笑了笑。好吧，他確實發出了混合哽咽、輕笑、咯咯聲和吸鼻子的好笑聲音。「你──你知道我是什麼意思，」他由於緊密的擁抱和許多的哽咽造成的氧氣不足而慌慌張張地說著。「我……雷木思，我希望你有一天能夠原諒我，我不知道你是否究竟能夠再次相信我，可是……我想我應該要讓你知道。」  
  
「我已經原諒你了，」雷木思模糊地說道，「而且我相信你。」  
  
「你──你是嗎？」天狼星充滿期待地問著。  
  
「是啊……我大概不應該吧，可是我真的無法控制。你看，只因為 **你** 突然決定表現得像個徹底的 **白痴** ，不代表我一夜間就能決定我再也不愛你了。」  
  
「你真的是個很奇怪的男孩子。」  
  
「不、不、不， **你** 才是奇怪的那一個。嗯……我猜我應該要知道的，如果你指控別人是隻邪惡的狼人，那表示你愛他們。」  
  
「我真的對於我所說過的話感到對不起，」天狼星用小小的聲音說著。「我沒有──」  
  
「沒關係的，我明白，」雷木思讓他安靜下來。「再說，你從來沒有叫過我混血。」  
  
「我沒有過嗎？」天狼星放鬆地吐了口氣。「能知道真好。你知道，我不記得大多數那晚我說過的話。我只是很……生氣和困惑，我單純地吼出所有浮出我腦海裡的東西，而那就是所有我記得的，還有我很抱歉還有──」  
  
「還有我堅決拒絕讓你治療我的傷口，」雷木思接下去說。「你的治療咒糟透了。」他稍稍鬆開了他對天狼星的緊握，所以他可以讓他的頭更舒服地靠在天狼星的肩膀上。  
  
天狼星深深地嘆了口氣。慢慢地，他稍微冷靜了點。顫抖停了下來，讓出平靜舒適感受的空間。「我可以學治療咒，」他抵著雷木思脖子上一道深深的疤痕說著。他想著他是否該親吻那道疤痕，但是他決定抗拒它。所有事情感覺是像這樣的舒服（帶著不舒適的濕透又黏住的斗蓬，還有因為寒冷而麻木的指頭在雨中擁抱卻這麼舒服是很奇怪的一件事）。在書中，他們現在會接吻，但是這不是《狼牙赤子心》。他們也不是坡和伊芙，而是天狼星和雷木思，而這是屬於他們自己的快樂結局。  
  
「再說了，那是個比喻嘛，」天狼星咕噥著，閉上他的雙眼，享受他們的相擁所帶給他的平靜。「我的意思是說精神上的傷口。」  
  
雷木思哼了哼鼻子。「當然。好吧，很歡迎你來治療我 **精神上的傷口** 。」  
  
「我肯定會那麼做的，」天狼星說道，仍舊是嘻笑的語氣，但他真的是那個意思。  
  
「你好冰，」雷木思說道，溫柔地撫著天狼星的背。  
  
「你也是。」  
  
「嗯哼。這就是為什麼我們該回到室內了。我們渾身濕透了。」  
  
「一點也沒錯。濕的不能再濕了。我們再待一下，只要再一下下，好嗎？」天狼星祈求著。不知怎地，他在害怕。他害怕一旦他們進入城堡，所有的這些會突然間再次結束。  
  
「為什麼？」雷木思不情願地說。「我們在裡面還是可以再抱啊。」  
  
「你保證？」天狼星近乎是膽怯地問著。  
  
「是的，我保證，」雷木思說道，而天狼星幾乎可以聽見他聲音裡的笑意。「可是在那之前，我們得先去上變形學才行。我懷疑麥教授會接受像是快樂的破鏡重圓作為錯過她課程的藉口。」  
  
「好吧。」心不甘情不願地，天狼星放開了雷木思。有那麼一瞬間，他們的眼神交纏著。天狼星認為他們兩個肯定都看起來一團糟的樣子：從頭到腳都濕透了，嘴唇因為還冷而發青，還有雙眼浮腫通紅。  
  
「我的書包還在大廳裡，」雷木思在他們弄乾時說道。「你可以趁我去拿的時候先走。」  
  
「不要，我要跟你去，」天狼星反駁著。現在他重新擁有雷木思（他們又是他們從前曾經是有過的嗎？），他才不願意再冒放他走的險。  
  
在他們肩並著肩走過城堡的時候，雷木思輕聲說著，「你真的對文學作品有奇怪的品味。」  
  
天狼星惱怒地哼著氣。「我還是認為《狼牙赤子心》是本很棒的書。」  
  
雷木思的唇角微微地往上揚起。「這嘛，我肯定不會抱怨的。那絕對是有人對我說過最甜蜜的話了。」  
  
天狼星因為他紅了臉而有一點點惱怒，還有他咕噥著一些難以理解的東西，因為他沒有辦法想出很好的反駁。  
  
「我可以借你一些比較刺激的書，」雷木思提議道。  
  
天狼星熱切地點頭。「我們可以一起讀，」他期待地建議著。如果雷木思說好，那……  
  
「好，我們可以一起讀。」  
  
天狼星的心臟激動地跳了一下，一個大大的笑容點亮了他的臉。「那會很棒的，」他開心地說著。那是說雷木思不打算再次拉開距離，而他們可以再次變的更加親密。  
  
「我們該不該抄捷徑？」雷木思建議道，比向他們腳前隱藏的活板門。  
  
「反正我們已經太遲了……不過好啊，我們抄捷徑吧。」天狼星將他的魔杖指向厚重的掛毯，使它立即隨著一聲小小的 **噗嗵** 消失。雷木思用了 **阿咯哈呣啦** 咒語打開它，接著跳下去，天狼星跟著跳了。伴隨著高興的大叫，他落在巨大的彈簧墊上，反彈起來，以優美的弧線飛過空中，然後降落在他的腳上──不過就沒有那麼優美了。輕輕笑著，雷木思握住了他的手臂，然後穩住他。天狼星感覺像是幸福得炸了開來，當雷木思握住他比需要的要更久一些時，而他忍不住愉快地大笑。  
  
「絕對是我最喜歡的捷徑，」他闡述著。  
  
「是啊，最棒的。現在來吧，如果我們快點的話，我們還是可以準時抵達的。」雷木思放開天狼星，然後鑽過那將他們帶到走廊，領向變形學教室的小小的洞。  
  
「準時抵達？」天狼星在他也爬過狹窄的洞時疑惑地說道。  
  
「對啦，準時的話，比起十分，她就只會從葛來分多扣掉五分而已。」  
  
天狼星沒辦法更不在乎要是麥教授扣掉葛來分多五分或十分或五千分，但是儘管如此，他還是隨著雷木思沿著走廊小跑步。  
  
「你想個好的理由！」  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.26**  
>  終於和好啦～XD  
> （努力清掃掉滿地的雞皮疙瘩）  
>   
> 接下來是甜蜜蜜的最後一章囉嘿嘿嘿嘿  
>   
> 


	23. 哈囉，我生命的摯愛

**第二十三章  
  
哈囉，我生命的摯愛**

 

二十雙好奇的眼睛在雷木思和天狼星一起進入教室的時候盯著他們看。他們兩個都濕透了，而且不少的水從他們的衣服滴落，而他們的頭髮在他們的背後留下了條溼答答的痕跡。雷木思會感到很笨，如果他是獨自一人的話，但是有天狼星在他身旁，他感到相當地自在和放鬆。  
  
「布萊克，路平！」麥教授對著他們咆哮。「你們遲到了高達十五分鐘。我希望你們對你們的行為有個藉口。」  
  
「巨大魷魚攻擊了我們，」雷木思說道。他們在他們來這裡的路上捏造了很好的故事。  
  
「還有牠把我們拖下水，接著突然有一大票的人魚到來，」天狼星接著說。「他們非常的生氣。因為我們很顯然地侵入了他們某些神聖的地方，所以他們攻擊了我們。我們差點就 **死了** 。」他戲劇性地停頓了下，然後歉疚地看著麥教授。「可是幸好緊接著雷木思就想到了怎麼將人魚變形成金魚的咒語。」  
  
「這 **夠了** 。」麥教授給了天狼星一記她最致命的瞪視，雷木思則本能地向他靠近了些。「葛來分多扣十五分，因為遲到還有可笑至極的謊話。」她轉身瞪向雷木思。「路平先生，我本來對你期待更高的。」轉回去天狼星身上，她更加怒視他。「布萊克先生，我恐怕我無法對你說同樣的話，但是我原本確實是預期會有更 **有智慧** 的謊話。你們兩個要寫一篇論文關於為什麼不可能將人魚變形成金魚，還有──」她舉起她的魔杖，快速地對著他們的方向彈了彈，然後他們馬上就完全乾了。「──你們兩個下一堂課前都要練習防水咒。」  
  
「是的，教授，」雷木思說著，低眉順眼地。「我們很抱歉。」  
  
「好了，好了，」她沒耐性地怒斥，「現在你們終於可以坐下，我們好繼續這門課程。」  
  
唯一一處他們可以坐在一起的空位在第一排。當麥教授將她的注意力轉回課堂的其他人身上時，天狼星就往前靠向雷木思耳語道，「真的不可能把人魚變成金魚嗎？」  
  
「我本來不知道，」雷木思低聲回應，而他正因為他們又坐在彼此隔壁，把他們的頭貼在一起還有在課堂上竊竊私語而被某種奇特的興奮充滿著。這不是大不了的，但對他來說就是全世界。「可是她肯定是對的。不然她怎麼可以發現那是謊話？」  
  
天狼星的唇角因為愉悅而彎了起來。「沒概念……也許是因為──」  
  
「布萊克！路平！」他們快速地抬起頭來看見麥教授正以惱怒的表情看著他們。「你們可以專心在這堂課上，還有終止說話。」  
  
「抱歉，」他們一同咕噥道。  
  
當她再次轉過去時，他們互換了一個快速的笑容，然後天狼星滿不在乎地聳聳肩。今天沒有東西可以破壞他們的好心情，不論麥教授扣掉葛來分多多少的分數。他們兩個都沒有太過專注在課堂上。他們忙於所有他們先前習慣一起做的小小事情，而這突然變得相當有趣。像是共用一瓶墨水。或者在對方的羊皮紙或課本上塗寫筆記。或者折紙龍。或者只是坐在對方旁邊，由天狼星策畫著下一個惡作劇，雷木思則是記下筆記，還有在老師叫他的時候一次又一次地用手肘輕推著天狼星。  
  
「嘿。」天狼星又靠得更近對他耳語。「我們要不要一起練習防水咒？」  
  
雷木思熱切地點頭，天狼星則是熱情地對他面露喜色。每件事都還不是它們曾經的樣子。之前，他們一起練習咒語是不言而喻的。根本不需要這樣的提問。麥教授的瞪視又轉向他們的方向，他們飛快地試著看起來一臉無辜。桌底下，雷木思抓著天狼星的手。他可以在他們的手指相觸時感覺到一陣熟悉的顫抖刷過他的身體──像是一直以來天狼星教他咒語，還有捉住他的手矯正他魔杖的動作時一樣。他所有的緊張和繃緊都在天狼星回握他的手時退去。事實上，天狼星把他的手握得非常地緊，幾乎是發痛了，但是雷木思絕對不是在抱怨。他只是簡單純粹地高興天狼星仍舊那樣子碰他，即使他知道了雷木思是狼人。這只是個夢嗎，因為這一切好到不可能是真的？不。因為在夢裡面，雷木思的手不會因為天狼星像老虎鉗般的緊握感到發麻。在夢裡面，他不會還感覺到待在雨中太久的寒冷。而像這樣的一切更加美好。直到──  
  
「 **噢嗚！** 」一股刺痛的感覺詛咒過他的手，然後他從天狼星的緊握中猛地抽離。天狼星做了同樣的動作──顯然他的手也同樣的發痛。發生了什麼事？而且為什麼他的掌心感覺像是被燙到了？  
  
「布萊克。路平。」麥教授正站在他們的桌子前方。「你們現在絕對是越過界了。葛來分多扣二十分。我告訴過你們： **在我的課堂上不准牽手** 。然後現在，路平，你去坐在芃絲太太旁邊。布萊克，你留在這裡。」  
  
雷木思扔給天狼星一道後悔莫及的視線，站起身子拿了他的東西坐到最後一排凱瑟琳．芃絲的旁邊。從那之後，他試圖靠好好地參與上課來平撫麥教授。但是他的好意圖並沒有持續太久，因為很快地就有一小捲羊皮紙輕輕地落在他面前的桌子上。他抬頭看見天狼星轉過他的頭來給他一個大大的笑臉。抵抗著他較好的判斷，雷木思打開了信，然後讀它。  
  
  
**哈囉，我唯一的真愛，**  
  
**你坐在離我好遠的地方！我會想出非常美妙的東西來報復小麥麥的。任何建議都歡迎哦。你有沒有概念要怎麼施展防水咒？因為我不想要去圖書館。平斯正在等著喝我的血，因為我還沒有把《狼牙赤子心》還回去。**  
  
**待會見！我愛你！♥**  
  
**永遠都是你的，**  
  
**天狼星**  
  
  
對他自己微笑，雷木思開始即筆振書回信。  
  
  
**哈囉，我最真的真愛，**  
  
**我好想你，離你這麼遙遠實在是糟糕透了，然後我真的不知道沒有你在我身旁要怎麼活下去。現在更重要的事情是：我以前從來沒有練習過防水咒，可以我知道要在哪裡找到它，所以我們不會花太多時間在圖書館。為什麼你沒有簡單地向平斯夫人詢問延長你的借書日期？現在她絕對會要你付罰款了。你真的很笨……但我不管怎樣還是愛你！**  
  
**永遠都是你的！**  
  
**雷木思**  
  
  
然而，下一封來自天狼星的信未曾抵達到雷木思那，而是降落在麥教授伸出的手裡。一道深深的皺痕在她眉間皺起，她在打開那紙羊皮紙前，給了天狼星一道很重的指責視線，然後大聲地唸了出來。  
  
「 **哈囉，我生命的摯愛。** 」  
  
從女生裡發出了集體的咯咯笑聲，還有許多呻吟聲及其他用來表示噁心的雜音來自大多數的男生。雷木思困窘地燒紅了整張臉，但是那並沒有真的 **很糟糕** 。雖然他會想要跑出去外面和逃離這十足地窘境，但他的臉上卻有著一抹笑容，一抹正埋藏在他手中的笑。  
  
「 **你記得你的承諾嗎？** 」麥教授繼續讀著信。「 **兩個承諾，正確地說。你能夠借我一本你的書，然後我們也許可以一起讀它？** 」她停了下來，而她眉間的皺摺變得更深了。「好吧……」她給了天狼星另一記惱火的瞪視。「我想我應該要覺得高興，如果他讓你讀書的話。」深深地嘆了口氣，她搖搖她的頭。  
  
「教授，我必須請妳麻煩停止閱讀我的情書，」天狼星說著，對她閃了一個他最迷人又淘氣的笑。「那是非常私人的，妳知道的？那封信原本是要給雷木思的，不是給妳。」他翹起他的椅子，然後回頭又對雷木思微笑了一次。雷木思忍不住地笑了回去。天狼星的笑容就是如此地有傳染力。

****

  


**──────────────────────**

 

天狼星躺在他的床上。他正凝視著他床上方的銀色塵霧。時不時地，他彈彈他的魔杖，使它發出更多銀色光點的雲朵。這很美，他沉思著。他沒有辦法入睡。也許是由於開心。或也許是因為他已經又想念起靠近雷木思身旁了。在這天之中，天狼星變得有點黏人，而且拒絕讓雷木思去任何地方卻不帶他（唯一的例外是廁所）。他還是不確定他們之間的事情是否有任何可能會再次是相同的樣子。  
  
十分鐘之後，當他還是在想著同樣的事情，也還是招喚著銀色光點時，他決定要做點什麼事。靜悄悄地打開他的床簾，他躡手躡腳地走向雷木思的床鋪，然後小心翼翼地把床簾拉開。不很自在地，他清了清他的喉嚨。  
  
「嗯？天狼星，是你嗎？」雷木思小小聲地問道。  
  
「唔，對。」他現在該說什麼？ **我睡不著？我很冷？我做了惡夢？** 再怎麼說，他需要一個藉口進另一個男孩的床裡去。但要是雷木思並不想要他在他床上呢？要是他想要天狼星就像他在大叫『 **滾開我的床，狼人！** 』時對雷木思做過的一樣，叫他走開呢？  
  
「我能進來嗎？」天狼星最後用了小小的聲音問著。  
  
「當然，」雷木思喃喃道，然後拉起他的毯子好讓天狼星可以縮進它底下。  
  
「謝了，」天狼星放鬆地低語著。他在雷木思身旁平躺在他的背上，接著突然間他非常地侷促不安，再也不知道要做什麼了。雷木思似乎就和他同樣地緊繃。他們各自躺在床的一側，他們的手臂只微微地碰觸著。天狼星並不知道會花上多久的時間讓事情回到正常的樣子。他只知道他會讓雷木思來決定步調。  
  
「我們還是沒有念你任何一本書，」天狼星靜靜地說道。  
  
「你不想要現在讀吧，是嗎？很 **晚** 了。而且我們明天一大早有魔藥學。」  
  
「是啊，我知道……而且我們還要寫麥教授要的論文。」  
  
有一陣漫長的沉默在他們之間。天狼星幾乎不敢移動，因為每陣床單的沙沙聲都極端地尷尬。他很高興至少是黑壓壓的一片。  
  
「第二個承諾是什麼？」雷木思終於低喃地問著。  
  
「啊？」  
  
「你提到過的。在那，呃，麥教授大聲唸出來的情書裡。」  
  
「啊。」天狼星忐忑不安地輕笑。「我只是在說你在觀星塔頂樓說的話。」  
  
「啊。」小小的聲響像是呼吸和吞嚥突然間變得如此大聲是很奇怪的事情。「你是說在城堡裡面擁抱的那個承諾？」雷木思輕聲說道。  
  
「對，」天狼星低語著。「那個，我不是說你得要……」但接著一個溫暖的臂彎鬆鬆地覆蓋到了他的肚子上，他便陷入沉默。這還不是個完全的擁抱，可是在這當下，已經足夠了。受到這所鼓勵，天狼星轉身躺在他的側面上，所以他在黑暗中面對著雷木思，然後挪的更接近些。  
  
「所以你爸媽還不知道你是彎彎？」他繼續用耳語說話。  
  
「不。我……那個，我沒有勇氣告訴他們。」雷木思輕聲說著。「有個狼人作為他們的兒子肯定夠糟了。可是一個狼人彎彎……」  
  
「別擔心，」天狼星試著鼓勵他，即使他自己非常地清楚像這樣困難的事情會是什麼樣子。「如果他們可以接受你是狼人，他們也不會對你是個彎彎有問題的。」  
  
「是啊，只是……就單一事情來說，我被狼人咬了並不是我父母親的錯。我沒有辦法不變成狼人。可是我現在可以選擇，我可以……停下這個，你懂嗎？」  
  
天狼星的喉嚨在聽見這個的時候縮緊了起來。雷木思會選擇他的家人勝過他的熟悉的恐懼又重新浮上表面。而他幾乎沒有辦法為此責怪雷木思，對吧？天狼星知道起身對抗他的家人是什麼意思。他擁有詹姆的友情可以依靠。可是雷木思──他沒有辦法依靠天狼星的友情，因為過去幾週天狼星徹底證實了。  
  
「我以前提過和你一起去，」天狼星喃喃著，「如果你還是想要……」  
  
「謝謝你的幫忙，」雷木思真誠地說道。「你可以……如果你想要的話，這是……也許我的父母親會允許你在假期期間和我們待在一起。那你就不用又要花錢住旅館了。」  
  
「那會 **很棒** 的，」天狼星熱切地說著。他並沒有因為他可以像這樣省下投宿旅館的錢而太高興──不，他欣喜如狂是因為雷木思想要他們一起度過假期。  
  
「那我們也可以一起練習決鬥，」雷木思說道。  
  
「還有我們可以每個晚上一起讀書，」天狼星說著，在他的興奮狀態下忘了要小聲說話。但是他一點也不在乎寢室裡的其他男孩子是否聽得見他們。  
  
「我們可以在我們的花園裡搭帳篷，還有用營火來煮飯，就像麻瓜做的──不用魔法。」  
  
「那你絕對需要更多的魁地奇訓練。」  
  
「也許彼得也可以過來幾天。」  
  
已經在他腦海中描繪著所有事物，天狼星對著他自己笑開懷。「雷木思？」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
「這將會是我有過最棒的暑假了。」  
  
天狼星可以聽見更多床單的沙沙聲和床墊的吱吱嘎嘎聲，接著雷木思的聲音非常地靠近他的耳朵。「我有說過我愛你嗎？」  
  
「呃……今天沒有。沒有直接的就是了。你寫在那些信的其中之一裡……」天狼星在他感覺到雷木思的拇指輕柔地撫摸他的臉，直到來到它停在他的下巴邊緣時逐漸沒了聲。親吻雷木思的渴望現在幾乎是排山倒海地襲來，但是他也認為他並沒有這麼做的權利。所以取而代之的，他謹慎地將一隻手放上了雷木思的腰部，輕輕地揉著他的側邊。  
  
「我真的愛你，」雷木思低喃著。「只是讓你知道。事實上，我非常地愛你，而且……而且我只是很高興現在……我是說，我以為我們再也不會……呃啊，算了。」然後接著──突然間，出乎意料之外而令人驚喜地──雷木思的唇貼上了天狼星的，然後所有事情感覺是如此 **正確** 。雷木思有點龜裂的雙唇刷過天狼星顫抖的感覺起來是那麼正確。雷木思長繭的手指捧住天狼星的臉感覺起來是那麼正確。雷木思遍佈疤痕的皮膚在天狼星的手指下感覺起來是那麼正確。所有關於雷木思留給他的疑問都被遺忘了，因為當雷木思 **像這樣** 親吻他的時候，哪來的空間疑惑呢？天狼星百分之百地肯定從來沒有像這樣子被吻過。如果是他的話，這個吻永遠不會停下，而他們兩個都會因為缺氧而死。然而，雷木思很顯然地沒有打算把天狼星吻到死掉，最終，他將他們分了開來。  
  
「天──我好──缺乏練習，」雷木思氣喘不已，徹底缺乏呼吸。  
  
天狼星輕笑著，然後同時間試著重整他的呼吸，而發出了非常大的聲響。「我總是記得你覺得很棒的那個吻，」他在他終於可以再次正常呼吸時說道，「可是我徹徹底底地忘了這可以感覺起來 **這麼** 棒。」  
  
雷木思只是靜靜地大笑，但是沒有說任何的話回應。若有所思地，天狼星以一隻手指描繪過一道在雷木思左眼正下方，到他脖子底端的傷疤。「我有沒有告訴你過你很美？」他低聲說著。  
  
雷木思哼了哼鼻子。「你只是說說罷了，因為現在很黑，而且你看不到我。」  
  
「不，我是說真的，雷木思，」天狼星嚴肅地說著。「而且再說了，真正的美麗存在於內心。」  
  
雷木思又大笑了起來，然後輕捶了下他的側邊。「那你肯定知道『 **真正的美麗存在於內心** 』這句話只是『 **你很醜** 』這句話的唯一比喻囉。」  
  
「什麼？什麼？不，我的意思不是像那樣子！」天狼星反駁道。「 **要是** 是個比喻的話──我不認為它是，因為那是事實──這會像是『 **你很醜，但我不管怎樣都是愛你的** 』的意思，可是我──」  
  
「哼，『 **你很醜，但我不管怎樣都是愛你的** 』。」雷木思笑得更加誇張了。「好吧，我肯定能接受這個。」  
  
「雷木思！你是故意曲解我的意思的！」  
  
「沒有理由為何我會懷疑你的話啊。我知道你非常小心於說出你想的每件事情，」雷木思打趣地反駁。  
  
「如果你可以就認真地對待我一次──還有不，現在 **想** 都不要想要說出那蠢斃了的雙關語──」  
  
「有誰說我要──」  
  
「我知道你是──」  
  
「現在你才是──」  
  
「你老是──」  
  
然後突然間他們互相搔癢、互踢還有搥打起了對方來，在他們兩個都不知道什麼事正在發生以前，他們兩個都手腳糾纏住床單、毯子和枕頭掉到了地板上。他們因疼痛而呻吟著，還有同時咯咯笑個不停（因為還有任何事情比掉出床鋪還更好笑的嗎？）。  
  
「哦梅林啊，拜託把我們從這個裡面拯救出來，」在黑暗中聽得見克里斯的聲音。  
  
艾力克斯點亮他的魔杖看看發生了什麼事，而彼得的臉也好奇地冒出他的床簾。  
  
克里斯飛快地用他的手蓋住他的雙眼。「關掉你的魔杖，艾力克斯，我不想要看到這個，」他用受到折磨的聲音說道。  
  
艾力克斯給了個痛苦的呻吟。「彎彎們又在一起了真是可惜啊。當你們表現得不完全……彎的時候是那麼美好。好吧，老弟們──然後這個，我沒有把你們算在內──」他對雷木思和天狼星比了比，他們仍然躺在地上。「──難受的日子又來到我們身邊了。我們必須要堅強，試圖忽視他們的，啊、活動……然後你們，」他現在點出了天狼星和雷木思的名，「要是你們是個靜默咒和留在，那個，隨便哪張床你們在用的就確實地幫個大忙了。」  
  
「我們會試著把這記在心上的，」雷木思說著，對艾力克斯大大地咧了咧嘴。  
  
天狼星現在也轉向了艾力克斯。「所以你的意思是說，如果只要我們不摔出床的話，我們用你的床也是可以的囉？」他天真地問道。  
  
艾力克斯張了嘴要反駁，但是天狼星完全沒有聽見他要說什麼，因為雷木思突然用他的手抓起他的臉，確確實實地吻住他。天狼星被此嚇了一大跳，以至於他都沒有立刻回應。他真的很欣賞雷木思的膽量：他們從來沒有在公開場合接過吻。說實在話，這沒有太多的不同。感覺起來就跟以前一樣地棒，當雷木思的手糾纏住他的頭髮，還有雷木思的舌頭刷過他的下唇時，要無視那些正厭惡地呻吟著或假裝在嘔吐的其他男孩子也不困難。仁慈地，他們決定不要折磨其他的男孩們太久，很快地放開了對方。  
  
「啊，我可憐的心臟。」艾力克斯誇張地捉住他的心臟。「可以麻煩你們忍住不要在公眾場合做這個嗎？我想克里斯已經心臟病發作了。」他朝克里斯的床比了比，他的床簾緊緊地拉起（彼得也消失在他的床簾之後了）。「你們不想對他的死負責，對吧？」  
  
「不，我們不想要，」雷木思說，傻笑著。接著他拉起天狼星（還有毯子）回到床上，然後給了艾力克斯一道迷人的笑容。「晚安，艾力克斯。祝好夢。」  
  
「嘿，你在對他調情嗎？」天狼星佯裝憤慨地說道，然後快速地關起他們周圍的床簾。  
  
「比起美夢還不如是噩夢咧，」他們可以聽見艾力克斯咕噥著。  
  
「我想我們確認了我是你生命中的摯愛，」天狼星繼續說著，「還有永遠都是你的，還有──」  
  
「 **靜默咒！** 」克里斯和艾力克斯一塊兒大吼道。  
  
「好啦，好啦！」天狼星回吼，然後終於補充道，「 **默默靜** 。」一旦靜默咒包住了他們，古怪的沉默又出現在他們之間。但是這並不像之前一樣尷尬。雷木思讓他的頭靠在天狼星的肩膀上，天狼星的手臂則是鬆鬆地環著雷木思的胸膛。寫情書和刺激其他男孩子是很好玩，但是現在他們有點無話可說。更多的是，他們都累了。  
  
當天狼星幾乎要睡著的時候，雷木思淡淡的聲音把他拉了回來。「有些事情我想清楚了。」  
  
「啊，」天狼星愛睏地喃喃著。  
  
「關於你所說的，在你，啊，企圖把我從銀製瓶子拯救出來之後的。」  
  
「那是我笨死了才會那麼做，而且我真的對那感到很抱歉，」天狼星快速地說道。  
  
「開始想著那件事，你還挺好的，」雷木思用些許愉悅的聲音說著，「不過徹底地毫無要領，當然。不是啦，我一直在想的是你告訴過我，關於我對你保守秘密，還有從來不告訴你關於我的任何事情的部份。」  
  
「你不應該花太多時間在想著前幾個星期我告訴你的事情，」天狼星說道，對他自己感到非常厭惡，「因為那全部都是垃圾。」  
  
「可是我認為你說到了重點，」雷木思鎮定地繼續說著。「你告訴過我那麼多關於你自己的事，而我幾乎沒有告訴過你關於我自己的這麼私人的東西。」  
  
「這嘛，你有很好的理由把它們保守為秘密……」  
  
「所以我有了結論，我應該要改變它。如果你有任何的問題，我會回答你每件事。」  
  
「雷木思……」天狼星深情地用他的手指梳過雷木思細髮。「你不用這麼做。保有秘密沒有關係的。我……我沒有權利知道你的秘密，或是那類的東西。我那麼說只是因為我很生氣……而且我蠢斃了。」  
  
「可是這不是什麼大不了的事情。我能告訴你我是怎麼被咬了，還有所有的事情。我以為你想要知道？」  
  
要是天狼星說他一點興趣也沒有的話，就會是個謊言了。說實話，他依然對於雷木思是如何被咬的感到很好奇，而且他還有成千上萬的問題。「只要你願意告訴我的話，」他還是不太有把握地說著。  
  
「這嘛，我是想要告訴你啊。來吧，問點我什麼。你想知道關於我的什麼事情？」  
  
天狼星深深地吸了一口氣。「好吧。你最喜歡的顏色是什麼？」  
  
「天狼星？」雷木思問道，完全地摸不著頭緒。  
  
「這就是我想知道的你的事情。我想知道你最喜歡的顏色是什麼。」  
  
「唔，不知。藍色？」  
  
「藍色？那很好耶！」天狼星熱切地說著。  
  
「那，你的是？」  
  
「你有三次猜的機會。」  
  
「黑色？」  
  
「胡說八道。那會很容易讓我想起我的 **家族** 。」  
  
「銀色？」  
  
「答對了！你怎麼知道的？」  
  
「你給我看過的那張摩托車照片。有銀色的線條在擋泥板上面。」  
  
「對啊。讓它看起來超酷的。」  
  
「是啊。」  
  
「可是藍色也是很棒的顏色。」  
  
「深藍色。」  
  
「嗯哼。」  
  
「所以……你還有更多的問題嗎？」  
  
「有。你最喜歡的書是什麼？」  
  
於是這就這樣持續下去。 **你最喜歡的歌是什麼？你最喜歡的動物是什麼？你最喜歡的茶種是什麼？你最喜歡的魁地奇球員是誰？你最喜歡的咒語是什麼？你最喜歡的斜角巷商店是什麼？一年中你最喜歡的時候是什麼時候？** ……直到雷木思突然說，「我不記得我被咬的時候發生了什麼事。我只記得我獨自一個人在外面。我的父母親告訴我，我們一起去散散步，然後我走丟了。他們找到我的時候已經太晚了。我爸爸嘗試把狼人從我身邊趕走。我不知道他或她身上發生了什麼事。大概在阿茲卡班。或者……好吧，我從來沒有找到那是誰。」  
  
天狼星屏住了他的呼吸。本能地，他縮緊了他對雷木思的擁抱。寒冷霎時間刷下他的脊髓，然後有東西痛苦地揪緊了他的內臟。聽見雷木思用這樣冷漠的聲音重述著事件過程……描繪著一個無助的小男孩被狼人攻擊……想像所有雷木思 **真的** 遭遇過的……  
  
「我很──很抱歉，」天狼星用哽咽的嗓音說著，他決定他要在親吻雷木思一次，因為他找不到字句可以說出他想要說的話。  
  
「天狼星？你在哭嗎？」雷木思在天狼星結束了他傷感的親吻時溫柔地說道。  
  
「沒有。」  
  
「看，沒有理由讓這個使你大為火光的,」雷木思安撫他說。「我不是因為為了別人犧牲我自己而被咬的。沒有什麼了不起的事情。世事無常。我不像書本裡的那個人一樣是個英雄。當然啦，在五歲的年紀為了別人犧牲你自己的人生……再一次，極端地不切實際。」  
  
「坡他被咬的時候是 **七** 歲，」天狼星糾正他。「而且我不認為那是不切實際。我想你也會做出同樣的事情來，要是狼人攻擊了你的弟弟的話。」  
  
「即使是在七歲年紀，我也不會有那樣的英雄氣概。我會像任何普通的七歲大孩子一樣跑掉的。」  
  
「你會這樣說只是因為你不知道有個小弟弟是什麼樣子。」  
  
雷木思沉默了一會兒。他在他以一種小小聲的嗓音說到時，輕輕地撫著天狼星的背，「你還是愛他的，不是嗎？」  
  
「別蠢了，」天狼星嘟囔著。「他就和我爸媽一樣糟糕。他老是打我的小報告。而且要是我爸媽處罰我，他還幸災樂禍咧。那是讓那小白癡得到他想要的注意力的唯一方法。」  
  
「好，可是那沒有阻止你把他當作你的小弟弟啊，對吧？」  
  
天狼星只是發出哼哼聲，然後默默地想著雷木思是否還是了解他，如果他突然說／咕噥起山怪話的話。  
  
「那之後發生什麼事了，你被咬以後？」他的好奇心終於擊敗了他。  
  
「這嘛，接著我就成了狼人啦。」  
  
然後雷木思告訴了他所有的事情，好的和壞的事情。難以傾訴的事情，會痛的事情還有必須永遠留作秘密的事情，而透過這所有的一切，天狼星將他攬進一個很緊的擁抱裡，以無數個親吻試著修復所有雷木思經歷過的事情。雷木思的故事裡有好幾個悲傷的部份，不過，很幸運地，也有著開心和有趣的部份。那與《狼牙赤子心》的坡的故事沒有一點點的相似，而天狼星為此感到相當慶幸。  
  
  
  


THE END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **胡言亂語From梓 2014.11.28**  
>  你們兩隻狗狗就去用力的放閃吧…  
> 煩死了真的是XDD  
> 小麥麥的頭髮都要給你們氣白了噗噗XDDD  
>   
> 啊…終於算是將這篇做了個完結的交代  
> 總計近 200,000字呢@@  
> 恐怕是目前人家翻過最長的一篇了  
> 這位作者後面其實還有另一篇Wanderings with Werewolves（取自吉德羅．洛哈著的《與狼人結伴浪跡天涯》）作為第二部  
> 很可惜地坑掉了  
> 所以沒有機會見到回歸或格華茲又贏得美人芳心的詹姆  
> 也沒有機會瞥見劫盜為了雷米苦讀研究化獸法  
>  ~~更沒有機會看到兩隻狗狗糾纏在床單裡~~  
>  嗯咳////！  
>   
> 下篇是比較短一點點的狼瞳  
> 關於失憶、退化（大概）  
> 還有一點點異國風情這樣XDDD  
>  ~~天曉得什麼時候翻好=w=（頂鍋蓋奔逃）~~  
>   
> 


End file.
